Dragon Ball DARAGON
by Sitri Vollstandig
Summary: Esdeath, Universe 10's Goddess of Destruction, has done it all. For over 1,892,476 years, she's been destroying as her name implies. In her time of living, she acquired everything most Destroyer Gods struggle to get. But what happens when she meets a Saiyan from a universe, not from her own, and experience a strong love connection she thought she could never receive? GokuxHarem...
1. Kill the Majins

**A/N: Welcome, welcome, ladies & gentle Ningens, to my second story! The debut of Dragon Ball DARAGON! The crossover of Dragon Ball & Akame Ga Kill! A couple of things I need to inform you all before you start reading. First off, it's a harem. A short one but the list consist of Esdeath, Najenda, Akame, Chelsea, Leone, & Sheele. It takes places after the events of DBS Broly. Gohan, after the T.O.P, still has his Ultimate form & from time to time, he trains. He may be busy with his family & university stuff, but he's been training since Universe 7 won the T.O.P. **

**The ages for Trunks & Goten are changed. Instead of 12-13 (if that's their ages), Trunks will be 15 & Goten will be 14. They're high school students at Orange Star High & have aged to look like ACTUAL teenagers as they should be. Trunks' hairstyle is the same one from the History of Trunks special & Goten's hairstyle is the same spikey one like his father's, but it'll be similar to teenage Goku from Dragon Ball. I have nothing against the two in Dragon Ball Super, but... I'm going to be using the Dragon Ball Z versions of them because they're, um, sorta in a way, better.**

**Now for power levels... yikes. Don't blow my eardrums when you read how strong Night Raid is, okay? Esdeath is a Goddess of Destruction, of course. Najenda is as strong as a fully powered SSJ4. Akame is strong as a 75% SSJ3 & everyone else is a bare minimum of SSJ2 level. I say this because Towa fused both the timelines of Dragon Ball & Akame Ga Kill so anything can go. Both the history of DB & AGK have merged together so things are what they appear to be in this story, so bear with it, okay? (Please don't hate me for that). **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy the debut of the first chapter of my story, Dragon Ball DARAGON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor Akame Ga Kill. They are respectively owned by Akira Toriyama & Tetsuya Tashiro. Please note that these two are used for fanfiction purposes. Please support the official releases. (Cover art not mine).**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 1: Kill the Majins**

**PROLOGUE: **Since the revival of Mechikabura & the Demon Realm, history never stopped being altered. And as a result, there came the birth of multiple timelines. With Towa being a demon scientist, her finished conquest in collecting energy has led numerous timelines to merge as one. The world of Dragon Ball & the world of Akame Ga Kill has merged into one timeline and history was forever changed.

Esdeath, the leader of the Jaegers, was now known in her universe as the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10. For more over than 1,892,476 years, she's been destroying planets she sees fit and has accumulated a mortal level of 9.5. Her universe was exempt from participating in the Tournament of Power & so was Universe 3, her counterpart. The universes that took their place was Universe 5 & 8. Out of the 12 Destroyers, she happens to be the second strongest.

In her universe, Esdeath's name is well known throughout the cosmos & galaxies. And the people who knows about Esdeath's wellbeing are terrified of her. It just goes to show how much power she can unleash if she were to ever get annoyed. If a planet filled with civilians gets on her nerves, it's instant Hakai. But there are occasions where she'll spare some planets. Like her own Earth. Everyone on earth knows of Esdeath and respects her as a Goddess. Well, _**some people.**_

Planet Earth has split sides in viewing the Destroyer. 60 percent favors Esdeath as they are her worshippers while the remaining 40 percent despises her. Former colleague Najenda was one of them. Her & Night Raid's ongoing battle with Esdeath was something they couldn't do by themselves. So they needed help. But the question is, how will they acquire the help to take down the second strongest Destroyer?

With everything Esdeath has done in her life, she's about to get her life turn upside down when she meets the mortal who made her fall in love with him. The mortal from Universe 7...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**the Time Nest, Time Vault...**

* * *

The Manager of Time, the Supreme Kai of Time, other known as Chronoa, was at her desk all awestruck. Given how she always have to keep timelines in check, there was a particular one that was giving her trouble. Letting out the sound of "tch," Chronoa scratched her hair out of frustration. On her desk was a time scroll. This scroll, out of the very many, was giving her trouble.

With her chin leaning on her left palm, that's elbowing the left side of her desk, her right index finger was tapping the right side vigorously. She was stupefied at the history inside of the scroll she was seeing. She already had her hands with Fairy Tail's timeline with Fairy Tail Goku, but this one? This new time scroll was about to match up with Fairy Tail's time scroll in the recipe of disaster...

"..." Chronoa had on a serious face. What was supposed to be just a simple fix wasn't simple at all. And because of that, Chronoa was at a lost.

"So, you're still on that time scroll, are you?"

The male voice that came onto the scene was the wrinkly Supreme Kai who's from the Sacred World of the Kai's, Elder Kai or Old Kai. He had just entered himself in from the entrance of the Time Vault's front door. Coming down the stairs, he could see Chronoa at a loss of words. He knew why though; he was on the same boat...

"Hello there, Elder Kai." Chronoa greets.

"Still no luck on trying to find out what made that time scroll in front of you so screwy and messed up?"

"Well, I did manage to figure out how now."

"Oh? What did you find?"

"For starters, this is another timeline infested with Time Rifts. And the person who acquired the most effects from it again was... Goku."

"You're not serious, are you? Isn't there a Goku from the Fairy Tail timeline that has those effects too?"

"Indeed you're right, Elder Kai, but this one didn't get what Fairy Tail Goku had. Fairy Tail Goku had effects that reversed his age to look like a teenager & experience more emotions like... love. But this Goku... he just got the emotions to feel love."

"So does that mean he's going to show more love to his family?"

"Not exactly. I took a look further in this timeline and from what I saw wasn't any different from Fairy Tail Goku in the beginning. Meaning, he didn't feel the love for Chi-Chi."

"Oh? Again?"

"He does love his wife, no doubt. But... he loves his two sons even more than he loves her. And when a certain silver-hair gal comes along to his universe, he'll fall in love with her."

"Have you verified her name?"

"Najenda. Her name is Najenda." Chronoa confirms it for him, "But that's not all. In this time scroll, everything starts taking place after the recent events of Broly. Najenda is from Universe 10. She came to Universe 7 to seek the aid of Goku to take down one of the Goddess of Destruction, Esdeath."

"Goddess? Don't you mean 'God'? God of Destruction Ramushi?" Old Kai was getting his facts straight and wanted to make sure.

"No... He died a long time ago." Chronoa was afraid to admit it, "Esdeath, when she was a kid, killed him."

"W-WHAT!?" Old Kai stumbled back a little from hearing such absurd news, "How can a kid kill a deity, Chronoa? Explain!"

"Ramushi came to Esdeath's home planet and killed everyone there. That included Esdeath's father. And at first, Esdeath was being trained by her father in how to fight and kill. Because of the way she was taught, she was found to be the strongest on her planet. Much stronger than her father."

"Is her planet earth?" Old Kai asked.

"No. Some other planet called 'Massak'. It's a planet with a cold climate. Ramushi had adopted Esdeath after killing everyone on that planet, including her father, and raised her to become the perfect warrior & candidate should he ever retire."

"Where's the part where she kills him?" Old Kai was itching to hear that part.

"Four years later, when she had turn 14, she finally put the nail in the coffin. She was able to do this because the training was tough for her in the 4 years. But as a result, she acquired many feats such as learning how to sense God Ki, becoming a Goddess herself, & taking on the role of the next Destroyer God. Well... Goddess."

"And what of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10? Gowasu?" Old Kai wasn't going to be ready if he was about to hear a fellow Kai die.

"Fear not, Old Kai, he's alive and well. Gowasu became a Supreme Kai around the time Esdeath was appointed as a Destroyer. The Kai before him did die though since a Destroyer and a Supreme Kai are linked together, but who cares about that?"

"Since you're telling me all this information, why is it giving you the troubled face?" Old Kai wondered.

"Because... in this time scroll, this version of Goku, we'll call him Night Raid Goku, is going to get involved with Towa & her kind. And... with Fairy Tail Goku with his friends." Chronoa answered.

"!" Old Kai's eyes widened, "That's just a clustered recipe of disaster waiting for us to fix!"

"I know! I know! Don't you think I know that?" Chronoa had shouted her frustration out, "Which is why I'm going to fix this time scroll the best I can and put the other one on hold."

Elder Kai looked at the time scroll with Fairy Tail in it and looked back at Chronoa, "You're not going to finish it?"

"I'm 86 percent done, but I can put it on hold. In that timeline, Fairy Tail Goku & his friends are going to encounter a very much powerful android named Android 21. Thanks to the Time Rift effects she took in so much of, she was able to be on par with SSJ Blue Goku. That's a problem considering how Time Rifts are in every time scroll thanks to that dirtbag Towa!" Chronoa's shark teeth were exposed.

"Do what you can with Night Raid Goku & his time scroll. This scroll with Fairy Tail Goku can wait."

"I appreciate your patience, Old Kai. I should be done with Fairy Tail's time scroll once they're done battling Android 21. Hey, where's Trunks and the others?" Chronoa looked around and couldn't see her Time Patrollers.

"Oh! That reminds me! About them, well, they're all taking on a huge mission."

"What's the mission?" Chronoa asked as she placed the Fairy Tail time scroll in the time scroll compartment.

"We have a lead to where Demigra may be lurking."

"Eh!? That soured demon?" Chronoa was shocked to hear the news be so big.

"Yes. Right now, we've sent our very best Time Patrollers to find him and capture him. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Jellal, Erza, & Natsu."

"Huge party. Hopefully this time, they'll catch him. With Towa & Mechikabura, we've also been going nowhere with him, too." Chronoa hopes the best for her Time Patrollers, "I'll leave you alone let you watch over them as they find him. If you need me, Old Kai, I'll be in my home outside of the Time Vault." she got up from her seat and placed the new problem time scroll in her right hand.

"Right. Well, happy fixing current events, I guess." Old Kai waved at her as she was already at the exit.

"Yeah. See you in another 3 days (_except I can't redo this time scroll. However strong Towa got, her powers in merging two timelines in this scroll isn't helping me change anything. So, I'll just watch the events of what's happening like it's a movie. An eternal movie..._)." Chronoa sighs.

As Chronoa takes her work to her house, the Old Kai got right to work in helping out Xeno Goku & the others. With communications synced & in line, he got in contact with them. One simple cough & he was ready. Demigra was a well-known enemy to the Time Patrollers so capturing him was a must for Old Kai. At will, he smacked his cheeks...

"Okay, I'm ready!" after he was able to hear Xeno Goku & the others, a serious, yet determined look had risen on his face, "Let's do this..."

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**West City, Capsule Corp...**

* * *

A full week had pass since the events with Broly. What was misunderstood by the wrathful Saiyan was now water under the bridge. In the backyard of one of, if not, the richest scientist on earth, Bulma was playing with her beloved daughter Bulla. Bulla was on her mother's lap as Bulma was in a table with Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, & the angel attendant Whis.

As always, the two deities were stuffing their mouths with delicious food that was provided by the finest chiefs Bulma's money could buy. With one slurp to finish up Beerus' ramen, the two Saiyan Gods arrived in front of them...

"Vegeta! Goku!" Bulma was thrilled to see them, "So? How's that Saiyan Broly doing? Did he enjoy everything I provided for him?"

"Uh-huh, he sure did!" Goku answered as he smiled with his hands behind his head, "But he's going to need another batch of capsules of food, Bulma. He already finished 3 sets within 3 days and now he's starving."

"W-WHAA!? How is he done with over a hundred dishes of food I put in those three sets?" Bulma stood up from her seat while still holding Bulla.

"Well, gosh, Bulma. I don't know. He likes to eat a lot."

"Give it a rest, babe. He's been on a planet with no civilization. He's been living on eating monster-like-things. It was natural to eat all of his supplies." Vegeta crossed his arms, "But he sure was strong, I'll give him that."

"Hee-hee! He sure was! He was so strong he made us do the fusion dance last week."

"Idiot... I don't need you to bring up that awful memory again." Vegeta looks away to avoid getting seen blushing.

"Speaking of fusion, did the two of you used it against him on his planet?" Whis asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Nah, it was just a friendly spar. A 1 on 1 on 1."

"So, a free for all is what you're saying, Goku?" Beerus looks at him with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Haha, yup! That's right!" Goku laughs innocently.

"That would explain your torn clothes." Beerus points out, "You Saiyans are a troublesome bunch." he later yawned.

"Hmph." Vegeta had Bulla in his arms as Bulma gave her to him, "What are you doing, Bulma?"

She had a bag next to her. Inside her bag were over several cases of capsules. She picked two cases out that were in the color of dark red. She opens up one of the cases in front of Goku & Vegeta and there came over 50 capsules. 100 total since there are 2...

"Whoa, what is that?"

"There's more food stored in the 100 capsules here in the two cases. Seeing how it's only been a week and he already went through a lot of food, there two cases I worked up should last them an entire year." Bulma stated.

"Whoa, that's awesome, Bulma!" Goku praised her.

"Hmph. Of course she's awesome, Kakarot. She _**IS **_my wife." Vegeta smirked proudly as he took pride in seeing what an amazing wife his Bulma is.

Bulma handed the two cases to Goku as it was now in his hands, "Goku, do me a favor and go deliver these to Broly & those other two. I'm sure that green-skin girl is going to appreciate it a lot."

"She is. She's a feisty one but I know she will!" 'Kay, I'll see you guys in a bit!"

Goku had the two cases in his left hand and had two of his right index & middle finger on his forehead. Bulma, Vegeta, Beerus & Whis were seeing Goku's Instant Transmission kick in as they could see his body somewhat disappear in every split second. Then, when Goku was able to get a lock on Broly's power level, he disappeared in front of everyone and has now gone to Planet Vampa.

But the moment Goku left for Vampa, the Prince of all Saiyans, Beerus & Whis felt several power levels in the direction to where the half-breed Saiyans were. There were three energy users and they were very strong. High energy levels that were more than able to match Goku's SSJ3. And because of how high of a risk that is, Vegeta turns to the direction of the energy source and turned on his aura...

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked with one eye opened. She couldn't keep both eyes opened due to her husband's aura creating wind.

"There's several energy signals to where our son is, Bulma. It feels so familiar..." Vegeta couldn't put his finger around it.

"What?" Bulma looks at her husband's direction and confirmed where they were, "Satan City? Are you talking about Majin Buu? He's with Hercule, honey."

"Nope, it's not. Vegeta just said 3 energy levels, Bulma. There's no way that pink fat blob can be all three of them." Beerus roasted the fat Majin as he was digging in on sweets.

"My Lord & Vegeta are on to something. It's similar to Majin Buu, but it's so ominous..." Whis added, "Whatever this could be, you should take care of it before they destroy the one thing Lord Beerus & I enjoy." the angel's advice to Vegeta sparked him to ascend higher into the sky.

"Hmph. I was already going to be on it. Of all of times for Kakarot to be gone, I'm the one who has to clean up these filthy trash." Vegeta smirked a little, "Oh, well. Haha, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of whoever those three are."

"M-Make sure you don't overdo it! Satan City doesn't need to bill me again over what you and Goku did!" Bulma's reminder convinced Bulla to laugh at her mother's words. She didn't know why considering how she's an infant, but she just went with the flow.

"Yeah, I know. If Kakarot does manage to get here, tell him I've already got it cover!"

And with that, the Saiyan Prince expanded his silky clear aura and was now heading to Satan City. The city in where Trunks, Goten, & the Pilaf gang were taking high school at, Orange Star High School. And, of course, to go seek these mysterious 3 energy levels...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, McSatan's...**

* * *

Around the same time when Vegeta & the others were having a chat, the group of five had just finished a day at Orange Star High. Getting out of school, Goten, Trunks & the Pilaf Gang were spending their time at a fast food place called McSatan's. It was well known throughout Satan City considering how it has the champ's name in it. In simpler terms, it's very popular. It was hard to get a table since every table was occupied 24/7. But luckily, Hercule Satan himself aided the five with a "Satan Pass" to have a table of their own.

That specific table was their table, in which, they "own" since they go there every day. After entering in and already getting their order, the five placed their school bags under the table. A furious Trunks was eating his burgers & fries aggressively out of what happened to him in school today...

"Still bum about failing that test, huh?" Goten said, placing five fries in his mouth followed with a sip of his covered cola drink.

"How could I not, Goten? I should've aced that test like it was nothing." Trunks had ordered three different types of burgers and had already finished one. He moves on to the second, "I'm the son of the smart scientist in the world! It's bullshit! Mr. Yakanawa hates me."

Mai, who is the girlfriend of Trunks, aided her lover (despite being in her 40s), and kissed him to cheer him up, "It's not your fault. The test covered materials we weren't all good at. Heck, everyone in the class almost failed."

"Mai... You got a 97. That's the highest grade in our class." Trunks didn't take Mai's words into account, "Goten, you got an 81. Pilaf and Shu got a 70. A 70! I got a frickin' 69!"

"And I'm proud of getting a 70." Pilaf brags, "When taking up high school, I literally thought it was going to be very humiliating as an emperor. But it's not as bad as it seem..." he finished his burger & fires & went to his drink.

"You said it, boss. It's not every day a mutt like me could get a chance at education. But then again, it's thanks to our youth."

"We're all teenagers around the same age, right? Of course, we're in our youth." Trunks brings up.

Trunks' comment about being the same age sparked the Pilaf gang to laugh very fake & forcefully. It was still to this day that the two half-breeds didn't know about their real ages and how they really became "young" again...

"I think Mr. Yakanawa has a grudge against me, I can feel it. I did egg his car one time out of fun..." Trunks' thinking brought up a thought bubble of him doing the proceeded action.

"Oh, that reminds me of something. Did your mom ever retrieve back the Dragon Balls from Frieza's henchmen, Trunks?" Mai asked as she recalls the six orange orbs being stolen back in the events of Broly.

"Nah. Apparently Mom told me about some green alien girl that made a wish to save some person from almost getting killed from Goten's dad & mine."

"Whoever this person is, he must've been hecka strong to push your fathers together in taking him down." Shu assumes.

"After everything had settled down, Dad told me that the person he was fighting was a Saiyan name Broly." Goten added up, "He said something about him adapting so fast that they had no choice but to pull out the big guns."

"Another S-Saiyan!?" the Pilaf Gang widened their eyes in learning about another Saiyan survivor.

"Yep." Goten chuckled a little, "Broly isn't really a fighter so everything was misunderstood. But they buried the hatchet. Everything's cool now."

"Where the heck is this other Saiyan at?" Pilaf gulped after, "Surely he's not living on this planet, is he?"

"I think it's on a planet called Vampa?" Goten answered but wasn't sure.

"Well, if he ever comes to earth, I want to spar with him." Trunks' right clenched fist slammed into his left palm, "I could use a good fight since I received a frickin' D.

And his wish got granted. There wasn't a wishing dragon to fulfill that wish but there was something else. Outside of their window, the five heard police sirens. When taking a closer look outside, they saw five police cars chasing down a runaway car. With one hovering police vehicle taking the lead, Goten & Trunks instantly recognized him.

(**A/N: That thing he was riding in Resurrection of F. I don't know what it's called. If someone does know, let me know, please**).

"Hey, it's Krillin!" Goten's voice showed he was happy to see him since it's been a little over a while, "Wow, look at him go. He sure is dedicated to his job."

"I wonder who it is he's chasing." Mai wondered.

"Probably burglars. There have been a slight increase in robbing banks on this planet. For some reason, it's like hobby for them." Shu said as he was sipping his soda drink.

"Haha, this is perfect!" a fired-up Trunks caused himself to get out of his seat. He stood up with his clenched arms bending forwards to his direction.

"What is, Trunks?" wondered Goten.

"I know how I can blow off this steam! Let's help Krillin in stopping those guys. I mean, I know he can take care of it since no human can beat us, but still! I need this!"

"Sure. I wanted to say hi to Krillin anyway. Let's get going." Goten got out of his seat, "You three coming?"

"Err... No thanks. I'd love to, but I'm still hungry here." Pilaf indicated he could eat more burgers until he pops.

"I'm with the boss!" Shu stood by his master's side.

"And you, Mai?" Trunks looks at her.

"Maybe another time. I may have passed the test but it was still overwhelming to say the least. I'll just stay here with these two goofballs." Mai smiled at her boyfriend.

"Who you callin' goofballs?" Pilaf & Shu simultaneously said while stuffing themselves.

"Okay, well, if you want more food, here's my credit card." Trunks handed Mai his golden credit card. By just looking at it, Pilaf & Shu's eyes widened like they've just seen a ghost, "There's no limit to it so buy as many burgers as you can."

"Yeah, thank you..." Mai felt poor when she was getting handed her boyfriend's card.

"C'mon, Trunks! If we waste any more time, we're gonna miss everything!" Goten was at the entrance.

"I know, I know, Goten! I'm coming. See you 3 later." he waved at the two and gave Mai a direct kiss.

When the two Saiyan boys left out of hurry, their party was now reduced to just the three of them. Pilaf & Shu were dancing in joy to the thought of eating as much burgers as they can while Mai, on the other hand, wishes them the best...

"(_I know it's just a game to them. But... why do I get the feeling something's bad about to happen?_)" the worries Mai was carrying inside of her caused her to place both her hands to her chest, in which, Trunks' golden credit card was in Mai's left hand.

"Hey Mai, quit daydreaming in la-la land and let's order more food!" Pilaf commanded of her.

"Ah! Y-Yes, Pilaf, sir!" Mai rushes to her friends that were in line.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Esdeath's Planet, Planet Dranakis...**

* * *

The Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction's home planet was in fill in the coldest climate in the multiverse. The level of coldness matched the vacuum of space so it wasn't possible for any mortal to roam freely as Esdeath & her angel attendant can. On her planet, there were no living organisms nor living people. Everything had died out due to extreme frostbite. And every day, there's been nothing but miniature blizzards happening all over her planet.

It was basically a hazardous planet to live on.

But far, far up into the sky lies a solid hard floating ice boulder. The size of the boulder was 100x the size of a Spirit Bomb. Other than ice, the boulder was also made out of Esdeath's own energy. For it to keep levitating far up in the sky, she's been supplying it with her own energy for as long as she's been a Destroyer. The reason she did all of this was so she could serve it as her own home. A simple house fit for a Goddess of Destruction, let it be known that it is also one of the hardest & difficult reaches in all of the multiverse.

But, if she were to have guests, like the Omni-King himself, and to the people she likes, she sets up a path of smaller versions of her floating ice boulders that can serve as steps. These steps start from the ground and as they go up, it'll be then that they will finally see the large ice boulder that is Esdeath's home & domain.

Over at the edge, Esdeath was sightseeing the view she always gets when she's at the front of the boulder. With her left hand on her waist, her right pinky picking her bottom teeth, the Universe 10 Destroyer had something on her mind. It pertains to all the way back to when all the Gods & Angels were called in for the Zen Exhibition Match.

The cold wind blew a soft breeze as Esdeath's hair was blown. When she was done picking her teeth, she crossed her arms right under her breasts. In her line of sight, she was looking down on the ground below her. Her sight was very sharp, and to what she was looking at was just dead corpses. Several of them. The cause of death, frozen in solid ice...

"You've been looking at those corpses down there for quite a while now, My Lord." the small angel attendant of Universe 10 came next to her, "I take it that '_**he's**_' on your mind again?"

"Yeah." for about five seconds, Esdeath looked down next to her angel attendant, then back to the dead frozen corpses fall below her on the ground, "Tell me something, Kusu. What do you think that mortal from Universe 7 is doing?"

"Son Goku?" Kusu joined Esdeath in looking far down at the corpses, "My brother Whis has been telling me he's been getting stronger since he, along with Frieza, and Number 17 knocked out Jiren the Grey. Why? What's up?"

"Do you remember what I told you, on the way to meet with the King of All?"

"Yes. On our way to the Zen Exhibition Match, you told me you wanted to fine love, correct?"

"That's correct. For as long as I've been living, I've done everything. To be honest, being a Destroyer has been nothing but a chore. Destroying planets just for Gowasu to create, it's been the same thing over, and over, and over again. I can see why Ramushi got all lazy."

"But look at the accomplishments you provided for our universe. Our universe, as it was told by my father, has a mortal level of 9.5. That's the second highest, apart from Universe 12."

"Yeah, but like I said, over, and over, and over." Esdeath scoffed softly under her breath, "It's getting really boring, honestly. No one in this universe can give me a proper challenge..."

"May I ask why you've taken a liking to someone in Lord Beerus' universe? You've never told me, Lord Esdeath. You just declared you were going to make him yours."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Since the Tournament of Power's been over for a week now, I never got around to tell you. Very well, Kusu. The moment I fell for his charms... _**was after he defeated Bergamo the Crusher...**_"

_A flashback commences..._

**-["The Day Esdeath Found Her Soul Mate..."]-**

**the World of Void, Zen Exhibition Match...**

**(the Aftermath of Bergamo's Defeat...)**

_**You see, Kusu, after Son Goku humiliated the blue wolf, Bergamo, he began sticking out to the other Destroyers. He didn't seem afraid in provoking fun at the Destroyers around us. I didn't mind, but the others did. If there's one thing I want in a potential lover, it's that he must not show fear. My Goku did that when he became the target of every participating universes.**_

_**I remember that. You didn't seem angry like the other Gods did. How come?**_

_**Well... You could say it was his 'charms' that made me think he was the one, hehe. He's an amazing fighter and for a mortal, he went into that technique over several times that most Destroyers has trouble with. Ultra-Instinct...**_

"Urgh... Everyone here thinks of you as a villain now. Just know that every universe will come for you, Son Goku!" Bergamo marked his territory on where he stands to Goku, "I'll do everything to make sure your vile, disgusting universe the first to go!" as Bergamo continues shouting his thoughts out, his two brothers were pulling him away, "When the tournament comes, you're going to get obliterated, 7th Universe!" Bergamo promises him that as he was getting dragged away while pointing at him with his left index finger.

When Bergamo's not-so-threating speech came to an end, it touched Goku in a way. When seeing his soon-to-be opponent get dragged back to their Universe 9 God of Destruction, it sparked Goku to employ what he was about to say. And he knew just the audience to say it to...

"Okay!" Goku clenched both his fists in anticipation as he was facing all the Destroyer Gods, " Come if you wanna! I'll take you all on! Gather the strongest guys you can and come at me! I'll beat every last one of them!" he held his left fist in the air.

As a way to respond to Goku's nasty & distasteful talk, the Gods of Destruction were all disgusted with him. Well, most of them. But the majority of the Gods replied with comments that were filled in wanting to rip Goku's guts out. Comments such as "Ugh, vile mortal." Or... "What? How rude is it for a mortal to speak to a Destroyer like that!" And... "If the Omni-Kings weren't here, I would've ripped that mortal to pieces..."

Most of these comments were from Universe 11, 2, 5, & 8. But there was something off about this. The participating universes that the Grand Priest had entered were Universe 6, 7, 2, 12, 4, 9, and... instead of Universes 3, & 10 like it was originally, it was 5 & 8. A big change like this had happened because of the merged timelines Towa unnoticeably did when she was scouring multiple timelines with her grandfather, Mechikabura.

But that wasn't the only change.

What was supposed to happened after fighting Bergamo of Universe 9 didn't happen in the new merged timeline. In the original, after defeating Universe 9, Goku took on a candidate that was next in line to become the next God of Destruction, Toppo. However, in the newly merged one, he only fought with Universe 9.

With most Destroyer Gods feeling such fueled anger towards Goku due to putting their universe on the line just for some "tournament", one Destroyer, in particular, wasn't feeling how the others felt. Instead, she was quite intrigued with him...

"For someone who talks so casual with the King of All, Son Goku does seem to be a confident fellow." Kusu said as she was amazing that Goku wasn't intimidated by the amount of deities around him.

"All the men are the same. If I'm going to be frank, Kusu, it may take a while for me to find love. So, I guess I can put it on hold. The Tournament of Power is quite intriguing. Warriors from different universe, huh? If only the mortal level for our universe wasn't 9.5, I could've participated." Esdeath let out a tch, "The Jaegers I've assembled are itching for a fight and would've, no doubt, won."

"Yes, I agree. The fighters you assembled are formidable." Kusu smiled at her Destroyer.

Then, when it seemed as if finding love was going to be a troublesome one, Goku turned to Esdeath. The reason as to why he turned to her was unknown, but she did know his attention was towards her...

"(_Hmm? He's staring at me_)." Esdeath eyed him back. Unlike Goku, who was carefree and didn't know the situation he put himself in, Esdeath questions the approach from someone in a different universe.

"He's staring at you, My Lord." Kusu pointed out.

"Yes. First he puts every universe at risk for the sake of having to fight strong opponents, and now he's eyeing me. Does he want to fight me...?"

From Goku's perspective, out of every God that comment about him, he noticed that Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction didn't. And for that, he was going show her his respect...

"(_Every God of Destruction but her up there are trashing me with big words. She probably doesn't hate me. And the Grand Priest said that she's from Universe 10. Her universe has the second highest mortal level. Which means she's not going to partake in the Tournament of Power_). Goku smirked a little where it wasn't noticeable for Esdeath to catch on, yet.

"Hmm? He's about to do something..." Esdeath's general cap shadowed down her left eye. Her right eye was shaded out in the color of dark blue.

Esdeath was getting the wrong idea here. Right now, she had assumed Goku was targeting her out with an intent to "kill" her. Yeah, that's right... kill. But unfortunately for her, she got the wrong idea. After five minutes of staring, & background chattering going on with Beerus & the others, Goku showed Esdeath an innocent side of him. The side that'll make Esdeath's journey of finding love come to an end.

He had a relaxed body, a calm mind, & a laid back personality. With his hands behind his back, he was ready to greet Esdeath with a friendly little smile. When looking at the Universe 10 Destroyer so nonchalantly, he let out an innocent laugh that caught Esdeath's attention. His smile triggered both their cheeks to turn into tomato red...

"Haha... This is gonna be awesome!" he continued his innocent laugh & smile towards Esdeath, causing her to experience her cheeks to undergo carmine red, too.

With Goku's smile getting to her, she dropped her crossed arms and took a step back. Her breathing pattern was interrupted when she struck Goku's smile as a way of telling her that her love search has come to an end. Her smizing eyes indicated she was awestruck by Goku, in telling her that he... was the one.

"Ahhh..." she came up with no eyes as she cutely stuttered, "He's the one, Kusu."

"Eh? The one? The one who's going to win the Tournament of Power?" Kusu assumed since she didn't know what her Destroyer was on about.

"Huh? Oh, well, I guess. But actually, Kusu, he's the one. My 'ideal' lover. I want him to be my lover..." she continued to show her noticeably blushed cheeks.

"Son Goku?" Kusu's eyes widened a little, "Forgive me, Lord Esdeath, but he's from another universe. Beerus' universe..."

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't matter." she smiled and ignored the flaws of whom she was declaring.

"M-My Lord?" Kusu looked at Esdeath as she was descending down to the ring to where Goku & the rest of the Universe 7 representatives were.

"Hmm? She's coming down here?" Goku was shaken by the sudden actions Esdeath was going. So he undid his hands that were behind his back.

Most of the Gods of Destruction had returned to their universes where the Zenos & the Grand Priest did the same. Leaving the ring in the World Void to just Universe 7 & 10. After flying down, Esdeath & Kusu came in front of Goku to greet him. Beerus & the others were behind him...

"Your name is Son Goku, correct?" she said while smiling.

"Y-Yeah... Hi." he waved at him, "And you are...?"

"I am Universe 10's Goddess of Destruction, Esdeath. Pleasure to meet you, Son Goku." she stuck out her hand.

"O-Oh, right... Well, uh, the pleasure's all mine?" before Goku could take Esdeath's hand, he looked at his son to see if he displayed his manners correctly. Gohan nodded forward in saying yes.

"Hmm." she giggled at little, "That was quite the amazing performance you just did against Universe 9. To think there's a mortal such as yourself that can perform with God Ki among like the rest of us Destroyers. How impressive."

"Uh... Yeah. You can thank Lord Beerus with that. Without him, I wouldn't have never learned about becoming a god. Well... a SSJ God, that is." Goku's joke didn't struck out to Esdeath but she smiled to his joke anyway.

"What do you want, Esdeath? Your universe isn't competing in the Tournament of Power so what business do you have with us?" Beerus' question sparked up an attitude as he crossed his arms.

"What's with the attitude, Beerus? I just came to congratulate your mortal fighter. There's nothing wrong with that." Esdeath teased as she was smirking right at him.

"Tch! Whatever you've got to say to Goku, hurry and say it." Beerus walks away from the others and went to the other side of the ring. He was still shaken by the consequences of losing should all his 10 members fall out of the ring.

"It's good to see you again, Kusu. I haven't seen you in over 10 decades." Whis greeted his small, older sister with a smile.

"Yes. It's great to see you again, too, little brother." Kusu smiled back, "How've you been?"

"I've been quite well. Aside from finding out that Universe 7 has to participate, I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Same!"

"Hold on, that little small blue girl is the older sister of Whis?" Hercule whispers in Gohan's ear.

"It does seem that way, um, 'dad'." Gohan felt weird calling his father-in-law dad.

"Wow, uh, your face is soo... red. Are you okay, Lord Esdeath?" Goku asked as his hand was still being shook with hers.

"Eh?" Esdeath's eyes widened. She did not expect Goku to see her in an embarrassing state. And for that, she trembles in the state of love even further, "So it is." she didn't deny it as her face continued showcasing her blushing red tomato cheeks, "As I said before, you've put on an amazing show for us deities."

"Hehe, if you think that was amazing, wait until the tournament, Lord Esdeath! I guarantee you I'm going to knock every Destroyer's socks off!" Goku's enthusiasm sparked him to get closer to Esdeath's personal space.

"(_H-He's close to me..._)" Esdeath couldn't even begin to breath properly, "(_What are these feelings I'm emitting? Son Goku... He's making me feel all sorts of things. That's it. I'll make him mine. I'll make him... __**my lover**_)."

"You're shaking, My Lord." Kusu noticed Esdeath was acting weird, "(_I've never seen Esdeath act like such a girl before. Son Goku, I don't know how you're able to make Esdeath feel so vulnerable like this, but you're doing it. You are a mystery..._)"

It was at this moment and time Esdeath was going to reward Goku for putting on a good show for her and as a way to tell him that he, from this point on, was going to become her lover...

"As a way to say my thanks, Son Goku, allow me to reward you."

"Sure thing... (_I wonder what she's going to reward me with? Food?_)" Goku's thinking was about to come to an end.

Both Goku & Esdeath were front and center towards each other. Goku, just being a little bit taller by a far margin, looked down at Esdeath as she was ready to give him her reward. The Supreme Kai, the Old Kai, Kibito, Son Gohan, Hercule Satan, & Whis had gulped in anticipation. Beerus jerked his head back to see what Esdeath was planning to give him while Kusu had her eyes widened a little among like the rest of Universe 7.

She bent up into Goku's lips, pressed it against hers. Goku's heart started beating faster & faster as Esdeath's face came up to his own. The Universe 7 crew had their eyes circularly widened as it was the first time they saw something like this. Beerus, above all else, had his eyes widened so far out that it mostly covered his face. And his jaw dropped to the ground.

It was Esdeath's first kiss and she chose wisely to whom she was giving it to. The taste of a Saiyan mortal from Universe 7 pressed Esdeath to realize that she'll never have enough. She needed more of Goku. She needed him to claim him as her lover right away so she can have more of this.

Her lips that were soft, scorching & tender, so gentle that Goku had thought it was a kiss of a cold winter breeze and not from a female Destroyer. Esdeath's kiss were all taking. Both the Saiyan & Goddess molded together, fitting in as it was with perfection. When receiving the kiss, Goku noticed that this was his first kiss.

(**A/N: As it was mentioned during the Goku Black arc that Goku doesn't know what a kiss is. He could've kissed Chi-Chi, but in my story, he didn't**).

When they had released their lips from each other, Esdeath was still smiling. Her cheeks plumed still from doing such a daring thing. Goku, on the other hand, was speechless. His cheeks were the same as Esdeath's but his face differs otherwise. He was quiet & showed no facial expression. There was a quiet stutter from Goku. Heart thumping slowly, eyes creaking silently, his breathing pattern were a little unstable. Esdeath enjoyed it and for Goku...? For an "odd" reason, he enjoyed, too...

"W-What was that for...?" Goku touched his lips.

"Call it 'good luck', Son Goku. I wish you and your universe good luck for this upcoming tournament."

"T-Thank you..." Goku blushes.

_Flashback ends..._

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. You kissed one of Lord Beerus' fighters." Kusu said as she remembers everything thanks to Esdeath's story telling.

"Indeed I did. Son Goku is going to become my lover. It's been a week since last I've seen him. Ugh, it's making me feel so..."

"Sad? Lonely?"

"All of the above, Kusu. When I see him again, I'm going to tell him how he's going to be my husband." from just imagining it, Esdeath blushes, smiling to the thought of it.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, My Lord, but he's taken."

The words Esdeath didn't want to hear pissed her off. So much that the corpses down below turned to minced meat. It happened in a flash. Esdeath's icy glare was the thing responsible for the corpses to go bye-bye...

"_**Kch, is that so?**_" the Ice Queen was sending out a killing vibe that Kusu could sense, "Now that you mentioned it, we did see his son battle with Universe 9. Very well."

"Does that mean you're not going to go for him?" Kusu asked, looking up at Esdeath.

"No, Kusu, I still am. I don't care if he was a wife. I'll make sure he'll fall for me so hard that he'll dump whoever this wife is. I just found the perfect man to claim as my lover. Why would I just simply give up the mortal who mastered Ultra Instinct? It's a fool's errand."

"What do you plan on doing, My Lord?"

The Universe 10 Goddess turned around. She was done sightseeing as her back was facing the edge. After sightseeing the view & having a chat about Son Goku, Esdeath started walking to her home...

"For now, I'm going to take a hot shower. It's ironic, don't you think? Throughout the cosmos, people have nicknamed me the Ice Queen 'cause it's what my powers are, including Destruction energy. And yet, by the sound of it, I should be taking cold showers as my nickname implies. But even for someone like me, I do prefer hot over cold over certain things." Esdeath said as she kept walking, "Care to join me, Kusu?" she tilted back her head to the left with one eye opened.

"Yeah! After seeing you destroy twenty planets today, you and I could use a good spa!" Kusu hovered her angel-ness next to Esdeath as the two started walking together.

"Excellent. We can wash each other's back like how we used to when I was little. When Ramushi took me in back when I was a kid."

"Ah, it's been so long since last we've did that, My Lord. You were around the same height as me and now you're a mature woman!" she stares at her melons in jealousy.

"Hehe, not to worry. I still find you adorable, Kusu." Esdeath said, smiling down at her angel friend, "(_Whether it'd be now, a week or a month, I will make Goku fall in love for me. I will make him mine. Just you wait, Son Goku. I have a feeling we're going to meet again_)." the thought of wanting Goku surfaced a smile on Esdeath's face as it was guaranteed for her that she was going to have him.

Esdeath's friendship with her angel was a strong one. It's been going strong since she was little. A little-known fact for everyone reading. Back when Esdeath was under Ramushi's teaching, she started developing a bond with Kusu. During the daytime, Esdeath would go through harsh training, but during nighttime, she would play with Kusu. In fact, she prefers Kusu more over Ramushi.

And as a result, she killed him later on.

To this day, she was grateful Ramushi taught her things that made her who she is today. But she still prefers Kusu over him. And now, to the present day, other than Kusu, she now prefers Goku of Universe 7. In her time of being a Destroyer, she did and accomplished things that would take other deities around half a million years to do. Power, leadership, wealth-in-a-way, & more power. In what's about to happen later on in the future, Esdeath was going to acquire another thing that has yet to come. _**Love.**_

And she couldn't wait to kiss him again as she did previously...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, Prexxor Street...**

* * *

It was all in a good day's work for Krillin and the task force. They stopped a total of two burglars that were in the vehicle and had recovered over 2,000,000 million Zeni from the back seats. At the end of one of the blocks, the two burglars were tied up and the task force that were assigned to Krillin were taking the busted criminals inside of their cars.

As they were doing that, Krillin was writing down on his notepad of the things that happened. He noted that this was the 10th robbery to have happened between Satan & West City. It didn't take long for the two half-breed duo to come and greet their friend...

"Krillin!"

"Hmm?" he looked up to the sky and saw the boys fly down, "Goten! Trunks!"

"Yo, Krillin! Long time no see, man." Trunks greeted.

"Hehe, yeah. No kidding. How've you two been? My gosh, you two have gotten a lot bigger!" Krillin said as he was comparing their heights.

"We've been doing good. How 'bout you? What are you doing here in Satan City? I thought you were stationed at West City." Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I was until my boss had a change of plans. There've been reports about an increase in robbing banks here in Satan City. So, he thought I was suited for this." Krillin informed, putting away his notepad in his police shirt pocket, "What about you two? What are you guys doing here?"

"We go to high school here! Orange Star High School?" said Goten with his hands between his head.

"Oh, the school your older brother, Gohan, used to go back then!"

"Yep!" Goten smiled at Krillin, "How's your wife and kid, Krillin? Don't you guys live in West City?"

"We do but we're planning to move to Satan City soon. Orange Star High is also the high school I want my Marron to get into to."

"Well, if you're having financial problems, hit me or my mom up. We'll be more than happy to help." Trunks guaranteed him, "I'm rich, you know." but he also teases.

"Heh, if I do that, what's the point in having a job? I know your family's the richest there is on earth, but even she has to know there are certain limits that money can't buy, you know."

"Whatever, man. My offer still stands." Trunks ignored Krillin's words.

"Man, those guys are giving your men the trouble, aren't they?" Goten said as he was seeing the two captured burglars not entering the police car without a fight.

"Oh, them? Yeah, unlike most robbers, those two have been wanted for five months. I'll go knock them out before they cause anymore ruckus." Krillin said as he was heading to his men's car.

Then, something out of the blue was about to happen. In mere moments, as Krillin was walking over to shut the two burglars up, there came three Time Rifts appearing behind the building they were at, specifically on the rooftop, over the edges. The building was 15 stories high. Just over at the edges came three of the same individuals.

Skin color of pink, all three wearing black armbands, yellow lining baggy pants and black boots. But the other two had additional clothing. One pink colored foe was wearing a dark blue & yellow Metamoran vest, and the other was wearing clothing of what Ultimate Gohan wore.

It was 3 Majins Buus.

Buuhan (Super Buu w Gohan absorbed) placed his left leg on the corner edge of the rooftop and placed his left armed over the top of his left thigh. (**A/N: Similar to how Bardock landed on Planet Meat in the Father of Goku special)** Looking down at Goten, Trunks, & Krillin, Buuhan had a smug look. Buutenks & Super Buu joined in with Buuhan and looked at their targets with a killing intent...

"Hehe, so this is the timeline Towa sent us to, huh? Heh, look at those squirts. They're all grown up." Buuhan said, giving the benefit of the doubt to them.

"Hmph. They're still bugs & insects that don't compare. I say we crush them." Super Buu suggested.

"I'm with you on that one, Majin Buu, but we have orders." Buutenks tries to reason with Super Buu, "More than anything I want to kill these Saiyans and destroy this earth, but we have to get the red Dragon Ball that appeared in this timeline."

"Ugh... I know." Super Buu crossed his arms.

"If we're all in agreement here, let's warm our fellow & former fighters down there a warm welcome." Buuhan was ready to execute the plan.

To get started, he wield out his right hand towards them and emitted a dark pink energy blast. Blinking for four seconds, it started to form into a greater form of an energy blast. When it was said and done, Buuhan's smirk ignited the release & with a second delay, he blasted the energy blast down to Goten & the others.

As it was heading down, it took a Goten & Trunks little to three seconds to notice a devastating energy blast heading down at them. So to save Krillin, the task force & the people around them, they turned into their SSJ forms quickly and shielded everyone near them. Shielding them was one thing but deflecting the blast was another.

As Goten was doing the protecting, Trunks, with all the power he's brewing was out, was holding Buuhan's attack. Holding it with both his hands and everything he's got, the ground below him cracks tenfold. A vein appearing from his left side of the face, Trunks went all out and redirecting the attack up into the sky, later entering space as it exploded later on.

The explosion caused the clear baby blue sky to undergo a temporary pink color and everyone was safe. But the explosion in the sky caused the civilians to panic a little. After successfully holding off the blast, Trunks met up with Goten & Krillin...

"Hey, you two all right?" Trunks said as he helped one of the officers up.

"Yeah, but what the heck was that? That amount of energy was strong enough to destroy earth!" Krillin was spooked.

"The better question is, who was the one who send that destructive energy at us?" Goten questions.

"_**Who indeed...**_"

By the sound and familiarity of that voice, all three of the Z-Fighters turned around and looked up at the 15-story high building, more specifically at the edge of the front building's corner. What they saw in their very eyes was something they never thought they would see. But upon seeing their long-time villain, they were struggling to move due to the pressure all three of the Majins was emitting...

"What the..." Trunks struggles to keep his eyes open.

"How are there 3 of you...?" Goten tries in the same effort.

"3 Majins Buus? What!?" Krillin was trembling in fear.

"Haha, long time no see, boys. It's been a while since last we've seen each other. Well, you were inside me. And you, baldly." Buuhan pointed at Krillin, "I remember turning you into chocolate. Boy, were you yummy," he rubs his belly.

"Grr, how the heck are there 3 of you? We beated you!" Trunks jerked his right fist at them.

"Beat us? You never beated us, boy. You were thrown to the sideline while your fathers did all the work." Buutenks pocks fun at Trunks.

"Yeah, well, things have changed since last we've fought. We're not the same little kids that fell for that trap you set out on us when we fused...!" Trunks said, smirking at Buutenks as he crosses his arms.

"Hehe, confident little shits, aren't they?" Super Buu chuckles as he tilted his neck to his left side, causing his shoulders to jerk up when laughing, "There's 3 of us and 2 of you. What are you pipsqueaks gonna do?"

"Fusion!" Goten pointed at Super Buu, "We're gonna finish the job years ago and beat you ourselves. Ready, Trunks?" he looks at him.

"You know it..." Trunks said, "Krillin, you might want to get out of here. Get everyone in this block out of here..."

"Y-Yeah... You got it, you two. Let's go, men!" Krillin gave the order as he threw his left arm at them to issue it.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Given 5 minutes of evacuating the people on Prexxor Street, Goten & Trunks gave each other space. The fusion dance was about to commence. Both boys, in mirrored positions opposites of each other, closed in for step one. Step by step, they performed the fusion dance in perfect symmetrical image of one another. With the last step being brought up, Goten & Trunks have completed the dance with their two index fingers aligned from each other and the sequence was complete.

One color of blue and one color of red had fuse together. Merging together, the two colors formed into one bright white light; later simmering down. A dark figure in simmered down white lighting had made his appearance. He's known to be half Goten, half Trunks. The son of Gogeta, and transformations of that of SSJ, the person was none other than the Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks...

"Awwe, yeah!" making his debut in teenage form, Gotenks crossed his arms while smirking confidently, "It's been a while, Majin Buu. Well, 'Buus'."

"Hehe, well, well. The brats fused into one again." Super Buu pops his fingers, "Let me at him. I want to fight him again since he and I never got to finish our fight because of that stupid boy!" Super Buu's unyielding anger was referred to when Ultimate Gohan was making a mockery out of him when they first fought.

"(_Looks like Krillin and his team manage to get everyone out of here. The block's secured so I can go all out without holding back_)."

Creating cracks below his feet, and rubbles, rocks & pebbles levitating due to the power being drawn out, multiple veins had appeared around Gotenks' face. Making an unholy constipated face, Gotenks yells like never done before. With hair growing very, very long, he paid the price in growing the hair by losing his eyebrows. His SSJ aura that was expanding from powering up had sustain the suitable size after.

Strong & most devastating electricity, his long hair was a success. He had no eyebrows but that was a price to pay for powering up to the max. When the yelling game came to an end, the Majins were looking at a changing, empowering, SSJ3 Gotenks...!

"Here we go." SSJ3 Gotenks sighed out of relief, "This is SSJ3 Gotenks..." he was clenching both his fist as he stares down Super Buu with a confident smirk, "You ready, bubblegum?"

"Hehe... Let's go!" Super Buu's widened eyes sparked his aura to expand as he was heading down to him, destroying bits and pieces of the rooftops the Majins were standing on.

Buuhan & Buutenks allowed Super Buu to handle Gotenks. While they stay on the sidelines, they will also get to watch how Super Buu performs. But before Super Buu & Gotenks could go at it for round 2, good news was brought upon Gotenks' side. Given how there were 3 different Super Buu of different varieties, their powers together could easily crush Gotenks.

Before the two could go at it, they stopped midway and sensed an energy level much higher than everyone here that was present on the battlefield. This person was behind Gotenks' pathway. Much like the Buus, he was on the edge of his own 15 story building...

"Haha, I had a feeling you would show up!" Gotenks was happy to see him.

"Tch. I thought I smelled something so vile and repulsive. And I was right. Majin Buu. 3 of them..." Vegeta had arrived at the battlefield. Crossing his arms unintimated.

"Vegeta... So you're here at last." Buuhan have been anticipating him, "And what of Goku? Where is he? I would've thought he'd been here with you, Vegeta."

"Hmph. Kakarot couldn't make it. He's on an errand that'll 'take' a while." Vegeta appears next to SSJ3 Gotenks, "I'll take the two-up top."

"Right! Let's do this thing!" Gotenks powers up his aura.

"Looks like we have to fight, after all." Buutenks undid his uncrossed arms.

"It would seem that way..." Buuhan was ready to fight. He smirks a Vegeta, who was in base form, "You're not going to use your SSJ transformation?"

"Oh? It's tempting but no. At least not yet, you pathetic dumb balloon freak." he turned on his silky clear aura, "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**Planet Vampa...**

* * *

Goku had delivered the three cases of fooding capsules to Broly, Cheelai, & Lemo as instructed by Bulma. With everything given to them, Goku was off to his personal things. So, Broly & the other two were seeing him off...

"Don't think I'm gonna say thanks again for supplying us with a whole year supply of food, Goku." Cheelai had her arms behind her back, "But... thanks..."

"Anytime, Cheelai. So, Broly, when are we going to spar again? I'm just itching to fight you at your best."

"Again, kid? Broly needs to eat before he can fight, you fighting freak." Lemo was uncertain about Goku's behavior, "Is fighting all you do?"

"Well, I eat and train all day, too, orange man." Goku said, causing Lemo to fall on his back comedically.

"I'd be glad to fight you again, Goku." Broly responded to Goku with a smile, "And I'll try not to eat the whole food supply again. 'Cause Cheelai's gonna tear me apart..."

"You're damn right I will!" the green alien girl punched Broly's arm.

"Haha, you guys should come to earth someday. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind giving you guys your own rooms at her place or your own house, as well!"

"Thanks, but we'll pass. We'll visit but living there is a different story." Cheelai said.

"As long as I get to fight Broly, then I'm cool with it."

"Honestly, you never cease to surprise me, dude. And you as well, Broly..."

For Goku alone, he laughed at Cheelai's repeated action. Lemo sighs as if he was getting 50 years off his life while Cheelai was just a little bit irritated. As for Broly, he smiled again. Although his father may be gone from a misunderstanding with Frieza, he was glad to have made new friends such as Cheelai & Lemo. But they weren't the only ones. Goku as well. A little after Goku gave them the cases, him & Goku sensed the 3 Majin Buu's energy level. Picking it up, the two were serious.

"(_Buu? No, he's a good guy now. Wait, there's 3 of him? I can sense Gotenks' energy & Vegeta's! What's going on?_)" Goku lowered his eyebrows when sensing their energy.

"There are powerful people on your planet, Goku." Broly pointed out.

"Huh? Is Frieza back?" Lemo asked.

"No, he's long gone. There's 3 people. Around the same energy."

"Actually, Broly, they're around the same but the gaps are a big difference. Majin Buu... But it's not the one I know..." Goku placed his two right index & middle finger on his forehead, "I'm going to go check it out. Vegeta seems to be hogging all the fun. That jerk..." he pouted a little.

"Do you want me to come with you? These people seem strong." Broly suggested as he was ready to stand by his new friend's side.

"Nah, I got this, Broly. The energies I'm sensing are tremendously strong, but Vegeta & I can take care of them. But I appreciate the offer!"

"Okay... If you say so, Goku." Broly respected Goku's choice but was still more than happy to come.

Goku walked away from Broly's group to concentrate in trying to pick up the source with his Instant Transmission. From a serious, concentrating face, he finally picked it up. And at a moment's notice, he traced it at last. Sensing 3 of the Super Buus, Goku was hungry for a fight. For just a showcase, he turned in his SSJ form and looked at Broly & his friends...

"Blonde hair, huh? That's cool. Like Broly & that widow's peak guy..." Cheelai observed.

"Wish you good luck, kid, but it looks as though you're not gonna need it." Lemo wishes the best anyway.

"Have fun, Goku." Broly sends his regards.

"Yeah. See ya!" while in his SSJ form, he smiled at Broly's crew & disappeared in front of their sights. A jet lag for 5 seconds but then the disappearing act kicks in. He Instant Transmission-ed his way out of Vampa. As an estimate, he was there on planet Vampa for an hour.

"You know, I can never get use to him appearing and disappearing like that. Too creepy." Cheelai made an 'ugh' sound after.

"I wouldn't mind having something as cool as that. With that kind of power, you can go to places far and wide in the universe." Lemo said but was joking halfway.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood to run into any gang members throughout the universe, too." Cheelai had jokes of her own.

The three laughed at Cheelai's joke. After receiving more food supplies from the sender Goku, it was around that time for dinner to get started. And so, without further delay, they headed back to the cave inside their capsule home...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, Prexxor Street, the Skies of Satan City...**

* * *

Two battles had gone underway. Vegeta against Buuhan & Buutenks and Gotenks against Super Buu. Vegeta's battle was taking place in the sky while the long-awaited rematch between SSJ3 Gotenks & Super Buu had remained on the empty street of Satan City, Prexxor Street.

Up in the sky, the two strongest Majins, out of the 3, raced their way to the Prince of all Saiyan. Vegeta had his arms crossed and remained smirking at his two opponents. Buuhan made the first attempt of first blood by heading in with a strong right fist. Vegeta avoided it, of course, by dodging his whole body to the left. Once that was done, Buutenks was next.

The Majin with the Metamoran vest was up and ready for a swirling kick aimed at Vegeta's jaw. Lucky for Vegeta, he's got reflexes like a cheetah and Z-Vanished the moment Buutenks came close to him. Once at the second failed attempt, Vegeta appeared behind Buutenks. He undid his arm crossing and gave a strong right hook to Buutenks' side, blasting him down to the ground. When getting punched down, Vegeta followed in pursuit. And so did Buuhan.

In the process of the wild-goose chase, Vegeta noticed Buuhan behind him. With his eyes, he looked to his left and saw Buuhan closing in. Buuhan had his left fist ready and increased his speed to catch up to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta stopped chasing after Buutenks and focused on Buuhan's energy punch that was moments away from coming to him.

"_**HARRGHH! TAKE THIS!**_" Buuhan growled at Vegeta.

"Hmph." Vegeta was unamused.

"(_He's way too focused on stopping the me behind him that he's completely forgotten about this me in front of him!_)" in his right palm, Buutenks emitted an energy blast.

"(_Hmph. He took the bait_)." Vegeta's right eye was on Buutenks as he smirked at his stupidity.

Trapped from front and behind, Vegeta was left with no choice but to take them head on at once. Buuhan, with an energy blast in his left palm, Buutenks, with an energy blast in his right palm, charged straight to Vegeta. He looked at Buuhan for a split second then at Buutenks. He turns on his white silky aura and by the time the two Majins came close to Vegeta, Vegeta's aura kicked in and held on to both their energy attacks. In a shocking reveal, both the different variants of Super Buu were shocked to see Vegeta's aura holding out their attacks.

"(_He's only fighting back with his aura!?_)" Buuhan couldn't utter a word as his eyes widened.

"(_He's toying with us..._)" Buutenks was an awful state when finding out Vegeta wasn't even trying from the looks of it.

"Is this it? How uttering unimpressive. Hahh... _**URGHH!**_"

Vegeta expands his aura and blasted the two Majins away. His aura alone threw them to one of Satan City's rundown construction site. Vegeta caught up to them and was standing 10ft high above their heads in impeccable distances away from them...

"You're... different. What happened after you defeated us, Vegeta?" Buuhan wondered.

"Hmph...!" Vegeta went back to crossing his arms, "I've done lots & lots of training after your defeat, Buu. I'm not who I was back then. I'm what you could call a GOD!"

"A god? You? Don't make me laugh, Saiyan." Buutenks got up, "You're just an extinct Saiyan Prince of an extinct race. You're no god."

"Oh? Are you challenging me on that? Very well. This is very much overkill but so be it!" Vegeta had on a smug look.

"You're telling me you're holding out more power than what you just displayed?" Buutenks asked as he grew impatient.

"Makes sense. He's not in his SSJ transformation. I'm not surprised by this. But that means Goku's gotten stronger like Vegeta as well." Buuhan speculates, "Just where did Towa sent us?"

"(_Towa? Who's that?_)" Vegeta wondered to himself.

"Remember, Buu, we're here to get the red Dragon Ball that appeared in this timeline. Or else Towa will have our head."

"(_Dragon Ball? If I'm not mistaken, they're orange. Not red_). Hey, dumbasses, if you're looking for the Dragon Balls, then you're in the wrong neighborhood. I'm not going to let you retrieve them as long as I'm here."

"Dragon... _**Balls**_? Foolish Saiyan. We're just in the need for _**one**_. A red one and we know it's here in this timeline." Buuhan said.

"Timeline? You 3... time traveled?" Vegeta didn't know if what he assumed was true, "(_Are they from Trunks' timeline? No, that can't be. Trunks told me he defeated Babidi and Dabura and prevented the future Majin Buu's revival!_)"

"The red Dragon Ball radiates off of demon energy. And since Towa gave us a taste of what that's like, it's not in this universe." Buuhan informs, "We need to get out of here and head to the next one."

"Next one? Fat chance, Buu. I'm not going to let that happen. Now witness the power of SSJ Blue Vegeta!"

"Blue?" both the Majins simultaneously said.

Vegeta, with both his arms bending forward and fists clenched, activated his white silky aura. The construction site the 3 were at was experiencing a highly advance earthquake. But worst since it was Vegeta doing the quaking. His black normal hair blinks of blue for every 2 seconds, and his aura as well. As his hair flows back and forth, Vegeta gets the first transformation sequence in by letting his aura turn blue.

Then, as everything in his sight gest destroyed, Vegeta's blue aura expanded and his hair temporarily changed into blue. A simple but powerful yell was the last key into fully becoming blue. With a good raincheck & a dialed down suitable sized aura, Vegeta had at last transformed into SSJ Blue.

Buuhan & Buutenks was shaken by Vegeta's new look. His power, his appearance & everything was brought into action. But they were still 'hopeful' in a way. By entering SSJ Blue, Vegeta had God Ki in him and because of that, he assumed the Buus couldn't sense it. But they can...

(**A/N: If you're wondering how Majin Buu can sense God Ki, I think it was mentioned in the Dragon Ball Super manga. Somewhere in the Moro Arc, I think. It was something like that**).

"God Ki..." Buuhan was beyond shocked.

"Kch, here he comes! Get ready, Buu!" Buutenks got into his fighting stance.

**-[Elsewhere, on Prexxor Street...]-**

The rematch between the SSJ3 fusion & Super Buu was long overwaited. On one end of a block, the two were found exchanging blows. They were giving each other welcoming punches as they took it in. This one punch Super Buu goes in for, Gotenks avoids. And because he was able to do so, he goes for the first blow.

"Hahh! Take Gotenks' mighty right punch! Ka-Boom!"

He jerked his head to the left with his long blonde hair sticking out, & afterwards he goes for a serious right punch to his face. It connected and with the first blow in, Super Buu was pushed back a feet meters from him.

Gotenks pulls his bended arms in and emulated energy blasts into his palms. His palms that were holding in his energy blasts were imploding & pacting in more of his energy. When it was said and done, his golden aura expanded and was pushed back with his long hair flying back...

"(_The energy in his hands that he's fueling is more powerful than a normal blast. He's charging up to release it afterwards_)." Super Buu had jumped into the air to avoid Gotenks.

"Hahhh! Here we go! _**Die-Die Missile Barrage! **_Choke on this, Buu!"

Previously, during the Buu arc when they had first fought, Gotenks used this technique against Super Buu when the two were both outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: The Die-Die Missile Barrage. When Gotenks first blasted this attack, Buu could regenerate. But now, as he would put it, things have changed.

Teenage Gotenks was much more stronger and he was about to let Super Buu know that, "Ha! Yah! Take this, Buu!"

SSJ3 Gotenks rapidly threw his hands that were filled with the Die-Die Missiles in fast motion as each and every one of them heads to Super Buu. The Majin let out a typical kch sound and had decided to dodge the blast. And to do that, he flew away from the battlefield. About or around 25 energy missiles total were chasing Super Buu. Gotenks had made sure more would come to him. And so more came.

Each and every one of the energy missiles tried to come into contact with Buu's skin but successfully he evaded all of them. With one coming in front of him, he bended his body into a ball and rolled over the blast. After coming back to his regular body, there were two missiles coming to his side. So he did what his body can do as it was one of his functions & sliced his body in half.

His upper-half & lower-half had separated and left the crime scene the moment both the energy blasts came directly at each other. From a few distances away from the energy blast aftermath, Super Buu reattached himself and focused on the remaining missiles...

"Grrr... NO MORE! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE, BOY! PRODUCE! YAHH!"

With somewhat of having Die-Die Missile PTSD, Super Buu exploded his aura to destroy the remaining energy missiles. The aftermath of the explosion caused Gotenks to cover his eyes as his long hair and body were pushed back a little...

"Huh... Well what do you know, you somehow managed to avoid that many missiles. I need to get me a new attack."

Super Buu evilly chuckled as his neck tilted to his left. Then, when surprising Gotenks was an upper advantage, he blinded the SSJ3 boy with a nasty gut punch, causing him to spew out blood & saliva...

"Bluagh!" Gotenks bended forward.

"Stupid Boy! Die!"

Super Buu was successful with another nasty punch as this time, he aimed his left punch to his face. With a left hook coming after, Gotenks slid under Super Buu and repaid him with a combined attack of Trunks' Big Tree Cannon & Goten's Kamehameha, other known as the Big Tree Kamehameha...

"Take this! _**Big Tree Kamehameha!**_"

The combined attack was a success and Super Buu's back was the first to come in contact with it. He got sent flying to an abandon building coincidently and was now under the rubble. Gotenks flew over the rubble and continued firing multiple Ki blast attacks to ensure Super Buu wouldn't come out of it alive. Well, come out of it like it was nothing.

After 5 minutes in, he stopped...

"Hehe, guess I overdid it a bit, did I?" Gotenks shrugged at himself, "Hmm?"

He heard Buu's voice from under the rubble and exploded all of the rubble that piled him previously. He breathes heavy and two veins formed on his left and right side. Eyes widened and he was furious. Gotenks, on the other hand, was shocked he was able to come out of it alive...

"Okay... You're a lot tougher than I remember..." Gotenks sweats a little from getting a reminder of Super Buu's endurance.

"Hehe, this time you can blame it on Towa." Super Buu chuckles evilly as he clenched his fists.

"Towa?" the name didn't strike a bell to Gotenks, "Who the heck is that?"

"You don't need to worry about her, boy. You'll meet her one day when the time's right."

Super Buu's mind games wasn't top notch as Gotenks easily knew where this was getting at, "(_Man, he stinks at trying to get to me... Wait, I should ask him why they're here and how there are three of the same ones_). All right, Buu, talk. What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, hmm..." Super Buu continued to chuckle, "It's none of your business."

"Oh, c'mon now, Buu. Don't be a stranger, tell me. It's one thing that you're alive still, but seeing 3 of you? Obviously, there's something here that you want 'cause otherwise, you wouldn't be teaming up with yourself. You don't look like the type to team up with anyone anyway..."

"Well, since you're about to die soon, I guess I can tell you. I'm looking for a red Dragon Ball..."

"Red? Hey, um, Buu? Dragon Balls are orange, you know. And why would you look for just one when there are 7 total?" Gotenks was at a lost.

"Stupid boy, don't you think I know that? But this red one that I'm looking for a quite unique."

"Unique? How so?"

"Hehe, like the earth ones here, the red Dragon Balls have a total of 7. But unlike how thee orange balls scatter throughout earth after you make a wish, the red ones spread out throughout space and time. They could be in different universes of different timelines or in the past, present or future."

"And... how do you know one's here? Did this Towa person tell you that?"

"You could say that." Super Buu's taunting to the fusion boy was working little by little.

"Argh, you're just a tool, then! You're basically working for someone you don't even know! And when you do find it, she might toss you out when she doesn't need you anymore!" Gotenks encourages Super Buu to rethink this.

"Don't you think I know that, stupid boy? I KNOW! _**But I don't care...**_" the tone he said the last sentence was the same one when he told Ultimate Gohan he was missing the point.

"Don't care? What? What kind of logic is that?" Gotenks demanded answers.

"Towa gave me powers that makes me far more stronger than last we fought. I haven't shown it to you 'cause I wanted to see how strong you've gotten and I got to say it's been disappointing so far."

"What!? Boy, I'll smack you into the fat version of yourself! Take it back!" Gotenks jerked his right fist at him.

"Did I strike a nerve, boy? Here... I'll show you what I mean when I said that Towa gave me power far beyond mine than the last time we fought."

Multiple veins had appeared all around Super Buu's body as he was charging up energy. By charging up energy that was never heard of, the ground they were standing on cracks & to later form into a crater. From just powering alone, Super Buu, without giving a care, was levitating objects around him. Rubble, rocks, pebbles, cars, signs, and even buildings! All of it! Super Buu was going all out here...

"(_His energy... What the heck?_)" Gotenks' eyes couldn't fathom at the thought of Super Buu's newly found strength in front of him, "(_He's letting out so much energy than I had anticipated! Where was this when we first fought?_)"

"_**HARGHH!**_" Super Buu's jawline expanded.

When the powering up was done, every object that was in the air fell back down to the ground. Super Buu had on a new look. Shocking Gotenks into making him shake his widened eyes, Super Buu was now a different man. Well... Majin. His pink aura that was his main silhouette was now the color of dark purple. Energy that he shot out of him was leaking around his body; serving as backup for his newly colored aura...

"This is new..." Gotenks admits, "What kind of power is this?"

"_**Demon energy infused with my own energy, Gotenks...**_"

"Demon energy wha- - _**BLAHH!**_"

Super Buu had interrupted Gotenks with right hook to his left side. The way he was able to do that was a simple Z-Vanish into reappearing so fast in front of the boy that he had no time to react. As he was sent flying, Super Buu repaid him with his Human Extinction Attack. At the last second, Gotenks manages to catch himself and saw the pink energy blasts, that were now fueled with demon energy, coming at him.

He was flying around them to avoid getting hit, he noticed more were coming at him. Looking at his right side, Gotenks went into a panic and had to find a way to avoid all these energy attacks. So far, he manages to avoid 3 of them by making the three-energy blast come in contact with each other. With several more coming, Gotenks went on his own field trip around the block. With him taking charge, he flew around the corner, over the rooftops of several buildings and was now heading back to Super Buu.

That was his plan. To get his own attack to hit him like how SSJ Goku did to Full-Power Frieza back on Destroyed Namek. But Super Buu thought of a way to counter this move. As Gotenks got close, he proceeded with his plan and disappeared in front of Super Buu by using Z-Vanish, making the multiple Ki Blast head towards him. Super Buu wasn't worried. It was the oldest trick in the book so he knew how to take this simple trick in.

This time, as the Human Extinction Attack came close to him, Super Buu used his stomach to form a donut hole for his energy blasts to go through him. And it work. Gotenks was found to be behind Super Buu & freaked out that his plan didn't work...

"Wahh! So, he not only gotten stronger, but he's smarter too!" Gotenks was freaking out.

"Hehe... Things have changed." Super Buu said. With his back facing Gotenks, he turned and twisted his neck to see the fusion boy, causing him to freak out a little in disgust.

"Ew! I forgot he can do that. No time to feel disgusted, Gotenks. You have a lot of energy blasts heading straight to you! (_I better do something soon. 'Cause at this rate, Satan City's gonna get destroyed if I dragged this out any longer_)."

As luck would have it, Gotenks came up with a plan B. He inhaled greatly for this next attack. With his cheeks big & his stomach pulled in, he let out his breathing, to which, later came out white substance that began to form.

There were 5 white clouds that soon formed into Gotenks himself...

"All right, Ghost Kamikazes Gotenks, go do your magic and get hit!" Gotenks ordered as he pointed at Super Buu's energy attack.

"Yes, sir!" all the Ghost Gotenks saluted at him.

And as instructed, the 5 Ghost Kamikazes were heading their way to death's door. 5 of the ghosts were good enough to stop the remaining energy attacks and when it all connected, it created an explosion that destroyed several food markets around them.

The demolition of the energy collision brought Gotenks to turn off his aura. And for Super Buu to strike at a golden opportunity. When the smoke cleared out with Gotenks front and center, Super Buu repaid him by teleporting behind him; hoping for him to deliver a nasty punch to his nape.

But Gotenks refused. By the time he noticed Super Buu was behind him, he turned around in the nick of time to face him head on. When they were close to each other, there was one thing suitable for that scene. And it was a collision with their right fist. With both their right fist, they clashed at each other and a shockwave was made.

A shock wave that was so powerful it destroyed the windows of cars & buildings to later destroying multiple buildings that were fifty-stories high. Most of the tallest buildings of Satan City came crashing down and puff of smoke was formed. But it was cleared quickly when both their auras were showed.

A release of the fisting collision led Gotenks to grab Buu's left leg and Dragon Throw him to a car that was impacts away from exploding. He flies in and formed two Ghost Kamikazes from his mouth and together, the three formed another Big Tree Kamehameha at Super Buu as he was still down in the car explosion.

The end results led to not only Prexxor Street to get destroyed but multiple other streets and blocks, too, as well. 5 minutes passed and Gotenks flew down. His sight was still on Super Buu as he was still in the explosion. He didn't lose sight and was very focused on stopping him...

"(_This demon energy is no joke. Whoever this Towa person is, she's good. I can still sense Buu's energy_). Huh?"

Smoke was forming inside of the explosion to then later released. A dark purple energy explosive wave was made and it blew Gotenks' socks off as he was sent flying to a destroyed radio building. Coming out, he saw Super Buu in one piece, with of course, the newly colored aura of his, too...

"Not bad, boy. I'd say you did manage to improve. That attack wasn't something I remember back then. Is it a new move?" Super Buu asked as he was popping his neck.

"Y-Yeah..." Gotenks answered, "Big Tree Cannon & the Kamehameha. You're strong, Buu, I'll admit. I put everything into that attack and yet you took it like a champ."

"Towa's demon energy, I tell ya, hehe..."

"Who is Towa and what business does she have with you?"

"That's none of your business. All I've been ordered to do was find the red Dragon Ball in this timeline. Not fight you. But who says I can't have fun, right?"

"This timeline? So, you're from a different one?"

"Haha, what gave it away?"

"The Buu from this one is still pure and good. Okay, well, and greedy and fat, but good. The evil one was destroyed by Goten's father so I guess that clears it up. You're from another timeline." Gotenks pointed at him.

"You got me." Super Buu didn't argued back.

"Does that mean the other Buus are from the same one as you?"

"Not exactly. The two others came from different timelines in different time periods & events. The one with the vest was after he absorbed you and the one with your orange clothing was from after he absorbed you, Piccolo and Gohan."

"Gohan was captured...? How do you know all of this?"

"Towa gave me an insight of what my future holds and I saw everything. I didn't like it so I came to an agreement to work with her. So did the other Buus."

"And what of the other 3 timelines, you pink blob? What happened to them?"

"_**Towa destroyed all 3 of the timelines**_." Super Buu's chilling voice placed fear in Gotenks after finding out, "Her and this wrinkling old man with the same skin tone as her easily wiped out you and everyone else."

"That's mad! Whoever this Towa person is, she's mad! And as for your 'red' Dragon Ball, it's not here (_Or I hope that it isn't_)."

30 minutes had passed & the boys' fusion should've run out. Something was wrong here & Gotenks noticed it, too. Unlike before, when he was fighting Super Buu, he was keeping an eye on how many minutes were left for him. 30 minutes did indeed pass...

"(_Well, that's weird. My fusion should've run out by now. What's going on here? I just hope Trunks' dad is doing better than I am. I mean, of course he can, dude, he's a god!_)" Gotenks tch-ed at himself.

**-[the Construction Site of Satan City...]-**

Back to where Vegeta & the two other Buus left off, Vegeta had finally transformed into his strongest form, the SSJ Blue state. Truth be told, he knew he could beat them without using the form but he wanted to show off anyway. After all, Buuhan out of the three managed to outclass Vegeta from back then. But circumstances have changed for Vegeta as he was no longer the same man he once was during the Buu arc...

"What's wrong? It's two against one. Why don't you two try something?" Vegeta crossed his arms again in smirking at how high his pride was, "See this spot? I won't move from it. So you can try out all the lame attacks you stole from me, my son, the Namek & Kakarot and his kids."

"Tch? Oh, really? Well, if you insist, Vegeta. Hey, Buu, let's do Gotenks' move. You know, where the white substances comes out of his mouth?" Buuhan suggested.

"Heh, good idea, Buu. Those suckers can explode from physical contact so we basically don't have to do all the work. And since Vegeta wants to be all high and mighty, he'll get what's coming to him."

"(_Looks like they're about to try something_)." Vegeta's eyes flickered for a second.

Both the Buus inhaled greatly. Cheeks that were like a puff fish, the two started sucking in air for a duration of five minutes. When it was said and done, the two began exhaling out everything. White vape-like substance were coming out of their mouths. Three puffs of white clouds from each of the Buus, six total, began to form in a physical form of their master. 3 Buuhans & 3 Buutenks...

"Gotenks' move. Why am I not surprised?" Vegeta wasn't a bit too impressed, "Isn't there a move where you actually know that _**ISN'T **_one of our owns?"

"On the contrary, Vegeta. As long as it gets the job done, I don't care about stealing or copying people's techniques. Now, Ghost Buus! Attack Vegeta up there and take him out of his misery...!" Buuhan ordered for all six.

"Yes, sir!" they all obeyed.

All six at once charged at Vegeta. The legless Ghost Buus were closing in on Vegeta and as it so happens, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he just stood there as he said he would. 2 out of the Ghost Buus went from behind, 2 went for his sides and the remaining 2 went for the front. As they grabbed hold, they made faces at the Prince but again... he wasn't fazed. He took it because the level of damage the Ghost Buus can dish out when they explode is nothing on his caliber anymore. It was too little of a tickle to even care about...

"Yes! That arrogant Saiyan took it!" Buuhan's satisfaction enrolled him by doing the yes gesture.

"Hmph. As expected of a Saiyan. Their race shows no kind of actual intelligence." Buutenks mocks.

"_**No intelligence? Big talk from someone who had to absorb Piccolo just to be intelligent.**_"

"!" both the Buus were on guard.

As they looked up from the smoke that began dialing down, they saw Vegeta in one piece. The Prince had done what he said he would do. He didn't move from his spot. He didn't flinch, he didn't undo his arms that were crossed, & he didn't change his facial expression. He was, still in fact, smirking without a care in the world...

"Y-You're... in one piece?" Buuhan was shaken.

"Yes, it would seem that way. Good eye, Buu." Vegeta mocked him this time.

The condition of Vegeta's wellbeing sparked the Buus to go on a little trip to fear town as they realized Vegeta actually backed up his shit talk...

"What's with this form that's giving us trouble? Other than the recolor of his SSJ hair & God Ki, how on earth could he tank that attack? Six Ghosts were enough to destroy over 10 planets." Buutenks growls out of frustration. He grew a cross-vein out of frustration.

"If this is what you got, then I'm merely as disappointed as I was earlier. This is getting boring now. You're not giving me any sort of joy in this 2-on-1 fight so I'm going to end this. Say your prayers, Majin Buus!"

Vegeta powers up even more to scare the Buus and his aura was showing. With his right hand aimed at them, energy started forming to his palm. Blue orbs, little-by-little, gathered together to form one big energy ball that was a signature move of his. But before he could blast the two Majins into oblivion, he was going to get a surprise guest appearance that was going to show up next to him.

Right when he finished charging up his Big Bang Attack, Goku, in the nick of time so he could join the fight, had appeared by using Instant Transmission...

"Huh?" Vegeta turned to Kakarot, who was on his left side, "Kakarot?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Vegeta!" Goku waved at him, "Say, why are you in your blue form?" that's when he looked down and saw the two variants of Super Buu, "What the? My gosh, is that Majin Buu? Wait, there are two of them..."

"Back already from your trip to Vampa, eh?"

"Hee-hee, yeah. Broly & I noticed three strong power levels that were residing on earth. So I thought I would check it out. And yet, you beated me to the punch... again! Wait, where's the third one?"

"The third one's battling Gotenks several blocks from here, on Prexxor Street. And if you're wondering how they're alive or how they came here... Well, it's similar to Trunks in the future, in a way. They came from another timelines of their own & are on a mission to retrieve this 'red' Dragon Ball..."

"Red? Don't you mean orange, Vegeta?"

"The Buus said red. Don't know why, but I'm going to go on a limb here and say that these red Dragon Balls must be a different variant of the ones here on earth."

"I guess we can ask Bulma about that later. For now, though..." Goku immediately turned into his SSJ Blue form, "I'm itching for a fight. I promised Buu right after I detonated the Spirit Bomb back on the Supreme Kai's world, I would come to face him again 1-on-1."

"Yeah, I know that, clown. You were monologuing so damn loud." Vegeta mocks as he undid his Big Bang Attack and crossed his arms again.

"R-Really? I do that? Huh... Well, I'll have to get straight to the point faster, then. But whatever, let's take these guys down!"

"Hmph, I'm way ahead of ya." both Vegeta & Goku got into their fighting stances from when they first fought.

This was bad. Like really, really bad on Buuhan's and Buutenks' side. It was extremely bad enough they had to struggle hard with one SSJ God but now they are two? This wasn't looking good on their end. But... as faith would have it, since it's a funny thing, Towa came in to save them, in a way...

"(_Great. Now Goku's here. And as I thought, he's in that blue form like Vegeta. Gahh, we're going to get eviscerated if we don't act fast here_)." Buuhan was panicking. While being on high alert, he panicked and couldn't think of a plan that could save the both of them.

Until telepathically, their partner, Towa, spoke to them. The dialogue was a bit too long so here's the gist of it. While Goku & Vegeta were continuously talking to one another, Towa had pinpointed the red Dragon Ball in this timeline as her hunch was right on the money, but it wasn't in Universe 7. Instead, it was in Universe 10.

And so, with having to receive this information, all three didn't need to be here anymore. So, Towa had set up 3 Time Rifts to suck them back in. Goku, Vegeta, & Gotenks had tried to stop them but couldn't. All 3 Super Buus had gotten away & the battle was left unfinished. Later, the three had regrouped. Not knowing how or why the Super Buus got here or who this Towa person is, the three thought it would be best to meet up with Bulma & the others at Gohan's place...

From there, they were going to dish out everything they took and learned from Buu. The red Dragon Ball, Towa, everything. So the three flew off to Gohan's place...

* * *

**Satan City**

**(Elsewhere, During the Battles of the Saiyans & the Buus...)**

**(Aftermath of the Fight...)**

* * *

During the two fights that were going on in different places, there were two black caped-hooded people who were watching from far away. Their energies were untraceable since they were hiding it. On a building of a hundred floors, they were on the roof. Wind blowing their attire, the two were pleased.

Both the hooded people took off their hoods & their genders were revealed. Two females. A woman in her mid-30s with short silver hair and purple eyes, wearing a black suit that exposed nothing but her cleavage. And the other was of a woman in her mid-20s of a long black hair that reached down to her knees. Her eye color was red and her attire consisted of nothing but a mini dress that was sleeveless with a white collar & red tie. In her right hand was a sword that was also her trump card...

"Najenda, you saw what just happened, right?" the woman in black mini dress said.

"Yeah. The one with the blue battle armor, & the one in orange. They're not average warriors. I couldn't sense either of their Ki's..." Najenda responded, "The one in the orange must be Son Goku, Akame. The one we've heard of back on our planet."

Akame walked forward to the edge of the building and sat down, "So he's the one, huh? The one who mastered Ultra Instinct and saved us all during the Tournament of Power..."

"Yes, that's him."

"Najenda, is that why we came here from our own universe? Are you- -"

"From what you're thinking, Akame, yes. Son Goku is the one. He can help us with the ongoing war that's happening in Universe 10. He can help us free our Night Raid members that were imprisoned by Esdeath herself."

"How are we going to approach him?" Akame asked, looking at the leader of Night Raid.

Najenda accompanied Akame by being near the edge but she remained standing, "I don't know. But on the bright side, he powered out of his blue transformation and we can sense his Ki again..."

"What are you suggesting, Najenda?"

"We're going to visit them and ask for their help. Son Goku is someone we can rely on." Najenda was certain she could rely on him despite not knowing his character or how he acts yet.

"I see. But we're strangers to him, though. He, or one of his friends, might attack us." Akame pointed out, "We're outmatched."

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure they won't bite." Najenda assumed, "Besides, we're not going to go home emptyhanded. We went through hell just to get to Universe 7. A lot of people are counting on us to recruit Goku to Night Raid. Mine, Lubbock, Bulat... Wait for us."

"Esdeath has gone too far." Akame grits her teeth from a flashback of not being strong enough to stop her from kidnapping her friends.

"She's a Goddess of Destruction, Akame. Neither of us could've stop her. But in this universe, Son Goku, whom we just saw just now, fought a Destroyer God and made him use 70 percent of his power. And that was a long time ago. Who knows how strong he is now?"

The wind blew a gentle breeze at them. Their hair was flowing back...

"Let's hope we can get Goku to join. Tatsumi, Sheele, Chelsea & Leone can't hold down the fort for too long. Even though it's been 2 weeks, I fear they may not make it or worse... they might get captured by Esdeath." Akame grew worry.

"Not to worry, Akame. We're going to do what it takes to recruit Son Goku and we won't take no for an answer. If we have to, we'll fight him. Now, let's not waste any more time and head to where he is."

Akame stood up, "Yes, ma'am...!"

Both Najenda & Akame turned on their clear silky auras. Bouncing off the roof of the building they stood on, the two were flying at the speed of light. But in doing so, they tried their best in hiding their energy. It was proven to be difficult, but somehow they'll manage.

How will this go down? What will be Goku's & the other's reaction when they find out Najenda & Akame are from another universe? So many things are about to happen that'll shape the multiverse in great peril. The soon-to-be encounter of Goku & Najenda was going to happen sooner than expected & the reunion with Esdeath, the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10 has yet to come.

Only time will tell...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Earth, an Underground Dungeon...**

* * *

After taking a 3-hour long shower, Esdeath & Kusu took a visit to earth. On earth, the majority of the population worships her as an actual Goddess. Having to arrive at the Imperial Empire, one of the Kings' guards was escorting the Destroyer Goddess to an underground dungeon from inside of the kingdom palace that they built for her out of a request..

"This place, huh? You're going back to question those three, aren't you, Lord Esdeath?" Kusu said, wondering if she was right.

"Indeed. These low lives thought it was cute to attack me when I wasn't looking. How utterly distasteful. I can see why that apprentice Kai Zamasu wanted to end all mortal lives throughout the multiverse. Still doesn't give him the right to almost kill Gowasu."

"Zamasu had his ego so far up that he didn't know how much of a mess he was getting himself into. Ahh, it looks like we're here..."

Esdeath, Kusu, & the guard that was escorting the two had arrived at the dungeon. Well, the front door of it. The door in front of them was made out of one of the strongest metals in the multiverse. It was built that way so the prisoners from the inside couldn't escape. But were there prisoners? Is that the reason why Esdeath & Kusu came to earth...?

"I- I take it that this is what you came down here for, My Lord?" the guard stuttered as he couldn't keep his eyes open due to Esdeath's pressure she was giving out.

"Yeah, it'll do. You can leave now..." she glared at him, "Your services are no longer needed."

"Y-Yes, ma'am! I'll leave you and Lord Kusu be, then. Have a nice day!" he bowed and got out asap. The only reason as to why that specific guard was leaving as quickly as possible was that he couldn't handle the pressure that was giving off from Esdeath.

"That man... haha. He would've died in the next ten seconds if he didn't run out of here. Esdeath, sometimes you have to lower your power since we're on a planet filled with mortals. One deadly glare and you could instantly destroy this planet." Kusu advises.

"Force of habit. Not my take, to be honest. If they don't want to want feel what death feels like, then don't be near me. Simple as that."

"So, after we're through here, what's next on the agenda?" asked the Universe 10 angel as she came next to her.

Before she could answer her question, Esdeath placed her left hand on the door. As a result, the door was opening by sliding up. The two entered inside and what it looked like from the inside was that of the deepest vacuum of space. The environment was chillingly cold and there were 3 prisoners. They were all freezing to death and were shivering. The sound of Esdeath's sharp boots hitting the ground woke all of them up.

The room was at absolute zero & it was taking away the 3 prisoner's lives slowly. They were the captured prisoners Najenda & Akame had spoken of. One prisoner was a muscular man in his late 20s. Blue eyes & black hair that was in a heart-shaped pompadour. The other man was in his early 20s. Green hair that covered his left eye & red goggles on top of his head. And one female in her early 20s consisted of pink eyes and tied pink twin-tails that were over her left & right side of her head.

All three were chained to the ice shards that had grown from the ceiling of the roof. So their arms were hanging up. They couldn't feel their arms. The three couldn't move and the reason as to why they lost feeling in their arms was due to the chains being made out of the coldest ice Esdeath forged. The two males were stripped of their shirts & were shivering. The female had her clothes torn and ripped and she was on the same boat as the boys when shivering.

In conclusion, all three were tortured and beaten senseless. Wounds that were omega level serious, black marks & several bruises, all three members of Night Raid were fighting for their lives. They were at death's door every time they blackout but somehow they managed to stay strong.

Esdeath was in front of the three and pulled up a chair to sit. Kusu came next to her...

"It's been several weeks now, you three. It's amazing how after all the torture you three received you're still not budgeting. How amazing..." Esdeath admits.

"Ugh... Well, we're Night Raid members, you bitch. We're not gonna give up on one of our friends!" Mine spat in front of Esdeath's boots.

Esdeath didn't take that spit as an insult but she was amused, "You should know when to call it quits. This whole Night Raid thing is just a group of mortals playing hero in reverse. Killing people that deserves it just for the weak to survive."

"Hehe... And that bothers you, Esdeath?" Lubbock chuckled, "So you're the jealous type, too. You're not just a pretty face."

"I've tried playing nice with you kids. Really, I did. But I'm running out of patients." Esdeath pointed her right index finger at Bulat and an energy beam was forming, "Tell me where Najenda is and I'll grant you all a quick death."

Lubbock & Mine didn't answered. They took Esdeath's beating & endured her hell so they couldn't care less about getting more blows in despite being in a dying situation. Bulat, on the other hand, spoke...

"You want our leader, Esdeath? _**Well, tough luck, shithead. You're NOT going to have her & we're NOT going to rat her out! So do us a favor and suck a dick!**_" Bulat said, raising his voice to justify his loyalty to Najenda.

"..." Esdeath was quiet.

"(_These mortals' got guts, I'll give them that_)." Kusu knew they wouldn't budge. She also knew Esdeath was going to try something else to get them to talk. And she knew what _**that **_was, "They're not budging, hmm. What are you going to do now, Lord Esdeath?"

"I might as well start torturing them again. It'll kill me some time, too. I want Goku so bad that I need something to take my mind off of him." Esdeath said as she shot her Godly Energy Ice Beam at Bulat's left knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

"_**AHH!**_" Bulat yelled in bloody murder.

"_**BULAT!**_" Mine & Lubbock yelled in concern.

"You won't talk, fine. _**I'll just have to get serious for a change and torture you enough to get it out of you. I can wait to watch you three break like the ugly creatures you all are...**_" she sadistically smiled.

**End of Chapter 1...**

* * *

**A/N: Well... here it is. My first chapter. I hoped it delivered because I put a lot of effort and thought into this. So as you can tell, I changed a lot of things. Thanks to Towa, Esdeath is over a million years old, Najenda is in her mid 30s, & Akame is in her late 20s. For the rest of Night Raid, they'll be in their early-to-mid 20s, too. Towa & Mechikabura is going to be involved a lot more in this story than in DBSxFT.**

**Also, if you're going to be that upset about power levels in both shows I fused, please use some logic here that I 'FUSED' the shows together so anything can happen. This is going to Esdeath's story & how she'll fall in love with Goku so deeply that she'll go through extreme lengths just to be with him.**

**I'm not going to put in Mine or Kurome in Goku's harem. And the reason for that is because I ship Tatsumi with Mine & Wave with Kurome. Unlike DBSxFT, I'm just going to go straight to the point with this story. I'm going to try to make it a lot darker like how it was in the anime. And if you're wondering if I'll kill off any characters... I might. Check out my bio to see the list of arcs I'm going to be doing 'cause I came up with some many cool things to try out that I'm hoping you Ningens will all like. Maybe.**

**It's a harem, yes, but the main pairing if I had to choose would be a love square between Goku, Esdeath, Najenda, & Akame. Okay, love square isn't a word like love triangle, but you Ningens get what I mean, right? One last thing before I end it off, if you're wondering if Chi-Chi's going to be in the harem, the answer is no. Small but major spoiler here, but in the future chapters, I'm going to have Esdeath brutally murder her. Nothing against Chi-Chi, I'm just doing this for plot purposes.**

**So like I said before, I hope I deliver with this chapter. This is my second story so I'm a little nervous of the outcome I'll get from you readers. Depending on time, I'll update this story every 2-3 months. But if it gets really popular, then maybe within 3 weeks to a month, I'll update it. I'm mainly focusing on my main story, DBSxFT. Also, lol, each chapter titles are gonna start with "Kill the" like in the anime lol.**

**Hope you Ningens enjoy! Feel free to favorite, follow, & leave reviews for this story! It would mean a lot and it'll motivate me to update this story much, much more often!**

**Later.**


	2. Kill the Trespassers From Universe 10

**A/N: First chapter's out and I gotta say, folks, I'm impressed with how it turned out. For the first release, I didn't expect Dragon Ball DARAGON to move this fast. I'm quite astonished, actually. Though I guess it can be like that to many stories if it can go in the right direction where many readers can get hooked.**

**For those asking about the Chi-Chi situation, you can either wait until the end of the chapter to see what I'll do with her, or read this chapter and then find out what I'll do with her. The choice is yours. Other than that, get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor Akame Ga Kill. They are respectively owned by Akira Toriyama & Tetsuya Tashiro. Please note that these two are used for fanfiction purposes. Please support the official releases (Cover art not mine).**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 2: Kill the Trespassers From Universe 10**

**FULL RECAP: **Towa has brought in three different versions of Majin Buu. Three variants from three different timelines. Buuhan (Gohan Absorbed), Buutenks (Gotenks Absorbed), and Super Buu. The three were given a task to invade the timeline where a Dark Dragon Ball is but ran into trouble along the way . Having to run into Vegeta & Gotenks, it wasn't going to be an easy battle as the three Majins had assumed it'd be.

Having it to be a 3 on 2 battle things took a turn for the worse for the Buus. Goku, now closing in on the fight after delivering more food capsules for Broly, arrived and was ready to handle one of the Buus that was with Vegeta. As both Goku & Vegeta turned SSJ Blue to show off their god powers, all three of the Buus retreated due to finding out that Towa has located one of the Dark Dragon Balls.

As the fight came to an end, Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks were called over by Bulma & Gohan to talk about the event that just happened. Having three Majin Buus wasn't exactly what they had in mind. But they weren't alone.

Travelers from a different universe, Universe 10, have arrived with an objective in mind. Najenda, leader of Night Raid, along with Akame, wielder of Murasame, came to Universe 7 to seek the aid of the strongest mortals of Universe 7, Goku & Vegeta.

What will happen from here on out? How will Najenda approach the two strongest Saiyans of Universe 7? All of these questions will be answered in today's chapter of Dragon Ball DARAGON...

* * *

**Early Evening**

**Universe 7**

**West City, Capsule Corporations...**

* * *

Two hours had passed since the battle with the Super Buus. Goku & the Z-Fighters still had no clue on how they came back and how there was three of them, but in variant forms. Inside of Capsule Corp, the home of Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks, was where everyone was located. Specifically in the living room was where the majority of them were at.

Goku, Beerus & Whis were sitting on the couch, enjoying a supreme meat dish that was prepared ahead of time. Vegeta, Bulma & Gohan, who had just arrived thanks to Krillin giving him a call, were all on a table that was provided to them and coincidentally next to the couch of the deities. Opening in the front door, Krillin & Piccolo had just arrived. The two entered the living room to meet up with their friends to discuss the Majin matters.

Sitting next to Goku, Krillin had laid down his police helmet on the coffee table in front of him, laid back to rest a little after evacuating a lot of civilians back in Satan City, looked up at the ceiling and sighed out of relief...

"3 Buus... I've never seen anything like it. I wonder who could be the one to revive such a monster, let alone 3 of them!" Krillin's anxiety causes him to drink two cans of beer quickly.

Piccolo had closed his eyes. Crossing his arms as he faces his attention to Goku, "It can't be Babidi. He's in hell thanks to our Buu killing him. Was there anything else that happened when you three were facing them?"

"Well, the first time I fought Majin Buu was when I was cocky as hell. And when I fought him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he and I were pretty much even. In my SSJ3, I was able to go toe-to-toe with him. But with our rematch hours ago, it was like I was fighting a whole different Buu."

"The other two put up a lot more challenge, too." Vegeta added as he wasn't going to admit it a hundred percent, "I forgot that when he absorbs specific people, he can gain some kind of intelligence."

"That's true. When he absorbed Gotenks & Piccolo, my fight with him was so hopeless, he was giving me a handicap. Like he was showing mercy. Little did I know, he just wanted to mock me." Gohan said, remembering that point in time where Buutenks was messing with him, "By the way, Gotenks, it's been 30 minutes. How are you still in your fusion form?"

"Huh?" Gotenks took a good look at himself, "Y-You're right! I am! What the heck!?"

There was a mirror attached to the wall next to Bulma. Gotenks had immediately ran towards it to check himself out. In base form, with his shoulders up as he was tense, he was looking at himself. Hours had passed since the fight and he just how noticed he was still him. Goten & Trunks hasn't defused back into themselves and Gotenks... still remains...

Given that Goku & Piccolo were the ones who taught the boys fusion, he looks at them, "How can this be? Talk about bizarre, huh? First 3 Buus come out of nowhere and they've gotten a lot stronger, even the weakest one out of the three, and then the next, I'm still stuck as... me!"

"Calm down, Gotenks. Obviously, there is something wrong with you. We just need to find that 'something'." Bulma said, telling the fusion of Goten & Trunks to remain intact with his sanity, "Think about it. Was there something off about the Buu you were facing?"

"Hmm, how that you mention it, there was something wrong." Gotenks placed his hand under his chin to think of the most recent event he had with Super Buu, "Yeah, yeah! There was!"

"Well, what was it?"

"When I was facing Buu, he had like this weird aura surrounding him. I delivered blows to his ugly face and then I sorta got some of that aura on me."

"I don't sense anything on you." Gohan points out, "You sure, Gotenks?"

"I'm sure, Gohan!" Gotenks came in front of him, "The aura was dark purple and it was giving Buu a boost! I thought I had the upper hand but clearly he freakin' almost pulverized me!"

"That's because the aura you're describing, Gotenks, is demon energy." Whis explains, giving Gotenks & everyone else the most logical explanation.

Everyone but the God of Destruction & the Angel were thunderstruck with what Whis came up with. Mostly Bulma & Gohan, they didn't think Whis was making it up since there was just 3 Buus that showed up out of nowhere. Setting aside his staff beside the couch, Whis begins to breakdown what Gotenks was describing...

"Gotenks, I believe what was around the Majin Buu you were engaging in was none other than demon energy."

"Demon energy? I don't... Whis, I don't understand." Gohan wanted to know more, "When you say demon energy, are you referring that the Buus are... demons?"

"Well, yes, but actually no. When Vegeta & Gotenks were taking on the 3 Buus, they could've easily wiped out the competition, no sweat. All 3 of their energies were measly just unrivaled compared to you, Gotenks and especially you, Vegeta."

"Just get to the point, Whis." Beerus demanded, putting his feet on the coffee table as he laid back on the couch.

"I'm getting to it, My Lord. From the tales I've heard from the Supreme Kai of Time, when Lord Beerus and I came over to the Sacred World of the Kais, Majin Buu was claimed to be the strongest before you all met us. Which means he was indefinitely stronger than Goku's SSJ3. And getting to the 3 Buus recently, I can confidently confirm that even though there are 3 different variants, they were all only as strong as five SSJ3. Perhaps SSJ4, if that exist."

"Oh, I get it now, Whis! You're saying the demon energy came from someone else!" Gohan claims.

"Indeed, Son Gohan. There came another party that gifted the powers to the Buus. Demon energy that amplifies every physique to a normal mortal can literally give one person alone a massive upgrade. The Buu you fought, Gotenks, if I had to guess, might've been as strong as a hundred SSJ3s."

Whis' theory on power scaling Super Buu's power shocks the people in the room. Goku, Gotenks, and Vegeta's jaws dropped to the ground. Gohan, Piccolo & Bulma were taken away from what they had just learned & discovered from Whis. But the question on everyone's mind, that's surging inside their thought process, is that who could be the person responsible for giving demon energy to 3 of the Super Buus? Whis was about to expose the answer...

"So in conclusion, the one who's responsible in giving Majin Buu demon energy, is a demon who goes by the name of Towa."

"T-Towa...? Sounds like trouble, if you ask me." Goku said, sipping on a refined water bottle.

"Yes, she is. Towa is a demon who's not to be taken likely. In fact, if I were to guess here, she must've been the one to bring in 3 Majin Buus from different timelines."

"Timelines? Wait, what!? Whis, are you saying she's a time traveler...?" Bulma raised her voice.

"I'm afraid so. I don't much about her other than the fact she's a demon scientist who time travels to other timelines while throwing away the rules behind it. That and she's the granddaughter of the first Demon God, the strongest Demon God, Mechikabura."

"Mechikabura...? Aww, he sounds strong as hell!" Goku said, clenching his fist and bending his arms towards him to show his excitement.

"Goku, usually I would tell you to go for it, but this particular person isn't someone you should get fired up to."

"Huh, why?"

"Because he's literally the dangerous thing to have ever roam in existence. Mechikabura can do things that seem impossible for another hundred years. He's what shakes the multiverse."

"Whoa... So he's strong, strong, huh?"

"I guess you can put it like that, yes."

"Back to Towa here, guys. If she's the one who gave Majin Buus demon energy, why did she send them here? To this timeline, in general, Whis?" Bulma asked.

"I'm... not sure. When looking back at it, the Buu that was engaging Gotenks could've easily destroyed him..."

"Thanks for the confidence, Whis." Gotenks' spirit was down.

"But as he was fighting you, Gotenks, he seemed distracted. It was as if he and the other two had an objective in mind. Which is why he didn't put you down if he wanted to."

"I'm just going to go on a limb here and say that what they were looking for wasn't in this timeline, right?"

"That's correct, Vegeta. Still, with Towa messing with this timeline, I wonder what she could be after when she got 3 separate Buus from different timelines."

"It could be the Dark Dragon Balls, Whis." Beerus concludes, assuring him that he was well aware that was it.

"I would go with that, too, My Lord."

"Dark Dragon Balls? What?" Bulma said, confused.

"Where do I begin? Ah, I guess I can start back to when the war was going on between the Supreme Kai of Time with her Time Patrollers & Mechikabura with his demon army. You see, it all started back when Chronoa had received an alerting message from a batch of Time Patrollers that went missing on their mission..."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Earth, an Underground Dungeon...**

* * *

3 hours had passed since Esdeath's interrogation. Beating the 3 Night Raid members senseless, torturing them into having them spill out information, despite her status & power of a Destroyer Goddess, Esdeath was getting nowhere. The 3 members, Bulat, Mine, and Lubbock were pulling their own weights. They were very persistent and they didn't give in to Esdeath's tricks into spilling.

But that didn't mean things were going to look bright on their side.

Each of the 3 had a puddle of blood in front of them. Blood coursing down their faces & overall bodies, they were destroyed both psychically and mentally. Breathing patterns were astray and it felt as though their vocal cords were ripped out of them. Meaning, they couldn't fathom to speak; let alone mutter a single word.

For Esdeath, she gave credit where it was due. While sitting back on her chair, after torturing the three of them, she was puzzled. Her left leg was over her right and her left hand was placed under her chin as her left elbow was placed on her left leg. Her general cap was overshadowing her left eye and her face was unamused...

"I'll give Najenda credit. For you 3 to withstand the torture methods I usually do throughout this universe, not a single one of them stayed this strong. Let alone 3. Must've been Najenda's training. It would seems I've underestimated her..."

"You do have a habit in looking down on mortals and because of that, they surprised you when you least expect it." Kusu giggled at Esdeath's realization, "Though, I do agree with you, My Lord. No one in the entire universe has ever withstood your tortures."

"Heh, that's Najenda for ya." Lubbock stares right at Esdeath with a smirk, "Those people you've tortured before us, they're not fighters like we are, Esdeath. Myself, along with my friends, have been through worse. Just because you're the Goddess of Destruction, that doesn't mean you think everything's about you!"

"That green hair one's a bit chatty, isn't he, Kusu?" Esdeath said, staring down at him with a killing intent.

"Indeed. Out of the 3, this one's still a fighter."

"Hmph. I'm tempted to kill him right in front of his friends. Or perhaps have that pink hair girl have her womanhood taken from her by monstrous men. But in the end, I get the feeling they're still going to preserve through it all."

"Kch... Agh..." Mine's arms were loose. Her wrists were at the risk of getting frozen to death to later getting amputated, "(_I wonder if Najenda & Akame are already in Universe 7. Whoever this Son Goku guy is, he better be worth all this pain.._)."

"I'll ask you 3 one last time. What is Najenda up to? The last time I saw her, she and another girl in a black dress were in a hurry. Had you misguided weaklings not intervened with me, I would've gotten the answer myself by stopping them from leaving Universe 10."

"And we'll tell you for the last time, Esdeath. _**We're not telling you shit.**_" Bulat's final answer provoked Esdeath.

This time, her general cap overshadowed both her eyes. Hearing the exact same answer over and over again during the 3 hours, she had enough. She stood up from her seat, adjusted her general cap and was beginning to leave. But before she could exit out of the underground dungeon, she had on a devilish smirk.

Opening up the door, she looked back over her right shoulder. With her right index finger pointing at Bulat, a light baby blue energy was forming. A mixture of ice and Destruction energy of her own, she blasted it to Bulat's left thigh...

"UGH!" Bulat yelled as he spits out blood.

"Bulat!" Mine's damaged voice caused her grief and worry for Bulat.

"Are you all right, Bulat?" Lubbock asked, shifting over to Bulat's space as he struggles to.

"Oh, dear." Esdeath begins to evilly chuckle, "It seems I've shot his left leg, Kusu."

"Indeed, My Lord." Kusu agrees, "But to be more specific, you shot something vital in his leg!"

"You know, you three, your friend there is going to die a lot faster due to blood lost. You better do something about that before time runs out of him." Esdeath teases the 3 of them with the rundown they already knew, "Let's get going, Kusu."

"I'm right behind you, My Lord."

The door that opens by sliding up was now sliding back down. The 3 members of Night Raid were finally alone as they have the room to themselves. Just as when the huge elephant in the room is gone, both Mine & Lubbock grew ever more worry for their friend, Bulat...

"Hey, hey, Bulat! Please tell me you're hanging on!" Mine said with concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah..." Bulat spits out blood, "I'll live to see another day, Mine. But I don't think I can say the same for my left leg. I feel so cold and I... Ugh. I-I lost feeling in everything. It's a shitty feeling, honestly."

"If only Najenda & Akame brought Son Goku here, whoever he is." Mine's voice was dry and it was only growing weaker.

"Then... I'd say it's about time we break out of here." Lubbock said, confidently.

"How? These chains are made out of the thickest ice I've ever seen. And you know what's funny? Esdeath didn't even apply Destruction energy in it. We're just simply outclassed and we're not gonna get out of here." Mine didn't care if her voice was getting destroyed. As long as she voiced her opinion, she's fine with it.

But that's where Mine was wrong. What they didn't know and not even what Esdeath & Kusu 'know', was that during the endless torture, he thought of a way to break free of the chains. It was a risky pull but he managed to sneak in his Teigu, the Cross Tail, to break through the chains. His wired threads broke through the ice chains, that were holding his arms up, successfully and now he's a free man...

Lubbock lands on his right knee and at once, he stood up, "There we go. See, guys? We can break out." he smiled at both of them.

"Lubbock, how did you- -"

"My wires are backed up with energy that can slice through even the thickest metal there is in the universe. The reason as to why I decided to combine both was because there was a risk to doing it. But I had to take my chances while the iron strikes hot." Lubbock explains as he shows his two friends his gloves with the wire energy threads, "Lucky for us, Esdeath didn't back up the ice chains with Destruction energy. 'Cause otherwise, we'd be mincemeat."

"And that's what makes you awesome, dude." Bulat laughs, "Now get us down so we can escape."

"Heh, right, right." Lubbock steps a few feet back, "Given the state I'm in, I might slash you guys. And if I did, my bad. Okay! Let's go..."

His Cross Tail was shining as the same color of his aura, green. He threw both his hands back behind him and used inertia to his advantage. With the speed he doubled on the remaining energy he has left, a confident Lubbock threw his hands forward to slash the ice chains above his friends' heads.

Mine landed safely on the ground and just like Lubbock, on one knee. But her left one. As for Bulat, the moment he was released from his chains, he fell unconscious. Out of the 3 of them, he had received the most torture. So he gave in once the chains were off...

"I gotcha, buddy. There we go..." Lubbock managed to catch his friend in his arms. Soon he placed him on his back, "Are you good, Mine?"

She looks to her left and saw her Teigu chilling on the wall. Her gun-type Teigu, Pumpkin, was in safe condition. As she grabs it, she gave it a go and applied it with energy. She aimed it at the door and at will, a pink-energized blast shot a huge hole at the door. The door, after receiving a massive hole, falls down from the outside...

"Good enough to get the hell out of here. Let's get going, you two!" Mine charges up another blast, "We have a mission to meet up with our friends!"

Lubbock widened his eyes from Mine's confident, "Yeah. It's a date, then." he adjusted his grip for Bulat to rest easy on his back for a while, "Rest easy, Bulat. Mine & I will get us out of here."

"Poor guy. Esdeath put us through a lot, but Bulat's got it worse out of the three of us." Mine cocks her gun, "Let's get out of here and pay our friends a visit."

And to that, Lubbock agrees. Getting his wire threads ready and Mine's gun ready at launch, the two working Night Raid members starts their escape plan...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 7**

**Capsule Corporations, Backyard...**

* * *

After Whis' story and a full thorough explanation about Towa and what she does, Bulma & Gohan got right to work on working up a Dragon Radar for the Dark Red Dragon Balls. Aside from that, the others were going to leave them be as they headed outside the backyard. Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gotenks, Beerus & Whis were out taking a stroll.

Beerus & Whis sat down at their table they usually go to when they decided to head to the backyard. With sweets prepared for them, the two helped themselves and was more than halfway finished. While Krillin, the Saiyans & the Namekian were in front of them, discussing on what their next plan should be...

"Well, I'll be off, guys. My break's over and I've got to head back to Satan City. I'll catch you guys later. Tomorrow, I'll be off for a week until next Wednesday. So let me know if I can be of any assistances." Krillin waved at his friends.

"Yeah. See ya later, Krillin!" Goku waved goodbye to his friend as he flies off.

"Bye, Krillin! I'd be happy to help out next time!" Gotenks said, assuring Krillin as his voice was loud enough to be heard.

And Krillin definitely heard, all right. As he was flying away, he looked back at his friends and waved at Gotenks, telling him that he'll think about the idea of wanting more fire power. Especially if it's from a Saiyan; much less a half-breed...

"I just noticed something, Gotenks. Since half of you is my son, Goten, what will Chi-Chi think? The fusion time limit is always 30 minutes, but it's been hours." Goku said with his hands behind his head.

"Uh, that's right!" Gotenks starts to worry, "I completely forgotten about that scary woman! Ugh, man. Nothing is more scarier than her..."

"(_Hmph, not to mention her weird logic for what's right for Goten_)." Piccolo thought to himself.

"Crap, man. Do I have to live with her or something if this fusion thing is forever?"

"No, you don't. The fusion seems permanent but that's only because of the demon energy you inhaled. To which, it created a Time Rift effect where fusion last forever." Vegeta said, reminding Gotenks again as he crosses his arms.

"Oh. Well, what's our plan for right now, then?"

"With this Dragon Radar in my hand that Bulma gave me, we're going to track down the Dragon Balls on this earth. You know, our 'Dragon Balls'." Vegeta shows everyone the radar in his hand.

"Since there are four of us, we can take turns tracking down the amount given to us. Gotenks, you will find two. Goku will find two. I will find two, as well and Vegeta will find the remaining one."

"Cool, cool. But call me dumb here, guys..."

"No, Kakarot, that'd be offensive to dumb people."

"Oh, haha, Vegeta. Anyway, will the regular Dragon Balls get rid of Gotenks' Time Rift effect?"

"It's a long shot, but we have to give it a try. And if it does succeed, we have to plan our next step about Towa & the 3 Majin Buus." Piccolo explains, "Even though the two of you are SSJ Gods, it still worries me about how someone like Towa can just waltz her way in this timeline, where we live."

"Towa wouldn't come to any timeline without an objective in mind, Piccolo." Whis informs as he digs into his sundae, "But something tells me she already got what she came here for."

"Hmph..." Beerus had one eye close.

A soft windy breeze blew the Z-Fighters hair back. At first, it wasn't recognizable for them. Until a second later, the 3 gods and angel picked up on two power levels heading fast towards them. These two unfamiliar energies weren't gods nor were they very familiar. But one thing's for sure, whoever these two were, they were good at hiding their energy...

"Vegeta..." Goku uncrossed his arms and was serious for a change.

Vegeta responded, "I know. There's two of them."

"Yes, and they seem quite strong." Whis points out.

"Huh? What the heck are you three talking about?" Gotenks asked, "Who's strong?"

"One's east from here and one's planning to attack us from behind." Goku turns around to face whoever was about to do the behind attack strategy.

"Who are you sensing, Goku?" Piccolo asked, wondering if he could get a taste on what the Saiyan Gods were feeling, "Do you know this person?"

"Not really, no. But if you want to know who I'm talking about, Piccolo, try to focus harder on sensing the two energy signals Vegeta & I are picking up."

"Uh... Right." Piccolo closed his eyes. It took him a while but he managed to sense the two people Goku & the other gods were sensing, "Two people. They're hiding their energies well. But I get the feeling whoever these two are, they're not to be messed with."

"Yeah, I agree..." Goku turned on his aura. "Kch! Here they come!"

The ambush had begun. Both Goku & Vegeta immediately got into their fighting stances the moment the two unfamiliar intruders revealed themselves. The one who was planning to attack from behind was Goku's target and as for Vegeta, he was facing the one in the east direction.

Out from the bushes came a woman in a black suit and silver hair. She got by the table, where the God & Angel were having their desert and tackled Goku up into the sky. Lucky for him, he was able to fend her off with an x-mark sign to block the punch. At will, Goku releases his x-sign and begins to spar with his matchmaker. The silver-hair woman tries to go in first with a direct punch. But given the speed of a Saiyan, Goku teleported behind her with Instant Transmission to deliver a counterclockwise kick. But she blocks it with just her left arm...

"Whoa. I put everything into that kick and you block it with just your left arm? You're cool!" Goku admits, smirking at his opponent, "But I've got more tricks up my sleeve! ARGH!"

Goku Z-Vanishes to her right side and successfully landed first blow to her face, causing her to crash into the backyard pool. But the fight wasn't over yet. As she got up, she helped herself to get the upper edge by going full power on him. Her full power, was as strong as a Fully Powered SSJ4. Knowing this, Goku was a bit taken from her power...

"And again... whoa. What kind of power is that? She's stronger than a SSJ3! I've never seen that before..." he scratched his left cheek, "Huh? She's gone..."

"_**I'm right behind you.**_"

"Huh!?" Goku's eyes widened from hearing her voice.

Turning around, he was met with a right hook that sent him flying to the city. And to show off even more, this mysterious woman in black followed in pursuit. She turns on her clear silver aura and blasted her speed up to the max and continued her fight into the city.

Meanwhile, as Goku got his hands full with this unknown fighter, Vegeta also seems to have his hands full. The other fighter was shown to have black hair and a black mini dress with red eyes standing out. She ignores Gotenks & Piccolo as they weren't her objective and heads straight to Vegeta...

"Hmph! So we have a sword wielder, do we?" Vegeta taunts as he was in his fighting stance.

"Whoa, she moves so fast." Gotenks realizes, "And she's kinda pretty..."

Getting close to him, the sword user waves her katana upwards and brings it down to slash Vegeta. Noticing something was off about the katana, Vegeta, at first, dodges her slash. Then, when the timing was right, he placed a Ki barrier on himself as he assumed what was coming out of that katana this person was wielding...

"(_Poison? No, something as utterly pathetic as that can't bring a Saiyan down. But something tells me that's not all there is to it than just a flashing show. It's poison, no doubt. But something seems to be backing it up. UH! She's using her energy to enhanced the poison to be even deadlier_)."

"So you know it's poison, right off the bat? Impressive." the sword wielder said, continuing to try to cut Vegeta as she continues to rush him without giving him a chance.

"(_The amount of energy she's giving it, the poison can no doubt serve to her advantage if it touches me! How strong is this woman!?_) Not bad, whoever you are. For a woman, you really took me by surprise."

By placing a Ki barrier on himself, Vegeta was able to grant himself access in touching the katana by blocking each and every slash given by the user. Using only but his right arm, he blocks every swing given to him. But something seemed off about it...

"I don't understand here." Piccolo was annoyed with something.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Gotenks asked, looking at him as he was in his charging Ki stance.

"If I'm right about this, Saiyans don't fall easily to poison. But for some reason, Vegeta's trying to make sure that girl's blade doesn't touch him. Why is that?"

"Uh... I... You got me, man." Gotenks was stumped.

"That's because the katana that female user is using is powered by not only her energy, but the other one as well." Whis said, coming into their conversation as he appeared next to them.

"Other? Who's the other?" Gotenks asked.

"The one that's fighting Goku in the city. When this user drew out the katana's energy, I sensed her energy in it and also the silver-haired one."

"You've got to be kidding me. The silver-haired person's power is that strong?"

"Well, he certainly is giving Goku a run for his money, Piccolo. Her power is way stronger than an average SSJ3."

"What!? More stronger than a SSJ3!?" both Gotenks & Piccolo simultaneously said as they were a bit taken back.

"It would appear so." Whis sighs.

"The heck are all these people poppin' out of nowhere for? And why is everyone we just met as strong as a SSJ!?" Gotenks scratches his hair out of the madness he was seeing.

"The other one is stronger than an average SSJ3 but this one that's facing Vegeta, I'm not sure where she stands, to be honest." Whis had no clue as he shrugged.

In one flashed step, Vegeta blocks the katana again with his right arm. The second, it's his left arm that does the next blocking. And finally, when he had enough, as he was still blocking off the katana, he added pressure in his left arm and pushed back the katana along with the wielder a few feet back. He teleported the next in front of her and proceeds to successfully land a direct right blow to her abdomen...

"_**BLUAHH!**_" she spits out blood and saliva.

"Hmph. Not so tough, are ya?" Vegeta continues to tease, "_**HARGHH!**_" this time, Vegeta decided to pull off a chain attack. After the punch, he kicks her in the jaw to send her blasting to the sky as he follows the next.

In the sky, the wielder catches herself and used the poison coming out of the katana as her aura, making Vegeta back out at the last second. He was behind her, his fist were a split second away from touching her back but it was a good thing on her part that he backed away a few feet. And in doing so, the wielder of the katana turned around to face him, face-to-face. Her eyes closed and she was breathing in. When reopening them, she disappeared at a moment's notice...

Vegeta picked up where she reappeared and turned around to almost getting slashed by her. However, it was only his right white glove that paid the price. Blocking it off was, indeed, a success but it cost him exposure of his right hand. The white glove he takes off was burning up in the poison that was brewing out of the katana. Seeing it first hand for himself, Vegeta's eyes widened. He knew at this point he wasn't going to take this girl likely...

"The hell's that sword made out of?" Vegeta asked himself as he was seeing his white glove get eviscerated on the grassy ground, "Hmph, not that it matters..." he looks back at the black-haired person, "You're strong, I'll give you that. But you're a little off the mark if you think that measly sword can best me, Vegeta!" he turns on his aura, expanding it as it causes the wielder to squint her eyes.

"Kch..." she was struggling to keep them open, "(_What incredible power_). Huh!?" she noticed Vegeta was gone from her sights, "(_Where did he go?_)" her eyes widened.

"_**BEHIND YOU!**_"

Jerking her head back, the wielder had no time to react and because of that, she suffered a deadly left punch to the face; causing her to crash next to the backyard's pond. Using her katana to help herself up, Vegeta was in the sky staring down at her. In suitable range, he allowed to let his opponent down there know what was about to happen next.

Multiple veins had appeared around his face and his aura that had just appeared was beginning to change color. Slow and steady, Vegeta's aura was expanding even more. After a two good solid minutes of yelling and powering up, a crimson red color was beginning to take form and soon, he surprised his opponent by going into the state of SSJ God...

"(_That's not the blue form I saw..._). What is that form?" the female wielder asked as she was standing her ground by shielding herself with the poison as aura.

"Haha, quite impressive, isn't it? It's a form most Saiyans don't have, mystery person. It's SSJ God. A form you can't sense unless you have God Ki." Vegeta said, confidently crossing his arms.

"(_He's right. I can't sense his energy. So it's the same with his blue form_). So you've been hiding more power and have been holding back, huh? Don't underestimate me!" she charges at him.

Uncrossing his arms, Vegeta made a bet with himself that he wasn't going to move a single inch. And that's exactly what he plans to do. The female wielder grabbed ahold of her katana with both her hands at the handle and on her right side, she starts swinging the katana at Vegeta at full power. Everything was put into this one swing and it was going to determine if she can poison the Prince of all Saiyans...

"(_That's right. Come at me with your katana, whoever you are_)." Vegeta smirked.

By the time she did what Vegeta hoped she'd do, an explosion occurred. A large puff of smoke was covering the sky above Piccolo & the others' head. Beerus & Whis, from seeing the fight, were impressed with the person who's somewhat standing her ground with SSJ God Vegeta...

"Lord Beerus, this person isn't even a god and yet... I can't believe she's hanging on by a thread."

"She's barely surviving, Whis. I know you know that but still, I will admit it as you have that it _**IS **_impressive. For a mortal, that is." Beerus flicked his finger, "Just a thought here, but do you think they're in leagues with Towa?"

"If I recall, Towa only associates with her kind. Teaming up with mortals such as this one and the one fighting Goku seems a bit, out of character." Whis brings up.

Beerus sat up from his seat after laying back, "You have a point. If they're not in leagues with Towa, then what purpose do they have in just fighting Goku & Vegeta?"

"A question that even myself wants to know. And we'll certainly get that once Goku & Vegeta have beaten them." Whis assures the Destroyer God with a smile.

"Hmph. If only they could just end it in a snap. I hate how these two play around with their opponents and call it a 'warm up' when in reality, it's just messing around." Beerus sighed out of stress.

As the smoke cleared away, the two engaged fighters were still in the air. Close to each other with neither of them backing out, the puff dialed down and the results were in. The female wielder was shocked to see what just happened right in front of her...

"(_But how? Murasame has always been able to cut people. But not him? What is this guy?_) You blocked my attempted slash with just your... aura?" her eyes were shaken in surprise.

"Hehe, it was a gamble. I'm pleased to see it work." Vegeta said, looking at the left side of him on where the sword was at, "You were planning to slice open my organs so you aimed at that part, huh?"

"..." the female wielder was quiet, "And what of it?"

"Nothing. I've just never encounter a person who usually fights her battles with just a blade in her hands. And for that I commend you. But... _**I'm afraid that's not gonna cut it, you see. There's a difference between the people you sliced and me.**_" his SSJ God aura started overtaking the female wielder's one, "_**The first mistake you did was picking me into fighting you. Unlike Kakarot, I'm not going to go easy on you! SO PREPARE YOURSELF!**_"

**-[The City of West City...]-**

The two of them, Goku & the woman in black, clashed around the city. In wasting no time, Goku had transformed into SSJ3 the moment he was sent away from Vegeta & the others. Two light beams of energy were far away from each other. But soon, they charged towards each other. One energy beam was Goku in his SSJ3 form, a golden aura with electricity around him as he's in pursuit of his target while the other one consisted on a silver aura.

Both their auras were changing shapes constantly and by the time they were close to each other, they ended their aura clashing by this time just clashing both their fists at each other. But it came at a cost. The clash of Goku's right fist and the woman in black's left fist had caused a shockwave so strong, the entirety of West City's windows & mirrors had shattered. A force that strong pushed away multiple street signs and cars were being blown away. And they weren't down there, no.

They clashed again but with the opposite fists from what they displayed earlier and another shockwave was made. This time, their fists had created global warming for about two minutes. It caused the Earth to stop revolving for just a solid minute. The people below were hanging onto something as their life depended on it. Two rounds of clashing and now they stepped up their game. Taken by their strength both had admired, the two interlocked their fingers together and once again, their auras had clashed...

"Ugh... Wow, you're not have bad, ya know?" Goku admitted, "You're way stronger than Majin Buu, the fat one that I know, that's for sure."

"Hmph. I'm flattered to get complimented by you, Son Goku." the woman in black said.

"Huh? How do you know my nam- -"

And that was her ticket out of locking their fingers. The woman in black used the grip she had on provided and turned Goku left, tilting him as it strikes a chance for her to take. Letting go of the interlocking, the woman in black proceeded to hammer herself in by gut punching Goku; enticing him to spit out blood and saliva.

Her left hand was in front of it and because of that, she coursed her way into a brutal counterclockwise kick to Goku's left hip. At first, the logical thing after receiving such a hard blow would obviously be the crash landing, but the woman in black grabbed onto his right leg at the last second and elbowed his face, with another step in kicking him hard with a counter clock kick...

"Wahh!" Goku was falling backwards and crashed onto the streets of West City. Getting up, he saw the woman in black flying down to him. This time, he decided to let the warmup round go to her and proceeded to stop messing around, "(_She's strong, all right. Guess I better stop messing around and just go... SSJ God_)."

Given the distance between them, it was fair game for Goku. In fact, it was enough time for him to enter the next level to best his opponent. He closed his eyes & relaxed his muscles. Inhaling as he does so, he started changing back down to base form but his aura was still visible. From golden to clear silk, his aura was beginning to change from either of those colors. Reopening his eyes, his hair & eyes, too, had started to undergo the color red. A crimson-like-color had earned himself to enter SSJ God.

His aura, his hair & his eyes, all were but crimson red. And not to mention the feat of having to look younger than what he appears to be by age, Goku has enlightened his opponent as it takes her by storm...

"Here we go... SSJ God!" Goku yells, looking up at the woman in black as she continues to fly down to him, "Hehe! I'm getting fired up here."

"(_Red? That's not blue? Is that perhaps Ultra Instinct?_)"

As she got close to him, she didn't regret charging at him. Her right fist was ready to march SSJ God Goku's world but didn't expect it to get blocked by only his aura. A shocked woman in black caused her eyes to widened as she didn't see it coming...

"Your aura...? That's impressive..." she said while still being in the air as she was stuck in her problematic position thanks to Goku's aura.

"Thanks! You, too, though!" Goku returns the compliment, "Now it's my turn!"

Blasting her away with the expansion of his aura, both Goku's hands started to develop a crimson, lava-ish barrier. The bottom of his wrists were placed together at first, to which, both his index & middle fingers were together like chopsticks, outwards. When he started separating his wrist apart, a crimson red ring appeared in front of him as the next it captures the woman in his sight, stopping her completely in her tracks...

"Ugh, what is this!?" she rudefully asked as she struggles to get out of it.

"I call it 'God Bind'. It's a technique I made up. It basically restricts your movements unless I undo it."

"Kch... Clever bastard..." she flicked her tongue.

"Now that I stopped you and we're able to have a talk-to-talk here, can you tell me what was up with you trying to do a sneak attack on me and Vegeta? Who are you and how do you know my name? Why the heck are you so strong?" the last sentence Goku had stars in his eyes.

"... I did not come here to fight you, Son Goku." she replied.

"Really? 'Cause that's ironic, if I heard it any better. Maybe I didn't make myself clear here... I need to know why you attacked me."

"I was simply analyzing how you fight, that's all..."

While being in the middle of the streets, the people on the blocks around the two and the people inside their cars were staring at them. Confused and scared, they didn't do what was logical and run. But instead, they wanted to watch them continue on with their monologuing...

"Me? What?"

"You misunderstood the whole situation, Goku. I have no intent in trying to kill you. Just wanted to see the man who mastered Ultra Instinct fight."

"Okay, well, that didn't exactly answer my question. Just tell me who you are and are you in leagues with this Towa person...?"

"Towa? I don't who she is, but no. And for my name... I'm Najenda. I'm not from your universe, Goku. I'm from Universe 10."

"W-WHAT!? UNIVERSE 10!?" Goku stumbled back, "What's someone from Universe 10 doing here in my universe?"

"I came here because I need your assistance, Son Goku."

"You need my help? What for?"

"In my universe, specifically my planet, there is a war going on. Myself and my people are struggling to live to see another day 'cause we're simply outmatched here."

"What do you mean...?" Goku asked, undoing his God Bind as he powered down to base form.

"Son Goku, I know about you because of rumors from other people. About how you participated in the Tournament of Power and how you saved the entire multiverse."

"Hehe, well, I sorta did. I'm not going to take all the credit, but yeah, I guess I did."

"In my universe, there is a greater evil that's a trillion times stronger than anything you've ever faced in your entire life. And because you mastered Ultra Instinct, I, along with my fellow members desperately seek your aid!"

"(_Hehe... I kinda didn't master Ultra Instinct. Technically, it just came to me when the tournament went on to hell_). Can you tell me who this person is that's badly whooping your butt and your friends, too?"

"She's... _**the Goddess of Destruction, Esdeath.**_"

Hearing that name didn't ring a bell to Goku. And the reason behind that was because he hadn't seen her for a while since the Tournament of Power so his mind was a bit foggy. But it was ringing a bell to him...

"Esdeath, huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"As you know, my universe was exempt from participating so our universe didn't get wiped out from the King of All." Najenda explains, "But that didn't stop Esdeath."

"I don't mean to sound dumb here, but couldn't you just tell her to stop whatever war that's going on in your planet?"

"That's the problem, Son Goku, Esdeath doesn't reason with anyone. Every day, I lose tons of men and my main fighters, Night Raid, some are being held captive and are being tortured as we speak! So please, I'm begging you, Son Goku!" Najenda, out of humiliation and desperation, she bows her head in a complete ninety-degree angle, "Please help me out!"

"Uh..." Goku scratches his right cheek, "Gosh, this is all so... happening fast. But sure! I'll join, um, Najenda, was it?"

"Eh!?" she raised her head, "Just like that? Goku, you're not going to ask me of a condition to this?"

"Why would I? This Esdeath person sounds strong! When fighting you, I had no choice but to pull out SSJ God just so I could have the upper advantage!"

"Wait, wait, wait. That red form wasn't Ultra Instinct?"

"Err... Nope, I'm afraid not."

"I'll ask about that later. For now, you and I need to get to your friends and mine so I can explain everything there is you all need to know. Son Goku, thank you for wanting the need to help me. Even though you're just in it to fight Esdeath, I appreciate it."

"Nah, don't sweat it, Najenda. And please, just call me Goku!" he said, smiling at her to show he's friendly.

But that smile took Najenda the wrong way on the high road when seeing it. His innocent smile was something that caught her off guard. This was out of character for her as all she ever wanted on this mission was to recruit Goku, to which, she did, but seeing as though his smile had taken her by surprise, she blushed...

"(_I don't believe it. No man had ever made me feel this funny before. Son Goku- - No, Goku... Goku just smiled at me and the response I give back is me... feeling like I want to get to know the guy more? Snap out of it, Najenda. You're here to recruit him to Night Raid. Not see him as some kind of love interest_)." she smacked her cheeks to snap out of it.

"Um, are you okay, Najenda?" Goku asked, politely as he was concerned for her a little.

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine, really. Pay no attention to me having red cheeks, okay?" she looks to her left.

"Um, sure, I guess." Goku replied, confusedly.

"(_Ugh, way to go. With the way I responded, he's gonna think I'm hitting on him. Stop it, stop it, stop_). Say, if we're done here, let's head back to our friends, shall we?"

"Sure. Here, grab my hand." Goku held it out to her as his right index & middle finger was on his forehead.

"What?" she said very quickly.

"Just do it. Trust me on this one. I can teleport to anyone anywhere by just sensing their energy. It's called Instant Transmission."

"Instant... Transmission? What a fascinating technique." Najenda admits, taking Goku's hand as she grabs and holds onto it, "I'm ready (_I hope Akame didn't kill our other potential recruit_)."

"Hmm, Vegeta seems to still be fighting your friend. We better go stop them before Vegeta kills her accidentally." Goku advised.

"R-Right..." Najenda was distracted by the hand holding, "(_Stop thinking the unimaginable and focus on your mission_)." she blushes.

"Oh, uh, Najenda, was it?"

"Y-Yes?" she looks up at him, "What is it?"

"I know we just met and all, but you and I can be friends, right?"

"I don't see why not. But if I may ask, why?"

"Why? It's 'cause you're strong and I want to fight more strong people out there! Hehe, that's why!"

"I-I see..." his answer didn't exactly moved Najenda, but instead she questions him, "(_What a weird guy_)."

"Hmm, I better stop talking now. Next stop, our friends!"

**-[Capsule Corporations, Backyard...]-**

The woman in black, who was revealed to be Akame, didn't seemed fazed about Vegeta's SSJ God form. More, in fact, it made her curious. Could her Murasame pierce through the skin of a SSJ God was what roamed in her mind for over 3 minutes. While still getting fended off by his aura alone, Akame added little pressure to try to pierce through it. But no dice.

So she tried a different tactic. Letting go, Akame knew that what she was about to do next would render helpless on her part, but she went for it anyway. In a repeated motion, she swung her katana to the left side of his aura, and then back to his right. She doubles her speed to try to set at least a scratch but as strong as Vegeta's form implies, the SSJ God aura was simply unfazed by her katana swinging.

This final time, as she was aiming for Vegeta's right side, Vegeta Z-Vanished the moment her katana almost came into psychical contact to the right side of this aura. The full-set swing caused Akame to fall forward, tumbling as she was still in the air. Catching herself, she immediately went back into trying to slice his aura, left & right.

The seventh and last attempt of the so-called 'hip slashing' earned Vegeta another Z-Vanish for Akame to readjust her attacks & next move. As he reappeared behind her yet again, Akame turned around from the predictable move she had assumed from Vegeta but assuming it was predictable was her down fall. As she tries to swing her sword to the right, the moment she turns her whole body around, Vegeta went on ahead and placed his right hand in front of her, blasting her away with his air blasts.

Similar with what he did to Broly, he pushed Akame away from him with the air blasts in a total of five times. In fair distance, as he was seeing Akame get blown away from him, he chases after her in pursuit. When coming close, Vegeta made right fist and was aiming for her katana. Akame had no way to stop herself from crashing nor from a God Punch from Vegeta. When it seemed as though she was at death's door, a miracle had arrived on time and saved Akame's bacon. Right at the last second, as Vegeta was prepared to shatter her blade, Goku & Najenda arrived in the nick of time...

"Huh!? K-Kakarot?!" Vegeta gasped.

"Vegeta? Huh, WHAA!" Goku had realized he teleported in front Vegeta & behind Akame, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire, Vegeta!" Goku waved his arms as a way of surrendering, even though he wasn't Vegeta's opponent.

"Kch... HARGH!" Vegeta was able to withdraw his punch as he undoes it. Landing roughing on the ground, his boots were pushing down into the grass, diving deep into the dirt by just the boot's ankle. For a solid second, he slid and landed in front of Goku, "You better have a good reason as to why you stopped me, Kakarot."

"Najenda..." Akame withdrew her sword and stood down.

"It's okay, Akame. Though we were the ones who attacked you guys, I managed to get an answer out of Son Goku."

"You're saying he accepted the invitation?" Akame asked, widening her eyes.

"Invitation? What? What's going on, Kakarot? What does she mean by that?" Vegete rudely asked, turning down to base form.

"Before we get informed with everything these two have to say, let's group up with Lord Beerus & the others." Goku suggested.

"Hmph." Vegeta crosses his arms.

**-[1 Hour Later...]-**

An hour in, Najenda & Akame told Goku & everyone why they were here & what their objective was. Here was the rundown of the Najenda & Night Raid's situation with Esdeath & their home planet, Earth...

_**With Esdeath being the Goddess of Destructions, she carries out her duty as her name implies. Every planet meets their demise as they fail to live up to Esdeath's expectation. All but planet Earth. Since her existence was known throughout her entire universe, Universe 10, Earth was no stranger into treating her as royalty. Well, the majority of the humans there worship the Goddess while the 40 percent of what's left of humanity retaliates. **_

_**And because of that, a war breaks out. **_

_**For as long as Night Raid's been going on, that's how long the war between good & evil was lasting. And the good side was losing, drastically. 99 percent of the earth belonged to Esdeath while that small 1 percent was Night Raid fighting back at their hardest. Night Raid's objective is to secure their Earth to be a safer place, which means peace was something they aim to get. But...**_

_**However, peace will never be an option as Esdeath still breathes & Earth being hers. And because of that, Najenda came up with the idea of recruiting new members to Night Raid from other universes. With enough research, they discovered the Z-Fighters of Universe 7 and immediately wanted to recruit them. **_

_**During the trip to Universe 7, Night Raid was met with Esdeath. Unleashing her wraith, only Najenda & Akame were able to escape and head to Universe 7. The rest of Night Raid had stayed back to take on the Goddess of Destruction but in the end, 3 of their members were captured and was taken in for interrogation.**_

To sum it up, Najenda had a couple of objectives she hopes that'll go her way. 1.) Recruit Goku & his friends to Night Raid. 2.) Help them rescue the captured Night Raid members & stop the war from going on any longer on Earth. And last but not least, 3.) Kill the Goddess of Destruction...

"So let me get this straight, you came from your measly, pathetic universe because you need the aid of my two best warriors just for some war you're definitely not winning?" Beerus said, unamused, "And to top it off, you want to kill Esdeath, a Destroyer deity?"

"That's the sum of it, yeah." Najenda didn't deny any of it.

"What a load of bull, if I ever heard it right. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, woman, but you're wasting your time in recruiting Goku & Vegeta."

"(_Are all the Gods of Destruction so uptight?_) Enlighten me, Destroyer." Najenda insisted, annoyed.

"What Esdeath does in your universe isn't my concern nor is it Goku & Vegeta's. I'm not going to let you involve my universe in your meaningless affairs."

"Huh? Meaningless?" Akame was livid from hearing Beerus bad mouth her leader, "With all due respect, Lord Beerus, it doesn't have to involve you. We're only asking for the help of Goku!"

"Yeah, I know, smart one. And I don't appreciate that kind of tone when speaking to someone as high up as me, mortal." Beerus stares at her with pressure making her drop on one knee.

"Knock it off, Lord Beerus. Look, I can understand if you don't want me & Vegeta to go, but it's just what Akame said. It really doesn't concern you."

"Goku, shut up." Beerus grunted at the sheer mouthing of Goku, "An idiot like you doesn't get to call the shots in _**MY **_universe."

"But, Lord Beerus... Frieza, 17, and I saved this universe you called 'yours'. I don't know, man, you should be grateful that the three of us did something you couldn't do alone, you know. And because of that, you owe me a favor!"

"Uhh..." Beerus flinched, eyes widening as a single sweat drop falls down from his left side, "(_As dumb as he is, I was hoping he would forget about that. It's always the dumb ones to remember specific important things_). Ugh, fine. You and whoever wants to join you can help these two people from Universe 10. BUT, I don't want to be involve in your affairs, okay, Goku? Should you do something so drastically stupid, I'll make sure you'll be owing me a thousand favors!" he pointed at him with an attempt scary remark.

"Sure, sure! I'm fine with that, haha! Yes!" Goku clenched his fists, "I get to fight another Destroyer God!"

"It's Goddess, Kakarot. And don't think for a second I'm going to let you hog all the battle. I, too, will join Night Raid." Vegeta promised as he crossed his arms.

"Najenda..." Akame looks at her leader, happy, but not showing the expression of it, "This is going to be great!"

"Yes, yes, I know, Akame." on certain occasions, Najenda decided to smile because of looking at the bright side, "Thank you, you two." she bowed her head to show her gratitude.

"Hehe, hey, no problem! Look, after hearing your story, it's clear you've been suffering a hell of a lot from Esdeath. So, you can definitely count on me."

"Goku..." Najenda was taken by his words, "I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by taking me to your universe so I can fight Esdeath and beat her!" Goku came close to her, invading her personal space.

"This is great. We're finally going to make headway." Akame was glad.

"Hey, if you're recruiting to help stop whatever war is going on, you can count me in, too. I want a piece of that action!" Gotenks volunteered as he raised his right hand up.

"You... (_he's the one who also battled that pink creature just a while ago_)." Najenda gets a flashback of him in his SSJ3 form, "Very well. You're in, kid. Welcome to Night Raid."

"Yes!" he jumps into the air, "Haha, that means we're going to Universe 10, huh? All right!"

"Hey, Piccolo, you want in on the action too? You don't have to fight Esdeath, just help Najenda out with the war happening on their Earth. Even though Esdeath did started it."

"You know that I'll always be down with whatever you get yourself into, Goku." Piccolo proudly smirked, "Since the Tournament of Power, I need a way to make sure I stay in shape."

"That makes 4 members..." Akame pointed out, "Night Raid's party is going to be massive when we head back to Universe 10..." she said, picturing her current group with the new additional recruits.

"Ooh, ooh! Hey, we should bring Gohan into this, too!" Gotenks suggested, "That way, he can sorta do training when he battles the evil people that are siding with Esdease or whatever her name is."

"That's not a bad idea, Gotenks. Gohan's potential is something I've always kept track of. It'd be a shame not to see how much growth he'll take from this golden opportunity." Vegeta points out, agreeing to Gotenks' idea.

"Yeah, but what about Videl & Pan? I'm glad Gohan's training again, but knowing him, he's going to be worried sick about those two."

"Hmph, not to worry. Majin Buu can take care of them since he's always with Hercule Satan. Not that I'm a nosy person, but aren't those two coming over to his house for some kind of party?" Piccolo asked, wondering if everyone was well aware.

"Hehe! Great! Hey Najenda, when do we leave? Oh, and here's a better question, how did you get here from your universe?" Goku wondered, looking at the leader of Night Raid as crosses her arms.

"We came on a ship that was equipped with equipment that allowed us to travel from universe-to-universe with a special kind of fuel. But as we were trying to escape, Esdeath damaged over the vast majority of the ship and it was only good for one round trip. Which is, of course, to this universe. I'm glad you all want to join because now we have a stronger force, but we don't have a way back."

"Oh. So, you two crashed here?" Vegeta raises a question.

"Our ship is somewhere on a wasteland over 500 miles from here." Akame pointed in the direction to where their ship is with her katana, "We're basically stuck here."

"Huh... Well, what do you know, haha..." Goku chuckled a little in surprise.

The Angel to the Destroyer couldn't help but overhear Najenda & Akame's transportation problem. On the outside, he acted as though he didn't give his opinion enough to give a care in the world for them. But on the inside, he actually did show some of his kindness. Despite being strangers and somewhat demanding, Whis was curious to see how this will unfold and to make sure this start-up would go into full motion, he decided to give his assistance to them...

"If I may interject, you all, if transportation is a major problem for you, then I may lend a helping hand and give you the God Cube."

"God Cube?" both Najenda & Akame were confused.

"It's a transportation vehicle that I previously used for Lord Beerus & Lord Champa's Universal 6v7 tournament." Whis adds, tipping the two Night Raid members about not giving up on hope, "In fact, I can bring it to you right now, if you like."

"Very!" Najenda was more than fine with it, but she had some questions about it, "But pardon me for speaking against you, but what can this God Cube even do?"

"As the name implies, it's 'godly'. Its services are exactly like your ship that got you here in this universe, except the God Cube doesn't run on any type of fuel you used. If the driver is a deity, that's all the fuel it needs."

"The God Cube or whatever can go to other universes by just receiving a deity to steer the thing?" Najenda questioned, curious as a monkey.

"That's precisely right, Lady Najenda." Whis smiled, responding to her with kind words, "For me to give it to you, it can only operate by a deity. No offense to Goku & Vegeta, but I think it'd be best if I were to steer the cube. We wouldn't want you two to be in the vacuum of space in some other universe now, would we?" Whis teases, chuckling as he placed his left hand over his mouth.

"Hmph, whatever..." Vegeta starts to walk back inside, "I'm going to go check on Bulma. Surely, she and Gohan must be done with the new Dragon Radar that'll track down the Dark Dragon Balls."

"Sure thing, Vegeta. See ya!" Goku grin, waving his hand as he watches Vegeta enter his house inside, "The Dragon Radar's gonna come in handy when we catch the red star orbs, huh, guys?"

"Hold on... Goku, can you repeat yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I said the Dragon Radar's gonna come in handy when we catch the red star orbs- -"

"Yes, right there! Stop!" Najenda shouts, she confined with what Goku was talking about.

"Uh... I take it you know something, Najenda?"

"If you're talking about a red orb with stars on it, then I can tell you that back in my universe, my team has one."

"Oh?" Beerus & Whis' interest was piqued as they looked over at Najenda.

"That's crazy, but why do you have a red Dragon Ball?" Goku asked.

"Souvenir?" Gotenks said, trying to tie down possible answers.

"No. During one raid not too long ago, the orb just fell right in front us when my group and I defeated an army. Right now, it's lying in our hideout."

"Well I'll be damned. 7 down, 6 to go." Piccolo said, impressed that the hunt for the red Dragon Balls might be quick.

"Yeah. If the Dragon Balls here doesn't help me reverse this state I'm in, then maybe the red ones can." Gotenks said, scratching the back of his head.

"There's 6 of them?" Akame questions, raising her left eyebrow.

"It's a long story. For now, you two should make yourselves a home. I'm going to head in and talk to Gohan so he and I can go to my wife, Chi-Chi, to ask for permission to go to another universe."

"W-Wife?" Najenda flinched from hearing that word.

"Yeah, my wife. Chi-Chi!"

"(_Someone as attractive as him, I'd figured he would have a lover. In a way, I dodged a bullet on that one_)." Najenda sighed out of relief, "Say, mind if Akame and I could get some food around here? We haven't eaten anything for two weeks since our departure from our universe."

"My stomach is growling beyond my own control." Akame rubs her belly.

"Wow, two weeks without grabbing some grub? Tough girls you are." Gotenks admired, "No problem with me! C'mon inside! I can shower you two with some of Bulma's finest chefs here! You're going to die in the taste from this one chef who's really pretty and maybe afterwards you two can take a bath. You two stink." Gotenks waved his right hand up and down, "Uh, no offense..."

"Hmph. None taken. As long as I can eat and shower, I don't mind getting called stinky. It's been a rough two week trip anyway. It's been well deserved. Akame, you com- - Huh?" Najenda saw Akame walking up ahead, making both her and Gotenks to speed walk next to her.

"H-Hey! I'm the tour guide here, miss!" Gotenks hovered in front of the two, "Ahem! Okay, let's get going then!"

Piccolo, Beerus & Whis watched Gotenks & the two girls enter inside. Which leaves to only just them. Vegeta was going to check up on his wife & Gohan. After, Goku & Gohan are going to talk to Chi-Chi about having permission to go to another universe since half of Gotenks is Goten and since he's coming, too, Gotenks is going to help Najenda & Akame, who are now guests, feel themselves at home.

Whis had finish his serving and stood up from his seat. Beerus & Piccolo were looking at him as he was wiping his mouth with a napkin. His staff that was placed aside was picked up by his right hand and he walked a couple of feet away from them...

"It would seem I have a job to do." Whis turns around to face the two, "As Goku & the others do their thing to prep up, I'm going to go on ahead and do my job and retrieve the God Cube on our planet, My Lord."

"Whatever, Whis. Just don't blame me if I eat your share once Bulma's chefs come out with the goodies." Beerus' eyes were closed. With his left hand, he waved it back and forth as if he was telling a dog to get lost by saying the 'shoo, shoo'.

"Oh, ho, ho! Not to worry, then." Whis smiled as a response, "I'm already full and I don't think I can take another bite until 3 hours have passed. Piccolo, while I'm gone to retrieve the cube, would you mind telling Goku & the others that the moment I retrieve the cube, we'll head straight to Universe 10?"

"S-Sure..." Piccolo promises, "How long will the trip take?"

"I'm in no hurry so I'd say 3 hours?"

"T-Three hours!?" Piccolo stumbled back, "But don't you come to this planet earlier than that?"

"Oh, ho, ho! That's because my belly is full! And because of that, I want to avoid a hazard of throwing up. Wouldn't look so angelic on someone like me now, would it? If I wanted to, I can come here in approximately 30 minutes. But I must let my stomach digest down all the food so until then, delivery will be delayed!" he giggled out of embarrassment.

"I-I guess..." Piccolo tries to ignore that part as he didn't need to hear it, "I'll go tell them right now."

"You do that now." Whis smiled, "I'll be off now, you two. Try not to destroy anything out of anger and being annoyed, Lord Beerus."

"Whatever. Now just go get the cube already, Whis." Beerus said, annoyed that Whis was procrastinating.

"That's the plan, My Lord. I'm off now."

Two taps on the ground and Whis was off, leaving just Beerus outside in the backyard. As Whis was exiting out of Earth, Piccolo had already walked in. With Goku & the others now members of Night Raid, things were starting to look quite good on Najenda's side. For her sake and Universe 10's Earth, she hopes everything goes well and that Esdeath gets brought to her knees. But until that happens, she & Akame were going to enjoy fancy food and bathing for over an hour that they can enjoy...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Earth, a Grand Tourney Arena...**

* * *

A tournament had just finished up. There was nothing for the winner that came out of it. It was just something Esdeath decided to host. Before she met Goku, she held Tournaments to see if she could fine a potential lover. But as luck would have it, none of the men on the planet qualifies for Esdeath. While staring at the person who had just won the tournament with the people cheering him on in the background, Esdeath was daydreaming about Goku.

Her attention was on the winner of the tournament but her mind was elsewhere. Her face consisted of a bored expression because the man who won was simply a weakling she could break in half with just a glare. When staring at the man gloat his victory, Esdeath sighed out boredom while trying to create scenes of her & Goku being lovers in her mind. Kusu, the Angel of Universe 10 and Esdeath's best friend, was standing next to her, on her right side...

"Ugh... I don't know why I continue to host these meaningless tournaments when I already found my soulmate..." Esdeath, leaning to her right side a little, muttered as her right arm was on her throne's armrest while her general cap was overshadowing her left eye. Her right knuckle was placed on her right cheek bone.

"I was thinking the same thing, My Lord. Since you have your prince charming, I was wondering if you were going to cancel this entitled tournament." Kusu said, looking down at her bored Goddess of Destruction with a small smile.

"It is tedious, Kusu. The whole reason I started this sad excuse of a tournament was to find love. Even if I found the lover I was looking for, I still, in a way, would like to keep this tournament running."

"If I may ask, why?" Kusu asked, raising an eyebrow up as it was one thing away from getting her answer.

"It's very amusing to see how mortals act when they win such an easy fight. Well, 'easy' because I'm the Destroyer here, haha. Still, at first, this was a tournament for me to find a lover. Now, it's a tournament just to see disgusting mortals tear down each other just to get an impression out of me."

"I see..." Kusu looks at the winner waving his hands to the crowd, "And what do you think of that man over there, waving at the people?"

"Amazing. _**Amazingly ridiculous**_." Esdeath said, taking shots as she stood up from her throne. Adjusting her cap, she walks behind her throne and into the hallway behind her, "Walk with me, Kusu."

"Of course, My Lord." Kusu hopped over next to her, "Where are we going?"

"Out of here. Though I'm keeping this tournament just out of amusement, no matter how painfully it actually isn't, I need some fresh air. My bottom's stiffed from sitting over 4 hours. Over 200 men and all I got out of that was nothing but tackles, a bunch of shit talk, poor fighting technique, etcetera. Poor excuse for martial artists. The men in this universe are jokes..."

"Ridiculing men, hmm? Is that your way of being faithful to Son Goku?" Kusu teased, placing her left hand under her chin when thinking.

"You know me well, Kusu." Esdeath smiled at Kusu's genius.

Soon, after a 20 minute walk, the two had arrived at the entrance. The platform was massive as Esdeath would like to have it. In front of them, down below, was Universe 10's Earth's longest stairs. To enter inside the tournament arena, many, many people had to take the longest stair case ever that was about 100,000 feet from the air to ground.

Looking at the covered sky, there were grey clouds. Above the clouds was a beautiful sunset, even though it was still early in the day. Esdeath's face was blank. From not seeing Goku, she couldn't take it anymore. Visualizing him inside her mind and creating made up scenes wasn't doing it for her anymore. And for that, she decided to up her game in reuniting with her supposed 'lover'...

"I can't stand it any longer. I need to see him." Esdeath pouted, "Goku... Oh, Goku..." she was tired of daydreaming about him.

"Your heart can't take it anymore, can it? Son Goku's constantly on your mind."

"It's not his fault he's so adorable, Kusu." Esdeath's attention was still towards the gray clouds that were still covering the sunset, "He's what trillions of pitiful men here are. _**A real martial artist**_. I know I sound like an annoyance in always talking about him twenty-four seven, Kusu, but I really, really need to see him."

"Then don't sell yourself short, then, My Lord. Take action and do yourself a favor and visit him." Kusu suggested.

Looking at Kusu, Esdeath was considering it, "Really? You think I should?"

"Absolutely. Every day you waste in daydreaming about him, talking about how much you miss him, is a day away from the visit you always dreamed of. Take action now and go to Universe 7, his universe."

"..." Esdeath was quiet. She was taken by Kusu's charisma that she was what she needed in her life, frankly. Someone who can give her the pep talk in what's right or wrong, despite being an angel, "Kusu... Very well. I'll do that, then. I was thinking in doing that, too, I just needed to hear it from another person. Which is you."

"It _**is**_ my job to guide you as your Angel Attendant, Lord Esdeath. Since it's decided, what do we do about the person who won the tournament? With every winner they all expect you to congratulate them. After all, they are your worshippers in such they admire so much."

"Hmph. Shaking hands or complimenting them is so 700 tournaments ago, Kusu. I'm fed up with the typical procedure whenever there's a winner. Have Run do the congratulating & inform the rest of the Jaegers that you and I will be out of Universe 10 for a while. They'll be in charge in running the Earth."

"And what of that troublesome group, Night Raid?" Kusu asked, curiously.

"Oh, them? Haha, let them be. There's not much they can do, anyway. Not with their power, no. Najenda is the strongest out of all of them and she's gone to who knows where. They'll pose no threat to us."

"As you wish." Kusu inquired, turning around as she starts heading inside the arena halls, "By the way, My Lord," Kusu turns her head back, "Was it wise to loosen those chains for your captured victims to escape?"

"Oh, Najenda's teammates? Hehe, yes, it is. Even though I didn't put Destruction energy inside the ice chains, those three shouldn't have been able to break out of it anyway. I just simply let loose of them for that green-hair man to think that he did."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's obvious they weren't going to crack what they know about Najenda leaving to wherever it is she & that black-hair girl was heading to. So, I came up with a Plan B. If I couldn't get information about where Najenda was heading, then I'll play the patience game. Sooner or later, Najenda's going to return to this universe and when she does, she'll reunite with all of her members."

"And... How does that lead to you purposely letting your three captives go?"

"Before we headed out, I slipped in a bit of my own energy onto them. They have no idea I planted my energy because they can't sense it, too. I'll know once they reunite with Najenda because my energy will detect hers."

"Excellent plan, My Lord! I'm so proud of you!" Kusu praised, gasping in surprised as her eyes formed golden stars, "I better get started informing the Jaegers so we can get a move on with our long-awaited trip to Universe 7. I, for one, can't wait to see where you'll go from there, My Lord."

"The same goes for me, too, Kusu. I'll see what this first step will take me. I can see it now, my angel friend. I can already see what my future holds!" Esdeath placed her right hand in the sky, making a fist to indicate she was getting fired up.

"That makes two of us, My Lord." Kusu smiled at Esdeath's determination. Soon, she leaves her Destroyer Goddess to inform the Jaegers on what their next task will be.

Now that Esdeath was alone, she took the time to take one last daydream of her and Goku. Even though she did this over a million times, this one she smiled to. Her general cap overshadowed both her eyes whenever she starts to dream of her and Goku. Undoing it, she showed an emotion that rarely happens to her.

A cheerful smile that led with a blush.

Surfacing her entire face out in the open, she was feeling happy. Her cheeks were was red as a volcanic volcano & a freshly tomato. She was feeling heated. The people down on the ground were ants to Esdeath as she was staring down at them, but her mind was, of course, on Goku. Her heart was pounding hard and her body temperature was rising. She wasn't sick, but in love. When she arrives to Universe 7, she'll get to experience more what she's feeling and for her own sake, she hopes she can feel like this forever.

But... Things will take for a turn as not only will she meet Goku, there could be a possibility she might run into Najenda. There was no way in telling how things will unfold from here. In 3 separate splitting frames was Goku & Gohan flying to Chi-Chi, Najenda taking her hot steaming bath, and Esdeath in her universe smiling at the thought of her Saiyan crush.

The events that'll lead to catastrophic destruction has yet to begun...

**End of Chapter 2...**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Ch2's here, guys. Considering how it just came out 2 months ago, I'm glad it was received well. Well, sort of. Happy New Year, btw. Hope this year will go well for all of you and myself, included. I hope it will for me. It's a new year so for what's to come, I hope I don't get dragged into hell any more than I already have in 2019. What a shit year that was for me.**

**So, back to this story, I need to address the elephant in the room. In the first Ch, I told you all that I was brutally going to kill of Chi-Chi and a lot of you weren't okay with that. Don't get me wrong, I do like Chi-Chi. Not as much but I like her. Mostly Kid Chi-Chi and later on 23****rd**** World Tournament Chi-Chi 'cause she's such a sweetheart. I know she means well and all, but what's wrong in killing her off? **

**I am allowed to do that on this website, right? You know, where we can write anything, hence the term "Fanfiction." It may sound like I despite Chi-Chi, but I don't. I'm just taking the dark element from Akame Ga Kill and implementing it with Dragon Ball. There's literally nothing wrong about that. **

**There are worser things on this site that's way more controversial than me "brutally" killing off Chi-Chi. Not to point names (or in this case, stories), but there are fanfics where the main character's mom is in his harem and they do so many lewd, disgusting things together. *Cough* *Cough* *Naruto Fanfics*. Naruto Part 1 is better than Shippuden, btw (Don't fight me on that, Ningens).**

**I'm just saying, I don't find the logic here. If people can make incest/harem fanfics, then I can make a fanfic where I kill Chi-Chi, can't I? Not all of you are like this, I know, but still... It just boggles my mind...**

**twisterblake2015: Ty and I don't know much about High School DxD. I only watched one season and then I dropped it.**

**fanfictionboy1998: Ty.**

**tblake426: Neither can I, fellow reader. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Blood Spider: There's the thing though, I don't have a dick. I can think with my vagina instead, if you want. Esdeath & Frieza are somewhat the same. Or at least have similar interest.**

**dbzclassicsman: Nice to know.**

**supersaiyanman290: Other crossovers will requirement time and I kinda don't have that, atm.**

**superbroly2020: Ty, but it's common for people to talk shit. It's no surprise. I'd just let it happen 'cause that's how life is, tbh.**

**GeoNovaWraith: Najenda doesn't have an eyepatch. She's the same from when she was working with Esdeath. So that means no big green arm. Bardock, I'm not sure but I'll think of something. Night Raid Goku will me with Fairy Tail Goku soon. In the future. Thanks, overall :)**

**Shinra15: Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to remember that next time. Ty once again.**

**Imperial warlord: Ty.**

**WhereThe PartyAt: Uploading new chapters depends. Other than that, ty.**

**Super Kamehameha: Okay? I'm not trying to sound mean, but technically I can do that. In DBZ, even though it was temporary, Goku despised Frieza for killing his best friend. In DBS, he recruited him for the T.O.P. What's your point? I'm just applying both elements from his Z & Super counterpart. As for the loving, spoilers here, he won't love Esdeath for killing Chi-Chi. Goku's dumb but even he's not that dumb, man, c'mon. Either wait until more chapters come out that'll determine where this will lead, or simply don't. You'll get answers once more chapters are out. Don't break your legs for jumping to conclusions. Sorry if I sounded mean. I hope it wasn't intended like that.**

**guest: I'll think about it.**

**GrimmjowTaichou: Wow, same here.**

**Kuju: That will soon be revealed.**

**A/N: As for uploading schedule, I might upload a new chapter every 2 months. It's highly likely, yes. I'll be busy this year with a lot of things so this story and my other one could be delayed. But I'll still upload, people. Don't forget that. DBZ: Kakarot is something to blame that's going to make me "busy."**

**Later.**


	3. Kill the Preparations

**A/N: Hey, everyone. How's it going? I'm doing all right myself, ty. So if you haven't heard or if you've been living under a rock, I recently made a 3rd crossover story with Dragon Ball & Black Clover. It's not a harem but a main pairing story that I'm doing with. I'm not going to tell who I'm pairing Goku with, you'll just have to find that out yourself, lol. Oh, and Bardock & Gine are in my 3rd story with Raditz. Why? 'Cause Goku's family is so fuckin' adorable!**

**In other news, uh, if you haven't also heard, I'm going to go on a hiatus on my main story, Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail. There are many reasons, but I'll list the very detailed ones on why I'm going to go on a break. **

**The first one is, I'm not motivated enough to start up a chapter. Nothing's wrong with me, I just don't have the spark to start up one. And another that's kinda hitting hard is that my current ex-boyfriend, that fuckin' piece of shit, introduced me into Fairy Tail. Whenever I try to get started on Ch39, I feel as though I'm getting reminded of him. In a way, he kind of ruined my own story for me. But that doesn't mean I'm quitting that story. I'll come back to it, just not for a while.**

**So in the meantime, I'm going to focus a lot more on this story and my 3rd one. If my reasons on why I haven't uploaded for DBSxFT is hot shit, I totally understand. Also, I don't have JP Dokkan, but man is Bardock & Gine so fuckin' adorable. With that active skill of Gine turning around and smiling, UGH... She's so precious...**

**Okay, get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 3: Kill the Preparations**

**FULL RECAP: **After a long 2 week trip to Universe 7, Najenda & Akame had completed their mission in recruiting Goku with additional new members. After telling the Z-Fighters about the onslaught that's been going on in Universe 10, Goku took it upon himself to see the power of the person who started it all, the Goddess of Destruction , Esdeath.

However, in order to make the trip back to Universe 10, Goku & the others had to prepare themselves. So in the meantime, Najenda & Akame were going make themselves a home, bathing and eating as they haven't got to do so during the 2 weeks. And as they were doing that, Goku & the others had their own things to do until it was time.

Elsewhere, in Universe 10, the obsessed Goku-lover, Esdeath, along with her angel attendant, were also prepping to go visit Goku himself. Being tired of imagining her dates with Goku in her mind, at once, the impatient Esdeath & Kusu heads to Universe 7.

The quest to go to each other's universes begins... now.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Earth, a Grand Tourney Arena...**

* * *

Outside the entrance of the longest tourney arena lies Universe 10's most longest stairs to have ever exist. It was also where the Goddess of Destruction and the angel were. Kusu had already informed the Jaegers about Esdeath's soon-to-be temporary absent and right away they knew what to do if their Goddess of Destruction leader is M.I.A. Esdeath's trust meant everything to them and it can stay that way as long as everything they do is in order and in her favor.

To which, that meant standing their ground with Night Raid, should they cross paths again.

After informing, Kusu came back to Esdeath and appeared to her left side. Looking at her face, Kusu saw Esdeath's face heating up. She was smiling, tomato cheeks and everything. Knowing that she was her attendant, she knew right away why she was blushing out in the open. The crowd below also saw Esdeath's face and wondered if she finally found the man she was looking for.

She did, but it wasn't from this universe...

"Everything's all set, My Lord. The Jaegers are informed and will take your place here in your absences until you come back." Kusu said, issuing that everything's in play while also smiling at her, "I can see that you also can't hold back your excitement."

"Mmm..." Esdeath giggles, "I can finally meet my husband, Kusu. Ha... Ha... I can't help it. You know as well as I do that I tend to daydream certain scenes of him dominating me so hard. I've waited so long."

"To get to Universe 7, it's going to take no longer than 7 hours."

"7 hours, hmm? I can wait that long. It's the only thing that's left in my way before I can meet my Saiyan husband. Although..."

"I take it something's on your mind?" Kusu asked out of concern, "What are you thinking of, My Lord?"

"2 weeks ago, Najenda & that black-haired girl left this universe, if I'm not mistaken. This is just a hunch, but why do I get the feeling that the two of them went to my husband's universe...?"

"It is a possible theory. As I heard a month ago, Najenda's group and the people rallying behind them found out about Goku due to a rumor that was spreading throughout this universe. Najenda must've heard how he saved the multiverse, so she probably went on ahead to go meet him." Kusu theorized.

But on behalf on her words, Kusu's theory didn't pleased Esdeath at all. Not one bit. She didn't know if it was true or not, but it got under her skin. Her general cap overshadowed her eyes, covering them as her Destroyer aura appeared. The outside entrance ground was shaking and behind the two, Esdeath was shaking the arena by just showing off her aura. Esdeath's aura was so immense the people below fell unconscious to the point where some had died from the pressure she was emitting.

On her ground, there were cracks that just kept going. With cracks came tiny rocks & pebbles levitating around her to later, the amount of levitating pebbles & rocks was as massive as the size of the Grand Tourney arena. At the rate she was going, due to getting pissed off that 'Najenda might steal her man', Esdeath was on the brink of destroying Earth...

"You should mind your anger, My Lord. This poor planet can't take on another earthquake due to your anger." Kusu points out, "The people below are going to die if you don't stop."

"Tch... I know." Esdeath had calm down. Her aura disappears and she held back her anger, "That Najenda... If what you're saying is true, then that mean..."

"Najenda & her friend could've went to see Goku."

"..." Esdeath wasn't freaking out in the slightest, but she wasn't happy with that idea, "We've got to get a move on then. Other than to see my Goku, I don't want to think of the idea that she might be there, as well."

"Then let's not waste any more time here. Let's get going, shall we?." Kusu came in front of her for her Destroyer Goddess to hold onto her left shoulder, "To Universe 7, here we go!"

"(_Goku... I hope you're not interacting with __**her**_...)" Esdeath grunted.

At god's speed, the two stopped their chatting and hurried up with what they layered out to do. Giving the order to the Jaegers to hold down the fort, the two got right to work. Pulling out their auras to combine, Kusu taps the concrete ground very quickly to ascends into space and throughout the cosmos at the speed of light.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**Universe 7**

**West City, Capsule Corporations...**

* * *

Now that Najenda & Akame successfully completed their mission in recruiting Son Goku, with the addition adding of Vegeta & others to the team, the two Night Raid members have decided to settle in and take Gotenks' offer in getting freshen up, with the addition of receiving food & water to bathe. While this was going on, as Gotenks showed everything that was available to them, Goku & the others had their own things to do, in order to prepare themselves for the trip to Universe 10.

Goku and Gohan, in over an hour long, groveled to their knees in order to convince Chi-Chi to let Goten go on this trip (who also doesn't know about the Gotenks 'splitting' fusion mishap). The begging and pleading got on her nerves, but it paid off. As long as he's not fighting and would return home to study, she wouldn't mind. To which, they agreed upon, but a simple request like that wasn't simple since half of Gotenks is Trunks. After they received a yes from Chi-Chi, the two later on went to Korin's Tower to stock up on Senzu Beans. Luckily for them, Korin gave them a full bag for their upcoming journey.

Vegeta had finished his training, despite it being very quick and that was only because he was anxious to go to Universe 10. Heading out the gravity room, after finishing up a warmup session of 150 times gravity, he stopped by the kitchen to grab a cold water bottle after a good workout. Closing the fridge, he spots Gotenks on the couch, eating truffles & other sweets...

"Oh, it's you, Gotenks." Vegeta said, taking a snip of his bottle, "Where are those two girls?"

"Hmm?" Gotenks tilted his head over his left shoulder, getting up from the couch, "You mean Najenda and Akame? Ah, they're in the large custom made private bathhouse on the fifth floor. I gotta say, even though half of me is Trunks, I forgot there was a bathhouse here..."

"Hmph. Other than Bulma & myself that uses it, our butlers & maids uses it, too. Not to mention your three friends."

"Oh, crap! That's right! They didn't know about me not defusing!" Gotenks' shock on the matter causes him to drop his spoon that was held in his right hand.

"Where are those three free loaders, anyway?" Vegeta asked, finishing his bottle and tossing it to a trash next to the kitchen counter.

"Well, last I checked, we were in Satan City. We came to McSatan's after an exam we had just finished."

"Exam? Oh, this will be good. Tell me something, Gotenks, what did my Trunks get?" Vegeta curiously asked as he leans back on the counter provided behind him.

"Eh!? Err... Well... Uh..." Gotenks flinched. Slouching just to show Vegeta he was too lazy to respond, Gotenks, on instinct, shoulder shrugged, "Let's just say Trunks got out of Orange Star High in a grumpy mood..."

"In other words, he failed...?"

"...Yes." Gotenks admits it, shamelessly, "Out of the 5 of us, only Trunks failed, hehe..."

"Hmph. Figures he would." Vegeta wasn't surprised.

"Wait... Did you know he would fail?"

"I may train like is a maniac almost every day, but I also care about my family, you know. I know if my son fails or not. He's a smart person 'cause he's got that from his mother, but he also got my cockiness boiling inside him. And because of that, he let it course through his mind, thinking he could just take it without studying."

"So, you're saying he failed because he didn't study?"

"That and he was overconfident."

"Wow... Hey, do you know that, um... Dad? No... Vegeta? Ah, what do I call you?"

"Half of you is Trunks and half of you is Kakarot's runt, so just call me either, I don't care."

"Oh, okay! I'll just call you Vegeta then! How did you know Trunks wasn't training, Vegeta? 'Cause in my shared memories, what you said checks out!"

"I'm his father. What's a father who doesn't know his own son, hmm?" Vegeta gave smart remark to the fused fighter.

After their conversation grew astray, the Pilar Gang welcomed themselves inside Capsule Corp and entered the main kitchen. From there, they met up with Vegeta & Gotenks. The two Saiyans looked over at the kitchen entrance to see Pilaf & Shu's large satisfied bellies. Mai was full as well, but unlike her friends, she controlled her eating and didn't go overboard...

"I can see you three fully enjoyed a burger joint buffet, eh?" Gotenks said, scoffing at his friends as he looks at the two's large bellies.

"Ugh... I can't eat another bite." Shu said, falling to the ground stuffed.

Pilaf burped, "Man, this rich life is so worth it, in my opinion (_I still can't believe his mother's one of the, if not, richest person on the planet. Makes me ashamed of my wealth back when I was an emperor_)."

"If it wasn't for the capsule you gave us a few days ago, the one that can warp us to one place to another, we would've taken 5 hours to get here. Possibly 10. Huh? Wait... Gotenks? Why are you here?"

"First and foremost, no problem about that." Gotenks clicks his tongue at Mai as his right & left index & thumbs pointed her, going up and down after receiving somewhat of a praise, "And to answer your next question, Mai, it's sort of... complicated."

"Complicated how...?"

"Complicated as in... um, well..." Gotenks started to sweat.

Vegeta notices Gotenks failing to answer, so he left the kitchen to give the floor to the fusion half-breed, "I'm guessing you need some alone time with her, so I'll be off. If you need me, Gotenks, I'll be with Bulma."

"(_Ahhh! Vegeta, you jerk! How the hell am I gonna explain to Mai that half of me, that is her boyfriend, is forever stuck with Goten in this mistreated fusion!_)" Gotenks sweats even harder.

"Everything okay, Gotenks?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh!? Oh, yes, yes! Very! Let's all sit on the couch in the living room, okay!?" Gotenks' voice showed he was hiding something and Mai knew what was up.

"Okay... sure (_whatever he has to tell me, it probably has something to do with the robbery chase we saw back in Satan City_)."

**-[Capsule Corp, Third Floor Bathhouse...]-**

2 weeks traveling throughout the multiverse, not hoping for the best. 2 weeks traveling from one universe to another, while going hungry for the duration of the trip. 2 weeks traveling in the intense amount of hours, and not to mention bathing wasn't an option at that time. To Najenda & Akame, despite having a rough trip to the point where they wanted to kill themselves, taking the trip was worth it. Had Goku not say yes to Najenda request, she would've gone crazy. But... he accepted, nonetheless.

Diving into the hot water, Najenda & Akame were relaxed. The thought of confronting Esdeath was now in the back of their minds, despite it being only temporary. But temporary or not, it was something they enjoyed.

Being next to each other, side-to-side, they tilted their heads back as there was a white towel on top of their heads. There wasn't a towel that covered their bodies when they entered the water, so the top of their breasts were shown. Najenda's shoulders shrugged up and her arms were placed on the floor behind her in a w-shape way. She gave out a big sigh that indicated that she really needed this. Akame as well...

"2 weeks. Going to this universe without eating anything to the point where we were starving to death, I'd say it's a good thing we held out longer than we did."

"No argument there. Not to mention we smell horribly, too, on the way here. And the water feels so good." Akame said, scooping up the water with both hands, "I haven't seen water this clean in a long time."

"As clean as this water is, it's only used for bathing. I can't imagine what drinking water would look like. Not to mention the alcohol, too. Hmph..." Najenda placed her arms back in the water, "Still... while we're out here, relaxing and stuff, our comrades in our universe is going through hell, as we speak."

"It won't be that long, Najenda. They're going to suffer a little more, but it's all going to be worth it. We've got Goku, after all. The man who saved the multiverse, if I'm not mistaken." Akame said, thinking if the rumor of Goku was true.

"And you're right, Akame. Goku & his universe saved the entire multiverse and from what we've heard, he used this form or 'technique' or whatever called 'Ultra Instinct'. I heard it before from Esdeath back then. Basically it's something most Destroyer Gods struggle to get into. And since Goku was able to do it..."

"You want him to use Ultra Instinct against Esdeath?" Akame asked.

"That's our only bet, Akame. It may sound like we're using him, to which, I'm not going to lie about, no. I just want our universe to live in peace. And we can't have that if Esdeath's here, alive and well." Najenda said with intensity in her eyes.

"I know that look all too well, Najenda. Whatever it takes. It's not only him, we've got other new members. Do you think they'll stay with us after we kill Esdeath?"

"It's hard to say. Goku's only reason to join is so he can fight Esdeath. I'm not sure about Vegeta, the green man and the teenage brat." Najenda couldn't wrap her finger around it.

"You act as if you want them to stay with us." Akame was picking up on the way Najenda was feeling towards Goku & the others.

"It's not every day we recruit Saiyans who can go head-to-head with Destroyers, you know. Goku & Vegeta, they have the red & blue forms that we couldn't even sense. It's not Ultra Instinct, but it's still amazing to see." Najenda admits, "In my book, I would like it very much if they could stay with us forever. Especially Goku."

"I'm sorry, what? Especially him?" Akame wondered, raising her left eyebrow after hearing her leader's strange sentence.

Najenda quickly turned her head to Akame. Face red as her eyes widened due to the fact she exposed herself so easily, "Eh!? Did I say that out loud? Ugh... Forget you heard that, okay?"

"Sure... I guess (_Does she have feelings for him? Najenda? No... That can't be. As long as I've known her, no man has ever been able to win her over. She probably said that because of the trip to this universe that took 2 weeks_)." Akame speculates, eyeing Najenda as she let out a sigh.

"Ugh... I haven't felt this good since our earth went to shit the moment Esdeath laid her domain."

"Not to mention over 60 percent of the earth's population are her worshippers. Those tournament she's always hosting, what's the point in watching those people fight when they don't hold anything to her?"

"Apparently, it's not just a tournament. It's also a scouting to find the perfect 'lover'." Najenda said, scoffing half-way of her sentence, "The great and mighty Esdeath. Looking for love 'cause she has no experience in that area."

"Love? What a bizarre Destroyer she is..." Akame admits, later putting her mouth in the water to form bubbles as she flaps her lips.

"How long until our clothes are refreshed?" Najenda asked, curiously.

"There's cleaning, then there's drying. So an hour. The blue-haired woman told me that her laundry machines are the fastest machines when it comes to cleaning. And somehow I believe her. Our machines back in Universe 10 takes 4 hours."

"An hour, hmm?" Najenda gets up from the water and stood on the floor, exposed and naked, "I've got all the time in the world, to be honest."

"Where are you going? I thought you said you wanted to be in the hot fresh water for at least an hour and fifteen minutes. It's only been an hour..."

"We're both fresh and clean as it is, Akame. My stomach's growling so I'm going to go see what this universe has to offer."

"Oh, then I guess I'm done too!" Akame got out of the water quickly and together, the two went into the dressing room.

A maid had approach Najenda & Akame to inform them that their clothes will finish in 45 more minutes. After receiving that info, the two nodded their heads. And since they've got no clothes to cover up their exposed bodies, the maid came prepared with clothes that were temporary for them until the due time. The clothes were nothing special. Just shorts that were above their knees and a large t-shirt that covered below their knees. When they got done changing, the maid escorting them to the kitchen and from there they were greeted by Gotenks & the Pilaf Gang...

"Oh, hey, you two!" Gotenks greeted them with a peace sign formed with his right fingers.

"Hello, um, Gotenks, was it?" Najenda greeted while also asking just to make sure she got the name right.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he replied with a thumbs up, "You girls sure took a while in the bathhouse. But I guess that doesn't matter 'cause you two don't stink anymore!"

"So these are the girls you mentioned in your story, Gotenks?" Mai asked.

"Yep! Now do you believe me? These two are crazy strong! Especially the old silvered-hair woman!"

"(_Oh no, he didn't just call her old..._)" Akame's face was constipated. In the next few seconds, she was quiet as she knew something so scary & abrupt was about to happen next.

"..." Najenda's left eye flinched. Annoyed with Gotenks' big mouth, she caught the fusion fighter off guard and punched him to the living room, through the wall and outside to the backyard.

"G-Gotenks!" Pilaf & Shu shouted as their eyes shivered in fear, but also comedic white circles.

"Old...? I'm only in my thirties, runt." Najenda's left fist that she made was shaking out of anger from getting called old.

The Pilaf Gang went to help Gotenks around the same time Vegeta & Bulma came into the kitchen. The Prince of all Saiyans & the smartest scientist came to greet the two Night Raid members but were also greeted with Gotenks' trouble as they weren't surprised that he would piss of the guests. They know this by a fact because of the destruction given to Gotenks as it lead him outside...

"Ugh, let me guess... Gotenks' mouth started this?" Bulma sighed, shaking her head left & right.

"That boy always has something to say, no matter what it is. Having a big mouth is something I'd wish he could go without." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"You two. If you're here, I take it you're done with this Dragon Radar?" Najenda asked.

Bulma answered Najenda's question by showing the new radar to their faces, "Yep, yep. Check it out! Fully equipped to track down any kind of wishing orbs in unlimited range & distance."

"Wow, that's amazing." Akame admits, "So, can a dragon really grant any kind of wish?"

"Any. Anything you can think of that sounds really unimaginable, Akame. Oh, is your clothes not done?"

"No, your maid informed us they'll be finished in 45 minutes. So she gave us these..." Najenda said, scratching the back of her hair, "Seems like people like to be dressed in this weird getup, don't they?"

"At the moment, it does seem like your universe isn't antiquated with that kind of fashion style, huh?"

"War and fighting is pretty much the topic in my universe, Bulma." Najenda pointed out, leaning back on the kitchen counter, "So... when can we eat? My stomach can't hold out much longer and I'm sure Akame's stomach can't, too."

Akame agreed with Najenda's words by rubbing her belly, "It's true, I'm hungry."

"Then follow me into the next room. While you two were taking your baths, I had my finest chefs in the main dining room dish out their best 5 star courses! (_I just hope Beerus didn't eat everything that was only made for them_)."

Najenda & Akame started following Bulma in the main dining room. After their bath, they were very much looking forward to the grub & were excited. And while that was going on, the Namekian Piccolo entered himself in on the scene with news regarding the transportation to Universe 10. Piccolo came in around the same time Gotenks & the Pilaf Gang went inside, as well, but through the huge hole Najenda made...

"Hey, Piccolo, what's up?" Gotenks greeted him with Shu & Pilaf carrying him by the shoulders.

"And what happen to you?" Piccolo asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"I... got my butt kicked by one of the Universe 10 person."

"H-How...? What did you say that led to that massive hole over there...?"

"Err... Something I should never say to a girl. _**Ever...**_" Gotenks fake laughed, later scoffing at the sheer power of Night Raid's leader.

"Is there something you need, Piccolo?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought Goku & Gohan would be here by now so I can tell everyone present about when departure time starts."

"Really? You know when we'll go?" Gotenks said, popping his fingers.

"Yes. In 3 hours, Whis will arrive to his planet. If his stomach is feeling okay, he might come back to earth in 30 minutes. If not, it'll take another 3 hours."

"And here I thought deities could overcome anything, especially if he's the one accompanying a Destroyer God..." Gotenks thinks twice about Whis' status.

"So how come Goku & Gohan isn't here yet? Are they still trying to get Chi-Chi's permission?"

Gotenks shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. I haven't checked in on their energies to know where they're at since the only thing on my mind is Universe 10."

"I've already got it covered. They just left Chi-Chi ten minutes ago and went to Korin." Vegeta answered, "I'm not sure if they got the answer they needed, but judging from the fact they're at Korin's, it probably means yes and that they're getting Senzu Beans to prepare."

"I'm not one to jump to conclusions here, but do you think we have a chance in stopping a Destroyer?"

"If Kakarot needs Senzu Beans for this trip, then I'm guess it's not going to be a picnic in the park, Piccolo. That means we're going to get dragged through a lot hell..."

"And all that's left is to wait for Goku, Gohan, and Whis, huh? The moment Whis gets us the cube, we're off. Let's hope Goku & Gohan can come soon after getting the Senzu Beans..." Gotenks said, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**Universe 7**

**Korin's Tower...**

* * *

Both the Sons, Goku & Gohan, were presently in front of the white cat, Korin, & Yajirobe. The reason as to why they were there, as it was very, very obvious, was to get them a full bag of Senzu Beans. Seeing as though there hasn't been any threat since the T.O.P., and Broly, Korin luckily had a bag full of Senzu Beans.

Tossing it up in the air and catching it with his right hand, Goku, his son, Korin & Yajirobe were now engaging in a conversation. After Goku told the two the important details, it left their guts tightened. For every threat Goku has face, one after another, a more powerful foe comes onto the scene and to that much it terrifies them...

"And here I thought Beerus was the only Destroyer God. But now you're telling me there's 12 total?" Korin said to Goku, recapping everything, "Guess it goes to show you how out of touch I really am if the multiverse really is that big."

"Well, there was 18, but Zeno destroyed 6 of them because of whatever reason." Goku adds.

"And once again, Korin, thanks for giving a full bag of Senzu Beans. I don't recall having that big of an amount since with Cell..." Gohan compliments, "But I'm not going to complaint, haha..."

"So, uh, Goku, are you gettin' cold feet?" Yajirobe asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, you're going to go up against another god that's not that purple pussy cat. If I were you, I would just think about my life and eat some many tasty grub."

"That sounds like a boring life, if you ask me. The thinking about my life part, not the eating 'cause I love food." Goku said.

"Well... At least you're stronger than before, I guess (_I'll never understand that son of gun with his addiction of wanting to fight strong people who could wipe out a universe_)."

"You know, Yajirobe, you should try to give fighting a shot. I hadn't seen you partake in any big event since long ago. When Vegeta & Nappa first came to earth. It would help if earth could have more fighters that aren't Saiyans. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, we could use you if you actually train."

"You kiddin' me, kid? I'm not going to risk my life and die on the battlefield! I've got my life to consider, you know!"

"What life? You're a leech and a free loader for as long as I've known you. It would do you some good if Goku could train you or you could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right above up."

"Eh, shut up, Korin!" Yajirobe shouted, "I don't always free load! Sometimes I got fishing, you pussy cat!"

Korin, despite his eyes being 'closed', eyed him up and down, later rolling his eyes and taking his attention to Goku & Gohan, "This brings back memories, you two. You two haven't been here together since Cell announced his tournament. Time flies when you don't pay much attention to it."

"Oh, yeah, haha." Goku started to remember, "Both me and Gohan were in SSJ. While I do remember that we both were here in our SSJ forms, what was the reason?"

"It was that you wanted Korin's opinion on if you could beat Cell, father. So you powered up to show him your strength."

"That's right. I did! Korin, you said I wasn't strong enough." Goku laughs, later on with sigh.

Korin nodded, "I remember that time. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just felt like it was the truth. Cell, at that time, was someone you couldn't beat alone when you showed me your strength."

"I know. And none taken. I wasn't able to beat him, but Gohan did, didn't you, son?" Goku proudly smacks his son's back.

"Haha, yeah. But back then, if I had listen and ended Cell when you had told me to, you wouldn't have died and Goten would've got to know you whole lot more." Gohan said, feeling guilty.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's good, Gohan! What happened in the past is in the past. There wasn't anything you could've done to avoid not listening to me. Cell got to you, and maybe me, too, but still, don't blame yourself. But hey, at least you're training again, right?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm a scholar, I want to make sure I can maintain my personal life as a dad and as a fighter like you, dad. For Videl & Pan..."

Goku was proud of hearing that, so he grabbed onto his left shoulder and smiled at him as a proud father, "Don't forget to push past your limits, okay? Saiyans are always getting stronger each time we're at death's door."

"I know and I'll make sure to make you proud." Gohan assures him.

Korin interrupted their father-son time by letting out a fake cough, "I hate to ruin this moment, but we should probably get back to what's at hand. Goku, Gohan, good luck with your trip to Universe 10. I'll be rooting for you guys."

"Yeah. Thanks, Korin. Let's get back to Vegeta & the others so we can leave right away, Gohan."

"Right." Gohan bows to Korin & Yajirobe, "It's was nice to see you two again after a long time. Take care, you two."

"You too, kid. You too." Yajirobe replies back.

After a long-time reunion of a meet & greet, Goku got started in tracking down the gang's energy back at Capsule Corp. Gohan held onto his father's right shoulder & waved his goodbye to Korin & Yajirobe. Goku joined in and waved his hand goodbye to the them as the two did it back.

Looking at this place, Goku had a lot of memories. A lot of memories, but he thought of them all. Or at least the ones he thought were very important. Climbing the tower, meeting & fighting Mr. Popo & getting trained by Kami. Through it all, Goku was glad he got to experience this as a kid.

Right when Instant Transmission kicked in, and both their bodies were glitching in & out, Goku gave out one more smile to Korin's Tower.

And they were gone...

* * *

**Nighttime**

**Universe 7**

**Capsule Corp, Main Living Room...**

* * *

After eating full course meals, their stomachs were full. And in good timing, their clothes were done getting dried. Najenda & Akame changed back into their usual attire and were in the living room with Vegeta & the others. They, along with Vegeta, Gotenks, & Bulma were informed with Whis' duration of the trip and were just waiting for Goku & Gohan to arrive.

Akame, as she was sitting on the couch, was close to her Murasame. Wielding the blade in front of her, she swung at the air once, just to make sure nothing was wrong with it, to which, there wasn't. Najenda, with both her eyes closed, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her.

Beerus was on the couch, enjoying a vanilla pudding that he was able to grab his hands on since Majin Buu wasn't here, and because he was fast asleep back in Satan City. Vegeta was sitting next to him, followed in with Bulma. Gotenks & the Pilaf Gang were sitting on the chairs provided and were looking at Piccolo mediate in the air. Everyone was doing their own thing for a brief moment as silence was in the air.

But...

With the sound of Instant Transmission kicking in, everyone had stopped what they were doing and took their attention towards Goku & Gohan's arrival...

"You two! You guys made it! Did she really say yes to half of me going? Gotenks asked, referring to Chi-Chi's answer for Goten.

"Well, it took over a long time, like 30 minutes just to convince her." Goku answered.

"What did you say to her that made her say yes?"

"I, uh, well..."

Gohan came in to answer for his father, "We told mom that if she were to say yes, we would use Shenron to wish us a wealthy life. And you know mom, right? She wants what's best for her kids, and she wants Goten to live a life and have a great job and all..."

"(_But... who needs a job when you're going to use Shenron to make you stinkin' rich?_)" Gotenks, confusedly at the topic at hand, raised his eyebrow.

"Goku..."

"Hmm? Oh, Najenda! What's up!" Goku greeted, waving his left hand at her as he walks towards her, "You smell a lot better now and you look like you've ate a lot! That's good...!"

Najenda blushes at Goku's comment, "Y-You do? (_I-Is he...?_)"

"Yep! 'Cause then we can restart our fight from before!"

Najenda stumbled after hearing that, "I-I see... Oh." she calmed down a bit after, "(_Sometimes the words he chooses can have two different meanings_)."

Akame approached the two with her katana in hand, "Goku, uh, that's your name, right?"

"Y-Yeah... And you're Akame, right?"

"That's my name. If you don't mind me asking, after you got permission from your wife, you should've gotten here sooner. What was the holdup?"

"Sorry!" Goku chuckled, "For our trip, I wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be any loose ends. So I did everyone a favor and grabbed us Senzu Beans." he shows the bag to everyone.

"Senzu Beans...?" the two girls were confused.

"It's basically a 'magical' bean that can heal you no matter what condition you're in. As long as you're not dead, that is."

"Amazing..."

"Hmph, and you got the full bag, huh?" Vegeta observed, "Either you're actually prepared for something bad to come, or..."

"Or... I just want to make sure none of our allies are dead?"

"Hehe, for once you're actually sprouting smart things." Vegeta admits, giving the benefit of the doubt to his rival.

"So is Whis here? I wanna leave as soon as possible."

"He left an hour ago and won't be a here until two hours later." Piccolo answered.

"W-WHAA!? Doesn't Whis come to earth in half an hour!?"

"That's because I ordered Whis to." Beerus butts in, "It's late at night, Goku. You all should just head to Universe 10 in the morning."

"Oh, Beerus. So how come you're not coming?"

"Who me? I'm a Destroyer God. I'm not interested in universal conflict. Besides... it's a taboo for a Destroyer God to fight one another."

"In other words, that's a no." Bulma said, popping her fingers, "That's either a lie or you're really following the rules of a God of Destruction."

"Shut up, Bulma..." Beerus grunted, later standing up, "I'm going to go to the dining room. Hopefully your chefs are done with the food I ordered."

At the same moment, Bulma received a call from Whis. From her special equipped device that enables her to do so, she picks up the call and was in contact with Whis, "Oh, Whis. How's it going? Did you arrive yet?"

"_**Yes. By any chance, is Goku there?**_"

"Yeah. Him and Gohan had just arrived."

"_**Ah, excellent! I managed to find the cube the moment I arrived here, to which, I didn't need the 3 hours because my stomach's all better now. Would you mind telling Goku to transport everyone here to me? It'll be a lot faster than me coming back to earth with the cube.**_"

"Good idea, Whis. I'll get started."

"_**Thank you, Bulma, and I'll see you soon.**_" Whis smiled as the communicator turns off.

Getting off of the video call from the angel, Bulma stood up in front of everyone to get their attention, "Hey everyone, looks like we _**are **_going to leave as soon as possible. Grab your things, we're going to Beerus' planet. Goku, prepare to find Whis' energy."

"Uh, sure..."

* * *

**Nighttime**

**Universe 7**

**Beerus' Planet (15 Minutes Later...)**

* * *

After informing that Whis managed to find the God Cube, everyone that was going to Universe 10 teleported to Beerus' planet thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission. There was a party of 8 people on board with the mission, to which, a new additional member was casted to Night Raid. Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Najenda, Akame, Vegeta, and their new member, Bulma, had arrived on Lord Beerus' planet.

Bulma had on a fully stuffed bag with things inside that was going to help Universe 10 with their problems in food, medical aid & such.

Gotenks had his arms behind his head and tilted his body back & forth, whistling until the arrival of Whis, he spots the supposedly 'God Cube', "Hey... is that the cube Whis was talking about?"

Everyone looks over to Gotenks and saw the cube. Vegeta was the first to speak up and said, "Yes. That's it. I'm surprised you didn't know about the cube, Gotenks. When both Trunks & Goten were small, they went inside the cube along with all of us to that nameless planet for Beerus' & Champa's tournament."

"Uh-huh, that's the cube, all right." Bulma confirms, "I'm surprised that cube's in one piece. But then again, we barely used that thing."

"_**And today is an exception!**_ Welcome, everyone! I'm glad to see you make it!" Whis greeted everyone as he was seen in the sky hovering down with a smile.

"Whis!" Goku said, happily, "All right, Whis! Let's get going to Universe 10, right away!"

"Be patient, Goku. Before I could activate the cube, I must ask all of you this: Are you prepared for what's to come?"

"You know it! I'm all fired up!" Goku clenches both his fists to show how much he wanted this. Not to mention it was showing he was mildly impatient.

"Hmph. It better be worth the trip. If there aren't any strong people over there, I'm going to be fully disappointed." Vegeta's blood was fueled with Goku's impatient as he was one, too.

Bulma puts down her bag to showcase what she was going to bring, "As for me, if you're wondering why I'm heading to Universe 10 with you guys, it's that I'm going to help the people there make sure they can eat and stay safe."

"I see. And that's what those capsule containers are for, huh? If I were to count, oh my... I'm seeing over a hundred capsule containers?"

"Uh-huh! And a total of 5,000,000 capsules! That's enough to survive for 5 years! But for the whole planet who are probably dying of thirst and hunger, it's enough to last 2 years." she smiled with her eyes closed.

"That's Bulma for ya. There's nothing she can do that'll no doubt surprise us one after another." Goku compliments.

"Heh, she's my wife, after all. My Bulma..." Vegeta proudly smirked.

"An entire 2 years..." Akame was amazed, "(_It's hard enough to get any food rations because of Esdeath, but hearing that she can feed an entire planet for 2 years? Who is this woman?_)"

"That's amazing. The people at Night Raid can eat until they're full." Najenda said.

"Hmm? Are they starving like crazy like you two were, Najenda?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Goku. We can get food, but it's just bread and all that stuff when the theme of our planet is nothing but war, order, and undying loyalty."

"Well, when we arrive, the entire Night Raid & other people that follow you guys will eat like there's no tomorrow."

"Hmph." Akame smiled Goku's words.

"And not to mention if they're hurt..." Bulma waves the bag of Senzu Beans with her left hand. She placed the bag, and the couple of other capsule containers, back inside her bag.

"I know I probably said this a lot, but still... I just can't help but thank you guys enough with what you're doing." Najenda scoffed, "Truly, from the bottom of my heart, you have my thanks."

"No problem." Goku gave her a thumbs up, "So, are we going?"

"I'm going to start it up and while I do that, you guys recheck to see if you have everything before we head to Universe 10. Food, capsules, all of it. We'll leave in 10 minutes."

And everyone was ready. Bulma, even though she didn't want to do it three times, tripled checked everything. Her capsules containers, the bag of Senzu Beans, and an invention she was working on that was going to play a handful in the upcoming battles with Universe 10.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gotenks were ready, too. They gave themselves a good stretch and were aligned next to Bulma. After Whis started up the God Cube, the Z-Fighters with the two members of Night Raid entered inside and the cube begins to ascend into the air. At last, the trip to Universe 10 was about to begin, and when reinforcements arrive to Universe 10's earth to settle the score, there will certainly be things to look forward too.

However... Around the same time Whis & the others got started in their travels to Universe 10, passing by through other universes, it was around the same time the Destroyer Goddess, Esdeath, had arrived on earth.

Yes... On Universe 7's earth...

But... the question that remains, in terms of time here is... how?

How on earth did Esdeath & Kusu arrive to Universe 7 when it was supposed to take them 7 hours...?

* * *

**Nighttime**

**Universe 7**

**West City...**

* * *

Around the same time Goku & the others departed for Universe 10, a certain Universe 10 Destroyer & her angel had arrived to Universe 7. But their arrival wasn't going to be for another 6 hours, so them being there 6 hours early was next to impossible.

Arriving in Universe 7, on planet earth, the two high profiled deities were found standing on top of the tallest building in West City. The explanation as to how they had arrived was about to get explained in full details in just a few seconds.

A warp portal was a few feet above the roof and there were two people coming out from it. The first thing that came out from the portal was their shoes. The portal goes higher to reveal more of the deities to where it fully showed Kusu completely and only the lower half of Esdeath. Soon though, Esdeath was fully revealed and the warp portal that led them to Universe 7 had disappeared once the two had arrived to their destination...

"Hmm... So this is the earth of Universe 7? My, it's much more lively than ours, Esdeath, My Lord." Kusu said, checking out the scenery.

"Yeah. I agree on that. I guess it kind of makes sense. This universe doesn't rule to his biddings at all, I'm assuming." Esdeath said, referring to her own ruling in the entire Universe 10, "Suits him as it doesn't surprise me. It makes sense that his earth isn't polluted to hell like our earth is since no one is like Goku, if you get what I'm saying."

"Yes. He's also a god who was able to go toe-to-toe with Universe 7's God of Destruction Beerus. Unlike Goku, the mortals in Universe 10 can't do what he did. And that was defending earth when it was needed."

"One of the reasons why I must have him to be my lover, Kusu. He's a fighter who doesn't give up without a fight. A Saiyan that made every deity, like myself, stand up back at the Tournament of Power." Esdeath blushes, "My husband, ha. Isn't he so perfect?"

"If I were lying, I would say yes. But given your strong ongoing love for him, I truly mean it. So, yes!" Kusu smiled, "I guess it was a good thing we were still in Universe 10."

"Indeed. When we were about to cross over to Universe 9, I had almost forgotten about the people from planet Krasbiji who specializes in warping techniques."

"I'm with you on that one. Planet Krasbiji, the planet whose people can use an amulet as a warp portal to different universes... I wonder how that came in clutch."

"We discovered that planet and what it's capable of doing a month ago." Esdeath looks at Kusu smiling, crossing her arms at her amusement, "The only down side to that is the amulet only has two trips."

"Are you thinking of using the two trips to convince Goku to bring him back to our universe?" Kusu asked.

"Yes, I am. He has a wife, that I know, Kusu. But I don't care. Whoever his wife is, she doesn't deserve him. I may sound like an ungrateful, undeserving person, but I don't really care that much of what people think of me. I just want to be with my Goku. And now that we're on Goku's home planet, earth, where do you think he lives?"

"I'm not sure, My Lord. Given how we have one use left of the amulet we were given, we're going to have to put every thought into finding Goku. However, you don't expect me to have all the answers, do you?" Kusu raised her eyebrow.

"Err... Somewhat like that, yeah." she jokes out of excitingly meeting her Saiyan, "Although we arrived 6 hours early, it's nighttime so Goku's probably asleep. We should find refuge and search tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Are you really considering that? I know how much this trip means to you, My Lord. I know how much you love Goku. Are you really not letting your impatients get the best out of you?"

Esdeath scoffed, "I want to, believe me, but I won't. Just act as though we were supposed to arrive here in 6 hours, Kusu. Goku's probably sleeping so I don't want to interrupt his beauty sleep."

"I see." Kusu's eyes widened at Esdeath's generosity, "You're never nice, Esdeath. Only on certain visits when the King of All is around. I guess Goku can make someone as evil as you nice, huh?"

"Zip it, Kusu..." Esdeath demanded, blushing out of embarrassment that Kusu was right, "In any case, let's not waste any more time sightseeing. For now, we should find a place to crash. I'm sure there's a hotel inn here the both of us can use."

"But that involves payment, My Lord." Kusu brings out, "The currency in this universe is sure to be different from ours in Universe 10."

"I know, but you can leave that to me. _**I'll repay the manager with a frosty tip**_." she evilly smirked.

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, Krillin's & Android 18's home...**

* * *

Coming home from an assignment that took him hours to complete, Krillin was welcomed home by his wife and sleepy daughter. Marron was in 18's arms as she was in the living room with the lights on. Opening in the front door, Krillin placed his helmet on the living room counter. He gave out a big sigh and was walking towards his wife with a smile.

Greeting her, Krillin was more than happy to take Marron off her arms, "Hey, honey, I'm home."

"Welcome home. You're usually home during 9 pm. Was your shift long?" Android 18 said, giving her husband a direct welcome home kiss.

"Ah, it was something like that. All day in this city, it's been one bank robbery after another. A total of over a hundred. Man... why is everyone trying to rob banks for?"

"Aside from trying to make a quick buck, despite robbing a bank, to which, it's a big thing, they're probably are trying to make a name for themselves. Rather that or they must want the attention of Hercule Satan."

"Hmm... You think?"

"The dude is 'champ' for a reason." 18 said, quoting her sentence with a simple roast, "So are Goku & the others gone?"

"Yeah. I got a call from Bulma during my shift that they were departing now, which was 5 minutes ago."

"And, could you remind me why it is they're going to that universe?"

Both Krillin & Android 18 sat on the couch. 18 gave Krillin half a glass of booze to reward him from having an extremely busy day, "Basically, 2 people from Universe 10 asked Goku & the others to help them stop a war that's been going on for who knows how long. And the one who's doing all the war stuff is the Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction."

"A female Destroyer?" 18 raised her left eyebrow out, trying to remember all the faces of the Destroyers, "Wait... This Universe 10 Goddess, isn't she the one who didn't have her universe participate in the Tournament of Power? The one with the general cap?"

"That's her, I'm assuming. I'm surprised you remembered a random girl's face, honey."

"When we were in the void, even though I couldn't sense her energy, my brother and I felt such an ominous presence from her whenever we met with eye contact. Now that I think about it, she gave everyone in the tournament arena nasty looks except for..."

"Except for who, babe?" Krillin looks at her.

"Except for Goku..." 18 said, remembering the things she and her brother observed back when the Tournament of power was live, "Goku was the only person she ever laid a smile upon. I may sound like I'm making it up since the void was the first time ever in seeing her, but still... I know what I saw. She likes Goku and hates everyone else..."

"... I believe you, 18." Krillin said, not wanting to doubt his wife, "Goku told me he had to bring out SSJ God in order to fight them head on. Vegeta, too, but I think for his opponent, he was just messing around, or rather showing off."

"I know." 18 smiled. This time, she grabbed Marron off his arms and started heading upstairs to her room, "I'm going to go place Marron in her room."

"Sure. Hey, um, 18?"

"Yes?" she looked back while just entering the first step of the stairs, "What is it?"

"Do you think I should've gone with them? You know, to Universe 10?"

Android 18 was quiet. She gave Krillin a blank expression but wasn't sure how she would answer the question. 18 knew Krillin wasn't a sensitive man she married, so she was going to be straightforward to him. In a nice way that doesn't involve truth bombs, that is...

"Who knows. I know you're not as strong as a Saiyan, but still, Krillin, you give it your all, no matter the size difference. It would've been a good thing if you stay here because Goku & Vegeta are gods, right? They can brush off anything that doesn't require fodders like us."

"Well, when you put it bluntly like that, I just feel like a weakling..." Krillin took 18's honestly by scratching the back of his bald head.

And to that, 18 smiled. She was off the first step of the stairs to cheer up her Krillin by kissing him again directly. Krillin's eyes widened by the second kiss because this specific kiss he felt, 18 had put a lot of effort into, to which, she only does this when her Krillin thinks of things that are out of his reach...

"Cheer up. I fell in love with you not because you're some power crazy Saiyan, but because you're unique in your own way."

"How so?" Krillin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." she started blushing. Coming close to his left ear, she started whispering things that were a bit more extreme than Krillin had hoped but the things she listed about him were all true. But this one admirable thing she really adores was his...

"I-I see... There are good traits about me, and then there's that last part, haha..." Krillin's face was red from embarrassment.

"Yes. Especially that last part. For someone half my size, you certainly can give it your all to satisfy me that only my Krillin knows how to." she ended it off by touching his nose for a tease.

The sexual tension between the two lovers came to an abrupt end when Krillin's walkie talkie, that was hanging on his right hip since he's a police officer, started picking up. The two noticed and right away, Krillin answers...

"Hello? Krillin here." Krillin answered.

"_**Huh? Oh, thank goodness you answered, sir!**_"

"Huh? Kaguta? What's up? Why are you panicking like you just witness a murder live?"

"_**Sir, there's not much time here... Ugh!**_"

"Are you all right?"

"Krillin, who is Kaguta?"

"Kaguta's a rookie police officer who I took under my wing just so she can learn from me. She usually don't do tasks she feels she can't do alone. Not to mention she's usually calm and collective."

"_**Sir! Sir! SIR!**_" her voice skyrocketed even more as her panicked tone was reaching a new level of distress.

"Kaguta, calm down! What's going on? Why are you panicking?"

"_**There's been an attack at a local inn. 17 officers were killed in the crossfire!**_"

"17? That's insane!" Krillin's expression grew worrisome on 18, "What were 17 officers doing anyway at some in?"

"_**Right after you left, the station received a call about two people killing a bunch of innocent civilians that worked there. When we sent 2 officers to check it out, they were calling for help because whoever these two are, they were quick on the hunt! When we sent two groups of officers, none of them answered our calls. So the chief assigned me with 10 other officers to check it out and right now we're at the inn...**_"

"Wait, did you entered inside the inn!?" Krillin yelled out of concern.

"Babe, don't yell please. You're going to wake up Marron." Android 18 asked.

"Oh, sorry, honey." Krillin lowered her voice, "Kaguta, I repeat, Kaguta, please tell me you didn't enter inside..."

"_**Huh? Oh, heavens no! Sir, I'm calling you because we need your help. All of the officers, including myself, are outside our cars, keeping an eye on the front entrance. We're behind our opened car doors, awaiting for the next big thing to happen. But then there's some weird right after that.**_"

"What do you mean? How weird?"

"_**When we arrived, and you may find this non-believable, but trust me when I say this, sir. It's... It's snowing. The hotel inn that we're scoping out is... snowing.**_"

"Snowing?" Krillin and 18 simultaneously said.

"_**Yes. The building itself it snowing. We tried entering, but with one step in, one of our officer's leg immediately froze in solid ice. He's okay though! Ugh, not to mention it's freezing as hell out here. The hotel covered up the block in such cold weather, sir. That's not normal!**_"

"You're right. That's not normal. Okay, Kaguta, hold the fort down until I come? Do you copy? You are to not enter inside until my arrival!"

"_**Right, sir! As you command, I'll wait out here with the rest of the officers until your arrival! Kaguta out.**_"

"Krillin out." Krillin hung up his call with the walkie talkie and turned towards his wife, "18, I'll get going now." he started heading out the door.

"Wait, let me come, too."

"Huh? Are you nuts? This is the duty of a police officer, 18! You're just a civilian!"

"True, but I'm also a civilian who's stronger than her husband, _**who's a police officer**_." 18 pointed out, "Besides, you probably shouldn't take this on your own with the other officers."

"How so?"

"Whoever it is that's killing these innocent people, the two random strangers aren't from earth, that's for sure. You don't see snow reigning down on just a building. The forecast said it was going to be sunny all week and breezy all night."

"Good point. You think Majin Buu could've done it? No, he couldn't have. He turned good. And he's usually with Satan. This is really troubling me here..."

"Try sensing their energies. Lock onto Kaguta then explore the others who are at the inn."

"Great idea." Krillin closed his eyes. For a minute in, he was able to locate Kaguta's energy and the other officers, too, "I can feel my comrades' energy, all right. They're all safe. But for some reason, I can't sense the two who's doing the killing inside the inn for some reason."

"You're not able to sense them?"

"No... That's not it. I... I can't pick up on their energy. The snow that's being produced, it's filled with energy I can't even comprehend. I can sense that but not the two inside the inn."

"They could either be gods or android. Or... they could be hiding their Ki."18 speculates.

"Whoever these people are, they're good." Krillin admits, "Maybe I should call in Master Roshi, Tien & Yamcha to help me."

"Reinforcements are a good thing, and I think you're going to need a lot more."

"Yeah. But who?"

"Other than myself, we're going to need my brother, 17."

"17! That's right!" Krillin said, excitingly, "You two have unlimited stamina!"

"Yes." both the two entered outside and were in the front yard, "I'm going to ask our neighbors to watch over Marron. Once they take her up, I'm going to contact 17. While I do that, go gather Master Roshi, Tien & Yamcha."

"Right." Krillin turns on his aura, "Where should we all meet?"

"Where are your subordinates at right now if they're outside of some inn?"

"Hmm? Let's see..." he picks up on their power level again and managed to find the place "467 Iparu Drive."

"Oh, that place? That's near the supermarket we usually go to whenever we visit Bulma in West City. So they're in West City, huh?"

"Yep. Indeed they are. Okay, let's get to work, 18! Let's meet in about 20 minutes! Love you!" he starts flying away.

"Sure, sure. Love you, too, you big goof." she smiled at him flying away. She managed to see Krillin fly away from the city and at that moment, her face changed. It was filled with anxiety and a tad of seriousness. She knew that this battle with her name written on it was going to be no picnic in the park. And she was prepared, nonetheless, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to get ourselves in a tight situation...?"

No one answered but mother nature. A soft breeze blew her hair back gently and she was quiet once again. She couldn't get this terrible feeling off her chest so she decided to ignore it the best way she can by getting right to work...

"(_Even though we have a crew, I get the feeling that whatever or whoever it is at the inn, might have something to do with Goku & the other's trip to Universe 10_)."

Later, she gulped...

**End of Chapter 3...**

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, so many team Universe 7 people exploring the strange phenomenon? Hell yeah! Quite the interesting chapter, huh? No? Not really? Okay, then... While Goku & the others head to Universe 10, Esdeath is already in Universe 7, thinking that Goku is there. And boy, oh, boy, do I have something in store for that lol.**

**And since she's there, I'm just going to go ahead and say it, **_**I'm going to kill off Chi-Chi.**_** There's nothing wrong with that, people. We're on a site where we can think & write anything we want 'cause it's our story we're making. And as I said last chapter, if people make fanfics of Naruto fucking his mom, I can make a fanfic killing off Chi-Chi.**

**Next chapter is going to be freakin' awesome because I got plenty of materials with where this story's leading at. If it's not obvious, Esdeath is going to meet the Universe 7 fighters & soon... **_**her. **_**Shit's about to go **_**downnnn!**_

**Imperial warlord: You just jinxed it, man! Well, kind of lol.**

**twisterblake2015: Okie-Dokie.**

**fanfictionboy1998: Gotcha, gotcha.**

**GeoNovaWraith: Thank you and I will, definitely. You can count it :)**

**WhereThe Party At: My point exactly! It's 2020, ffs. If people can make fanfics of Naruto fucking his own mom or, heaven forbids, Sarada, then I can make a story where Chi-Chi isn't needed. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING, MAN!**

**Blood Spider: It's fine, Blood. I know you really dislike Esdeath, and you want her out of Goku's life, but it's still early in the story. You'll have to find out if I'll do that, dude.**

**Guest: God Bind's a sexy move. This is me coming from a hardcore Goku stan :)**

**dbzclassicsman: By now, I'm sure you're already caught up, huh?**

**supersaiyanman290: Great, great.**

**Vaikuntha: Oh, wow, you reviewed one of my story. How nice, it's a delight lol. Thanks, btw, and you could also do me a favor and, oh I don't know, update your stories? They're really good, too. Jk lol, take all the time you need.**

**BlueLancer: Thank you! Nice to know you don't care what I do with her lol.**

**GrimmjowTaichou: We'll see about that. Anything is possible.**

**Juju: I respect your decision on Chi-Chi. And yeah, I still stand by what I said about Naruto part 1 being trillions of times better than Shippuden.**

**Freelee: Maybe. We'll see about that.**

**A/N: Dragon Ball Super x Fairy Tail will resume in May.**

**Later.**


	4. Kill the Irk, Discrimination, & Lynching

**A/N: Hey, hey, everyone. How's it going? I'm doing fine myself, tyvm for asking lol. 4th chapter in and we've come this far, haven't we? I've never been this pumped on continuing a crossover story. I guess that's because I have ideas that was trying to come out of me so I can fully express it into a chapter, like this one! **

**Speaking of chapter, this story in general, I just want to thank you guys for reaching 50+ favs and follows on this story. If I recall, my main story, DBSxFT, it took me 7 or 9 chapters for reach that number. And to make things better, this is only chapter 4! **

**What I said last chapter still stands, I'm going to kill of Chi-Chi. Just not brutally, I guess. By the time this chapter's up, DBSxFT Ch39 & 40 should already be up, too. And after I upload this chapter, I'm going to get started on Enoteca's Saiyan, my 3rd story. I'm feeling quite resourceful now that I'm as amped as ever when making these. Let's hope this feeling doesn't go away.**

**Now get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 4: Kill the Irk, Discrimination & Lynching**

**FULL RECAP: **Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, Whis, Najenda & Akame have finished prepping and was now heading to Universe 10, the universe that lives in Esdeath's domain. Around the time they left Universe 7, Universe 10's Destroyer Goddess cut her trip of 7 hours to Universe 7 short as she & her angel arrived thanks to a portal provided by a planet in her universe.

When Esdeath & Kusu arrived on Universe 7's earth, they wasted no time into finding shelter as they were going to search for Goku in the morning. Around this time, Krillin had received a report of several officers dying of frostbite and a hotel holding down a whole block of cold weather at absolute zero. Suspicious about this, Krillin has decided to round up the Z-Fighters to meet up with Kaguta, the one who reported the current event as she's outside of the hotel covered in ice.

Multiple scenarios were going to happen at this moment. Goku & the others' trip to Universe 10, Krillin & the others' mission to infiltrate the solid iced hotel, things were going to turn for the worse. It'll all depend on the flip of the coin...

* * *

**?**

**? **

**The Far Edge of Universe 9, Entrance to Universe 10...**

* * *

Several hours had passed since the trip had started. Whis, being the one navigating everyone that was inside the God Cube, was sitting on top of the cube. Inside the cube, everyone was going their own thing. Sitting next to a corner were Najenda & Akame. Bringing along more members than what they had anticipated still shocks them to this day. To kill time, they were looking at Goku sparring Gohan & Gotenks at the same time, but in their base forms.

Piccolo was a few feet away from them, meditating as he was hovering in the air, crisscross with his eyes close & crossing his arms. His aura was showing but it was a non-threaten one. Bulma was sitting next to Vegeta, who had his arms crossed & his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, no, just image training. Bulma, on the other hand, was. Due to the fact that all around them was nothing but empty blackness, she decided getting in a nap wouldn't hurt...

"Mmm..." Najenda watches Goku handling his son & Gotenks with ease, "(_Even in his base form, his power's unimaginable_)."

Akame placed her Murasame on her left side, to where the corner is, "Najenda, are you staring at Goku again?"

"Eh!?" Najenda quickly looked at Akame, "I was just analyzing how he fights, Akame!"

"Sure you were..." Akame said, eyeing Najenda as she knew she was lying, "Vegeta's doing training of his own. Image training."

"I know. Seeing him do that reminds me of when Tatsumi tried to do image training, but to only end up getting screwed over."

"_**HA, HA, HA!**_" were the sounds coming from Gotenks' mouth as he tries to land a punch on Goku, "Hehe, try to stop one of Yamcha's moves, _**the Wolf Fang Fist!**_"

"Paying homage to him, huh? Well, rest assure I can!" Goku counters his attack by teleporting behind him, hitting the back of his neck into later hitting the ground in defeat.

"Ow, ow, ow! Man, I'm just a kid!. You didn't have to go so hard on me, Goku..." Gotenks said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"Haha! You fell for my taunts! Now prepare the suffer one of the Grim Reaper of Justice's iron fi- - HEY! Where'd he go this time?"

"_**Behind you... again.**_"

Turning around, Goku managed to get the upper hand and landed another blow to the back of his neck. This time, he was down on the floor for good. He wasn't unconscious, just tapped out, "Ugh... I think I'll just sit this one out until we reach Universe 10."

"I think I'll sit out, too." Gohan said, coming behind Goku, "Father, you should save your strength for Universe 10 when we get there."

"But I was. I was sparring with you two in base form." Goku pointed out, not getting the obvious.

"I know you wanted to turn SSJ, and I wanted to, too. However, we might break the cube before we get to Universe 10."

"Gohan's right, Goku! Please refrain yourself from doing such a provocative thing!" Whis politely asked as he was sitting on top of the God Cube, "We don't need to be in the black empty astray and all, do we?"

"Uh... Yeah, you're right, Whis. Hey, how close are we to Universe 10 anyway?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Currently we're at the edge of Universe 9. So we're very, very close into entering Universe 10. But, as I said before, have patients, Goku. We'll get there." Whis said, smiling.

"Okay. I'll wait. But what do I do in meantime? Hmm..." Goku placed his right index & thumb under his chin to think. He then thought of an idea. Looking at Najenda & Akame, a lightbulb appeared above his head. And so, he went over to the two girls and sat next to them, specifically Najenda, making her blush, "Hey, you two!"

"G-Goku..." Najenda was surprised as her tone of voice was weak from being literally next to him, "W-What brings you here...?"

"Oh, you know, stuff. Since we're almost here, I kind of want to get to know you guys more. Since, uh, we're members now."

"Get to know more of us, huh? I'll guess I'll start first. I'm in my 30s, I'm considered the strongest out of everyone in the group."

"Oh, I can believe that! Najenda, you were able to go toe-to-toe with me in SSJ God! You're hella strong for someone who's energy surpasses that of SSJ3! I've never seen a human be that strong! But then again, you're from another universe. Hey Akame, what's that sword of yours do? Vegeta told me he saw something come out of it."

"Murasame..." she lifted the sword up, "It's a powerful katana with a curse that can kill a target of my choosing in one cut. The 'thing' Vegeta spoke of was the poison. Depending on who gives me energy, the poison can enhance itself to become ten times stronger than it originally is. But it's only temporary."

"Wow... That must've been why I sense your energy, Najenda, when I sensed Akame going at Vegeta, while he was in SSJ God. 'Cause, uh, when we fought, your energy was confusing. How could you be there with Akame when you were fighting me, right?"

"I get that a lot. Well, Akame does, too. I got to say, I've never met a man who's interested in going to my universe."

"Besides Esdeath, there are other Night Raid guys that are strong, too, right? I can't wait to meet them all, haha!"

"He's a weird man, Najenda." Akame whispered to Najenda.

"Hmm..."

"Is there something wrong, Goku?" Najenda asked.

"Esdeath, whoever this person is, can you give me your relationship with her? And if not, you guys can tell me your background story on how you came to Night Raid." Goku said, pleading them to actually share their stories as the trip was still ongoing.

Najenda smiled, "Very well. I guess I'll start first. Long ago, about a decade I believe, I was assigned as general for the Imperial Capital. Given some time there, I made a name for myself to the point where even the Emperor praised me."

"Emperor? Is he strong?"

"He's but a little boy, Goku. A young naïve child who doesn't know any better."

"Wh-What!? How is a little kid Emperor?"

"That's a story for another time. This is about me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, go right ahead, Najenda." Goku says his sorry.

Najenda clears her throat, "Anyway, when the Emperor noticed my work, he recruited me and I did his evil biddings. I knew they were wrong, but at that time I didn't really give it a thought until later on."

"What happened later on?"

"_**She happened, Goku.**_ Esdeath." Najenda shivered from saying her name, "Everything changed when she came into the fray. On my earth, everyone feared the Emperor due to how many skilled assassins he had on him, to which, include me, too. But no one knew who I was since I did the dirty work behind the scenes."

"And what happened next?"

"Esdeath & her angel made their debut by killing all of the best assassins led by the Emperor and hosted a public execution on him for everyone to see. I didn't like the runt, but I felt bad for him. A child getting hung by millions out there in the capital, it was nothing I've ever seen before. Then it came to me..."

"What's up?"

"I've killed people for most of my life, in order to make it through the day. So something like seeing a child getting hung shouldn't bother me, but it did. And it was thanks to Esdeath. Out of everyone I've met, I've never seen such a greater threat than her."

"(_Uh... she doesn't enough about the Grand Priest or Zeni, does she?_)" Goku gulped, "What was the appeal you got off of her?"

"She was filled with bloodlust. A single individual who was born to do the very thing as her name implies. She didn't give a crap on who gets to live or who dies. She was just like the Emperor, but much worse. She's literally what evil is, the definition of hell. I wouldn't admit it if I hadn't witness all the things she did during her time on my earth."

"Like what?"

Akame cuts in, "She massacre half the planet's population for disagreeing with her. On one mission, we infiltrated an underground market where they were selling slaves. Those slaves were people that opposed Esdeath. The same people who were hopeful and happy, were now miserable and drenched in misery. They wanted nothing more than to get taken out of their misery. And you want to know who it was behind the slave auction from underground?"

"Esdeath?" Goku answered.

"That's right. Her. Every event that went on in our earth was led by none other than Esdeath. Slave auctions, public executions, and many more. A member in Night Raid, name Leone, went on a mission with me to this secret place where Esdeath was hosting something she and I didn't need to see."

Goku gulped as the stories of Esdeath's terrible reign was getting to him, "W-What was it?"

"When she sees a couple, who mainly oppose her since they're on our side, she captures them, ties up the man and force him to watch his own beloved one get raped right in front of him. And once the amusement on her face is wiped away, she kills him then her..."

"T-That's horrible!" Goku felt a little bit angry, "What a monster she is!

"If there's one thing she loves, it's tormenting people, specifically couples that really oppose her. Couples that don't and are her worshippers doesn't bat an eye on her radar." Akame said, squinting her intense eyes a little from all the flashbacks she was receiving with her history of Esdeath.

"Is there anything you have against Esdeath, Akame?" Goku kindly asked.

Akame looked at him with a widened blank expression. To be honest here, in her case, of course she had something personal going on with the Destroyer Goddess, "I do. My sister, Goku..."

"Your what?" Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"My little sister, Kurome. When the both of us were just little, our parents sold us to the Empire."

"Wow, that's kinda bad parenting..." Goku said, "What a horrible thing to do..."

"Not the first time I heard that." Akame inquired, "The two of us were put in a crucial exam that only a few, out of a hundred, survived. When we passed, we were put in separate groups due to how the system works. Along our awful childhood came along knowledge of what we need to know about the Empire and the power given to us for serving under them."

"And that would explain the katana, sword thingy, huh?" Goku said, wanting to confirm.

"That's right, it is." Akame soften her grip on her katana that she was holding as she stares down at it, "Later on, things between Kurome and I grew very astray and that was nothing I could do to prevent that. I tried everything, but from that point on, we parted ways. I didn't want my relationship with my sister to be broken, but there was nothing I could've done in that situation."

"She's with the Empire, huh? The kid?"

"She was, Goku. Until Esdeath came along and granted her powers that could almost destroy an entire galaxy. When she and I parted ways, I started forming a resentment towards the government, despite what they do behind the scenes. However, I will give credit where it is due. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met Najenda and joined Night Raid." she softly smiled.

"So, in a way, everything started looking up for you, Akame?"

"If only I could say the same thing about my little sister. She despises me now and thinks of me as nothing but a rival she wants to slash down."

"Slash down as in... she wants to kill you?" Goku asked, curiously.

Akame looked at him with a straight face, "Correct. She does. I just don't know what to do, Goku."

"I can relate."

"Relate? What do you mean?" Akame tilted her head confusedly.

"Well, for starter..." he stretched his legs, "I have an older brother- - Well... _**had.**_ This happened a really long time ago, Akame. Five years after I beated that guy over there." Goku pointed at Piccolo meditating, "This Saiyan came to my earth and told me that we were brothers. His name was Raditz."

"Younger or older?"

Goku responded, "Older. He kidnapped my son when I couldn't destroy earth as I was supposed to when I got sent there as a baby. So Piccolo and I teamed up and we ended up taking his life."

"You showed no remorse to your older brother?"

"I would've if I got to know him more. But my kind are ruthless people, Akame. It would kinda be impossible to reason with someone like him."

"Heh," Akame scoffed, "I appreciate the pep talk, Goku. But if you're telling me I have to kill my own little sister, I don't think I can do that. The feeling of it makes me sick, to be honest. I feel a little bit sad whenever I think about it."

"(_Sad, huh?_) Then how 'bout this?" Goku lifted his right index finger up, "If you're feeling sad, then let me be the guy to cheer you up, 'kay?"

"Cheer me up?" her eyes widened, "Goku... given how you're a SSJ God, I feel honored, really. How do you plan on doing th- -"

Goku interrupts her by invading her space, excited, "We can spar together if that makes you happy! 'Cause it does for me! You fought Vegeta in his SSJ God form, so you must be crazy strong!"

"(_Not really. He was toying with me_)." her eyes were still wide. She blushed but didn't make a scene when his face was close up to hers, "I-I guess. Can the part where you said you won't make me sad apply to the situations all of us will get pulled in? Like when you come to face Esdeath, you won't die?"

"Hmm? Sure, sure. I guess."

Akame smiled. Cheeks still invaded with volcanic red, she gave out her pinky for a pinky promise, "Then it's a promise, Goku..."

Goku took her pinky with his, "It's a promise!" he repeated.

The two's pinkies were still interlocked together and the two were smiling at each other. Goku smiled with his eyes closed like every other typical person while Akame just stared at him, shedding a smile she knew she could let out because she had a feeling with Goku & his friends coming over, things were going to look bright for everyone.

The leader of Night Raid watched Akame's promise to Goku unfold. She felt like a third wheel and was deep down jealous, "(_Hmph. Those two sure got close all of a sudden_)."

**-[20 Minutes Later...]-**

It took a variety amount of hours, but everyone had arrived to Universe 10. Whis took the time to sit as he was the navigator, but upon arrival he stood up. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a split second. Reopening, he sighed. He looked down at Goku & everyone else to inform them of their arrival...

"Oh my, my. Just when even myself was about to fall asleep on this trip, I can safely confirm that we've arrived in Universe 10, everyone." Whis confirmed.

Goku, being the first, stood up, "Alright, haha! It's about time!" he clenched his fists, "It's time to fight Esdeath!"

Goku's yelling woke up Bulma. Startling her, she startled Vegeta, "Ahh! What's with the yelling?!" Bulma said, with bag eyes despite it being a nap.

"Kch. Kakarot's excitement can be explained, Bulma. We're here." Vegeta said, still comforting Bulma as he was helping her up, "He's always showing excitement when it's not that big of a deal. Honestly, sometimes I forget he's not only a moron but an impatient bastard."

"Hey Whis, where are we?" Goku asked, looking up at him as Najenda & Akame stood beside him, "This is Universe 10? We're just in space, man..."

Whis smiled at Goku's impatientness. More in fact, he felt it coming, "This is, in fact, Universe 10, Goku. If you would just stop thinking with your fists and use your eyesight here, you would know we're hovering above Lady Najenda & Akame's earth."

Goku's eyes widened. He looked down and saw the earth's atmosphere with eyes shaped in stars. Golden stars, that is, "Eeh-hee-hee! Yes! Yes! Yes! We're here! So this is Universe 10's earth, huh? Wow, it looks amazing!"

Bulma cuts in, "Goku, it looks exactly like ours..."

"Up in space, it looks like a normal planet to live on. Entering in, it's what hell is." Najenda said, coming next to Goku, "Are you really prepared, Goku? To fight Esdeath?"

"Uh-huh, I am!" Goku quickly responded, "I haven't fought another Destroyer God since Lord Beerus! Well, goddess since Esdeath is a girl, right?"

"Correct." Najenda looked back to earth, "We're wanted criminals so if you're seen with us, they'll assume you all are with us. Esdeath's worshippers won't hesitate to gain up in number's advantage, so be wary, guys."

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked. He crossed his arms as he came next to Bulma, "If that's the case, then I'll just have to blast them all away!"

"Without killing them, right?" Bulma said, eyeing her husband with her left eyebrow raising.

"Fine. There will be no killing." Vegeta backs down from Bulma, knowing his place here.

"What's wrong with killing? You guys can kill if you want, I don't care." Najenda gives the signal to everyone, making Vegeta happy on the inside.

"W-What!?" Bulma yelled in shock, "Hold up, you two! I thought you guys were the good guys! Why are you saying killing is okay?!"

"Bulma, was it? If killing a lot means saving a lot more, then of course there's going to be some bloodshed. It's a dirty job. Mind you, Akame killed all her life and I was killing back when I was working with the Empire. It's a crappy job, but an honest one."

"Sweet!" Gotenks cuts in, "Did you get that, Gohan & Piccolo! We get to kill the evil people!"

"Don't get carry away, Gotenks. It depends on the person you fight, got it? You can't just kill anyone you think is evil, squirt."

"Piccolo's right. If they deserve it, then they deserved to get killed off. But if you ask me, I think I'll just stick to just beating them back to their senses."

Goku leaned over to Najenda's left ear, "_If he's pushed to the edge, then he'll kill. He did that with a guy named Cell a long time ago. I did that to this guy name Frieza when he came to my earth. Though, I wasn't pushed to the brink of death._"

"I see, gotcha." Najenda looks at Gohan, "(_When push comes to shove, he'll kill. Piccolo over there looks like he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. It's like he had experience before_). Once we enter earth, we'll first meet you guys with the rest of our Night Raid crew. Just don't expect like a grand welcoming or something..."

"Hey, no big deal! After you introduce us to the rest of Night Raid, can I go face Esdeath?" Goku asked, clenching his fists.

Vegeta cuts in, "Tch. Don't think you're gonna face her first, Kakarot. 'Cause destiny has reserve that right to me! I'll be the one to kill Esdeath." Vegeta points at himself, cocky.

"Look, I don't care who faces her first. Just take her down and end this decade long war, you two. I'm tired of living in this hell that she brought upon." Najenda insisted.

"And what about her goons? Like her subordinates, Najenda. Are there anyone who looks really strong and opposing?" Gohan asked the leader of Night Raid.

"There's not many, but a group that rivals. They're called the Jaegers. A group of five that were picked by Esdeath herself. She scouted them from when they were working at the capital."

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" Gotenks bashed his right fist to his left palm, "Alright! It's time for the Grim Reaper of Justice to make his debut in Universe 10!" he dabs after.

"(_Years have passed and he __**STILL **__poses like that?_)" Piccolo thought in disbelief.

Akame, before Goku could talk, leaned up to his right ear to give him additional information about the Jaegers, "_My sister, Goku, is in the Jaegers._"

"W-What!?" Goku said, but in a whispered tone, "That makes things worse on your part, huh?"

"It's been like that for an indefinite time, Goku." Akame replied, "You understand the situation I'm in now?"

Goku responded, "Yeah, I do. Gosh... you must have it rough."

"I'll get by it... somehow."

Goku & his friends were together in a group. Whis was still on top of the cube but was paying attention to Najenda as she and Akame were in front of the Z-Fighters. Akame held her katana in her sword sheath and next to her left hip as she stood next to Najenda on her left side. Najenda lit up a cigarette to let out a smoke as she was about to explain what the next move was...

"You guys, the new members of Night Raid, now that we made it to Universe 10, my universe, we're going to enter in on a war that already started. After we meet up with the rest of the group, we'll set out on a mission to finally end this. To end this war and stop Esdeath's reign. No longer will she be here, ordering and killing as she pleases! With the help of you guys, we'll- -"

She stopped talking and her eyes widened like never before. That wasn't a good thing. She stopped herself from finishing off her speech because of an energy level she was sensing. It was a friendly one, but it was rapidly dropping like crazy. Paranoid, Najenda went to check the earth again and got a better reading on who it was that was dropping hard energy wise...

"(_No..._)"

"What's up, Najenda?" Goku asked with his arms behind his head, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You do seem tense there, girl. Are you sensing something?" Bulma asked in concerned.

"Tch. Change of plans. Before we meet the gang, we're going into save someone from death. And I'm pretty sure we'll be welcomed by Esdeath."

"She's holding one of our guys hostage?" Akame asked as she was urgent to know who it was.

"Get a read on it, Akame. His energy is fading fast and there's someone there that's holding a public execution."

"(_K-Kch__**! Not him!**_)" Akame's eyes became tense. So tense she tightened her grip on her Murasame.

"Alrighty then! Let's go to the battlefield!" Goku excited said.

Najenda looked up at the Universe 7 angel, "Whis, can you do me a favor and let me navigate where we should land?"

Whis smiled. He quickly responded, "Not a problem, Lady Najenda. Navigate the way."

"Great. I know where our friend is. We'll land to where _**he is.**_ Let's get a move on, Whis!"

And they entered earth...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Outside the Mountains...**

* * *

The remaining members of Night Raid were out in the front yard, training. Well, some were. A man with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in his usual attire, the white assassin jacket over his purple hoodie, was sparring with Leone, a yellow-haired woman in a revealing attire. Another girl, in pale skin with pink hair, was sucking on a lollipop as she & another member, by the name of Susanoo, were watching Leone spar with the man in his white jacket, whose name was revealed to be Tatsumi.

While that was going on, a woman with long purple hair and purple eyes was coming out from the front door. She adjusted her glasses as she came to greet everyone that was out in the front yard, "I hope our friends are all right. Bulat, Mine, and Lubbock did their best to fight off Esdeath just so Najenda & Akame could escape to Universe 7."

"It's been more than 2 weeks. I'm sure they're on their way here by now." Chelsea said as she continued to suck on her lollipop.

"It's also been a hot minute since last we saw Lub, Bulat and Mine." Tatsumi said, cutting in as he primarily thinks of Mine's safety.

"The last time we saw them, we were all together. All of us were helping Najenda & Akame escape Esdeath's wrath and to Universe 7. But a quarter of us got captured in the making." Susanoo adds as he looks at everyone.

Tatsumi made a concerning face, "Waiting for our friends to come out is just freakin' killing me! Why should we wait here any longer when we should be saving Mine & the others!?"

"Tatsumi, I get that you're dating Mine and all, but orders are orders. Mine even said that if one of us were to get captured after we successfully distracted Esdeath for Najenda & Akame to escape, then we don't go looking for her & them. Period." Chelsea reminded.

"But Chelsea, what good is waiting when we don't even know Najenda & Akame are coming?! I'm on the edge of my feet every day whenever I think about our friends."

"Oh, Tatsumi." Leone cuts in, "You should really take a girl's advice and just wait longer. Think about it for a second, kiddo. Suppose they do come back with this Goku guy, he can be the key into rescuing our friends. 'Cause let's face it, all of us aren't a match for Esdeath, not even Najenda. If this Goku guy, that Najenda claims, is the one to lead us to victory, then we should put all our trust into our friends."

Leone's speech silenced Tatsumi. He breathed out softly but still made a concerning face, "Leone... I just wish I did more out there. Each and every one in Night Raid are strong in their own right. Bulat with his Incursio, you, Chelsea with your Gaea Foundation. I don't have a Teigu so I'm weaker than everyone here."

Leone sighed, "Oh, boy. This again?" she came up behind Tatsumi and slapped him on his back, "Cheer up, man. You'll get your Teigu... some day. If you don't count Susanoo here, Najenda doesn't have a Teigu and she's still going on strong. You could be like her. Just keep training and it'll pay off."

When it was all said and good, everyone in the front yard heard a ruckus coming from the forest left of them. The forest making the ruckus grabbed the attention of Night Raid and everyone was ready to fight whoever it was that was about to come out, assuming if the intruders are enemies. Hearing the first noise, their attention got captured. Hearing the noise a second time, they were prepared to stand their ground...

Sheele grew concern, "(_Don't tell me they found us..._)"

"(_Did Esdeath send her troops to here? Wait, how did they find us?_)" Chelsea gulped.

"(_Energy seems familiar. The enemy might use a trick here_)." Susanoo's eyes were straight at the forest.

"(_This energy's pretty weak. Must be bait for us into thinking they're unarmed or something_)." Leone crossed her arms, but was on guard.

Tatsumi heavily gulped, "(_I'm really itchin' to beat the crap of whoever it is that's about to come out of the forest!_)." he grits his teeth after.

They heard footsteps. A couple steps in, the mysterious duo got past the bushes. They saw a shadowy figure, or rather two. One of the shadow consisted of a female of average height. Revealed in a destroyed pink attire, she was carrying someone who was twice her size, extremely fit and everything, on her back. Her Teigu, the Pumpkin, was being carried on her left shoulder as she was mostly using most of her right in carrying the injured man on her back. Everyone at Night Raid was soon able to recognize who the two were, and they immediately went over to them...

"I-It's Mine & Bulat! They're all right" Tatsumi said as he was the first to run over to them.

Chelsea's shock in seeing her friends made her drop her lollipop, "Holy shit, they escaped Esdeath?" she and everyone else were behind Tatsumi.

When the four got close to Mine & Bulat, Mine got her left knee and stumbled down to the ground where Bulat flew over her body and landed on the ground too. Tatsumi, filled with concern and a tiny ounce of rage, aided his girlfriend and placed her on his lap. Susanoo & Sheele came to Bulat's aid as they wrapped his arms around their shoulders...

"_Hey there, guys_..." Mine greeted with a weak voice, "_Bulat's out cold and he's losing blood fast._"

"Mine, don't talk! Save your breath!" Tatsumi placed her on his back, "I'm glad you came back to us. You really had me worried, you know. Two weeks and counting? How did you escape?"

Mine barely opened her mouth but her voice was heard, "_L-... Lubbock. He got us out..._" she was breathing heavy and blood was coursing down her face.

"Lub? Wait, where is he? I don't see him with you guys. Is he in the forest or something?" Chelsea asked.

"_N-No..._" Mine painfully responded, "_During our escape from Esdeath, we got caught up with Esdeath's followers to later getting into a fight with that crazy bitch, Seryu..._"

"Seryu...? (_Wait, that girl with justice stuck up her ass?_)" Tatsumi thought to himself, "Lub got recaptured by her?"

"_Yeah... I couldn't do anything to stop her. It was either helping Lub fight back or get all of us captured again. Lub told us to go. And so I did, but at a price. Seryu got me good and Bulat already suffered enough from Esdeath. If he doesn't get proper treatment, he'll die from blood loss..._"

"Screw that girl. Really, I wish I could be the one to just fuckin' murder her already." Leone's Teigu activated and her beast appearance came out. Her front bangs covered her eyes and she was growling, "It's always her. Her, her, her!"

"I'm just as pissed as you are, Leone. But if you don't lower your energy, you'll give away our hideout. Cool it, girl." Chelsea advised.

And she calmed down, "Mine, do you know where Seryu is taking Lub at?"

Mine responded, "_When I was escaping with Bulat on my back, Seryu, with eyes so creepy looking, yelled at me saying how she was going to hold a public execution in the city. A public lynching_." she coughed up more blood after.

"Easy, Mine, easy." Tatsumi tightened Mine's position on him, "What do we do, guys? Lub's in danger if we don't rescue him."

"I know what you're thinking, Tatsumi, and it's fatal if we try to rescue him." Leone cuts in.

"But, Leone! If we don't save our own, it'll just be a slap to the face! Seryu, besides Esdeath, strongly resents us. She's not going to let Lubbock die peacefully. He'll torture him slowly!"

"But it's also a death trap. They want us to come rescue him. Did you remember what Najenda said to us, the vow we made to each other? If we go out dying for a good cause, it's a cause well suited for a freedom fighter." Leone reminded him, "Lubbock did say to not rescue him, right? We have to honor that!"

"Kch... Sorry, Leone. I just can't. For 2 weeks, all I've been doing is worrying the heck out of our friends. We don't know if Najenda & Akame are coming back and we don't even know if there is a Goku with Ultra Instinct mastered! I'm going to go rescue him. He's my friend!"

"Sigh..." Chelsea cuts in as she popped her knuckles, "Hate to agree with him, but he's right, Leone. We didn't do jack shit during the two weeks and you want to know where they led us? Tons of our allies dead. We're not sure if they made it to heaven or hell with all the killing they've been doing in our name. How 'bout this? Seryu is ridiculously strong, but she's just one person. If two of us go, we'll have a chance to save Lubbock. She's just one person. Including me, we have 4 active members here. Two is enough to take that Seryu bitch out of her misery."

Leone shrugged, "Oh, what the hell. Why not, haha. Number's advantage can work in our favor. And to be honest, staying here in our hideout, waiting for Najenda and Akame to return, is nothing but a bore. If they even got this Goku person, we have to continue holding the fort. Here's the plan, guys. Chelsea and I will go and save Lubbock from Seryu, but we won't engage in a fight with her. The rest of you will stay here, nursing Mine and Bulat back to health."

"Sounds like a plan." Chelsea smirked as she got out another lollipop.

"Leone... R-Right!" Tatsumi nodded his head, "Right now, I can barely sense Lub's energy. It's faint, but it's there. He's not gonna last that long. Get going, you two."

"Hey, since when were you the leader?" Leone jokes as she lightly punched Tatsumi's right shoulder, "Your girlfriend needs you more than ever, Tatsumi. Be a good boyfriend to her and stay by her side, 'kay?"

Tatsumi blushed, "S-Sure! I got it covered."

"Great..." Leone activated her Teigu and was in now in her beast appearance, "Let's get going, Chelsea. We've got an idiot to save."

Chelsea responded to Leone by carrying her Gaea Foundation, to which, was her Teigu, "I can already tell we ain't walking out of this without provoking that justice bitch."

And the two flew off in the direction of the capital...

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, 467 Iparu Drive, Local Hotel Inn...**

* * *

20 minutes have passed since the gathering of the human/Android Z-fighters. 17, Yamcha, Tien & Chiaotzu. On 467 Iparu Drive, a local hotel inn was struck by snow. The amount of snow was enough to cover the entire block of Iparu Drive. Inside the inn, by just taking one step, a person can instantly freeze to their deaths. Krillin's men were victims as each and almost every single of one them witnessed their comrades' death.

Out in the front were tons of police cars. With doors out and officers behind them, there was one specific group that stood out of the other officers. And that was the Z-Fighters. Being in front of Kaguta's car was 17, Yamcha, Tien & Chiaotzu. Them, along with Kaguta, were waiting for Krillin and 18's arrival. After a minute in, they finally arrived...

"Hey, hey, everyone! We're here!" Krillin greeted everyone as he and his wife flew down to Kaguta & everyone else.

"S-Sir?! You can fly?" Kaguta's eyes widened in shock.

Krillin chuckled a little, "It's a long story, Kaguta. Now, what's the report on the mysterious inn? Oh, did you get my message on how my friends were going to be here, too?"

"Yeah, I did." Kaguta responded, "It took me a while to believe that those guys over there were the friends you called until I took a look at that man in the ranger outfit. He resembles your wife, sir."

18 cuts in, "That's because he's my twin brother."

"E-Eh?! Twin? Wow..." Kaguta looked at 18, then 17. Later, she got back into focusing on the report, "Anyway, sir, uh... the report. 2 groups along with 2 officers are dead, I'm assuming. They're not responding to their calls and if we go in, we'll freeze to our deaths."

"That's the body count, huh? Kaguta, you did good. But now, I'm going to have to ask you to go home. You and our men."

"What?! Sir, are you insane? Whoever's inside there just killed our men! I'm not just going to stand by and let that go in, you know! I'm an officer, if you forgotten!"

"An officer in training. Which means you're still inexperience. Leave this case to me, officer. You did good. Just pull out with our men and head home. Captain's orders."

"B-But..." Kaguta said with an upset tone, "Gah... yes, sir. But I'm going to be checking on you with this." she handled him a walkie talkie, "I'll leave in exchange for some news, got it? I want to hear your voice, sir. To make sure you're not dead and all."

Krillin proudly took the walkie-talkie off her hands and smiled, "Yeah. It's a promise. Now get going, you guys. Leave this to the professionals."

"R-Right..." Kaguta looked at 18 & the others, "(_Professionals? Them?_)"

With Krillin's order settling in, Kaguta & the remain officers got into their cars and left, leaving the scene to Krillin & the others.17 & the others grouped up with Krillin & 18 and together, the group were at the entrance of the hotel inn...

"No pun intended here, guys, but is anyone else getting the chills?" Yamcha asked as he was getting nervous.

"I sort of am. We don't know who's doing the killing since we can't sense their energy." Krillin re-informs, "We're at a total lost."

17 cuts in, "It never stopped me and my sis from finding the culprit, much less you guys when we first met each other."

"But that does serve the enemy's advantage, 17. We can't sense them, but they also can't sense us since we don't have energy." 18 adds.

"So what's the plan here? How do we bring these guys down?" Tien wondered as he questions whoever the leader is.

"We'll split into teams of two. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, you three are a team. I'll be with 17 & 18."

18 smiled at her husband, "Look at you taking control, honey. That's my Krillin." she rewarded him with a kiss.

"Hehe, thanks, babe." Krillin blushed, "Guys, although we're stronger than average humans, who knows if the snow could cause us to freeze to death, so let's take precautions here. Skin ourselves with energy barriers to fight off the snow, just in case."

"Good idea, Krillin." Tien compliments.

Everyone, included the Android twins, powered up for a second and activated a Ki barrier on themselves, skin tight. Later they separated from each other. On one side were Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. And the other side was Krillin, 17 & 18. The two groups were apart from each other by just 5 inches, but nonetheless, they were about to head in...

"This inn has 10 floors. Ugh... We'll split up by 5 floors. You three will take floor 6 to 10, my group will take this floor up to 5. We'll search for an hour, then regroup thirty minutes after. Is that clear, everyone?"

"Yeah." everyone responded.

"_**Then let the search begin!**_"

And they all step forth inside the inn...

* * *

**Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Capital City, Local Park...**

* * *

There was a crowd gathering in the park. Seryu was the one in charge of racking up a crowd in the first place. There were 3 branches sticking out, but there was a catch. Each of the branches had a rope knot tied around it. But the branches were the people, hung and everything. The 3 people who were hung were rebels against Esdeath. They were caught by Seryu and as a result, they suffered the death penalty.

And the same was about to happen to Lubbock.

His neck was hung but wasn't snapped. The reason behind that was simple. A very long wooden stool was supporting him, allowing him to technically stand even though he was moments away from suffering a public lynching. His arms were tied behind his back and he barely opened his eyes to see an enrage crowd, booing him and cursing him out...

"Take this, you stupid bitch!" a little kid threw a fresh apple to Lubbock's head.

"Now dear, it's not nice to throw apples we can eat. Here, take a rotten one. You can make very much use of this." the kid's mother handled over a rotting tomato.

"Thanks, mom! Here you go, you stupid rebel."

Seryu was smiling at the kid's tenacity. Seeing the kid throw apples and slurs made her assume he was going to be a bright kid who was going to work for Esdeath, "(_That kid, haha. He's gonna have a bright future if he thinks justice is just that!_)" she had her arms crossed, but uncrossed them later, "Now then, ladies & gentlemen! As I previously mention earlier, this man here is a rebel. A man who's a member of Night Raid!"

The crowd begins to boo the hell out of Lubbock as he chuckled a little, despite being in the most pain...

"Lubbock? The man from the wanted posters?"

"Yeah, I heard of them. He's the one with the threads. He's a real threat."

"That him? Ugh, he's ugly looking."

As the crowd continued to chat about Lubbock, Seryu cleared her throat to have the floor to herself once again, "This man right here is a threat to our Destroyer Goddess, Esdeath! He, along with Night Raid and Najenda, their leader, will stop at nothing to create hell here on earth! They're what's wrong with the world!"

The crowd cheers...

"They must be stopped in their own tracks! They will not stop until they make sure we're all suffering! Because of that, we must now fight back while the iron strikes hot! _**Haha, we'll start off by holding a lynching on this poor soul!**_"

"(_Twisting up the words, is she?_)" Lubbock started laughing.

"And just what's so funny, criminal?" Seryu stared at him, angrily.

Lubbock responded with a smirk, "Oh, nothing, you entitled bitch. It's just- - What good is following Esdeath's order? At the end of the day, whether you realize it or not, she doesn't care about you. She's just using you."

"Kch... _**SILENCE, WORM! AN IMPUDENT CRIMINAL LIKE YOU DOESN'T KNOW LORD ESDEATH LIKE I DO! SHE LOVES ALL OF US EQUALLY!**_"

"Do you really believe that? Do you hear yourself? Are you saying she sees you as a friend? 'Cause from what I can see over the years, I've never seen her hug you or anything a friend would do, other than just taking her orders."

"_**WHY YOU- - **_Wait." Seryu's eyes widened, "I know what you're trying to do. You're pulling my leg. You're trying to get me off my game, aren't you? I hate to break it to you, scum, but you're wrong. Esdeath does love me as a friend. You just don't see it 'cause you're a hater."

"Haha, sure got you good." Lubbock said as he was trying different ways to avoid his death.

The shape of Seryu's eyes and mouth changed when she evilly smirked "_**Stalling until your time is up, ay? Pretty risky, but commendable, criminal. I'll give props to where it's due. If it wasn't for you getting under my skin, I would just kick the stool you're standing on so I can hear your neck snap!**_"

"(_This is the girl who stands behind justice? Ugh, she's the opposite!_)" his eyes widened due to Seryu's creepy, evil smile.

"I should thank you for making me this riled up. 'Cause now I'll enjoy killing you even more! For justice, for Esdeath."

"You're sick in the head." Lubbock took his attention at his Teigu. His gloves were next to her on the ground, "(_I'm too weak to get out of the knot and if I don't act quickly, my neck will get snapped. Agh... What to do_)."

"Ahem, now then, it's time to get back to what the people here want. _**To send you off to hell, evil doer!**_"

During the time Seryu was giving the speech to the people and introducing Lubbock of Night Raid to the people, mainly Esdeath worshippers, two other members of Night Raid were watching. Leone and Chelsea was watching the pre-lynching on a building, on the rooftop that was literally next to the park Lubbock & Seryu was in. The two hid their power levels and were on their stomachs to avoid getting seen...

"There's Lub," Chelsea pointed at him, "Good grief, he's in a lot of pain. Look at him..."

Leone started to get annoyed, "I'm guessing Seryu down there is the one hosting the stupid lynching."

"Good guess. He's battered up. They didn't kill him off yet, so we can still save him, Leone."

Leone questions her, "But how? I'm still worn out from our previous fight with them 2 weeks ago. My energy is barely returning."

"If we combine our energy here, there's a high chance we can pull it off. Ugh, something tells me we should've brought a third person with us."

Leone, for a bit, giggled, "I thought the same. But now's not the time to be thinking of regret, girlfriend. Before the stool under Lubbock's legs is knocked off, we need to think of a plan here."

Chelsea looked at the people throwing objects at Lubbock, "Kch. Let at those brainwashed people. They're misguided and are supporting the wrong cause. Hard to believe we live on the same planet as them."

"Their beliefs are questionable indeed. Okay, here's the plan, Chelsea. When Seryu is off guard, you and I will- -"

"_**NOW LET'S GET STARTED ON KILLING THIS POOR FOOLISH BOY! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED WHEN HE'S TAINTED WITH REGRET. AND I'M GOING TO START OFF BY KICKING THE STOOL SUPPORTING HIS LEG!**_"

Right as when Leone was about to discuss the plan, she got cut off by Seryu's immense yelling. That made the two Night Raid girls fall back on their stomachs as they powered up without realizing, out of spite of saving their friend due to limited time...

"This energy... did Seryu get stronger?!" Chelsea nervous scoffed, "How, in such a short period of time? It wasn't that long ago when we fought her..."

"Gahh... we have to act fast here. The moment Seryu knock the stool away from Lubbock's legs, he's done for. It looks like we have no choice. We'll rush to Lub at full power and blow everyone away with an energy wave. That way, Seryu can attend to the people since they're Esdeath supporters."

"A reckless plan, but what choice do we got? I'm ready when you are!" Chelsea said, powering up to her full potential.

As Leone and Chelsea powered up to full strength, it went unnoticed by Seryu. And the reason for that was because she was too into killing an already butchered Lubbock. The sheer thrill of killing a 'criminal' that opposed Esdeath was sending such bloodlust through Seryu's spine. The face she made, the aura oozing out of her, and the excitement from the crowd, it was then that both the girls had to move at a pace fast enough to save him.

Using the rooftop as their leverage, the girls bounced from the building they stood on and flew themselves straight towards Lubbock & Seryu. Seryu's aura was so immense, it was pushing the girls back a little, giving them a fight, to which, they were struggling. The wind blew their hair back and made them squint their eyes. The color, as they got closer, became light purple.

Seryu's leaking aura prevented her from sensing Leone and Akame, to which, was a good thing, but it had a major flaw on their part. Although they got the advantage, it became clear in that two second mark that Leone & Chelsea weren't going to make it in time. Seryu's leg was already in motion as it was literally an inch away from knocking the stool off from Lubbock's legs.

An intense Leone & Chelsea sped up their speed with all they could but it only led them to 75 percent close to the two, due to Seryu's immense aura.

It was at that moment that they knew, they couldn't reach Lubbock on time. In slow motion, directed in the colors black & white, the two were in the midst of an almost-to-be slaughter in front of their very eyes. Not being able to save one of their own, Seryu successfully kicked the stool that was supporting Lubbock.

Just as when all hope seemed lost for, a certain type of miracle came in the nick of time. And someone might say it could be the blessings of god, a Super Saiyan God(s).

In that very nano second, when Leone and Chelsea couldn't save their friend due to getting pushed back by Seryu's created wind, a fellow Saiyan in his Majin Buu Arc attire swooped in and came into the fray...

"(_Eh? What was that?_)" Seryu wondered as she was still in kicking position due to the slow motion, "(_Something's coming to me. What is this energy?_)"

The rope that was tied to the branch, and that was around Lubbock's neck was cut off, thanks to Goku's Ki blast. With Lubbock now free, while also having his hands behind his back still tied, he was now at the situation of falling down on the grass. However, before his feet could even touch the grass, Goku swooped in and grabbed him into his arms and fled. Seryu couldn't comprehend who it was that saved Lubbock. All she saw was a shadow figure too fast for even her eyes to keep up...

"(_Night Raid members? How did one slip up on my radar? Gahh! I must've been too focused on killing Lubbock of Night Raid I didn't even consider the possibility of his friends coming in to save him. Damn, what an idiotic play on my part!_)"

And then, at that moment, she sensed Leone & Chelsea really closed to her right side. Turning to her right, she saw the two Night Raid extremely close to her. Eyes widened to the extreme, she immediately reacted with a calm composure. Firing up a Ki blast, right away, she aimed it the two with precision...

"(_I may have let Lubbock out of my sight, but that doesn't mean I can't have these girls' head! Two birds, one stone!_)" she evilly smirked.

"(_Shit! At this range, she'll obliterate us for sure! What timing..._)" Leone flickered her tongue, knowing she couldn't get out of the situation.

The thought of using Gaea Foundation never crossed Chelsea's mind since she was put in a situation close to death, "(_Kch. I should've pulled out my Teigu from the start! There were multiple scenarios where I could shapeshift into anyone and save Lubbock quicker! I'm such an idiot!_)"

Just as when Leone and Chelsea was about to meet with Seryu's attack, the silver-haired leader of Night Raid came in the aid of the two. With time still frozen during that one specific second, Seryu was met with a left elbow to her stomach, causing her energy blast to get redirected to the sky...

"(_H-HER!_)" Seryu grits her teeth as she slid back, "Why, I oughta- -"

Before she could respond to such a sneak attack, Vegeta and Akame also came to the aid and confronted Seryu, side-to-side, and punched her directly in the face, sending her flying through several buildings. With that stunt played in their hands, Leone and Chelsea knew what to do next.

They saw Najenda fly off to the sky first, then Vegeta & Akame, then them. Goku was already ahead and the reason for that was simple. In the direction, to where Goku was heading, was the location of Night Raid. But seeing as though Goku doesn't actually know where it is, he was ordered to just fly away as fast as possible until he sensed Najenda and the others coming...

"(_Hee-hee! Looks like they're coming! Better slow down so they can catch up!_)" Goku thought to himself as he slowed down a little.

While in his arms, Lubbock was barely conscious, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know who Goku is, "_W-Who are you...?_"

Goku responded as he looked down at him, "Son Goku! But Goku is fine! I'm from Universe 7 and friends with Najenda!"

"(_Son Goku? So this is him, huh? That means Najenda and Akame made it back. Finally, haha. In the nick of time. Najenda_)." he closed his eyes, smiling.

Over to where Najenda & the others were, they were just a couple of meters behind Goku. Leone and Chelsea flew next to Najenda & Akame to greet them since it has been over two weeks. For Gohan & the others, they were given the orders to stay hidden in the forest until they sensed Najenda's energy. And they did, so without further ado, they met up with them and together, the big group were flying together as one...

"Najenda! Akame! You're finally here!" Leone said, excited, "In the nick of time, too!"

Chelsea scoffed softly, "Not to mention the timing. What took so long?"

"Forgive me, you two." Najenda said with worry in her voice, "The trip took longer than expected. Truth be told, I was starting to lose hope."

"But we made it. That's all that matters, Najenda. What's been going on while we were gone?"

"Hehe, it's a long story, Akame. A lot has happen since last you two were here." Leone replied with a smile directed at her, "Lubbock, Mine, and Bulat got captured and were tortured for over than two weeks."

"And where is Mine & Bulat?"

"Safe at our hideout!" Leone replied quickly, "By the way, seeing as though you're here, you two, I take it you actually found this Son Goku guy? Is that him?" she pointed at Vegeta.

"That's not him. That's Vegeta. He's also strong like Goku and if you're wondering, Leone, Goku was the one who save Lubbock when you two couldn't save him. That shadowy figure? Him."

"Well, where is he? And Lubbock, too." Leone asked as she looks around her.

"They're up ahead. We should meet up with them in a few seconds since that was the plan."

Gotenks cuts in, "Wha-hoo! Looks like the plan was a success, team!"

"Eh? And who are you, squirt?" Chelsea asked as she looked back.

"Oh, me? Hehe, you're looking at one of the new members of Night Raid! The Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks!" Gotenks shows respect by waving a peace sign at her.

"New member? So that means..." Chelsea turned her attention to Najenda.

"The people behind us, along with Son Goku, are new members I recruited." Najenda said as she finished Chelsea's sentence, "They're ridiculously strong, by the way. The one who's in Vegeta's arms is his wife, Bulma. The kid in the weird vest is Gotenks, the one in the orange outfit is Gohan & the green man is Piccolo. They're our new recruits that are not to be taken lightly."

Leone widened her eyes at them, "Hey, the more the merrier, I guess. Welcome to Night Raid, you guys."

"The pleasure's ours." Bulma said, greeting her with a friendly smile.

"I look forward in working with you!" Gohan greeted.

Vegeta & Piccolo were just staring at the two girls but it was their way of saying they were honored in joining, despite looking all intimidated...

"(_That Gohan guy has manners. Not to mention he's cute._)" Leone smiled at him, later turning her attention to what's in front of her, "So, what do we do from here, Najenda? Believe it or not, I didn't think this Goku guy was real but since you're here, I'm pretty anxious to meet him (_hopefully, he's cute like Gohan_)."

"Of course, Leone. He's not what we all assumed he'd be."

"Hmm? Really? He's not some edgy crap lord?"

"He's like his son over there, extremely kind. Though he can be a bit naïve..."

"Naïve? W-Wait, you said son?"

"Hmm? Yeah, that's right. Gohan over there is the son of Goku, who's ahead of us."

"S-So he's married?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I-I see... (_Wait, did she say sadly? Ah, I'm hearing things. There's no way Najenda has a crush on him, right?_)"

"Why are we talking about whether or not he's married? You two are weird..." Chelsea pointed out, causing Najenda & Leone to slightly blush.

Najenda, after fake chuckling, cuts in, "Hehe, yeah, you're right. Oh, look there's Goku up ahead!"

"Hmm?" both Leone & Chelsea looked at the figure in front of them. They saw Goku waiting for them with an unconscious Lubbock in his arms.

"Dad!" Gohan flew past Najenda & the others to greet him.

By the time Najenda & the others caught up to Goku, everyone, with Najenda taking the lead, were now flying to the location of Night Raid's hideout. Goku & Gohan was next to Najenda, who was next to Akame, who was next to Leone & Chelsea. Vegeta & the rest were behind them, close to them, but behind them...

"Hey, so I guess your hunch was right. This unconscious guy would've died if you didn't sense his dying energy." Goku said, admitting Najenda's superstition, "Where is his Teigu-ish thingy at?"

"Right here." Akame answered by showing Lubbock's Cross Tails in her left hand while holding her Murasame in her right, "I snatched it right after Vegeta & I punched Seryu through multiple buildings."

"Speaking of Seryu, why didn't you guys kill her?" Leone asked, forgetting about how deadly she is, "You three had the chance to strike her when she was not expecting it, you know."

"Gahh... the thought totally slipped my mind! Damn it!" Najenda yells at herself as she blamed no one but herself.

"It slipped my mind, too." Akame admits.

Vegeta cuts in, "I could've killed her, but it's been so long since last I killed someone. Next time I see her, it won't happen again."

"Hey, we got our friend here, so it doesn't matter. You all, or whoever it is that'll face her, will get that chance again. All I want to do is face Esdeath and beat her, haha!"

"Esdeath? You crazy, dude?" Chelsea questioned his sanity, "Wait, I heard that you can use Ultra Instinct. Is that why you want to face her?"

"Err... sure, I guess (_I can't really tell them I don't have it mastered yet_)."

"Save the questions for later, guys. You can ask Goku all the questions you want once we reach our hideout." Najenda said, suggesting the idea.

"R-Right..." both Goku & Chelsea simultaneously said.

**-[Around the Same Time Goku & the Others Reunited...]-**

Meanwhile, during the time Goku met up with everyone and were now rendezvousing back at Night Raid's hideout, Seryu had arose up from the rubble given to her from a 5 story building. She used her aura to get out from the rubble, eradicating everything round her. A ticked Seryu, with now front bangs covering her eyes, grits her teeth out of the unyielding rage she was feeling...

"T-They got me..." she was breathing in an unhealthy pattern, "They... they..."

Her aura then exploded...

"_**THOSE JUVENILE IMBECILES! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY WITH THEIR BLOOD!**_" she furiously yelled at the top of her lungs, "_**I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED WITH ALL YOUR HEADS ON A SILVER PLATTER!**_"

And at once, she blasted off into the sky and followed the group of energy heading towards the Night Raid hideout...

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 7**

**Satan City, 467 Iparu Drive, Local Hotel Inn**

**(One Hour Later...)**

* * *

On the fifth floor was where the group split into teams of two. With Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha taking floors 6-10, Krillin, 17 & 18 took floors 1-5. Within that time, both teams had secured all levels of the inn. Krillin's team found no traces of any officers nor the culprits, so they assumed Yamcha's team ran into them. However, they were supposed to rendezvous back at the fifth level, but only Krillin's team was there...

"Hmm, it's been well over an hour. Why hasn't Yamcha and the others haven't come here yet?"

18 responded to her husband as she was leaning back at a counter, "Not to mention the entire building is covered in solid energy. Maybe they're onto a clue on levels above us."

"If that's the case, then we would've heard a commotion or something. You know, like the building shaking or something." 17 adds as he dust ice off his gloves, "The longer we stay here, the higher chance we'll get frozen in ice.

"You guys don't think they're frozen in ice?" Krillin wondered, "It takes over 30 minutes for the ice to kick in on us. For it to freeze us completely."

"It's highly likely, dear. Don't forget that all three combined are still weaker than 17 & I. We might as well go check on them."

With everyone agreeing, the trio started making their way up to floor 6. They searched for the other trio on that floor, but found not even one person. So they went to floor 7. Still no luck. So floor 8. No luck either. The thing is though, by going up each level of the inn, the three began to notice how by going up each level the temperature gets colder & colder. Arriving on floor 9, the ice was beginning to take over their bodies, but only towards their legs first.

Walking the entire level, the trio destroyed the ice off their legs and was now proceeding to head to floor ten, the final floor. This floor, however, was none like the other nine. Mini blizzards were appearing everywhere, but it was non-threat level. However, it left 18 & mostly Krillin to shiver like crazy. 17 was just handling it well, nonetheless. Floor 10, they finally picked up on power levels that felt similar to them. Well, mostly Krillin since 17 & 18 can't sense power levels...

"I sense them, guys!" Krillin began to run to the other trio.

"Hold up, dear!" 18 ran right behind him with 17 following.

When they go closer, the trio was in shock. They discovered that Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were dead frozen in solid ice. Krillin started worrying, "You guys! Hold on! I'll beam you three out! Haa!" he shot an energy blast at the ice but it did nothing, "What the heck is this ice made out of? It's oozing out such energy I've never seen before. I can't even sense it..."

"You can't?" 18 said, surprised, "This could be a far stretch but this energy could be a Destroyer God."

"You think Lord Beerus did this?"

"Certainly no, Krillin. Beerus doesn't look like the type to combine elements such as ice with destruction energy."

"You're saying it could be another God of Destruction?" 17 wanted to make sure, "Well, what the heck is a Destroyer God doing here?"

"_**Correction. 'Goddess of Destruction'**_.

17 & 18, who were behind Krillin, turned around and saw the person responsible for freezing the hell out of Tien, Yamcha & Chiaotzu. They had no time to react at all as not even Krillin had seen this coming. He didn't even hear the voice as it was only hear by the twin androids. Turning around, with curiosity on their mind, they got greeted with Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction's Ice Energy Hands.

Touching literally both their backs, Esdeath immediately froze the androids with her destruction energy back up the ice. So breaking out wouldn't be easy. And it was then that when Krillin heard the sound of ice kicking in, he turned around and noticed his legs were completely frozen in ice...

He looked down all scared, then looked at Esdeath with fear in his eyes, "18! 17!"

"Would you quiet down, bald man? You're noisy as hell." Esdeath said, annoyed.

"Uh... I recognized you. You were one of the Destroyers who sat out of the Tournament of Power since their mortal levels were above 7."

"My name is Esdeath. Universe 10's Goddess of Destruction. Pleasure to meet Goku's best friend."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Your friends behind you gave away valuable information about him. Two sons, hmm? My, my, Goku certainly has gotten busy with his lover. Screw that crap..."

"Do you have something against Goku?" Krillin asked while not feeling his legs.

"Not my darling Goku. I love him. It's his stupid mortal wife in whom I want to get rid of."

"Chi-Chi? What do you have against her? Is it because she's Goku's wife?"

"That's exactly the problem, _**Krillin.**_I hate her. She doesn't deserve to be Goku's wife. I do!" Esdeath's anger caused the building they're in to shake little, "So you're going to tell me where she is, then where my Goku is. Do that and I'll spare you and all your friends..."

"(_Given her clothes having Destroyer symbols, she's a Destroyer all right. If I don't tell her where Chi-Chi is, she'll kill me. But if I do, Chi-Chi will die_)." Krillin gulped hard.

"So what's it going to be, Krillin? You and your friends' life? Or Chi-Chi's?" Esdeath slightly tilted her head.

"If I tell you, it would mean I betrayed Goku & Chi-Chi. I've known them since they were little, so there's no way in hell am I gonna tell you where she lives! Destroyer or no Destroyer, you can forget it! I'm not giving up my friends!" Krillin yelled at her as his heart was beating fast.

Esdeath crossed her arms. She wasn't angry with the response given to her, but was moved. She smiled and responded back to him, "Hmph. Fair enough. Didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice. I'll force it out of you."

"Hehe, like you did with my friends behind me? What are you going to do, yank off my nails? Ruthless torture? Is that what you did to my friends? To my officers?"

"Officers? Oh, you're talking about those mortals from earlier in the weird getup. No, for them I killed them out of annoyance. For you and your friends, given how you're friends with my husband, I won't kill you."

"You won't kill me, but you'll torture me. Hehe... should've seen this coming. Well, I hate to break it to you, Esdeath, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

"You won't put up a fight, much like your weirdo friends behind you didn't." Esdeath said, "My method to extract information out of you will be quick and painless. You have my word."

Esdeath was a woman of her word. Much like with Yamcha, Tien & Chiaotzu, this method she was about to pull out was, in fact, going to be painless. Her hands were exposed to her own energy. Light baby blue was radiating her hands as two energy balls were levitating above her palms. She combined both of them and the next came freshly made Ice Needle, with destruction energy backing it up...

"N-Needles?" Krillin kept shaking from seeing Esdeath's needles, "Why is it oozing out that kind of energy?"

"Destruction is what's backing up the needles. It's already strong as it is without destruction energy. However, with it, I'm able to do things to a mortal's brain that no other Destroyer God can do."

"B-Brain?" he was breathing in and out.

"But of course, Krillin. How else did I gather the information from your friends? No hard feelings. All I want is to know where Goku is, and where Chi-Chi is so I can kill her." she evilly smiled, "Once I plug the needles by its sharp point to your brain, you'll already be under my control."

"Kch... d-damn it..."

**-[20 Minutes Later...]-**

In those 20 minutes, Esdeath plugged her needles deep into Krillin's brain, causing his eyes to widened like never before. From doing that, his pupils were gone and he was drooling at the edge of the left side of his lower lip. During the time when Esdeath was adjusting her needles, Kusu the angel came next to her Destroyer's side, watching her best friend do her thing. She admired her dedication for Goku as everything that had just transpired just now was according to her plan...

"Going to this hotel inn, just to lure in Son Goku's friend, you were right on the money, My Lord. I'm proud of you." Kusu smiled, "Way to go in luring in his friends as you said they would."

"Hmm-hmm. I know." Esdeath looked back at her angel friend, smiling at her as she was still adjusting her needles, "It was a gamble but it definitely paid off. No plan of mine will ever, ever have a major flaw."

"But did you really have to make the top level of this inn so darn cold, My Lord? It's giving me vibes from when we visited a planet that was in the deep vacuum of space."

"You'll get used to it, Kusu. You are my best friend after all. Still, Universe 7 doesn't have much to offer, aside from Goku & his friends."

"Speaking of Goku, I did what you asked me and looked for an energy signal for him. No luck, unfortunately. I couldn't sense him. It's like he isn't on this planet or maybe not in Universe 7 at all..."

"Hmm. That's a wild stretch, but we'll soon find out where my lover is. Now then... _**time to extract some information out of you, Krillin. **_Before you tell me where Chi-Chi is, where is my darling Goku?"

Krillin had begun to speak in a monotone voice, "_**My best friend, Goku, along with others, are no longer in this universe. He left this universe to help these two people's problematic situation they're in.**_"

"Oh? Who? What are their names?"

"_**A female silver-haired one in black clothing, Najenda. And another female in a black skirt, red-eyes, Akame. They ventured to Universe 10.**_"

Hearing that, Esdeath & Kusu's eyes widened. They didn't utter a single word as the only thing that was considered as sound were the mini blizzards in the background. Esdeath moved the needle from the left up a little to let Krillin continue to speak...

"_**They're helping Night Raid stop the ongoing war that's happening in Universe 10's earth. They plan on stopping you, by killing you, to end t-the war...**_"

"Oh, my..." Kusu spoke up as she was taken with this change of events.

Krillin continues, "_**Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, and Bulma. Those six are aiding Najenda to stop Esdeath as they hope for Goku to use Ultra Instinct to kill Esdeath, the Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction.**_"

Just as when a controlled Krillin was about to continue, Esdeath's anger got the better of her, yet again. A vein was showing on the left side of her face as she unleashed a heavy pressure that destroyed all of Satan City's windows and mirrors. She gritted her teeth as the thing that came on her mind was Najenda...

"_**N-Najenda... It's always her. THAT SLIMY SON OF BITCH! I'LL KILL THAT SLUT!**_" Esdeath's aura had appeared and it was destroying everything in its way, making the ceiling above their heads no more.

"Esdeath, My Lord, please calm down. You need to calm down before you kill the only thing that can lead you to Chi-Chi."

And she calmed down, "_**Continue, Krillin...**_" her front bangs covered her eyes.

"_**Najenda plans on making Goku tap into Ultra Instinct, so he can fight Esdeath, so he can kill her.**_"

Esdeath began laughing like a mad person, "Kill me? As if he'll do that. Kch, whatever. Let me adjust the needles here. Ah! Here we go. Right now, he's going to tell us where Chi-Chi is now..."

"_**Chi-Chi... she's currently living next to Goku's Grandpa's hut. Near Mount Paozu, out next to a forest.**_"

"And how would you explain that in directions?" Esdeath asked as she continue poking his brain.

"_**South from here. Just keep flying south until you reach Kiru City. From there, if you turn left on the welcome sign, you'll see a forest. That forest will lead you to Goku & Chi-Chi's house. It's the most recommended route.**_"

"I see. Well now, we certainly got a lot of information needed, haven't we, Kusu?"

"Indeed. So what's the plan? Are you going to confront Najenda right away since she's with your Goku?"

"I would, but remember why we're here. Assuming that Goku would be 'here', we, well, mostly me, were going to kill Chi-Chi first thing. And we'll still stand by that. After we kill her, we'll head back to Universe 10. Kusu, you still have that amulet on you?"

"It's right here, Esdeath. A total of two runs, we have now one since we used one run to get here."

"Good. After I kill Chi-Chi, activate the amulet to our universe's earth."

"Roger that, My Lord." she smiled at her.

"Now then, since Krillin gave me what I needed, he is no longer of value to me. As promise, I won't kill him or his friends. But that doesn't mean I won't freeze him, 'cause I will." Esdeath's Ice Needles disappeared as the next she tapped Krillin's forehead with her right index finger, fingernail sharped and all, and froze him to join his friends, "Because you are Goku's best friend, I'll spare you and your weak little group around you. Consider that as me showing mercy for a change."

"For once, Esdeath, you're acting kind. It's scary to see. But I understand."

"If that's your way of mocking me, Kusu, then you might as well zip it. Even heartless monsters like me can show mercy. Even if that mercy's due to how they're friends with my husband." she blushed hard when thinking about Goku.

"To Goku's wife now, My Lord?"

"Correct. _**To Goku's wife.**_"

Esdeath blasted a hole next to her and at once, the two deities flew out of the inn and was heading straight to Kiru City. Mostly the welcome sign, then towards the forest, where the house of Goku & Chi-Chi is. The inn itself, to later the entire block, was now frozen in solid ice. There was nothing anyone could do to undo or break the ice unless it came from another God of Destruction or a Saiyan God.

So Krillin and the others were stuck inside the ice, along with everyone on that specific block.

Unless the Universe 7's God of Destruction can do something about it, to which, he can't due to sleeping deeply at his planet, Krillin and the others were going to stay like that until Goku & the others come back...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Outside the Mountains...**

* * *

The Night Raid hideout had a room filled with many, many beds. In a way, it was considered a nursing room. Bulat & Mine were laying down, unconscious and everything, with Sheele sitting in between them. She was the one responsible for patching up her two friends. The unconscious duo were wrapped in bandages, and given their condition, it was going to take a while for them to recover. But that won't be a problem since Goku & his friends will play a move on them.

Tatsumi, while in his usual attire, walked in to see how they were doing. He had on a serious face and sat next to Mine. He grabbed her left hand and held on tight. He didn't want to let go. Deep down, he felt like a burden since he couldn't do anything...

"Is something on your mind, Tatsumi?" Sheele asked as she tilted her head forward to see Tatsumi's upsetted face.

Tatsumi responded, "Ah, I'm just worried for Mine and Bulat. That's all. We worried for them for 2 weeks, then they show up and said that Lubbock's in danger. Mine..."

"Judging by your eyes, I'd say something's really bothering you. You can tell. I'll keep it a secret."

"S-Sure... Sheele, what's bothering me is- - I want to get stronger, but I don't know how."

"Why don't you just train?" Sheele suggested.

"Heh, I already tried that. Plenty of times. Each time, I always wish to see different results. Instead, I get met with nothing but the same old, same old. Maybe... maybe when this Goku guy comes, he could train me. I kind of want to learn how to use Ultra Instinct."

"_T-Tatsumi, you idiot_." Mine cuts in as she made Sheele & Tatsumi look at her.

"Mine!" they both said.

"Hey, guys. I see Bulat's safe. That's good. Where's Lub?"

"Leone & Chelsea went over to the capital to save him."

"How long has it been?"

"Over an hou- -"

Sheele was the one who stopped her sentence. Her, Tatsumi & Mine began picking up multiple energies and at first, they were startled. However, after giving it some more thought and letting themselves continue to scout out the energy signals, they were relieved to see who they were that was heading to them. Sheele & Mine smiled softly while Tatsumi had on one of the widest smiles as he, out of the three, was extremely excited...

"It's them...!" Tatsumi said with enthusiasm in his voice, "You guys, it's them!" his excitement led him to let go of his hand holding as he stood up.

"I'm picking up, Najenda, Akame, Leone, Chelsea and several others that are unfamiliar. Tatsumi..."

"Yeah, Sheele." Tatsumi clenched his fists as he was still filled with excitement, "Akame and Najenda made it! They're here and that means..."

"Son Goku..." Sheele's eyes widened as she was feeling excitement, but at her own pace.

Only Tatsumi alone ran out the front. After reading multiple power levels heading to the hideout, he looked up in the sky and saw multiple clear auras flying down to him. Those figures in the sky got closer to Tatsumi and he picked up his friends right away and saw a Saiyan that stood out to him. It was Goku. And the reason he stood out to the brown-haired assassin was because he was holding Lubbock in his arms, along with Akame holding Bulma...

"(_Akame, Najenda... they all made it_)." Tatsumi's smiled so brightly.

"Hey, Tatsumi!" Leone shouted with her hands covering around her mouth, "Look at the people we're with! They're new members of Night Raid!"

"Haha! Get out town!" Tatsumi continued to clench his fists, "Haha, alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

Gotenks whistled, "Wow, look at this place. This is Night Raid's crib, huh? Pretty nice."

"So this is where we'll be doing the operations. I'm not looking forward to 'killing'." Gohan shivered in discomfort.

"You'll get used to it, Gohan." Piccolo smirked at him.

"Who's that kid down there?" Goku asked as Lubbock was still in his arms.

"That's Tatsumi, one of our members." Akame answered, "I can tell he's been looking forward to seeing us, despite waiting over 2 weeks."

Najenda smiled, "Rest assure, Akame, we came back. We're going to turn the tides now since Goku & his friends are here. _**We're home...**_"

"(_Hope Vegeta doesn't overdo it with that crazy Seryu girl_)." Bulma thought to herself as she was still in Akame's arms.

**End of Chapter 4...**

* * *

**A/N: For those unaware, Goku & the others sensed Seryu chasing them at full speed. So, Vegeta offered himself to take care of her. That will happen next chapter! Just like with DBSxFT, I felt as if it's been so long since last I've uploaded a chapter to this story. Lots, and lots of things are going to go down in Universe 7 with an enraged Esdeath. After Enoteca's Saiyan & DBSxFT, I personally can't wait to come back here and upload Ch5. **

**Also, Esdeath poking needles into Krillin's brain was heavily inspired by Pitou doing it to Pokkle. I rewatched HxH 2011 and got reminded of what a goat show that was. Makes me wish how Dragon Ball Super could've been like that. I'm tired of seeing things that either got retconned, or things that genuinely makes me die inside due to how poorly a certain scene was handled.**

**Dracus6: I, uh, haven't actually ever watched that anime, tbh. I do know who Raphtalia is and that red-haired girl who framed Naofumi, but that's all I know. So I'm not sure if I can make a crossover with those two series.**

**Imperial warlord: Thanks!**

**fanfictionboy1998: I'm over him, so the feeling in uploading chapters to my stories is back. Rest assure, man.**

**dbzclassicsman: My personal life isn't going to stop me from uploading. I'll continue, it'll just take time.**

**supersaiyanman290: Thanks!**

**GrimmjowTaichou: Wow, same here .-.**

**GeoNovaWraith: And Esdeath conquered Krillin lol. For SDBH, I have. Pretty weird episode but enjoyable.**

**guest: Wait, what?**

**Guest: I updated 2 weeks ago! Go check it out!**

**liamrodhudson331: I do know, liam. But the thing is... this Goku doesn't have SSJ4 so the multiplier rule doesn't apply to Goku since he only has SSJ, 2, 3, God & Blue. It applies to those transformation, but not SSJ4 since he doesn't have it.**

**Guest: Thanks for your feedback. And yeah, those types of idiotic douchebags are the worse.**

**Gamelover41592: I'm curious to see where it'll go, as well.**

**mastercheif1229: Thanks!**

**Later.**


	5. Kill the Begrudging Jealousy

**A/N: Welcome, welcome, everyone, to DARAGON Ch5! This chapter, in particular, is going to be a rough one. As you all may know, from the beginning and since this is a harem, I decided to kill off none other than Chi-Chi. Why? 'Cause I can & it's a free world, right? As I said before, if people on this site can make Naruto's Mom, Kushina, be in his own harem, A FUCKING MOM SO IT'S INCEST, I can kill off Chi-Chi.**

**But because this story is half Dragon Ball & half Akame Ga Kill, I'm taking the dark tone from Akame Ga Kill and applying that to this story, Dragon Ball DARAGON! If you're going to hate me for this, go ahead. I won't get mad or angry, I'll just be baffled, that's all.**

**Okay, get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 5: Kill the Begrudging Jealousy...**

**FULL RECAP: **Goku & friends have finally arrived at Universe 10. Before Najenda could show her new members to the rest of Night Raid, a fellow member had to be rescued. An injured Lubbock, after getting recaptured by Seryu this time, was scheduled a public lynching. Just as when Lubbock was hanging on to life by a thread, Goku & friends swooped in and saved him, having Leone & Chelsea to follow after them.

But that also included an angered Seryu.

As Najenda & the others successfully rescued Lubbock, they were heading back to their hideout, but couldn't do so since they all sensed Seryu chasing them at full speed. Troubled at what to do, Najenda & others were left with options on how to get Seryu off their tails. But as this was all happening in Universe 10, Esdeath & Kusu began their scheming in Universe 7...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Nursing Room...**

* * *

Everyone member of Night Raid, aside from Vegeta due to reasons, were accompanying a new Mine, Lubbock & Bulat. Sitting up on their beds, conscious, everyone in the room were about to learn more about their new members from Universe 7. The uninjured trio were looking at their hands, astound of the wounds they once had which were now gone.

Out of the 3, Mine looked left to her boyfriend, Tatsumi, who was relieved to see her very well and kicking. Najenda, Akame, and Sheele were sitting on stools as they were comforting Lubbock, who was putting on his thread gloves. Chelsea, Leone & Susanoo were looking at Bulat, who was punching the air at the sheer amazement of his wellbeing.

As for the newest members, they were doing their own thing. Piccolo had his arms crossed as he was standing against the wall. Gohan was helping Bulma set up her equipment for her lab she plans to build from capsules she prepared. Gotenks had his arms behind his head as he was looking outside the window. And for Goku, he was sitting on a stool, next to Najenda, as his right foot was tapping faster than the speed of light. And that was only due to the fact he was anxious to face Esdeath...

"Wow... I can't believe it worked..." Mine's eyes widened from the results of eating a Senzu Bean. Clenching her fists and releasing them every two seconds, "It sounded so... made up."

Najenda smiled at her, "Sounds unbelievable, I know, Mine. But Universe 7 was nothing we'd expected when Akame and I came there. And because we came there, we got what we needed, along with additional members..." she looked behind her to see the new Night Raid members doing their own things.

"And you guys have a full bag of these... 'Senzu Beans'...?" Chelsea asked, lifting her left eyebrow.

Goku responded, "Yep, yep! They're right here...!" he shows the old members the bag in his right hand, "They're gonna come in handy when we face Esdeath, hee-hee!" he giggled later.

"And you are...?" Mine asked, curiously.

"Oh, that's right. I was so caught in with you three at death's door, I forgot to introduce you all to our new members. Everyone, I'll start off with the man of the hour, Goku, our promised main that made me & Akame venture to Universe 7. Don't be afraid to say hi, Goku."

"Yo!" Goku waved at them friendly, "Nice to meet you all! Hope we can all be friends!"

"Y-Yeah." Mine said, speechless, "I'm Mine. This goofball, ugly mutt here is my boyfriend, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi scoffed, "U-Ugly...? I'm anything but Ugly, honey..."

"Haha, right. You're an idiot, too!" Mine said, jokingly.

"Anyway, behind Goku is his son, Gohan, who bears similar clothing like his father right here."

"Hello, everyone. I look forward to working with all of you." Gohan shows his seniors respect by bowing his head fully.

"The kid's got manners." Bulat pointed out, "How hot is that." he later wink, creeping Gohan out just a little bit, "If you ever need a favor, you can call upon me, buddy."

"S-Sure (_if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's crushing on me_)."

"The blue-haired lady in the lab coat is Bulma, a scientist who has a husband right now battling Seryu, to which, it's been over an hour..."

"My husband Vegeta must be toying with her or something. It shouldn't take him this long..." Bulma said, "Anyhow, it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"The man in green is a Namekian named Piccolo. Just to warn you, he's a tough guy, but deep inside he's friendly."

"Hmph..." Piccolo, with his arms still crossed, looked to his left.

"I like him..." Leone smiled, "Brings out a little bit of an Akame & Susanoo vibe. I can tell he'll fit right in."

"And lastly, before Vegeta comes, is the teenage kid over there, Got- -"

Gotenks ushered himself in Najenda's sentence by stealing the last introduction from her, "I'm the Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks! No need for autographs, ladies. I know I'm hot stuff, but please, let's keep it PG, okay?" he waves the peace sign at them.

Najenda & everyone was quiet...

"(_Hehe, left them speechless_)." he closed his eyes, smiling.

Weirded out by Gotenks, Mine looked at Najenda with a tiny tint of regret, "You sure you picked the right people to join Night Raid, Najenda? That Gotenks guy sure likes to flex himself to everyone he sees..."

"I assure you, Mine, you have nothing to worry about. He's a weird kid and all..." Najenda looks at Gotenks flexing his muscles to nobody but himself, "But he's a strong asset to the team."

Sheele cuts in, "Overall, it's great that you & Akame made it back. We were all worried for you and the fact that you came back with new members, it's really astounding. You really shine as the leader if you're going through extreme lengths."

"You're embarrassing me, Sheele..." Najenda scratches the back of her head, "So, uh, how are you three feeling? Pretty all right now?"

Lubbock responded, "Never better, Najenda. It's like I never went through the 2 weeks of torture by Esdeath."

"Yeah, haha. You're telling me, dude." Bulat got up from his bed, shirtless, and punched the air several times, "Wow. All my energy, my strength, it's like it never left."

"That's the power of Senzu Beans!" Goku giggled, "So, you three had it worse out of everyone in Night Raid when Esdeath confronted you, right? Can you tell me what it was like, trying to face her?"

"Well..." Lubbock was the first to respond as he puts on his green jacket, "She's a Destroyer Goddess, so sensing her Ki isn't a thing. Every move we dish out on her she seems to get the upper advantage. And I'm not saying that because we've been fighting her for who knows how long so it's clear she learned how we fight. I'm saying that because she's a freakin' freak, a monster..."

Goku whistled, "Only Gods can sense other Gods' Ki, Lub. It didn't matter if she knows your fighting style."

"Heh?! And what does that mean...?" Lubbock's eyes twitched.

Goku stood up from his stool to responded, "I'm saying yeah, it's cool on her part that she knows how you fight 'cause she's been on your tail for x amount of years, but it's also because she's a Goddess Destroyer. It serves to her advantage."

"Uh..." Lubbock begins to sweat, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it works on her part. However!" he pointed at Goku, "I'm not giving my own enemy credit where it _**ISN'T **_due, pal!"

"Yeah, yeah, I totally get it. She whooped your butt plenty of times so it's downplaying your pride, huh?"

"Uh... I'm just going to ignore that sentence, dude..." Lubbock creased his shoulders out of hearing nonsense.

In changing the subject, the one and only Leone wrapped her left arm around Goku, "So, Goku," she rubs his right cheek softly as a tease, "Rumor has it you got this form that not even Esdeath herself can master. Ultra-Instinct? Mind showing us, hot stuff?"

"Uh..." Goku fake laughs to show he wasn't prepared, "Well, I mean I can, but that _**technique**_ isn't easy to pull out, um..."

"Leone." she smiled as a way to get a first impression on him, "Nice to meet you, Son Goku."

Goku responded, "Sure. Anyway, Ultra Instinct was something that came out of me when I was on the brink of death. I'm not sure if I'm able to use it again."

"Really? What a shame." Leone said, disappointed as she lets go of his shoulder, "Who the heck drove you to your death bed if Ultra Instinct came in clutch at that Tournament of Power?"

"A guy name Jiren. He's really strong and sooner or later, we're going to meet to fight again! And I can't wait, hee-hee!"

"Um, Goku, I hate to be that person here, but can we focus on the task at hand? You know, the mission on why we're here? Each of us have an important role?" Bulma brings up as it started to finally ring a bell to Goku.

Goku snapped his right fingers, made a clenched fist and placed it on his left palm, happy, "Ah, yeah! Our role! We help the people of this universe by fighting the bad people, and you, Bulma, use your rich powers to make people's lives better."

"Oh? So you _**did **_pay attention." Bulma said, amazed, "Najenda, if it's all right with you, I'd like to set up some additional buildings to your hideout. For my lab and stuff..."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Najenda asked, lifting her left eyebrow.

Bulma responded, "With this." she showed the current members a capsule.

"A capsule..." Najenda's eyes widened, "I forgotten about that. I know Goku & the others have multiple important roles, but that doesn't mean you don't have one, 'cause you do, Bulma. I'd say you have the most important one of all. And that is feeding the poor & changing things for the better with your tech."

Flattered with Najenda's kind & true words, Bulma blushed. Laughing out of hearing the Night Raid leader's honesty, she scratched the back of her head, "You're making me blush, Najenda. I just want the people of Universe 10 to live to see another day. Esdeath won't see it coming if you guys & the people behind you eat well with resources backing you up."

"I like her already." Leone whispered to Chelsea with her right hand covering her mouth to Chelsea's left ear.

"Same here." Chelsea agreed.

To show off what she was made of, as one of Universe 7's smartest scientist, she opened her bag and unloaded two box containers of capsules that contained sources that'll help Night Raid. More of the capsules, that were in the containers, that were in her bag, remained in the bag as they were nothing more than food capsules for the poor...

"This capsule right here is a house. But there's a twist. If I place it next to the left or right side of this hideout, it'll automatically merge together as one. The additional housing can be for the new members, which is us, so that way we can aid you in any way possible."

"Wow, these new guys are serious business." Tatsumi admitted as he helped Mine up, "This feels as if we're in a fantasy land or something."

"Well get used to it, dude. For the next couple of days, weeks or even a year, Gotenks will make sure you're living the best life ever in this stinkin' universe!" Gotenks promises as he rubs below his nose with his right index finger.

Right as when everyone was getting to know each other, another member by the name of Susanoo entered inside the room to inform everyone of a guest arriving, "Pardon me, everyone."

"Susanoo, what's going on?" Najenda asked as she lights up a smoke.

Susanoo quickly responded, "A man in a blue unfamiliar battle armor is here in the front. I checked his power level and he's very, very strong. However, I had asked him to wait in the front just to confirm it to you, since he says he's acquainted with Son Goku."

"Vegeta!" said Goku as he thought it could be him, "He must've beaten Seryu as expected!"

"Seryu..." Tatsumi found it hard to follow, "The crazy justice chick? How?"

"Oh, since we're getting to know each other, I should let you know that Vegeta & I are Gods, too. We're a big deal since we're super, duper strong."

Mine followed after Goku's words, scoffing after, "A-A God...?"

"Susanoo, rest assure, he's with Goku & his friends, who's now with us. He's friendly."

The humanoid Teigu looked behind him after receiving an answer he thought he would get, "You're correct. You can come in now."

"Hmm?" everyone began looking at the direction of where Susanoo looking at.

Everyone in the nursing room heard footsteps coming directly at them. Closer and closer, they heard the footsteps at a much louder rate. Coming from the shadows to get rid of his shadowy figure, everyone all saw the infamous widows peak as out from the dark came Vegeta, with his arms crossed and unscathed...

"V-Vegeta!" Goku & Gohan simultaneously said.

Bulma cuts in, smiling, "Honey, you made it back.

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked, "That Seryu lady was really getting on my nerves. She's part of Esdeath's elite group, huh? I've seen better elites back at my extinct planet."

"Vegeta, did you- -"

"Kill Seryu? Yes, I did." Vegeta responded to Najenda, "Or at least I think I did. Even though she wasn't much of a threat, things were a bit... confusing..."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he takes off his glasses.

"Well..."

_A Flashback Commences..._

**-[Challenging the New Night Raid Member...]-**

**-[GONE WRONG]-**

After a successful rescue operation going Najenda's way, everyone, as they were flying as fast as possible to the Night Raid hideout, picked up Seryu's immense energy spike as they discovered that she was chasing them out of unyielding anger. They all looked back and at a fair amount of distance between them, they all saw Seryu's aura expand so grossly it caused concerned for some of them.

Vegeta, out of everyone in the group, showed a little concern. But it was not only that, no. Now that he's in Universe 10, he wanted to see a fighter, from a universe that didn't participate in the Tournament of Power, to see what he/she is made of. So out of curiosity, Vegeta flew next to Akame...

"Akame, right?"

Akame looked at him, responding, "That's my name. What's up, Vegeta?"

"That lady we sneak attacked on is coming to us at a rapid pace. Her energy is no joke, for someone that's not a Saiyan."

Bulma, who was in Vegeta's arms as she was getting carried, added, "Vegeta, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Hmph." Vegeta looked back at Seryu from far, far away, smirking, "I want to see what one of Esdeath's elite soldiers are made of. Here, take my wife."

"S-Sure. Bulma, can you hold onto my katana?"

Bulma responded, "Yeah, I can." she got handled the katana, that was in the sword sheath, and was now in Akame's arms, "Don't overdo it and blow up this universe's Earth, Vegeta, okay?"

"Heh. No promises. Now, get going to the hideout, everyone! I'll keep this woman busy for the time being." Vegeta said, announcing to everyone that he'll handle the Seryu situation.

"What!? Why do you get to fight her? I wanna fight her!" Goku said, complaining as he flew next to Vegeta with Lubbock still in his arms, "Let's trade! Let me fight one of Esdeath's fighters."

Vegeta responded to Goku by flipping him off, "Screw off, Kakarot. I already issued the order that _**I'm**_ going to be the one who will take her on. You snooze you lose, clown."

"Aw, c'mon! Please? Pretty please?"

"Noooo..." Vegeta was starting to get annoyed, "Ugh, just go already, idiot! Our member's health, that's in your arms, if you didn't know, needs assistance, asap!"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Geez, what a spoiled sport..." Goku later pouted.

"(_Do they always argue on who gets to fight who first?_)" Akame was baffled at the chemistry between the two Saiyans.

"You heard Vegeta, let's head back to our hideout _**at full speed ahead!**_" Najenda issued out the order as leader of Night Raid.

And just like that, everyone but Vegeta accelerated their energy to skyrocket off the charts and left Vegeta to himself as each and every one of them were flying at an absurd rate. Seeing his crew fly away from him so damn fast, Vegeta stopped flying and was in the air, turning to the direction of Seryu, with his arms crossed.

The wind blows a soft breeze towards Vegeta's face, pushing his hair back. As his arms were crossed, the Saiyan Prince was waiting in anticipation for the confrontation that was soon to come. After waiting a few more minutes, an angered Seryu had finally arrived on set.

Her aura was big for no reason, and her pupils were gone. She stretched the anger of her voice to the point where her voice was the verge of getting strained. But that didn't stop her from yelling any louder than she already has. Fueled with aggressive heat, she stopped her tracks and was now confronting a calmed crossed-armed Vegeta...

"Ugh, ugh, ha... _**WHERE IS SHE? NAJENDA, WHERE IS SHE?**_" Seryu shouted at the top of her lungs, "_**TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BEFORE I DO SOMETHING VERY DISGRACEFUL!**_"

Vegeta responded calmly, smirking, "Hmph. So this is one of Esdeath's elite, huh? I can tell you're easily tempered."

"_**Huh? Who the fuck are you calling tempered? **_Kch, as a matter of fact, tell me, who the hell are you? Are you working with Najenda or something? Are you with the rebellion?"

"And what if I am? It's not like you'll live to tell your precious leader." Vegeta said, "You're dead in just a matter of seconds."

Anger by his words, Seryu started lashing out on him, "_**JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! SHE'S BEEN ON LADY ESDEATH'S ASS FOR THE LAST SEVERAL YEARS! I'M JUST FUELING WITH HEAT RIGHT NOW. I WANT TO MURDER HER AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL FUCKIN' MURDER YOU!**_"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Vegeta was cracking up, "(_Short tempered and is easily triggered_). Stop the chatting and show me what you're made of, woman."

"Woman? Because I'm a woman?" Seryu's front bangs covered her eyes, "Because I'm a woman, you're going to win?" and a second later, her visible aura exploded, "_**I AM A MEMBER OF ESDEATH'S ELITE GROUP, THE JEAGERS! I WILL NOT OBLIGE TO YOUR SIMPLE REQUEST, VERMIN! I WON'T FIGHT YOU; I'LL KILL YOU!**_"

"(_Her energy's not bad. She could've been a threat if I didn't have my god forms_). Not bad energy, if I must say. I'm getting some pretty good vibes from this. Just don't disappoint, woman."

"My name is Seryu. What's yours?"

"Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Duly noted. After I kill you, I'll continue my search for Najenda and Night Raid. Even if I torture you, I know for a fact that you won't tell me where she's hiding. But something tells me that if I keep flying in this direction, I'll find her."

"You can try it, but you won't make it pass me."

Annoyed, she begins charging at her as the shape of her face expression changed. With shark teeth along with a blood lust fueling her, she responded, "_**WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!**_"

Without any proper stance, she charged to Vegeta like a mad person. Both her hands were formed into clenched fists, but she added pressure to them. Flying over to him, she was looking to claw out his eyes and the moment she came close to him, Vegeta tilted his head to the left while eyeing Seryu.

His hair, as he dodged Seryu's failed attack, flew to his right due to the wind and at once, with proper timing, he uppercuts Seryu's stomach, blasting her 5 inches away & above him as she spits out saliva. Catching herself in the fall, she aided both her clenched fists together and hoped for a connecting hit to the top of his head. But Vegeta countered that with a Z-Vanish.

Seryu had now taken Vegeta's previous position in the air as the next she was greeted with a left punch to her left cheek. That punch was strong enough to send her flying down to the ocean below ground. As Vegeta stared down at where she was dropped, with his right hand, he delivered 10 energy volleys to add destruction to her even more. But each and every one of them gets destroyed the moment she turned on her aura...

"_**HAHH! BITCH!**_"

Seryu didn't give a crap when Vegeta landed first blood on her. Knowing it was a foolish move to do so, she did the following anyway. Coming out of the water, her aura bursted out and water splatted everywhere at a radius of 50 meters. She opened her mouth to spray Vegeta with bullets armored in with energy barriers that can instantly kill an individual within 3 seconds.

But Vegeta wasn't just some individual.

He formed an x-sign with his arms and widened his eyes. Never before had he seen something so bizarre come out of a woman's mouth. Over 150 bullets were sprayed to Vegeta but thanks to his x-sign, he wasn't affected by any of it. Seryu teleported behind Vegeta and used the Judgment of the Ten Heavenly Kings on him. Out of the 10 numbers, she picked Number 3: The Sung Dynasty Blade.

With her blade, she started, as well as attempted, to slice Vegeta's head off his body but was met with difficulty. She changed her sword style and used the tip of it, that was aimed at Vegeta, to try to connect her slashing by increasing her speed...

"Kch, damn you! How can anyone be this fast!?" Seryu said, un-filtering her anger. She was bothered by his amazing speed.

Vegeta responded, "Easy." he caught Seryu's blade with just his left hand, "You're just too slow." he added pressure to the blade, and it crushed into a million pieces. Seryu's eyes widened in shock as she was in disbelief. With his right hand, Vegeta aimed it at her face and out came an energy charging attack he was ready to launch at point blank range, "Take this! _**Big Bang Attack!**_"

The power behind his attack was enough to send Seryu automatically. The pressure was too great for her to get out of and again, she was sent down back to the ocean, specifically at the literal bottom. And below the ocean led to an explosion. From the aftermath of the attack, Seryu was left heavily injured. Her metallic armor was immediately destroyed, and nothing was left but her black outfit. She was covered in bruises as blood was coursing everywhere...

"(_A point-blank attack did this much to me? Impossible_)." her eyes kept twitching, "(_How on earth did it do that much of an impact to me? I sensed the amount of energy put in it but still... HOW!?_)" she punched the ocean ground to the point where there were cracks, "(_He's just a man. A man that doesn't pose a threat! No, no, I can't lose my head here. That's not how Lady Esdeath would do it. I've got to be more like her_)." calming her hot head, she begins to fly back up to Vegeta.

Seeing her slowly climb herself back in front of him, Vegeta smirked, "Took you a while to come back up here. And what's this? You look terrible."

"Shut it." Seryu responded as she spits out blood from her mouth to later wiping it with the top layer of her left hand, "I've never seen you around here and yet here you are, kicking my ass. I'll admit, Najenda must've trained you well if a bluffed attack like your stupid Big Bang whatever did huge hits on me."

"From her? Much respect from her, but I didn't receive training from that woman. I did it all on my own."

Seryu's eyes widened, "What? Only Najenda herself, out of the entirety of Night Raid, can easily beat me. You're saying you're as strong as her?"

"I'm much stronger than her," Vegeta tilted his head up a little while still eyeing her, "I'm a Saiyan who's limit is limitless!"

"Saiyan?" Seryu was confused as she repeated his word, "The heck's a Saiyan...?"

"A once mighty race that shows absolute strength. As a Saiyan myself, I can break my limits and reach new heights. But against you, it looks like I wouldn't need to. You're just that damn weak."

"Kch- - _**WEAK!? HOW ARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!? I'M ONE OF THE STRONGEST PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET! SCREW YOU AND YOUR COCKINESS!**_"

"You're strong, but below me. Let me show you." Vegeta turned on his clear aura and elbowed inwards his clenched fists towards himself, "I'll show you a power that's far stronger than your current state. _**HAAA!**_"

Veins were popping everywhere on his face. His hair started glowing in a repeated pattern of black, then green. The color of his eyes followed. His aura did the same trick as the next that happened gave Seryu a run for her money. His aura was the first to turn to a different color. A golden yellow with electricity following around it, his hair was the next to change colors.

Now entering SSJ2, Vegeta's aura bursted out and it blew Seryu's hair back as it left her no choice but to cover her eyes with her arms...

"So, what do you think? This is SSJ2 Vegeta!" he hypes himself up by pointing at himself with his right thumb, to which, was his trademark pose in a sense.

Seryu responded, but her eyes were shaking in fear, "I-Impossible. How can one man have this much energy? The only people I know that can display that much of a dominant energy is Lady Esdeath and that bitch, Najenda. Don't tell me..."

"That's right." Vegeta smirks. Z-Vanishing quickly, he reappeared in front of her, at point blank, and dived deep into her stomach with an impact right punch as it was all in there in Seryu, "I'm just like them. I'm a monstrous being with unpredicted moves." the next step he took, Vegeta reached back just an inch to give her space and spun himself counterclockwise with a right kick to her left side, sending her crashing in a nearby destroyed village.

Vegeta followed after.

When Seryu got out of the rubble, she saw Vegeta chasing her. So, she followed back by charging back at him, but it was a fool's errand. Once they were close to each other, their auras clashed. Vegeta's aura won the clashing and Seryu was blown back thanks to it. However, he didn't let the aura ruin his momentum. He caught her by grabbing her left leg at the last second, pulled her to him and unleashed one of the nastiest combos ever.

Punches that were deadly, Vegeta didn't hold back as it was giving Seryu motion sickness when her head was getting treated like a punching bag, going left and right in the rhythm of Vegeta's punch. Each punch caused Seryu to spill more blood from her mouth and she felt excruciating pain like never before.

When Vegeta stopped his boxing style punching, he left Seryu with a face as if she got abused by her own lover. Seryu, slowly was falling down right in front of Vegeta, but he caught her by her ponytail. He threw her up to continue his consecutive punches but this time to her abdomen. This time, each punch drove Seryu crazy as she yelled in pain. But Vegeta kept going. He kept continuing. He kept repeating and then ended it on his two hundredth punch and drilled her face with a right impact punch.

The punch led Seryu to crash back at the destroyed building. Vegeta crossed his arms and flew down to her, who was underneath a lot of rubble...

"My base form was more than enough to end you. I just wanted to show you what you're dealing with this time since you're going against Najenda. You may have a Destroyer Goddess on your side, but Night Raid has me. Vegeta, _**a new member of Night Raid!**_" he said as the last words of his sentence were shouted.

Seryu got out of the rubble and stumbled down in front of Vegeta. She was on the ground but got up, "A new member..."

"Did I stutter? Seeing you in that pathetic state pisses me off, you know?" Vegeta flicked his tongue, "You're disappointing, you know that? To think Najenda & Night Raid had this much trouble, it's embarrassing..."

"(_That last sentence is as if he had just been recruited to Najenda's group_). Tell me, Vegeta, I know you won't tell me where Night Raid is, but at least inform me on this. Are you a new recruit?"

"Yes." Vegeta replied, calmly, "I'm a new member, along with others, that just got recruited 2 weeks ago."

Seryu's eyes widened, "(_2 weeks? That's around the same time Najenda & her black-haired friend left Universe 10. I see now... He's from another universe_)."

"Well, well, well," Vegeta sang, "I think it's about time we end this. You're a disappointing person, so I'll just take you out your misery." he said as a barely there smile tugged his lips.

Seryu had begun panicking. Knowing that Vegeta was from another universe, she had no choice but to power up to the max. To her full strength, her trademark had showed itself. Her face had distorted in a smile warped and demented. And that creeped out Vegeta...

"(_The hell? What kind of smile is that?!_)" his eyes widened with his left eyebrow raised up.

At full strength, Seryu charged at Vegeta with no remorse. Seeing this opened window, Vegeta uncrossed his arms to see what Seryu was planning. Levitating off the ground just a bit, he hovered back to avoid a punch from her. But she followed on after. While still hovering back, Seryu swung her arms left and right as Vegeta dodged her attack left and right with ease. But with Seryu's right fist out in the open after another failed attempt, Vegeta grabbed it with his left.

Holding on to it, the Saiyan Prince let out multiple jabs to her face, leaving her a bruised nose, to which, was also bloody. He kicked her in the abdomen and followed up with an uppercut to her jaw, sending her flying to the sky.

Turning on his golden aura, Vegeta flew up higher above her so she could meet him there at the designated spot Vegeta had predicted she'd be at. She caught herself but was literally in front of Vegeta. Looking up she saw that his right hand was in front of her face, point blank.

The look on Vegeta's face indicated to Seryu that this was the moment her life flashed before her eyes. A light blue energy sphere had made an appearance as Vegeta was surrounded by a circular aura of his own Ki. The upper left side of Vegeta's face was overshadowed as he smirked down at a frozen Seryu...

"Say your prayers! _**Big Bang Ray!**_"

The debut of his different variant of his Big Bang Attack was in a shape of a sphere at first, but then it was turned into a form of a massive energy wave. Unleashed and away from Vegeta's right hand, the energy wave had began to do its job. It connected to Seryu as it was pushing her away from Vegeta at a rapid pace. Later though, she was getting consumed inside of it as the moment where the Big Bang Ray was in fair distance away from Vegeta, the attack had finished its touch by exploding with sheer impact.

Looking at the distance Seryu was at, Vegeta saw his attack's color due to the explosion. When the smoke had dialed down, he saw no traces of Seryu. And so, he smiled, "That'll take care of her. She didn't really put up much of a fight. Let's just hope for the Jeager's sake they _**ACTUALLY **_give me a challenge."

He powered down back to base form and flew back into the direction of where Goku & the others were at.

Elsewhere, from the aftermath of Vegeta's Big Bang Ray, there was a miscalculation from Vegeta's part. Seryu was, in fact, alive. A little thing about being in the Jeagers was life insurance. Given by Esdeath herself, ahead of time, she implanted an Energy Destruction Barrier inside of every single one of the Jeagers that activates as a barrier that can hold up almost about any energy attack. It only comes out when they're on the brink of death from the enemy if they were to launch an energy attack.

But it was a onetime thing though. Once Esdeath's implanted energy comes in effect, it goes away as it can only be used once. As the smoke was dialing down, Seryu had already fall down to an open wasteland, on her back. Her ponytail was no more and the outline from her body was Esdeath's energy, but was now gone...

Flat on her back, she groaned, "Ugh... Thank goodness Lady Esdeath's protected energy saved me from near death." she said, later coughing up blood, "If this Vegeta guy came from another universe, then there must be more. Yes, I'm sure of it. Back at the lynching event at the public park at the Capital, right before I was about to kill Lubbock of Night Raid, a person swooped in and saved him. That must've been another new recruit."

She struggled getting up, but didn't go down without a fight...

"Gotta... I've gotta report this back at the Jeagers & Lady Esdeath. Night Raid's forces have grown exponentially and if we're not careful, our justice won't be brought upon to others. But- -UGH! I can't move... I can't- -"

Seryu later passed out. Until someone can find her, she won't be waking up any time soon as she was alone, flat on her back in a wasteland so open there was nothing or anyone around. The wind did its part by blowing a soft breeze at her...

_Flashback Ends..._

"And that's what happened." Vegeta said, not knowing that Seryu was barely alive, "Seryu's dead so you don't have to worry about that psycho freak you mentioned that is her persona."

"No way... Just like that?" Tatsumi said in disbelief.

"Did I stutter? Yes, just like that."

Bulat cuts in, "Najenda, just what kind of people did you recruit if they just finished off Seryu just like that?"

"Just the strong ones that'll stand by us." Najenda responded, smiling, "Going back to introductions, this here, the person who killed Seryu, is Vegeta."

Vegeta waved his two left index & middle fingers at them, "Hmph."

"Now that we all know each other, let's proceed to the plan here." Najenda said, sticking up her left index finger, "We know that Esdeath's a Destroyer who's the strongest in this universe. But what we do have, is two Gods of our own. Two SSJ Gods, Goku & Vegeta."

"G-Gods!?" Chelsea & Leone repeated.

"That's amazing." Sheele added.

Najenda continues, "Since we have two SSJ Gods on our sides, we can carry out our minor & primary objectives. Right now, there are several bootcamps that are scattered throughout the entire planet. Under the influence of Esdeath, they're going to kill relentless to people that oppose. Since there are more of us, along with other minor rebels behind our backs, we can all split into different teams, specifically two and destroy the camps once and for all."

"To add more info here, new recruits, each of the camps has an energy barrier only Esdeath can penetrate. All of us together couldn't even dent it because we were out of energy with every attempt of a mission carryout." Akame added, "With the Senzu Beans, we'll be back at full strength to where we can take it down and destroy the camps."

"Uh, call me dumb or something, Akame, but why do we need to attack camps for?" Gotenks asked, raising his hand.

Akame replied, "Esdeath has made it a priority to brainwash thousands of people to fight for her. In those camps, those who rebel and are still alive from her tortures, or from the Jeagers, gets rehabilitated by the concentration camps. I've seen it for myself. A close friend of mine was a proud but resilient person. Now she's just an empty shell who doesn't respond to anyone but Esdeath's orders..."

"Oh, my bad then. I'm sorry."

Najenda cuts in, "Anyway, with the camps destroyed, we can advanced further by saving the captured and helping them recoup. As for those right now that are on the battlefield, they're going to need all the nutrients they can get. Our supplies right now are extremely low, but thanks to Bulma's capsules we can feed the entire rebellion 10 times."

"After we do all those things, what's next?" Gohan asked.

"Easy. _**We bring the fight to Esdeath & the Jeagers.**_" Najenda replied as the upper part of her face was overshadowed.

"Alright!" Goku jumped in the air for joy, "Hell yeah!"

"(_Someone's very fired up_)." Chelsea thought to herself as she felt Goku's enthusiasm, "How many teams are there gonna be?"

"Just 2. Since Esdeath's energy barriers can't be destroyed because she's a Goddess Destroyer, then I say we fight fire with fire. Both Goku & Vegeta here are the only ones that can destroy the barriers because they're Gods as well."

"Hmph. Does that make me leader since I'm capable of feats you all can't relate?" Vegeta said, hyping himself up.

"Well... when you point it like that, sure..." Najenda replied, "But for you, Goku, I hope you don't mind if I become the leader of our group, since I'll be with you."

"Sure. Being a leader doesn't suit me anyway." Goku smiled at her.

Najenda blushes from seeing his smile, "(_He has a wife, Najenda. Back off_)."

From seeing their leader's obvious face, Leone & most of all Akame knew that meant one thing: she has a crush on him. Akame had a blank expression but she knew that her leader's feelings were true. Leone, on the other hand, smiled in a silly way. The shape of her mouth was that of a cat and that made her assume things...

"(_Ehh... Is it just me or does Najenda have a thing for the new recruit? And here I thought no guy on this planet can make her feel like a girl. How interesting. I wonder, if I tease Goku, how would she react?_)"

"Here are the teams: Team 1 consist of me, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Akame, Chelsea, Leone, and Lubbock. Team 2 will be Vegeta, Bulma, Gotenks, Tatsumi, Mine, Sheele, Bulat & Susanoo." Najenda informed everyone. Once Goku & Vegeta breaks the energy barriers, that's where the rest of us will come in."

"Uh, Miss Najenda, how many camps are there in total?" Gohan politely asked.

Najenda responded, "About 50 total. But each camp has a population of 1,000 people. If some people aren't brainwashed, we can save them. But if it's too late for some, you all know what to do."

Everyone but Goku nodded as they knew that they had to kill as a last resort. Gohan, however, wasn't okay with it. But he had no choice...

"Does anyone have any questions?" Akame asked everyone as she puts on her black jacket.

"When do we start?" Goku sarcastically asked as he clenched his fists in excitement.

Hearing that made Akame smile, to which, made Leone noticed. And seeing that smile made her assume that she had feelings for Goku, too. Leone started connecting the dots here...

"(_Both Najenda & Akame? What happened in the 2 weeks that they were gone? They do know he as a wife, right? Gah... I get the feeling they don't care_)." Leone scratches the back of her head as she was confused at her two friends' action.

"Oh! Hold on, guys! Before we go out, I'd say we eat. After all, we can't fight on an empty stomach!" Bulma suggested the idea as she showed everyone a fooding capsule.

"What do you have in mind, Bulma?" Najenda asked as she looked at her.

"Well, seeing as though you guys didn't eat like the champs that you all are, I figured you all should eat like freakin' kings. With food that's so exquisite, it'll blow your brains out!"

Najenda quickly caught on, "The fooding capsule."

"Bingo!" Bulma threw the capsule in the air and caught it.

"Heh, very well. After we eat, we'll head out. Show us something refined from Universe 7, Bulma." Najenda said, "I'm sure everyone here would like to taste something that'll knock their taste buds out."

"Haha, let's eat!" Goku shouted as he came next to Najenda, scaring her out of nowhere.

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 7**

**Goku's House...**

* * *

Thanks to Esdeath raiding Universe 7's Earth, the entire planet immediately went into a climate change. All around the world, there was endless snow. Mini blizzards struck certain cities, and some people were frozen to death. Satan City was one of them. Over 90 percent of the population was frozen in ice. Only Hercule, Videl, pan & Majin Buu were still well.

Some places had snow up to 10 feet. And that included the Son's residence. As a blizzard was still going on, the wife of Son Goku, Chi-Chi, was picking off clothes from the zip line she had hung. It was a challenge due to the coldness, but she did it anyway.

Coming inside, she was shivering nonstop...

"Brrr... Aw, man. It's the summer, for goodness sake. Why is it snowing so hard? Huh? Why is it cold inside? I thought Dad brought the heat up. Dad? Dad, could you lower up the heat again?"

No response from him...

"Dad...?"

No response from him...

Bothered by the fact that the Ox-King wouldn't reply, Chi-Chi sets aside her basket of clothes and went into the living, assuming he would be there...

"Dad, did you not hear me? It's freezing in here. Come to think of it, wherever Goten is, he must be freezing his butt off. Well, he could be over with Bulma. I might as well give her a call..."

She picked up the family phone, dialed the Brief's home phone and waited for Bulma to pick up. But just like the Ox-King, she didn't respond. That was only because Bulma wasn't home at the moment...

"Not even Bulma? Huh? What's going on?" Chi-Chi later started shivering, "I need a jacket. T-Too cold...!"

Chi-Chi ran up to her room, grabbed an available puffed furry jacket and was somewhat dealing with the cold well...

"Much better..."

She went downstairs back to the kitchen and noticed how everything started to get covered in solid ice. She ducked under the table and saw ice spikes. She opened the fridge and saw ice everywhere. After 2 minutes, everything was entirely covered.

And so she was bothered.

To understand the situation, she took a chance and went outside. The blizzard got worse. With the cold wind not helping Chi-Chi, she squinted her eyes and covered them with her right arm. In her POV, she coincidentally spotted her father 5 meters away from her. It turns out the Ox-King was in the front yard, just by the river...

"Dad!" Chi-Chi waved her hand, "(_He must've not heard me because of this blizzard_).

To get her father's attention, she tried to go to him. But the 10 feet snow was holding her back. She had to stretch her legs forward to actually make it to him. Doing all of this, the blizzard just kept on getting worse. Chi-Chi noticed a pattern. Each step forward, there led to be a downwards spiral happening to her every time she takes a step. She scoffed firmly but she finally made it to her father...

"D-Dad...?"

Getting a little bit closer, she found her father to be preserved in ice. His right hand was out forward as his face expression looked as if he had seen a ghost. Chi-Chi noticed that...

"Dad! Oh, no...! I've got to get you out of the ice...!" she tried her best to break the ice, but no dice. Punching it resulted in hurting her knuckles, "Ow, ow. Ice shouldn't be this hard..."

Coming in front of her father, Chi-Chi placed her right hand on the ice. The scared look on his face struck Chi-Chi to look around to get a clue...

"Dad looked as if something or someone was here. If someone or something was here, it should be frozen in ice, too."

Then, right as when her eyes blinked, it stopped snowing. One blink, it got a little bit warm. In a second blink, there was a slashing sound. In a third blink, her right arm was squirting out blood like a bottle of ketchup...

"Eh?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. She looked down at her right hand to see it get cut off. Looking down on the ground, she saw all of her right arm as it was squirting like crazy, "Ahh!"

She fell back...

"(_Something hit me! Something hit me!_)" she got up quickly and tried to run back to her house, but was met with an ice shard implanted from the ground as it pierced her through her abdomen. That stab stopped her from moving and she spilled out even more blood, especially from her mouth...

"Bluah!"

Soon, the snow had resume and her entire body started to get covering in solid rock hard ice. Everywhere but her head was trapped in the ice and the moment she got captured, she saw someone coming out of the blizzard in front of her. It got closer and the figure Chi-Chi was seeing was dangerous as she was getting bad vibes from it...

"(_Someone's coming. Ugh, but my right arm- - It hurts_)." Chi-Chi's right arm may have been sliced, but thanks to the ice, it froze the bleeding.

"_**So, you're Goku's wife, huh?**_"

Hearing that voice, Chi-Chi looked in front of her and didn't see that a person was that close to her, point blank. In front of her was the Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction, Esdeath, whose eyes were covered by her front bangs...

"You- - You know my husband...?" Chi-Chi said with perturb in her voice, "W-Who are you...?"

Esdeath unveiled her covered eyes and gave Chi-Chi a disgusted look. She was getting angered by just looking at her. Gritting her teeth, her blue eyes were unsettled...

"This is my competition? How did Goku pick such a ugly mortal?" Esdeath spoked with anger as she flicked her tongue "Just how..."

"Can I help you with something? Is what you need my husband- -"

"_**SHUT UP...!**_" her yelling caused the ground they stood on to break, later forming a mini crater, "_**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! JUST WHY...!? OF ALL PEOPLE, HE CHOSE YOU!?**_"

Chi-Chi squinted her eyes from seeing Esdeath's aura lash out in front of her. Granted, it hit the ice she was frozen in but she still couldn't get out.

Esdeath threw her left arm to her left in anger, "You don't deserve someone like him, let alone bear his kids! It should've been me! _**MEE!**_"

All this yelling, Chi-Chi didn't utter a word. Rather, she was too scared to because if she did, she had a feeling Esdeath might hit her. What she could only do was shake her eyes in fear. She felt the heavy pressure coming from Esdeath as she continued speaking in the background...

"I wonder, if I kill you," she pointed at Chi-Chi's face with an energy beam from right index fight, "Would Goku miss you? From what I heard from his best friend, you really treat him like crap, huh? You would rather have your own son study rather than for him to save the Earth. You're pathetic..."

"All of those... aren't really true. I would n- -"

Esdeath didn't let her finish and slapped her across the face. Chi-Chi felt the slap with hatred in it and looked back at Esdeath, pupils small as she continued to not say a word, even though she had already broken that rule...

"What does Goku see in you? You're nothing but hot garbage who knows nothing better than to be in the kitchen. You're oddly quiet. Got nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?"

Before Chi-Chi could respond again, she deeply gulped, "W-Well, I, uh... I- -"

"_**HURRY UP AND SAY IT!**_"

"I basically met him when I was a kid. I had asked him tom marry me, and at first, he thought marriage was food. But he married me anyway..."

"So, there's nothing in you he sees?"

"W-Well, I wouldn't say that... But tell me this, are you the one responsible for all of this? The snow and freezing my father?"

"That fat oath was your father, hmm? Well, I can safely say, yes. The snow is my fault. You don't know this and I don't expect you to know, but I'm a Destroyer Goddess from a different universe."

"(_Just like Beerus?_)" her eyes wouldn't stop shaking.

"Your father's dead. There's nothing you can do about that. And the whole planet's covered in snow, well, that's all on me and me alone."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, you may ask? It's simple." Esdeath replied to Chi-Chi with more pressure that caused her to struggle open her eyes, "It's 'cause of you."

"M-Me?! I beg your pardon...? (_This pressure from her is giving me trouble with my eyes here. Ugh_)."

"Let me elaborate. It's 'cause you have a husband who's way out of your league, honey. Goku doesn't need some washed up wrinkling old hag like you when he's got someone like me."

"What makes you think he'll choose you? If he finds out that you killed me, he won't have someone like you." Chi-Chi pointed out.

Esdeath responded with a sly smirk, "That's exactly why he doesn't need to know. The snow will be a huge problem but what's to say Goku knows that's how I operate? This is time consuming. I'm just going nitpick your brain." she formed two ice needles on both hands, making Chi-Chi freak out, "Let's see..."

**-[20 Minutes Later...]-**

Her skull was opened, and her brain was out. Chi-Chi was drooling as she was giving out all the information about her, Goku, and their entire family. Moving the needles around, her brain made squishy sounds as her eyes rolled up. She took off her needles, destroyed them and later destroyed the ice that was holding her captive.

Gaining back conscious, Chi-Chi felt the cold wind blow her exposed brain and she fell on her bottom...

"Thanks for the information, Chi-Chi. I now know what my Goku likes. So, I'm going to kill you now. This is the part where you run..."

And she did was Esdeath told her. Even though her brain was exposed to the outside, it didn't stop her from running with her life depending on it. She of was fair distance, but it didn't do her no good at all.

Esdeath's aura showed and her right & middle fingers were aligned together. The size of her aura was all going towards her two fingers as the next thing she was about to do was brutal. Targeting a still running Chi-Chi, she moved her fingers swiftly fast to her left to emit a Destruction energy slash to her right thigh, cutting it off completely.

Doing that caused Chi-Chi to fall on the ground. Esdeath followed her action by teleported quickly to her. Laughing with amusement, she decided to step on her head with her right heel. She saw the look on Chi-Chi's face as she as crying. Chuckling evilly, Esdeath kicked her head...

"What's wrong, Chi-Chi? You don't look too good here. An arm for a leg? Or is it an arm & a leg? That quote doesn't exactly fit this situation you're in, does it?"

"P-Please... let me go..." Chi-Chi began to beg for her life. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes as the direction of it was redirected down to her right side, "(_Goku, help me..._)"

"And let you rat me out to your friends here. Fat chance. Then again, what can they do? They're frozen just like you were earlier!"

"Eh? H-How did you get to them...?"

Esdeath responded, smirking down at her as she added more pressure to her heel, causing her to yell in pain, "I'm a Destroyer Goddess for a reason. And you're dead." she eased off her heel and kicked her up towards her where she caught her by the throat, later choking her out, "Does it hurt? Does Goku choke you like this during sex...?"

Chi-Chi couldn't respond as she was getting the life sucked out of her...

"Would it helped if I removed another arm, say, your left one...?"

She tried to say no, but Esdeath did it anyway...

"Oh, my! You're bleeding badly from both arms, haha! How 'bout the leg?" Esdeath said, blowing off the leg, "Now you're arms & legless." she tossed her back to the ground, "Care to run away from me now...?"

No words as she was catching her breath, but that resulted in Esdeath stepping on her again...

"_**AGH!**_" Chi-Chi spilled out more blood from her opened wounds and mouth, "It hurts! It hurts! It hurt!"

Esdeath's right heel was on Chi-Chi's chest. Before she was about to kill her, she ripped her clothes in exposing her cleavage...

"Seriously, this is my competition? You've barely got any breasts. Sad..." Esdeath's right fingers were covered in sharped ice. She sliced Chi-Chi in half by sparring her upper half. At this point, she lost more blood than ever and couldn't do anything about it, "You're bleeding out. Tough break." Esdeath evilly smirked at her, "Chi-Chi, we have to get you to safety!"

After losing her lower body, Chi-Chi had lost feeling in everything. She was barely breathing and her vision was getting fogging. Slowly, she started closing her eyes. During the process, her breathing finally stopped. Esdeath had killed her. However, just to make it worse than it already is, she had her right heel pierce through her heart, just to make sure she was actually dead. But... doing that was like beating a dead horse...

"And she's dead..." her eyes widened from committing such an act, "I-I... I killed her! Chi-Chi's no more, haha! My goodness, I've never felt so alive before. Killing my own lover's wife feels so satisfying..." Esdeath fired at Chi-Chi's body parts and eviscerated all of it with an energy blast, "Still... why the hell did my heart beat so fast as if it's the first time I've killed? I've killed for all my life. Someone like Chi-Chi shouldn't make me feel that way..."

Her mission in killing Chi-Chi was a success and now that was off her bucket list. But killing her wasn't the only thing on her list. There were steps to it. There were 3 steps total when meeting Chi-Chi. Step 1 was to confront Chi-Chi. Step 2 was to kill her. After completing 2 out of 3, there came the final step. Step 3: Decorate the Son's house with her guts & organs. Why? It didn't suit her, but she wanted to be petty.

Stopping the snow caused by her, she dragged both Chi-Chi by the hair and the frozen Ox-King in front of their house. Placing her down next to her left side, Esdeath threw the frozen Ox-King up in the air and blasted the entire thing with an energy blast as now the house was covered in the Ox-King's guts, not to mention, of course, organs. She was also covered in it, too.

Grabbing her again, Esdeath yanked Chi-Chi, as the upper half, ripped her head off from her upper body, threw the upper body to the house and blasted it for the blood color. What remained of Chi-Chi was only her head as Esdeath was viewing her with both her hands. Holding her for her to see, Esdeath gouged her eyes out. This time, as she threw the head, she didn't consider blowing it up with an energy blast. Instead, she repeatedly punched the head against the wall and repeated that action for a solid 5 minutes until there were no remains of Chi-Chi's skull. There was nothing mush everywhere.

Esdeath was breathing improperly from doing something so un-godlike and her eyes were covered by her front bangs. Her right fist was still on the wall where she bashed the crap out of Chi-Chi's head and she was looking down. When her eyes got uncovered, her eyes creepily widened and she uttered an unstable laugh. She knew what she did was gruesome and petty, but she didn't care. To her, it was worth it...

"My, my, you actually killed her. I would've assumed you would toy with her, but fully killing her? You're just out for blood tonight, My Lord."

Letting go off the wall, Esdeath paid her attention to Kusu, who was to her right, "Kusu, what took you so long?"

"Forgive me, Esdeath. I was scouting the entire planet to see if my brother & his Destroyer God was here. Oddly enough, they aren't. So I checked in on Lord Beerus' planet and sensed that only he's there, sleeping. My brother Whis isn't..."

"That is odd." Esdeath said, wiping the blood off her hands, "What do you think the reason for that could be?"

Kusu responded by looking up to think, "I'm not sure. Whis has always been an unpredictable brother when it comes to certain situations. Being separated from his Destroyer God is suspicious, but I'm sure he has a good reason. Personal question here, but how was kill Goku's wife?"

"Heh..." her smile stretched, "It felt so good, Kusu. You want to know the best part of killing my own lover's wife?"

"I'm listening..."

Esdeath's Destroyer aura turned on, "Killing someone who's close to my lovely Goku gave me a rush I thought I could never feel again. My heart raced as if I was running away from death itself. I've been living since forever, Kusu. Killing Goku's wife, I... _**I've never felt more alive in my entire life.**_" she ended her sentence by evilly laughing.

"The rush of killing someone that's close to someone you want to be close with. I can understand why." Kusu smiled, "If that's your way of being alive, then who am I to judge, haha."

"Hmph." Esdeath head patted her, "You're always to supportive, you know that?"

"Of course. I'm your angel and best friend!"

Esdeath scoffed softly, "If there's one thing I've learned about you, Kusu, it's that you're very true to your feelings. You don't seem to lie and it's not in your nature to lie. I'll always appreciate that."

"Thank you, Esdeath. We're best friends, remember? Hmm...?" Kusu's staff started glowing.

Esdeath cuts in, "Why is your staff glowing? Don't tell me it's a distress call from the Jeagers."

"It appears so." Kusu said with one eye closed as she accepts the call, "It's... the entire Jaegers calling us."

"Entire? Answer it already."

"Already on it." Kusu's staff was blinking every 2 seconds, but when she picked it up, it stayed light green as the entire Jeagers were in visual form, "Run, is that you? Run?"

"_**Hmm? Oh, Lord Kusu. You finally picked up. Is Lord Esdeath with you by chance?**_"

"I'm right here." Esdeath said, coming next to Kusu, "This better be good, Run. I didn't want get interrupted on what I was just doing earlier."

"_**Forgive me, Your Highness, but I've got some urgent news I thought you should know.**_"

Esdeath eyed him, "How urgent?"

"_**Well...**_" Run cleared his throat, "_**Earlier today, there was a scheduled lynching made by Seryu. She recaptured one of the Night Raid members and just as when she was about to kill him, she got bodied by other members.**_"

"Seryu's a strong fighter. She wouldn't go down that easily..." Esdeath said, knowing what was best as she crossed her arms.

"_**I assumed that too, but, uh... she's not in the best of shape.**_" Run repositioned his communicator that led him to talk to his Destroyer thanks to unlimited range and switched the camera to Seryu, unconscious and on her back. Seeing Seryu battered up, both Esdeath & Kusu's eyes widened.

"Oh, my..." Kusu looked closer at Seryu, "Those wounds are serious. Who, in Night Raid, could've done such a thing? No one's that strong unless we're counting Najenda..."

"Hmm..." Esdeath took a closer look at Seryu, who was getting carried by Wave & Bols, "Give me a clear view of Seryu, Run."

"_**S-Sure...**_"

In a different angle, Esdeath got what she asked for. In a better angle, she was able to see the entire body and went right into inspecting it. As Wave & Bols were holding the unconscious Seryu, it became clear to Esdeath...

"No, this wasn't the work of Najenda. Knowing her, she wouldn't let Seryu in that condition. She would've killed her on the spot with the moment at hand."

"_**If it isn't Najenda, My Lady, who do you think it is?**_"

Esdeath quickly responded as she turned her back to her 'artistic' painting on the Son's house, "Another person, who in doubt, is stronger than Najenda. Stronger by leagues above."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Kusu asked.

"Each the Jeagers are given a special kind of energy, my energy, that gives them a one up in life. Meaning, I implanted an energy chain made out of Destruction energy around their hearts. There's no harm in wrapping their hearts with my chains because it serves as a barrier, in a way. It'll unwrapped the moment it senses the user's life if they're in high level threats. The chains around the heart comes out of the body and serves as a tight-skin energy barrier."

"I see. The barrier can destroy what it touches because it's your energy..." Kusu said, connecting more dots.

Runs adds, "_**That means Seryu was already beaten to death before the chains could come into effect. But the energy chains made by you, Lord Esdeath, is Destruction energy that can't be sensed unless you're a...**_"

"God?" Esdeath said, finishing his sentence, "My point exactly, Run. Najenda must've recruited someone who can be on par with a deity. I can't fathom enough to know who that person might be."

"_**A God...? There is troublesome news, My Lord. But that's not all, I'm afraid.**_"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Run continues, "_**The concentration camps you built all over the Earth are all gone. Destroyed as if they never existed.**_"

Esdeath stopped her movement and flinched at hearing those words. Her front bangs covered her eyes as she wasn't okay in hearing such bearing news, "_**What?**_"

"(_**By that tone of voice, she's angered to the extreme**_)." Run gulped, "_**49 camps are destroyed. Some of the Night Raid members were spotted on concentration camp number 49.**_"

"What about number 50?"

"_**Kurome & Wave informed me that the last concentration camp, as of right now, is under attacked by Najenda & her other members. We didn't engage because there was unfamiliar faces we didn't know and their energies were off the charts.**_"

"Najenda... that bitch..." Esdeath whispered to herself, "How many new faces were there since there's two groups?"

"_**The team with Najenda, 3. The other team at number 49, also 3.**_"

"(_One of them must be Vegeta & Goku. That's my only guess here. One of those two must've knocked Seryu in next week since they were able to force the energy chains out of her to save her life_). Do you have any visuals on what the new members look like?"

"_**For right now, we only know what the 3 with Najenda looks like. The other 3, right now, are covering their tracks well into not letting them get seen.**_"

"(_Really? Then how on Earth did they know about the other 3 with the current other Night Raid members?_) The ones with Najenda, what do they look like?"

"_**One has green skin, one in an orange outfit with glasses and the third one's the same with the one in the orange outfit, but... his hairstyle differs from the other one. The one who bears the same outfit has black spikey hair. Wave said he saw his hair transform into a blonde golden yellow color**_."

Hearing that was the last straw. That last sentence was what confirmed it for Esdeath. Goku, is indeed, with Najenda. Finding out that he was hanging out with another girl, that's not her, she shook the ground she was standing on. She had never clenched her fists so hard in her entire life and she's usually not so hard on herself, but hearing Run's words was what pushed her over the edge.

Esdeath yelled in frustration. Pupil's small as her eyes widened, she snapped to the point where she blew up the Son's house into smithereens thanks to only her aura and shouted so loud, she stopped the Earth's rotation around the sun. Her aura exploded and it was following the anger in her voice. She tilted her head up as she was looking down.

Energy was being created from both her hands as she released them to the river in front of her. The river was claimed by Esdeath as no water was left unharmed. The cause in the explosion led to water sprinkles as it was all over Esdeath & Kusu...

"We're leaving, Kusu. Prepare the amulet and get us back to Universe 10."

Kusu responded, "As you wish, My Lord." she took out the amulet, pressed on top of the head and a yellow portal with blue outlines appeared.

"Run, do you know where Najenda is...?"

"_**At concentration camp number 50, she, with her crew, south from the Capital. About 500 miles from there.**_"

"That place? I know where that is. Let's get going, Kusu." Esdeath said as she came in front of Kusu, "Not a moment to waste here...!"

"As you wish."

"_**Lord Esdeath, shall we accompany you with Najenda?**_"

"No." Esdeath replied, "Have Dr. Stylish treat Seryu. The rest of you are to head to the other concentration camp. Leave the one with Najenda in it to me. _**I want to be the one to end her and her stupid, pathetic friends.**_"

"(_There must be a motive behind her wanting to get in on the action_)." Run speculated, "As you wish. Run out." he cuts his coms.

"Esdeath, what about Son Goku's friends? Even though you let them live, suppose they get unfrozen and went to tattle tell Lord Beerus or perhaps... Goku? We can't have that so if I were you, I'd cover my tracks."

"Good point..." Esdeath said, calming down as her aura disappeared, "All right, well, before we head back to Universe 10, I'll have to head to Goku's friends back at the inn and wipe their memories of meeting me."

"I'm assuming you'll do that by using your Ice Needles?"

Esdeath responded, smiling down at her, "Yeah. With Destruction energy, I can destroy which memory fragment they have of me."

"Pretty nasty tactic, but if it gets the job done, then so be it. Your hands will have to get dirty."

"I know. _**But my hands have to get dirty if Najenda has my Goku. Time is ticking and I think it's time I cash in my check in meeting an old friend**_..."

And together, the two went back to Krillin & the others to wipe their memories of meeting them...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Concentration Camp Number 50 (Destroyed...)**

**(2 Hours Later...)**

* * *

Night Raid, with the new recruits, wasted no time in saving the people at the camps. With way more than enough extra hands, they managed to wipe out all of the camps and saved those that can be saved. The number of guards were about an average of 200-500, but nonetheless, they were all wiped out. Those who were beyond saving were taken out of their misery.

Team Vegeta had did their parts and saved 25 camps, as Team Goku/Najenda did the same. For Vegeta's team, Bulma was able to treat those who were ill, with the help of other Night Raid members, back to full health as Tatsumi, Mine & Bulat helped escort them back to their homes. Gotenks & Susanoo were scouting the camp they were on just in case there were any enemies remaining as Vegeta was with Bulma.

Concentration camp number 50, just like number 49, was ran through by Team Goku/Najenda. With Goku doing most of the work on eliminating threats, the rest of the team got started in evacuating innocent non-brainwashed people. As they continued escorting people in a single filed line, both Najenda & Leone stayed back and assisted Goku as together, all 3 managed to wipe out over 500 Esdeath soldiers/worshippers. Goku didn't need help, but he accepted anyway because he wanted to analyze the way Najenda & Leone fight.

Sitting on a wooden log with a campfire that out yet in front of them, the trio decided to celebrate by munching on the concentration camp's food supplies. Firing up a bowl of ramen, Goku, Akame & Leone were enjoying the taste of victory. The girls were done, but Goku went on to his 20th bowl...

"Ahh! Nothing like chowing down on a bowl of ramen after destroying the last camp!" Goku said, burping after he finished his last available bowl, "The food in this camp is somewhat all right. Not worth it though..."

"And here I thought Bulat & Tatsumi could eat fast. Goku, you're an eating monster...!" Leone said as she placed her bowl down, "But yeah, I agree. It's average at best. To think this was what the survivors were living on. Decent food, but still..."

"Food is food, Leone! And to be honest, even though the taste of these could be better, it's better than nothing." Goku said as he opened up a plastic cylinder filled with rice & meat, "Ooh! Nice!"

"This is the last camp we set free. I got word from Vegeta's team that they already finished their portions of the camp and are now escorting the remaining people. Other than that, they should be done. Which means they're going to head back to the hideout."

"Should we do the same?" Goku asked with his mouth food.

Akame responded, "Right now, no. We have to wait for Najenda & the others to get done escorting the helpless back to their families. You must be really, really impatient to fight Esdeath."

"Oh, ho, ho, yeah!" Goku said, excitedly as he clenched his fists, "I really want to fight her so bad! Besides Beerus, it's super refreshing to face someone from a different universe! But don't worry, Akame. I also want to fight you, too!"

Akame blushed as her personal space was invaded, "I-I know. We can have our fight when all of this is over..." her front bangs were covering her eyes, "(_He has a wife. He has a wife_)."

"Call me crazy and rude here, Goku, but how old are you?" Leone asked as she let herself relax by placing her hands back behind the log on the ground, "Not trying to bring age into this, but you seem to be older than what your appearance brings you out to be."

"Well, since I'm a Saiyan, I guess it's because of what Vegeta told me."

Akame cuts in, "What did he say?"

"Saiyans can age very slowly, but it just all depends. I could look like I'm in my early 20s, but in real life, you two, I'm in my 40s."

Shocked on the reveal, Akame & Leone's eyes widened, "40s...!?"

"Yeah...?" Goku said, "Age is just a number, right? How old are you guys?"

"Uh... Goku, maybe another time (_he's a cute older guy but he's very dumb in that department, huh?_)" Leone sniffed later, "Say, Goku, so I heard from sources that you're a married man. Is that correct?"

Goku responded, "That is right."

"Are you happy in your married life? 'Cause if you aren't, then perhaps..." Leone got closer to Goku and teased him by rubbing Goku's left cheek softly with her left index finger, "Perhaps I could be of assistance to you. You know, to relieve some stress?"

"Uh..." Goku was blinded by her actions and didn't know why he was blushing, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You, me, together & alone. Sounds like a hot date, huh?"

"It's also considered cheating, Leone. He's a married man, remember?" Akame said, reminding Leone as she raised her left eyebrow.

"It's not cheating if it's in another universe, Akame. His wife doesn't have to know, you know?" Leone said, winking at Akame.

"It's still cheating..." Akame replied, unimpressed, "Why do you have an interest in him anyway? It's not like he sees you the same way..."

"That could be true, but, Akame, why do you care?" Leone asked, wondering as she noticed Akame getting worked up, "I noticed how Najenda acts weird around Goku, like she's an actual girl, but you, too? Tell me it isn't so..."

"What?" Akame stood up, offended, "I-I do not, Leone! Why would I fall in love with someone who we just recruited...?"

"Akame... I never said _**'love'**_." Leone pointed out, making Akame's eyes widened for falling for the bait, "You _**DO **_have a thing for him..."

"W-Wha- - NO! I don't! Don't say such random things, Leone. I just see him as a regular member of Night Raid." Akame informed her as she was getting extremely worked up. Her face was red.

"Then..." Leone continued her teasing game by hugging Goku from behind. Her hands were on his pecks as her right cheek stood up against his, "You don't mind if I use him as a one-time stand, do you? Fighting Esdeath's soldiers can really put you through a lot. Which is why I need something or someone to relief that stress off of me..."

"No..." Akame quickly responded, "Having to get yourself pleasured will have to wait another time. Until we stop Esdeath, I won't stoop myself low to that level..."

"..." Leone shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say, girl. You may not, but that doesn't mean I will. Say, Goku, after this, why don't you and I hang out? I promise it'll be something to look forward to...!" Leone said in a singing tone.

"Sure!" Goku replied, not minding her accompanying, "(_Once we're alone, I wonder how strong she'll be, heehee!_)"

"What? Why, Goku..." Akame directly looked at him, "She just wants to have intercourse with you."

"Hey... not true. After intercourse, if there's a spark between us, I might go in for a relationship thing, despite him being married. It's not like Goku here knows that you & Najenda have a special thing for him. And yes, I know you do so don't deny it."

"Ugh..." Akame looked away to avoid embarrassment, "If you know this much already, then why are you gunning that crap to me? You're teasing me by saying you want Goku to yourself. You don't, perhaps, have a thing for him, do you?"

"Hmm, oh, I don't know. Maybe I do. I have a thing for strong guys. Specifically, ones that are crazily overpowered and have a fit body, haha..."

"You're seriously creeping me out, Leone."

To get the awkwardness out of the air, Goku suggested an idea, "Say, uh, why don't we head back to the hideout? We're practically done here and there's nothing here we can do. I'm kinda hungry and would settle for a burger or something."

"Sure. We can head home. After I talk to Najenda, that is. We can celebrate this massive win. I can't tell you how much effort was put into this before you came and how many years was wasted in trying to break those damn barriers. Don't think of it as special treatment, but a job well done." Akame suggested as she started walking with Goku & Leone following.

Leone wrapped her arms around Goku's left and got a bit too close, "Speak for yourself, Akame. If Goku here doesn't mind, then I'd like to give him some _**special treatment**_, if you know what I mean." She winked, making Goku chuckle due to his innocence.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but sure, haha!" Goku went along with it anyway.

"(_Sigh... He's a married man, Leone. How many times am I going to spell it out for you?_)" Akame thought to herself as she looks back at Leone flirting at a dumbfounded Goku, "(_Still..._)" she smiled at them, "(_I guess it wouldn't be too bad now to celebrate, right? What could go wrong?_)"

Those were the words that came back to bite Akame. Up in the sky, an enormous amount of energy came crashing down to the ground in front of them. But along with the energy came such an emissive pressure that could knock anyone out that comes in contact with it. This energy, however, couldn't be sensed unless there was someone who could sense it, to which, Goku came into play.

Right at the split second when the energy was in the process of descending down, Goku took action as soon as possible and threw both Akame & Leone into a tent near him to make sure those two wouldn't get exposed to collateral damage...

"(_This energy... I've never felt something so ominous before. This person's a deity!_)" Goku squinted his eyes as he later used his left forearm as cover.

When this divine being crashed down to the grounds, _**she **_released a worldwide Destruction Energy Wave that ascended all over the planet, knocking people out due to their will being weak. But those who could survive were left lightheaded...

"(_Wow, ugh, this is bad_)." Goku stumbled a little, "(_Who is this person?_)"

An unholy landing always meant large puffy smoke everywhere, so it was going to take a while 'till Goku & the girls recognized who it was that made a flashy entrance. Back at the tent, where Goku threw the two girls, Akame adjusted her position and squinted her eyes to try to get a clear view on who it was that made Goku act quickly...

"(_I don't sense any energy from whoever it was that did that. But this pressure's heavy. I can barely move_)." Akame gulped, "(_It reminds me of- -_)"

"Akame..." Leone whispered her name in horror.

"(_Who is it...? It's still a little but unclear_)."

"Akame..."

Akame finally responded, "What?" she widened her eyes from looking at a petrified Leone, assuming she was able to recognize who it was in the smoke, "You're shaking..." she said, noticing her left hand shake unstable.

"Look in front of you, Akame. It's her... _**Esdeath.**_"

Her widened eyes immediately extended the moment Akame looked to where Leone was pointing at. A shadowy figure was visible from the smoke and later it dialed down. Now, the person responsible came into play. Both Akame & Leone were at a loss. Feeling such a heavy pressure, they couldn't move. Eyes widened to the extreme, they were sweating beyond all hell.

Goku & the girls were facing Esdeath's back as they saw her humongous aura attacking the area around her.

Goku, being the closest in seeing her back, was on the ground and was quiet. His eyes were shaking as he had never seen an aura so destructive before in his entire life. Seeing that massive aura, he was breathing heavily. He noticed Esdeath was looking down on the ground, and her hands were clenched, with her back facing Goku, too. Her aura oozing out like she was on a bloodlust; she gritted her teeth...

"H-Holy crap..." Goku's eyes couldn't stop shaking, "This is Esdeath...?"

"What's Esdeath doing here!?" Akame said, afraid to move her legs.

"_**Oh, Najenda...**_" Esdeath sang in a tone while tilted her head up, "_**You can't hide from me. I know you're here.**_" She later expanded her aura and added more pressure to her surroundings.

Leone was on the verge of passing out, but tried to keep up, "K-Kch... fuck, man..."

At that moment, they realized something. Akame & Leone knew Esdeath wasn't to be messed with, but seeing her this angry close up, they had no idea how they were going to kill her. They gulped and were hyperventilating and Goku was still on the ground, dumbfounded...

"(_Goku..._)" Akame noticed Goku didn't move, "Leone, we need to get to Goku and have him Instant Transmission us out of here...!"

"Instant Transmission...?" Leone repeated as she was at a lost, "Wha- - What is that?"

"A teleportation technique that requires the user to teleport anywhere as long as there's an energy signal to lock on to."

"G-Great idea! But... Goku's too close to Esdeath and look at him, Akame. He's not moving."

"What?" Akame looked back at Goku, "Why isn't he moving...? This is bad (_Najenda & the others are nowhere near us,_ _so we're basically screwed here. What were the chances of this happening?_)"

"_**SHOW YOURSELF, YOU IMPUDENT MONGREL! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HIM! IF YOU DON'T HAND HIM OVER, I SWEAR TO YOU, I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**_" Esdeath promised as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Who is she referring to?" Leone wondered as she was stuck in confusion.

"(_Wait. This is... Esdeath?_)" Goku said, amazed, "(_She looks familiar_)."

"_**WHERE ARE YOU, NAJENDA?**_" Esdeath's aura kept expanding as it was destroying the ground she was standing on. She kept raising her voice louder & louder as it was being implemented to her destructive power, "_**WHERE IS GOKU? I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM AND I KNOW YOU'RE HERE WITH HIM!**_"

"Goku?" both the girls repeated.

"Me?" Goku mumbled under his breath, "(_How does she know me?_)"

Leone spoke up, "Goku... how on Earth does she know about our new member? The Jeagers?"

"Probably... I don't know. I'm still at a lost in seeing Esdeath here, even though she's not looking at us."

"_**ON THE COUNT OF 3, IF YOU DON'T HAVE OVER MY GOKU, I'LL DESTORY KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT ONE TO GET MESSED WITH, NAJENDA!**_" Esdeath's aura were all heading up in the sky, leaving her body.

The aura made Goku & the girls look up at the sky and what they saw literally made them lose feeling in their legs. Up in the sky, was a Goddess of Destruction Energy Ball that was 10x bigger than Goku's Spirit Bomb. Seeing such energy made the girls quiet & Goku at lost...

"Wow..." Leone chuckled while sweating, "How can anyone make energy the size of that...? We're screwed if that hits the earth..."

"I know..." Akame's face was filled with despair. Both her & Leone felt a malicious vibe coming from Esdeath & her energy ball.

"_**1... 2...**_"

"(_What do we do...?_)" Akame was beginning to freak out.

During the countdown, Goku was now able to get a clearer view of who was in front of him. He had now recognized the person in front of him and his eyes widened. So, he stood up and was now going to hold his ground...

"I see now. It's you, back at the Zen Exhibition Match..."

"_**3- -!**_" hearing that voice, Esdeath turned around. Right away, her aura disappeared, and she widened her eyes. Cheeks blushing and she scoffed in reuniting with her destined loved one. Turning around, she went from a bad mood to happy, "G-Goku..."

"Wow..." Goku scoffed, "You're Esdeath...? The same Destroyer that kissed me?"

"You're here... Goku, haha..." Esdeath started stuttering out of nervousness, "In front of me..." her face was getting heated.

"(_This is the same person from when she met me at the Zen Exhibition Match. The same one with the energy ball in the sky...?_)" Goku gulped. He realized what he had asked for, "(_Haha, this is crazy. I know I wanted to fight her, but how? That energy ball up there is enough to destroy the entire universe!_)"

Esdeath, for one, sought the situation to be unexpected. She was hoping to herself she'd run into Najenda, but Goku? Her mood got lift. She was speechless. She had fantasies and different versions upon meeting him and how she was going to approach him, but when it came right down to it, she had forgotten everything...

"(_Right in front of me... Goku_)." still at disbelief, Esdeath was blushing, "(_What do I say to him? He's right in front of me!_)" she was stuttering under her breath.

In the situation he's in, he had to do something in order to get rid of the energy ball above everyone's head. He gulped, he sweated, he breathed in & out. He made a comparison of her & Beerus. He came to a conclusion that Esdeath was much more of a threat & is more dangerous than his Destroyer. If he couldn't think of anything now to save Akame & Leone's lives, then the Earth he was standing on is doomed.

Luckily, he did come up with a plan...

"S-So, Esdeath..." Goku was stuttering out his words.

"Eh!?" Esdeath responded with eyes widening, "Y-Yes...?"

"(_I have to make sure Akame & Leone are safe. If it wasn't for me sensing her energy, then they would've been goners_)." Goku thought to himself as he referred to Esdeath crashing down from earlier, "(_When she crashed in front of me, she literally wiped out this entire camp. Only that tent remains, thanks to my energy holding on to it. That's the Universe 10's Goddess of Destruction for ya_). You said you were looking for me, right? Well, here I am!" he came in open arms.

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah..." Esdeath said, twirling her hair, "I've heard from sources that Najenda has you, so I came back this universe, my universe, to come get you. But here you are now, haha..."

"Right... (_Wow, she's acting like a girl_). Wait, you said you came to get me? Why?"

Esdeath puffed in steam, "(_A lot of questions!_) I- - I, uh..."

The misuse of words threw Akame & Leone off. They agreed, unknowingly, with Goku when he said to himself that Esdeath was acting her own gender...

"Hey, is it just me, Akame, or is Esdeath actin' like..."

"A girl..." Akame said, finishing Leone's sentence.

"Goku..." Esdeath touched her chest, "I..." she couldn't get the words out of her mouth as she was still surprised to see Goku, alone. Temporarily, Najenda disappeared from her thoughts as her suspicion of her being with Goku was debunked. She needed to out with her words, so she took a risk and walked towards him.

"(_She's heading to Goku!?_)" the girls gulped in anticipation.

Her facial expression didn't change not one bit. Goku gulped as she was getting closer & closer to him. Finally, as she was literally in front of his face, she scooped in for a direct kiss, throwing off Akame & Leone. It shooked Goku as again, just like at the Zen Exhibition Match, it was unexpected.

Goku showed no resistance as he was getting held onto by Esdeath. She wasn't good with words seeing as though her crush was right in front of her. But nonetheless, she let action speak louder than words. She added more pressure to her lips when it was in contact with his. Seeing Goku get kissed by Esdeath set Akame & Leone to blush a little.

She interlocked her hands to his and still didn't let go of the kiss. This sparked a little bit of jealousy to Leone & Akame, deep down inside. After capturing his lips, she lets go and a saliva bridge was formed. The two were around the same height, and Esdeath was shown smiling at him, cheeks red as she tilted her head a little to the left...

"Is this some sort of dream? I've been waiting so long for the moment we can meet again, Goku." Esdeath said, claiming that the reunion between the two was inevitable.

"Well... we're awake, so it's not a dream." said Goku.

Esdeath giggled, "Cute & funny. That's why I fell in love with you, Goku. Only you can make me feel so... funny. Come, the two of us must be off." she grabbed his left hand, dragging him to walk forward a little as she led the way.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?"

"Where, you may ask?" Esdeath repeated, turning around as she planted Goku's face in-between her breasts, "We're going back to my planet, of course. From there, we'll set out to fully being true lovers..." she smiled after, "We'll have some fun, just the two of us." to make sure he wouldn't resist, Esdeath easily knocked him out cold with a neck chop.

She turned on her aura and immediately carried Goku into his arms. By doing so, she snapped her fingers for her Goddess of Destruction Energy Ball to disappear. Flying really, really high in the air, she flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and was now heading to her planet, leaving just Akame & Leone alone at the destroyed concentration camp.

With the heavy pressure lifted, Akame & Leone got out of the tent to stretch their legs, but also were shocked to see their member get taken away right in front of their eyes. It wasn't much they could do anyway...

"She could've easily sensed us but was too distracted on Goku." Akame said, pointing it out as she looked up in the direction Esdeath flew at, "She took Goku, Leone. We have to tell the others."

Leone responded, "I know. We got to tell her everything. Especially the part where she has a _**crush **_on Goku."

While still looking at the direction where Esdeath was flying at, Akame sighed, "I know. What the hell just happened...?"

**End of Chapter 5...**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, guys. I could've executed Chi-Chi's death better & I know I jumped the gun early in making Leone go for Goku. Maybe not on the Leone part, who knows. Point is, I didn't have enough material to make the execution right. It was sounding so great in my head, I just don't know what happen, tbh. Nonetheless, I did what I said I was going to do and if you all have a problem with that, well suck my - -**

**Next chapter will be in 2 parts, Ch6 & 7. Ch8 & 9 might be in 2 parts, too, I'm not sure yet. However, Ch6 & 7 will primarily focus on Goku's & Esdeath's relationship. Can't wait for that one lol. Other than that, I have nothing else to say, so I'll tell you guys what I got from the SSJ3 Goku, Majin Vegeta, LR STR UI Goku, & Beerus' banners on Dokkan. I previously had 4.7k stones, and I wasted 1.3k. Here's what I got...**

**SSJ3 Int Goku's Banner (In 300 stones...)**

-SSJ2 Int Goku (2 Dupes)

-STR Great Saiyanman

-LR SSJ4 AGL Goku (3 Dupes)

\- The rest of the units that are featured** (all rainbowed)**

**SSJ2 Majin Vegeta's Banner (In 400 stones...)**

SSJ2 TEQ Vegeta (2 Dupes)

-PHY Dabura (3 Dupes)

-The rest of the units that are featured** (all rainbowed)**

**LR STR UI Goku's Banner (500 stones...)**

-LR STR UI Goku (1 Dupe)

-LR AGL SSJ Goku (2 Dupes)

-LR INT Gohan (Rainbowed)

-LR Kale & Caulifla

-LR INT SSJ God Goku (Rainbowed)

**PHY Beerus' Banner (100 stones...)**

-PHY Beerus

-STR Whis (2 Dupes)

-STR SSBKK Goku (1 Dupe)

**A/N: I know, I know, guys. I should save for 5-year anniversary, but I couldn't help it. When you have that many stones lying around, you tend to go crazy, even though 1.3k stones went down the drain lol...**

**asim rockstar: I could, but I want this Goku to not have it and for Fairy Tail Goku to be the only one that has it. Why? Crossover I plan to do later in the future.**

**Gamelover41592: Uh-oh is right.**

**Imperial warlord: Thanks!**

**twisterblake2015: Fantastic Baby**

**drake202: Chi-Chi's death was necessary. And I wouldn't say she spared Krillin. She... left him speechless, more or less.**

**666: These are very good questions. Tbh, it's a mystery that'll unveil soon. It'll take a while for Goku to fall in love with Esdeath, you don't have to worry :)**

**fanfictionboy1998: Thx.**

**supersaiyanman290: Thx.**

**dbzclassicman: Thx.**

**GeoNovaWraith: Your guess is as good as mine, dude. But poor Krillin indeed, lol.**

**DragonBallDaoist: I know a little bit of Re:Zero because of that blue girl, Rem. But I'm not sure if I can make a fanfic of what you want 'cause I never watched the show.**

**Meme king: How brutal was it? Was it to your liking? Not going to lie, it looked way more gruesome in my head than when I typed it out. And yeah, I am going to implement a lot darker stuff to this story since it's half AGK, ffs.**

**Kouga69: I don't plan on giving Goku one. Unless you guys want that (good suggestion, btw).**

**Enemy stand: Since Esdeath is the second strongest Destroyer, I'd say she has a fair advantage over the other fighters you listed. If it's all right, then here's how she can be defeated: both Goku & Vegeta must have Ultra Instinct to either fused into Vegito or Gogeta, so that way, they can automatically have it, too.**

**Madman: Akame's ability is something I wonder myself in how I'll implement that into the story. It'll be an asspull, if you ask me. For Hinowa ga Crush, I have not so Akame sleeping with girls surprises me. And yeah, on LR Goku's banner, I finally got him!**

**Guest: SSJ4 will only be a thing in my other story, DBSxFT. Why? I plan on doing a crossover with my two stories. Vegito & Gogeta will come back, along with Frieza & Broly.**

**LR Cell sucks: Lol, true. As for your question, there can be multiple main characters, but for this arc, it's Esdeath. His harem is fine as it is. No Kurome or Mine. And yeah, fuck Seryu.**

**WhereThe PartyAt: W**

**Evil Homer: Is it fine if I use a mixture of both, anime and manga? **

**Shinra15: I'll make a poll on whether or not Kurome should be in Goku's harem. If she's really demanding, then I guess I'll put her in. It's up to you guys. Thanks for the age chart, btw.**

**Guest: Big IQ plays.**

**Guest: Ty!**

**Later.**


	6. Kill the Unusual Relationship 1

**A/N: This story's close to 100 favs & follows. Would mean the world if we could hit that goal. But hey, it'll take time & it'll get there, eventually. So until then, hold you all continue to enjoy my story that is DARAGON!**

**Get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 6: Kill the Unusual Relationship 1**

**FULL RECAP: **Multiple people, two different universes. Esdeath in Universe 7, Goku in Universe 10. After Vegeta defeated Seryu with ease, the current & new Night Raid members got to work in destroying the 50 concentration camps designed by Esdeath. Doing so, this was the first step in turning the tides.

Elsewhere, back in Universe 7, the wife of Goku was met with her demise thanks to Esdeath as the second she got done skewering her, she, along with Kusu, went back to Universe 10, to confront Najenda after finding out she has Goku.

After a crashful landing, she reunited with the Saiyan she loves left with him, in front of Akame & Leone's eyes. Goku is gone & Night Raid is short one member Just as when things were looking good on Night Raid's side, another bad thing chips in...

* * *

**Early Evening**

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Main Room...**

**(2 Hours Later After Goku's Abduction...)**

* * *

By Esdeath's order, the rest of the Jeagers headed their way to concentration camp number 49 to confront Vegeta's team. However, they struck short. As the moment they arrived, Vegeta & his team were already gone. And the reason for that was simple.

After witnessing the taking Goku, Akame & Leone wasted no time informing their friends who were doing their part. After regrouping with Najenda & the others, they went to concentration camp number 49 to later back at the hideout. After gathering up everyone, Akame told the news...

"What!?" Najenda slammed her hands on the meeting table, "Goku got taken and you two just watched as it all happened?"

Leone quickly responded, "Najenda, there wasn't anything we could've done. Her aura... I've never seen in that form of color before..." she said, uneased.

"Akame, please tell me you at least tried something...?" Najenda begged, hoping Akame did as she hoped.

"..." Akame's response was that she looked at the ground, angered and confused. Then, she finally responded, "I didn't. I'm sorry. Esdeath took the two of us by surprise."

Akame's answer shocked the current Night Raid members. Obviously, they knew Esdeath was the main target, but to think one of their strongest didn't at least try something to save Goku was, well, out of character. Disappointment was in the air and it was getting passed to everyone. A frustrated Najenda smashed a hole on the table she was in front of and as a result, the table was in half...

"Ugh." Najenda had her head down, "She's always one step ahead of me. Goku was the reason I endured 2 weeks of hell and she just takes him like that?"

"She's probably just going to treat him terribly just like all her victims, just like when she tortured Bulat, Lubbock & me." Mine speculated.

"No, I don't think she will or is going to." Akame said, confirming it for Mine, "If only you were all there, only Leone & I saw something that was so out of character, even for Esdeath."

"What was it?" Tatsumi asked as he & everyone else was wondering what it was.

Akame speaks up, "Leone & I came to a conclusion that Esdeath... _**might have a crush on Goku.**_"

The sudden accusation that was thrown from Akame's mouth sparked a controversy going around the members. Najenda's eyes widened as she took the news by storm. Some things usually didn't bother her, no matter how bad or dumb it is. However, with it being said from Akame, she believed her. Regretfully...

"Crush, as in what kind?" Najenda asked as her head was still down.

Leone speaks up, "As in, the lovey-dovey kind. Najenda, Esdeath acted like such a... girl. She was blushing and all, guys. I didn't think monsters can act like that."

"It seems there are some things even Esdeath can be fond of. And that fonding would be Goku..." Susanoo said, "We can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Tatsumi asked, "I don't see any way possible."

"With Goku being an affection to Esdeath, her guard will be down." Najenda said, raising her head up, "And if that happens, we can strike at that opportunity, guys. Esdeath will be off guard. Vegeta, out of all of us, you can kill her when the moment strikes. The rest of us can take on the Jaegers while you face Esdeath."

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked, "So it looks like I get to be the one to kill her after all, huh? So be it. Since Esdeath took Kakarot, where are they as of now?"

"My guess is... _**her planet.**_" Najenda said, "Planet Dranakis."

"Dranakis?" Bulma repeated.

"Yes, Planet Dranakis!" Whis said, popping out of nowhere in scaring everyone.

"Whis! Where did you come from?" Bulma asked, shocked.

Whis responded, "Ohoho, pardon the intrusion, everyone."

"Whis, great timing. I could use you for something, if you don't mind."

Curiosity was flowing through Whis' mind, so he lets Najenda have the floor, "How can I be of assistance?"

"Esdeath took Goku and we all just found out that she has a thing for him. So we're going to go rescue him and at the same time kill Esdeath. And to do that, we're going to need you, specifically your God Cube."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance." Whis said with regret.

"What!?" everyone said, annoyed.

"How come, Whis, dude?" Gotenks asked, "I thought you were our go-to-guy for transportations across the multiverse, man. C'mon!"

"I can't offer you the ride there because I have to attend to Lord Beerus back at Universe 7. I deeply apologize. However, what I can do is offer you information about Planet Dranakis that is Esdeath's home."

"We're open to anything, Whis." Najenda said, giving him the heads up.

Whis clears his throat, "Let's see. Okay, to start off here, I'll give you the rundown of what Planet Dranakis is."

Everyone started gathering around Whis as he begins his story...

"Planet Dranakis was once a luxurious planet. It's the same planet where Esdeath grew up in. The race there was unknown but they were a pride race, much like the Saiyans. They minded their own business and nothing came wrong their way. However, it wasn't until former God of Destruction Ramushi came into the fray and showed Esdeath a new light. Ramushi killed her father, who at the time was training her since she was a born prodigy, and raised her as his own back at his planet. In time, Esdeath had gotten strong to the point where she killed Ramushi and took his title. Decades later, she returned to the once beautiful planet that was Planet Dranakis and drenched it in horror and ice backed with Destruction energy. Now, the planet's an empty zone. No one but Esdeath & my older sister Kusu lives there."

"That's crazy. Why would Esdeath kill her own planet for?" Lubbock asked as he was at a loss of words, "She's crazy even when she was a child..."

"My guess is that's how her father raised her, before Ramushi came into play. Some people on Dranakis are mostly kind people. Her father was of the opposite and it was his teachings that influenced Esdeath to be who she is today."

"Aside from background, Whis, what else do you have for us?" Akame asked.

"Nothing. That's all..." Whis replied, blinking his eyes casually.

And everyone fell on their backs...

"Ah, you know, Whis, when you say you have information, I'd expect like a weak point or something. Not some background story..." Bulma said, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Ohoho. Well, I don't really have much on valuable information. However, I can inform you with this. I may not be about to assist you with your travels, but I can leave behind the God Cube for you all to use along with Planet Dranakis' coordinates. That way, you can all head there yourselves."

"That's awesome, Whis!" Gohan said, happy as he clenched his fists in amazement, "In a way, what you gave us is valuable information. Does anyone else know where Dranakis is?"

"Aside from the Lord of Everything, the Gods & the Angels, no one knows where Dranakis is in Universe 10. Oh, and one another thing, Dranakis was a mixture of different sets of climates. But since Esdeath became a Goddess of Destruction, with her powers, the planet's covered in nothing but a cold climate. Either it's at absolute zero, or below just that. It's not the best place to go now. And it's been like that for more over than a million years."

"Damn... hehe, pretty chilling..." Tatsumi said, pretending to shiver as he thinks Dranakis was no picnic in the park.

"So from what I heard just now, you all are going to go rescue Goku, yes?" Whis said, summarizing everything.

"That and with what we just learned, we're going to go ahead and kill Esdeath." Najenda adds, lighting up a cigarette, "Solid plan but also dumb. But it's worth a shot. Goku is the key since he's the center of her heart."

"I see. Well, let me be the first to tell you that what you're doing, all of you, is a fool's errand. I'll tell you all this now. _**Don't challenge Esdeath with what you're going to do.**_" Whis carefully advises.

"Is this a warning or advice?" Mine asked, sarcastically, "Either way, we're gonna do it anyway. Goku's our comrade.

"You may think you know how Esdeath operates with your history with her throughout the years, but she's a prodigy for a reason. Doing this mission will come to haunt you all in the end. Vegeta and everyone else here, if I were to make the plan, I would just rescue him. Not engage."

"..." Najenda was annoyed. Eyeing Whis, she lits up another cigarette, "I know it's a stupid plan, but we can't just leave Goku to her. We just can't..."

When Najenda voiced her concerns about Goku, Whis had begun to notice the change in her behavior. Placing his left hand under his chin, his eyes widened. He put on his thinking cap and realized what it all means now. He now knew why this plan was thought of in the first place...

"I see..." Whis chuckled after, "Who am I to stop you then, Lady Najenda. Very well. I'll get started in mapping the coordinates for you and I'll teach you how to use the God Cube properly. Once all that's done, I'll be on my way back to Universe 7."

Najenda responded, "Thank you. Alright, everyone. Once Whis gives us the location of Dranakis & the God Cube, we'll get started right away in slaughtering Esdeath. Any questions before we head out...?"

No one had nothing to say. Everyone was ready. Giving their leader a confirmed smile, they were all ready...

"Okay, let's get started, Whis..." Najenda said as her face was overshadowed by her silver eyes.

"(_Something tells this isn't going to end well_)." Piccolo speculates as he crossed his arms while watching the entire Night Raid scatter for the time being.

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Kiozale (Destroyed...)**

* * *

Calling all the Jeagers, with Goku now in her possession, together, they were all on Kiozale. Orders given by Esdeath herself, the Jaegers wasted no time in wiping out the planet's population. But there was a reason as to why that order was given.

Sitting on the edge of the a mountain cliff were none other than Goku & Esdeath. In front of their eyes were the Jaegers ripping out an innocent cities' new one. A stupefied Goku couldn't stop shaking his eyes as he witnessed something so horrific in front of him. Fires were going around, building were getting destroyed, the Jeagers were putting in work...

"Hmm..." Esdeath, sitting next to Goku's left side, held his hand and didn't let go. She blushed as she was looking down. She didn't pay much attention to the Jaegers as her main focus was only on Goku.

"(_Holy crap... I- -_) So, um, Lord Esdeath..." Goku felt uneased being around her. Looking to his left, he saw the blushing Esdeath looking at him, "What exactly are we doing here?"

Esdeath responded, smiling as she couldn't contain her excitement, "You're seeing what I do for a living, My Love."

"For a living?"

"You're seeing Esdeath's work." Kusu added as she was next to Esdeath's left side.

"I... kinda don't know what you're saying, um..."

"Kusu. It's a pleasure to meet the mortal who's friends with Lord Zeno." she replied, smiling.

"Likewise... So anyway, Esdeath, Kusu said we're seeing what you do for a living? What does she mean by that?"

"As a Destroyer of my universe, or a Destroyer for any universe in general, Goku, we're ordered as what our titles implies. We destroy. This planet was due to get snapped just like that about 2 months ago. However, I got side tracked so many times that I decided to hold it off."

"Wait, why this planet? What did it do to you?"

"Nothing. It's just part of the job. If a planet isn't fully developed right by the God of Creation, which are the Kais, then us Destroyers come in and destroy as it is simple." Esdeath said, getting close to Goku.

"Oh, okay. So, why aren't you destroying this planet?"

"Well, usually all I've got to due to simply snap my fingers or point at it for it to get eviscerated. However, I decided not to. So instead, I let the Jaegers do my job. It's a learning curb for them."

"What do you mean...?" Goku asked, confused.

Esdeath responded by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush, "It's training for them. Don't get me wrong, Goku. I love doing my job. It gets tedious here and there, but overall, it's fun to do. I just want the Jaegers to be the best of the best should there be another Tournament of Power down the line where Lord Zeno wants all of the universe to compete, despite mortal levels."

"How does destroying planets considered training?"

"Each planet are different. The civilization operates different, and that's a good thing. I've been doing this since I've recruited them. They're at their current level because of this method. It works very efficiently. Though, they could've been a lot stronger than they are currently right now had I not been lazy 7 months ago."

"Ahh... so why am I here?" Goku asked as he looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Aside from seeing my work and seeing this planet's demise, I thought of it as a date. Just the two of us, sightseeing what's so magnificent in front of us." Esdeath replied as there were people's screams in the background.

"(_Wow, her cheeks are mad red. Is she sick?_) Are you okay, Esdeath? You're looking kinda red." Goku asked, placing his right hand on her forehead. That caused her to puff up in steam.

"(_He's touching my forehead! He's cares about my health!_)" Esdeath started stuttering cutely.

"Hmm..." he lets go of her forehead, "Wow. You're really something else..."

"Ehh... Goku..."

"I hate to intrude you two love birds, but it seems the Jaegers are done. That city is last of this planet's population. It's time for you to destroy this planet and carry on to the next one." Kusu said as all the Jaegers were waving at Esdeath.

"Hmm? Oh, I see. Much faster than last I remember." Esdeath got up, "Very well. We'll head back to my planet. From there, we can continue on with _**our **_day. Don't let go of my hand, Goku." Esdeath politely asked as she looked down on the ground, blushing.

"Sure..." Goku replied.

"Open up a portal with the other amulet you got on you, Kusu. Bring everyone back to our planet. I'll deal with this planet and meet with you all shortly."

"As you wish." Kusu bowed her head, "Goku, let's go meet up with the Jaegers, shall we?"

"Right. Esdeath, your hand..." Goku pointed down at their hands.

"Eh!? Oh, right!" Esdeath lets go, fake giggling.

Both Goku & Kusu flew down to the Jaegers and a portal appeared, thanks to the angel. One-by-one, each of the Jaegers entered inside, leaving just Kusu & Goku left. Right as when Goku himself was about to enter in on the portal, he looked back to see what Esdeath was going to do. Holding on to the tip of her general cap, Esdeath turned on her aura...

"(_This wind's really blowing. What's she going to do?_)" Goku wondered as his hair was getting blown back.

Her right index & middle finger were aligned together and she pointed at what was behind her back, to which, was empty land. Her baby blue aura was visible and it resized itself to be skin-tight, to match what Esdeath was going to do. Her hair gets blown back and energy was gathering up from her two fingers...

"_**Hakai...**_"

One simple word and the planet started getting destroyed. Due to the size of this planet, it was going to take 20 seconds for the whole planet to disappear, but it was good enough anyway. It's not like anyone could stop an attack like that. Goku was halfway inside and immediately, he noticed the attack Esdeath unleashed...

"(_The same move Lord Beerus did to Zamasu...!_)"

"A pathetic planet. Such a shame..." Esdeath said in a mocking tone.

"Goku, it's time to go now. You're blocking the entrance." Kusu pointed out.

"Oh! Haha, right. My bad, Kusu." Goku scratches the back of his head and innocently laughs, "(_I don't know much about her, but she's the enemy, I've got to make sure I stay on her good side, for my sake. I don't want to get destroyed_)." he gulped.

* * *

**Nighttime**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Home Planet...**

* * *

After a job well done, the Jaegers got dropped off back to Earth to do the things they were assigned to do, leaving just Goku with Esdeath & Kusu. Entering her planet for the first time, Goku shivered non-stopped. Temperature that reached absolute zero, Goku's teeth couldn't stop chattering and his hands were on each other's arm to compensate with the cold.

Esdeath noticed, so she took matters in her hands and offered to share her aura with him. Merging her aura to him, he was now inside of Esdeath's dome and that stopped the shivering for Goku...

"(_Holy crap_). Phew... Thanks. I needed that. So this is your home? Holy crap, man, how do you live like this?"

"Hmm?" Esdeath's eyes slightly widened, "I've been living in cold climates since I was a kid. Nothing can get through my skin. It's also how I like to live- - my preferred life style." she later went back to hand holding, "Though, my preference is different from yours, too, it doesn't exactly mean I can't get used to warmer climates."

"Wow, you're amazing..." Goku complimented, amazed.

Esdeath blushed from that compliment. Eyes widening and cheeks hitting the tomato color, she smiled but looked away from him, "Thank you..."

The unusual couple, with Kusu behind them, were walking along together to the entrance path of Esdeath's home, to which, was high above the sky, up above the clouds. In front of him, Goku saw many, many ice boulders bigger & higher than the others below them in a pattern of a disabled circle. And in front of them... _**were the dead corpses of those from many years ago...**_

"Whoa..." Goku's hair was getting blown back, "What's with up the dead bodies? There's a million of them here...!"

"A good question but for another time. Up above the clouds is where my home is. We'll be there shortly by walking up the path in front of us."

Goku looked at Esdeath, "We're going to jump on each of these boulders, one-by-one, up top 'till we get there?"

"More or less, yeah." Esdeath replied, "But we can just fly up there. Let's go."

Both Goku & Esdeath were flying together, with Kusu following behind them. Goku was still covered in the Destroyer Goddess' aura, but it didn't stop him from looking around his area as he went up, "(_The higher we go, the less I see the ground. Esdeath's home must really be sky high if we're up to the point where I can only see clouds below me_)."

"And we're here." Kusu announces, smiling as she was next to Esdeath.

Esdeath's home, that was hovering high in the clouds, was now in Goku's POV. Her home was gigantic and having the stereotypes for icy people kick in, everything was in Esdeath's liking. All... _**icy**_...

"So this is your house, huh? The house of Goddess of Destruction Esdeath. Wow, it's pretty much what I would expect out of an icy person. So much open land, too. Like, holy crap..."

"Oh, really? Great minds think alike then." Esdeath smile at him, "All this open land that you see before you was a bit overkill. I only intended to have a little bit of free space because of the size of my house, but I made this ice boulder a little bit too large when I wasn't paying attention."

Goku walked over to the edge, "Wow, haha... we're really high up." he later whistled, "Still..." he looked back at the open land in front of Esdeath's home, "This is really nice, really (_with this much space, Esdeath & I can fight! And the sky's dark blue_). Hey, so, does this planet have blizzards 24/7? When I first took a look here, all I saw was a million blizzards, small & big. Is that healthy?"

"Very. It's a preference, as I said." Esdeath lets go of his hand, giving Goku a skin tight Ki barrier that was her aura, "That aura will protect you from the cold. Once we're inside though, it'll disappear."

"Oh, cool. So... Esdeath, why did you bring me here and why did you knock me out earlier?"

"Eh? Uh... this is the first time I've ever brought a boy to my home planet. Seeing as though I like you and all, Goku, I didn't know how to react into doing all this. You know, when I knocked you out...?"

"(_I see. That's so weird_)."

Awkwardness was in the air. Esdeath was tapping her left boot to the ground as her right hand held on tight to her left elbow. Looking to her left, she needed to figure out a way to get rid of the silence. She knew everything Goku likes & dislikes, everything just depended on the execution...

"(_Man... I need to turn this situation around. We're just standing here. What do you do when you invite the man you love over to your house?_)" a lightbulb appeared above Esdeath's head, "(_I've got it!_)" she placed her hands together, "Say, Goku, it's pretty late right now. Why don't we just catch some s- -"

Her last word was interrupted by Goku's stomach. Hearing it growl, Esdeath was amazed... but was also dumbfound...

"Haha, can we eat before we do what you were about say? My stomach's growling like crazy. I haven't eaten anything in a couple of hours..." Goku said, asking the Goddess as he placed his right hand behind his head and innocently chuckle.

"..." being dumbfounded, Esdeath widened her eyes.

**-[20 Minutes Later]-**

In the main dining hall inside her home, Kusu had cooked the motherload for Goku. With Esdeath sitting at the center of the longest table in the house, with Kusu standing on her right side, Goku was sitting on the left side, enjoying the crap out of the angel's cooking. Digging in on different courses, both Esdeath & Kusu were a bit... astound at what they were seeing...

"Good heavens, that boy can eat..." Kusu's eyes were locked on Goku's aggressive eating.

"Mmm! Oh, yeah! That's the stuff...!" Goku said, emptying out bowls & plates left & right.

"(_I guess it would makes sense if someone as strong as him can eat big, too_)." Esdeath placed her knife on the table, "(_He's eating that steak like he hasn't eaten in years. Is he gonna do that to me if he f- -_)"

"More please." Goku handed Esdeath an empty bowl.

And the 2 deities fell on their backs...

"You have a huge appetite, love." Esdeath said, receiving the bowl from him and giving it to Kusu, "Though, I guess it just goes to show you can't eat on an empty stomach." she smiled after.

Goku continued coursing through every meal made from Kusu like it was nothing. Eventually, the stacks of bowls & plates were getting a bit out of hand to where Esdeath couldn't see Goku chow down because the bowls & plates were covering him like a wall.

Slowly moving 4 stacks aside to her right, the upper part of her left hand was under her chin as her left elbow was on the table...

"So... is this what you do in your life? You eat like a maniac and burn all that off by fighting?"

"Yep, haha!" Goku replied, chuckling, "I fight strong guys while I also train."

"Hmm... (_How amusing. He doesn't know the typical procedure that once you bring someone over, it's obvious there's love involved. But then again, he's an idiot. An idiot that I fell in love with_)" Esdeath analyzed, "Okay, Goku. I think you probably eaten one too many. You should call it a day."

Goku gulped the remaining portions of his food that was on his plate, "You're right. I did eat over a 100 plates." he burped, "I guess I'll call it." he wiped his mouth and stood up, "Hey, so it's getting pretty late. I guess I should head back to my friends already. Thanks for inviting me over, Esdeath!" Goku waved goodbye at her as he was in his Instant Transmission gesture.

But before Goku could lock on to one of his friends' power level, Esdeath was quick to grab his right hand. She wasn't about to let the man she loves get away like that, no. She got up from her seat quickly and had to figure out a way to make him stay a little longer...

"Wait! You're right! It is getting late! You don't have go through the trouble to get some shut-eye by heading back. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Esdeath insisted, "Really, I wouldn't mind your company. You wouldn't leave a girl alone in this kind of scenario, would you?"

Goku looked at her. Not knowing what to do next, he had hoped he could get out of here. But he wasn't fast enough, "(_Najenda told me to avoid her until the time was right. This isn't the time! As much as I want to fight her right now, I can't!_)" he gulped again.

"(_He'll go back to Najenda if I let him walk free from that door. Well, Instant Transmission his way out. I've got to figure out how to make him stay...! I know!_) Say, why do you want to get out of here quickly? I gave you all the food for you to eat. Are you running back to Najenda...?"

Goku flinched. His front bangs covered his eyes that Esdeath couldn't see. For once in his entire life, he was afraid. Had he said yes, she might get angry and kill him. Had he said no, the chances are she might see through that lie. Goku was panicking...

"(_She won't let me off the hook so easily! Man..._)" Goku sighed softly, "(_Bulma's always telling me to use my brain every once in a while, and Najenda tells me the horrors of what Esdeath can do since she's a Destroyer! No, I have to get back to my friends. I promised Akame I'd stay alive. Right now, I'm close to death so I have to Instant Transmission my way out now!_)"

Since it was confirmed that Goku wanted to leave, despite getting treat well with a Destroyer of Esdeath's reputation, he decided to take his shot. He gulped quickly and continued to try to find an energy he can lock on to. The tension was killing him and because of the situation he was in, it felt like sensing energy took forever...

"(_Man, my heart is pounding so hard here. Usually, that makes me excited because it means I can fight them to take it all out. But... I can't with her right now. She's still holding my hand. I don't want her to come with me if I head back to Najenda & the others so..._)" Goku lets go Esdeath's soft grip and before he could lock onto an energy signal, he looked back at Esdeath who was, well, "Thanks for the food, Esdeath, but really, I've got to get back to my- - !"

Looking at the Destroyer Goddess, he saw the sad look on her face. Esdeath, the one in Night Raid's stories. The one who caused Universe 10 nothing but hell because of her immense power, was sad. Shocked beyond all hell, Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was Esdeath? It didn't make sense. This couldn't be the same Esdeath that flew down from the sky back at concentration camp 50, right? Either way, it stunned Goku...

"(_She's... sad._)" Goku noticed her looking down, sadly, "(_I can't believe what I'm seeing. I thought Esdeath was all mean looking because of her status, but right now? She's like a... girl_)." he lets go of his Instant Transmission gesture, losing an energy lead he could've locked on to.

"Goku... you're probably scared of me from what Najenda & her friends tell you of me. That's fair. I am Destroyer and I have been causing them nothing but hell for the past decade. I wouldn't blame you if you leave me right now."

"(_S-She's crying..._)" Goku took notice of tears forming to later slowly falling down from her eyes, "(_Aghhh... I have to get back to my friends here. But why do I feel guilty if I do that? She's just standing there, crying! That's my cue, my opening! And why the hell am I not taking it? Is it because I feel bad for her? No way do I feel that way for her?!_)"

"I'm not going to stop you, Goku. After all, all I wanted was to make you think good of me. You know, to get a good impression? You feel threaten and I totally get it, but just know that I won't hold it against you if you do leave me." she sad smiled at him.

"(_She's saying that and she's crying. Ugh, I can't leave her like this. As much as I would like to leave already, I can't leave her like this. I know I'm going to regret this, but oh well_)." Goku sighed, "Alright, Esdeath, I'll stay."

Hearing that cheered up Esdeath's broken heart. She immediately looked at Goku, with eyes widened, she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things out of proportion, "Eh? What did you say?"

"I said... I'll stay for the night. One night can't hurt, right?" Goku said as a joke, smiling.

Esdeath didn't know how to take it in. She was beyond surprised that Goku would stay, knowing that Najenda told all the terrible things about her. But this was her chance, and she was happy. Smiling as she wiped her tears away, she moved in to Goku and gave him a hug, planting his face in-between her breasts...

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, Goku! You won't regret it!" Esdeath softly tighten her hug and placed her left cheek on top of his head.

"C-Can't... breathe!" Goku said, struggling to speak, "(_But still, if she can act this way, then maybe I can get her to change so that she won't cause Najenda & the others hell_)."

Awkward by the tension between the two different categories of deities, both Goku & Esdeath had forgotten about a third party in the room. The angel, Kusu, felt as if she was ignored. But she didn't mind since she was impressed with Esdeath's character. With Goku, Kusu gave notes to herself that, with Goku, he can make Esdeath act different, behavior wise...

"(_I have no interest in Goku, but I feel like a third wheel here, haha_)." Kusu smiled while giggling at Esdeath & Goku, "I hate to break up the lover's quarrel here, you two, but I think it's time to hit the sack, yes? It's almost midnight, if you haven't notice."

"Oh! Good point, Kusu." Esdeath said, letting go of Goku, "I'll make accommodations for you, Goku. I want to make sure you can get a good night sleep. So, I'll prepare us a bed together. We'll sleep together in my room, just the two of us."

"Sure. I hope the bed's comfy 'cause I can sleep very well if it is- - Wait, did you say us?"

* * *

**Midnight**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Bedroom...**

* * *

So much for getting out of here. Since Goku had promised Esdeath he would stay the night, he didn't want to go back on his word. The two were in Esdeath's master room, her bedroom. Only Goku was sitting on her king size bed while Esdeath was in the bathroom, showering. As the water was pouring down on her face, she looked up, blushing. Her left hand was on her chest as her thoughts were everywhere. This was it for her. She had to continue her moves on him, to make him fall for her.

As she continued to shower, Goku was still in bed, sitting on the edge. His legs were together & his hands were on his thighs. Tapping them lightly, he was nervous but didn't know why. Right then & there, as Esdeath was still showering, he could've gotten out of there Instant Transmission style, but didn't.

Even for someone like this, this was all hard to take in. So the Saiyan that made Esdeath's heart skip a beat every second sighed while looking up at the ceiling...

"[**Sigh...**] What am I doing here? Promise or not, I should really get back to my friends. And yet here I am, in the home of the one and only Esdeath who just so happens to be in the shower!" Goku said, looking at the bathroom with the door open.

He laid down with his right arm on his forehead, looking at the ceiling again...

"I wonder what Najenda & the others are doing as of this minute? Do they even know I went with Esdeath? Akame & Leone must've told them since they were there with me. Yeah, they probably did, so what's taking so long? This is so crazy..."

Still bothered by the fact that Esdeath acted too out of character, Goku had decided to change the topic of the Destroyer Goddess acting like a girl and swapped it with the idea of wanting to fight Broly again, along with the thought of meeting up with Frieza in the near future...

"It just feels so long ago that Frieza came to earth with Broly & his dad. Man, with how strong Broly is, I can't wait for our next fight! It's gonna be epic. Now that I think about it, why didn't we recruit Broly for the Tournament of Power? The dude's on par with Beerus, man! He could've helped us win the tournament a lot sooner!"

A thought bubble appeared as Goku imagined Broly, in his full power, up against a fully powered Jiren. At once, the two clashed...

"Broly vs Jiren..." Goku smiled, "I wonder who'll come out of that one. That's going to be tough. Probably Jiren since he is stronger than his God of Destruction. However, I did come to idea that Broly could be stronger than Beerus. The possibilities are endless..."

With the topic of who's stronger between Broly & Jiren, Goku didn't notice the shower had stopped. Esdeath had finished and was now getting out of her 45 minute shower. Drying her hair with nothing but her towel, she looked at the mirror. In one portion of the mirror, she saw Goku laying on her bed. And so she smiled...

"Hmm (_45 minutes and I thought he would pull a fast one on me. Leaving me as it was out in the open there. Guess he really doesn't go back on his word_)."

Putting the towel on the hanger, Esdeath was prepared to make her next move. Putting on a petite white long collared shirt, her chest was somewhat exposed. The left side of her right breast & the right side of her left breast were revealed as just above, specifically near the collarbone, was the symbol tattoo on her chest. That was all she was wearing. Nothing but a long sleeved shirt not buttoned all the way, she headed out to meet with her Saiyan lover. Getting close to him, on his left side, Esdeath had her hands behind her back, blushing...

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."

When Goku heard her voice, he laid up and saw an already groomed Esdeath smiling at him. Cheeks red, and breasts 50 percent exposed with wearing nothing underneath, Esdeath welcomed herself in and sat next to Goku, closely...

"Y-You're a bit um... revealing. This is your pajamas when you head to bed?" Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. Or rather, he didn't know if this was a custom in Universe 10, "But, uh, no, you didn't, haha..."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Esdeath asked, politely.

"Uh, I'm good, thank you." Goku, deep inside, was freaking out for some apparent reason and didn't know why, "(_Man, why am I feeling so nervous all of the sudden?_)"

Esdeath noticed the change in Goku's behavior and found it to be cute. His face was sweating intensely and she figured it would be because of the fact that he could feel what she's feeling right now. Either way, she liked where this was going...

"You seem nervous. I must admit, this is the first time I've ever done such a thing. So we're on that boat, too. But I don't know much about these feelings either. What you're feeling, Goku, is what I'm feeling as well. Nervousness... it's nothing to get all worked up on." she closed her eyes, tilted her head down just a little and smiled, "It'll all work out eventually. That is, if we let our bodies take over..."

"Eh?" Goku was freaking out, just a tiny bit but didn't let it get to him as his priorities here was to make it through the night, "So, uh, Lord Esdeath..."

"Oh, Goku. Just Esdeath is fine. You don't have to be so formal with me. You're someone that can call me by my first name. You have that privilege to do so. Go right ahead..." she gives him the heads up,"(_Something seems to be on his mind_)."

"R-Right..." Goku said, blushing, "So, uh, Esdeath, I'm not the smartest person in my universe, Universe 7. But... I can't help but feel as if you're coming onto me. Like, as in, you have thing for me? I've noticed that you've been kissing me a lot when you get the chance to. So, uh, you like me, don't you?"

Upon hearing that, Esdeath wanted to answer Goku's question in a unique way. A way that'll capture the idea that she does, in fact, like him. Love him, more or less. Since she was literally that close to him, her repeated actions from way, way earlier struck in once more.

Her love for him, that was previously hidden, was just now discovered to Goku that she loved him. So much that she decided to answer him with a direct kiss, eyes closed. The sudden kiss shocked Goku to the point where he didn't move. With Esdeath now, he blushed. The blushing game was still ongoing and Esdeath was wild for this play.

Her soft lips were still on his and that implied the next step she had in mind. She leaned forward to get more closure and as a result he fell on his back, with her on top. For every kiss she ever gave to Goku, they were nothing but an impression attempt. But this kiss in particular, says so otherwise. While still on top, she lets go her non-forceful kiss and a saliva bridge was formed. An equal amount of saliva made the Destroyer Goddess swallow the whole thing, to show that she means business...

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't be in this bed with you." Esdeath answered, showing that she meant what he said.

"Then, uh, do you mind if I ask you something...?"

Esdeath responded, leaning up, "Of course. What's on your mind? To be intimate, we must know each other." she got off of Goku to give him room, but was still in front of him.

"So, coming to this universe, I've noticed that this planet's earth is in shambles. Everywhere I go, everywhere I look, it's a living nightmare for people. It's like they're living in hell. Universe 10's earth, your earth, is a mess."

"I imagine a lot of citizens would agree with you about that. What's your point?"

Getting serious on her, Goku responded, "If you say you like me, then how 'bout you do something about the earth you're controlling at the grasp of your hand. Hearing it from Najenda & the others, you really make people's lives worse there. You have tons of worshippers that would do anything to get a notice from you & yet you're just letting chaos roam everywhere. Most of the planet's population look up to you because you've been ruling it for who knows how long..."

Esdeath's eyes were covered thanks to her front bangs, "(_He said Najenda's name. Why her...? It always her. Damn her..._)" she was getting irritated. Uncovering her eyes, she looked at Goku with a distasteful look.

"If you say you like me and all, then why not change for the better? You don't have to make earth a living hell for the people that live there. I'd like it very much if you could make it a better place for them."

And again, her eyes were covered...

"Just think about it, Esdeath. Think about all the lives we could save if you were to turn over a new leaf. There are people out there, from what I heard from the friends that I made, that are scared of your worshippers and mostly you. You can change into a better person. I saw it for myself. At the dining hall, you were crying when I, at first, said no to your offer. You don't have to continue to ruin people's lives, mostly Night Raid's..."

"Goku..."

Outraged of what Goku was spewing, Esdeath wasn't having it. Any time she gets angry, her aura would appear and it would do its job in destroying everything around her. But because Goku was in front of her, she held back and insisted on another tactic that would answer Goku's proposal. Rage fueling her heart, she didn't think twice about what she's about to do. Several reasons that pissed off the Destroyer Goddess, with her right hand, she slapped the ever living out of Goku's left cheek, shocking him as his heart dropped...

"There are things I'll do for you, since you're someone I want to cherish. But you do realize you're speaking to a Destroyer, specifically one that's appointed to this universe, Universe 10? What you're saying, your whole idea on sparing the earth, is complete utter nonsense."

Holding onto his left cheek that got slapped by a deity that can literally kill him like that, Goku didn't hesitate to respond back, "I do realize how stupid it sounds, but things have to change, Esdeath. 'Cause if doesn't, we'll end up fighting each other (_and I know that was the plan from the beginning with Najenda, but with the way Esdeath acts towards me, I don't have to kill her to make a change on this universe's earth_)."

Esdeath realized she went overboard. Slapping him, as it implied earlier, she was woke. Widened her eyes, she immediately wanted to make up for it. She got closer to him again and licked the area where she slapped him, making him drop his guard...

"I can understand where you're getting at, My Love, but there's no need for you to worry about that." Esdeath said, giving him a hug, "We won't need to fight each other 'cause I'll be keeping you by my side forever." she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her, "I know about the rumors being spread about me from the rebellion and Night Raid, and I can't say it's not true. Some of it may come to be true, but rest assured, Goku, you don't have to worry. I shall not do what those false rumors implies. These feelings for you are true, and I will prove them to be.

"Esdeath..." Goku was at a loss of words.

"The life you have currently can be changed for the better. If you be with me, there wouldn't be a need for anything else, really. Should you say yes, I promise I shall be faithful. I won't even look at another man. Unlike your wife, who seems to put your little son's education over things that could actually benefit you & your universe, I shall be by your side to the very end."

At first glance, from hearing her promising yet enticing speech, Goku was a bit moved. But things in her speech didn't add up. Given how in this timeline, that was previously two separate ones before the merged as it was mentioned in chapter 1, Goku was given a bit more brains than he looks...

"My wife? You're talking about Chi-Chi, aren't you? She means well, so I don't know why you're mentioning something bad of her. Seems kinda... mean, Esdeath."

"Goku, from time & time again, when the world needed you & your son, she puts education for your sons before the world's safety. I'm a Destroyer, yes, but even I see the bigger picture here. The threat with Cell, your wife didn't want him to fight. But you, however, saw the potential in him since, at the time, he was stronger than you. You knew that. She didn't."

"It still doesn't feel right. Why say I can be happy with you when there are other people that can't? It's not right..."

"Hmm, you have two sons, right? I can offer them protection from any sort of threat in the universe - - No, the multiverse if there is a threat on either of them. I'm the second strongest out of the 12 Destroyers. she leaned closer to him to comfort him a she noticed his front bangs were covering his eyes.

"It's not that, really. You need to see the bigger picture here. I appreciate the offer, but my own happiness in exchange of millions of people's misery? It doesn't add up."

"You're not making this any easier for me, Goku. Why can't _**you **_see the bigger picture here? Let me inform you about this universe's earth. It was already corrupted before I came along. All I did was straighten out the corruption and made the people on that planet decide. Either serve under me to receive protection, etcetera. Or parish alongside with the other corrupted people."

"By corrupt, you mean that emperor who's a kid?"

"Oh, him. Yes, I guess so. Goku, you have to know that whether or not I impacted my earth, things weren't going to change anyway unless you have power. I certainly did and I killed those who thought highly of themselves, children included."

"But you're a Destroyer though! If the planet's rotten as you say it is, then why keep it under your watch? I don't get it."

Goku brought up a good point. It's a Destroyer's job to destroy as their title implies, but Esdeath, however, didn't do so. She gave him points for such solid statements. Esdeath didn't really give it much thought, but then again, why would she...?

"You wouldn't understand, Goku. I've wandered countless planets and out of all of them, I've encountered mortals that can be bothersome. Not a challenge but bothersome, not to mention a pain. And for some reason, it intrigues me."

"You're talking about Najenda & the rest of Night Raid, aren't you?"

"Along with the Jeagers that I formed, yes." Esdeath added, "But, Goku..."

"Don't you understand- -"

"Kch... _**Of course not, Goku. Stop spewing such utter bullshit. I don't feel no empathy for the weak & fragile.**_" Esdeath said, making her aura appear out of anger, scaring Goku just a little.

"!" Goku widened his eyes, "(_Her aura!_)"

"_**The strong feeds off upon the flesh of the weak. That's the law of the land. Those who die are not strong enough to survive, let alone make a difference. What you're saying, regardless of evidence that's proven already, is utter... bullshit! You can't say that I'm the reason for everyone's hell when there already was one before I arrived. I just simply took control and even the natural balance, the order.**_" Esdeath yelled, letting out her anger, "_**There are people who are weak, but speaks highly of themselves. That leads to misleading, delusional fantasies that later leads to corruption when they realize they're not who they hyped themselves up to be. And there are people that doesn't deserve to be with their love ones if they treat them like garbage.**_"

"(_Uh, that last line she said. What does that got to do with people's hell on this earth?_) Esdeath, I can't like a person if they're just going to do whatever they please, even if their title is a Destroyer!" Goku said, standing his ground as he raised his voice. He noticed the way he was speaking and at first, he didn't like it. Mostly because this isn't how he normally acts and he wondered if it was because of Najenda's tales of Esdeath. Either way, it didn't stop him from continuing, "You can't expect me to believe you_** ACTUALLY **_ think that way! You have to learn to cherish life, you know! For me, I love cherishing it because it means I get to fight strong people! That means you, too! I want to fight you, but that doesn't mean I should kill you in the process!"

The sudden speech Goku imploded on her touched Esdeath quite a bit. Such much that its impact made her blushed. Stunned, speechless & amazed, she widened her eyes. She relented Goku's words on her as she felt like she could...

"(_That face... those words... I love it. This is the man I fell in love with. Son Goku, the Saiyan of Universe 7_). Goku... _**that will never happen.**_" Esdeath stood up on her bed to even the odds with Goku, "Understand something: you are _**NEVER **_going to change who I am. I'm a Destroyer. I destroy. But that doesn't mean I can always destroy planets I see fit. Some I keep around, like earth. That's only because I seek opportunities that benefits me. You know that because the Tournament of Power is a prime example."

"Oh, that's right. You & your universe- -"

"Was exempt from entering. But who's to say we won't be in the next one, hmm? _**YOU **_will be the one who will be changing for me, for the better. That's all there is to it."

"Hehe, well, who's to say I'll do what you ask, huh? I fought Lord Beerus before and I made him go _**ALL **_out!" Goku said, not knowing that was a blatant lie, "I think I can handle you."

"Can you now?" Esdeath tilted her head in curiosity, "You're so headstrong, Goku (_and that's exactly why I must win his heart. I must have the Saiyan in front of me as my own. The one who displayed Ultra Instinct so perfectly weeks ago_). But let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Goku looks at her confusedly, "What do you have in mind?"

Esdeath responded with her left finger pointed up, "I gave my first kiss to you because I love you. And I want to take it up a notch. Something that your own wife can't do or perhaps struggles to do or keep up since you're an alien, like me. I can imagine when you're under the sheets, you would want to go all out but you don't want to blow your own wife's brains out. I'm someone you can go all out in..."

"I'm not following..."

Esdeath grabbed Goku's right hand and placed it on her left breast, "For starters, we can make love to each other, as a way to be intimate. That way, you show your wife that lasting longer is a good thing. I know that she can't keep up with you Saiyans when it comes to _**that...**_"

"Sex? Baby making...? Really?"

"Yes." Esdeath replied, smiling. She fell on her back with Goku on top of her, "What do you say we put on a wager? We're going to have sex, you & me. If you're able to last longer than me, given that this will be my first time so you'll take my virginity, I'll reconsider on everything you're asking me of, regardless if it's impossible."

"Really? Alrighty then! What are we waiting for?"

"But, Goku..." Esdeath's face turned blank for a brief moment, "That means you would have an affair on your wife, if you do this."

"An affair?"

"You'll be cheating on your wife. Meaning that if you do this, your wife will be very angry at you (_even though I killed that stupid slut, but he doesn't know that_). There's no going back from this..."

Goku's not the smartest, but even he knew what Esdeath was talking about. Cheating. The thought of it never crossed his minds because he would've never think about committing it because he knows that Chi-Chi knows that they were both loyal to each other. But at a circumstance like this one? It's being faithful to one person in exchange of saving countless millions of others...

"..." Goku was thinking long and hard about this one, not knowing if this was the right move. Looking at Esdeath, he was still unaware of what to give her, "(_This is really hard to choose. If I don't agree to have sex with her, she'll continue to ruin people's lives. If I say yes, I'll be cheating on my own wife and even I know that's a terrible thing to do_)." he gulped at the hard decision.

Esdeath saw Goku close his eyes, assuming it was how he was going to think. The answer that he'll soon give was something she hopes leans to her favor. Along with Goku, she gulped in anticipation, "(_He doesn't know that his wife is dead. What he doesn't know won't kill him. So please... I have never wanted something in my entire life. But for the love of god, please say yes_)."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll have sex with you."

"(_He's not that stupid though. He loves hers, so I'm not sure if he'll take the offer- -_)" Esdeath looked at him, eyes widened in shock, "Huh? What did you say...?"

"I said I'll have sex with you. I know it's cheating, but I guess it's not cheating if it's in another universe, right?"

"It's still is- - _**BUT **_that's beside the point! Goku..." Esdeath started getting excited, "You're actually going to agree to do it with me?"

"Yeah, I mean... if it'll get you to keep your promise. Deal?" Goku gave out a pinky promise with his right pinky in front of her.

"Absolutely!" Esdeath showed out her right pinky and took it with his, "But that's only if you can last longer than me. Granted, I'm not your wife, so I'll be able to last a little bit longer, despite being it being my first time."

"We'll see about that..." Goku said, confidently smirking.

**A/N: Lemon Scene... Lemon Scene... LEMON SCENE...!**

Face-to-face with each other in bed, Goku & Esdeath got close to each other. Esdeath was only blushing as it was going to be her first time. Goku, on the other hand, wasted no time into getting in gear. This wasn't the first time he had sex before, and it certainly won't be his last.

Looking at each other, dead center, Goku & Esdeath had closed their eyes. Getting super close in each other's space, with Esdeath now on his lap, facing him, they both claimed each other's lips. This kiss was different for Esdeath. Usually, she would be the one to deliver the kisses, but with Goku giving it back, she felt a spark.

Her arms were around him and a moan escaped her evidently. Kisses were passed around and it didn't stop for another 3 minutes. Breaking it up though, there was a formed saliva bridge. Staring at each other again, with their breaths in each other's faces, they were red hot, Esdeath most of all.

At this point, Goku decided to take control of the unusual relationship he has right now with Esdeath. He placed her laying down on her back, with him on top. Her eyes widened at his sudden approach, but it was also something she likes. Seeing him, the person she loves so much, take control of a 'love' situation placed her in a horny mood...

"Goku..."

"Esdeath..." Goku's face was lit up still in red, cheeks the most.

He was on her, both arms next to her head with little distance as his printed cock was on her covered womanhood...

"Something hard is touching me... down there..." Esdeath said, embarrassed, "Don't tell me it's- -"

His printed covered cock was pressing hard on her womanhood as it caused another moan to escape from Esdeath's mouth. She closed her eyes as the soft pressure was getting to her. This tremendous feeling was new to her so it was expected, at least for Goku's case. And although his cock was covered, it was immensely hard.

The move Goku makes, in order to get Esdeath to submit, was the neck kissing. He lowered down to her neck and proceeded to press up multiple kisses on her throat. This led Esdeath to close her eyes while angling her head up for better positioning.

"_Ahh... Goku..._" Esdeath's moans continued to roam out of her as the next to escape from her mouth was saliva. Caught off guard by the pleasuring, the saliva was escaping through her lower lip, mostly at the two edges, "This feels so good..."

Goku spoken no words as it was clear that his actions was speaking much louder. Several minutes in on giving her hickeys from his kissing, he moved on down to her prized possession. Her large collared shirt was rolled up by him and from there he was able to see such a delicate, smooth, baby skin genitalia.

And he goes in for the taking. An embarrassed Esdeath looks away as this moment right in front of her was something she couldn't best to look and that was only because this was a first to have ever happen to her...

"Wow... you're so innocent down here. A scary figure in front of me but below here, you're a level one noob." Goku said, teasing her, "Here goes..." he sticks out his tongue.

"Eeeeh! You're licking my private area just like that, Goku? So relentlessly!?" Esdeath painfully said as her shoulders creased up, "This is so embarrassing. I'm a Destroyer Goddess and yet... I'm being held as the weakling here..."

"Well, it's your first time, so I wouldn't blame you, Esdeath. But wow... this looks so..."

"Disgusting? Unhealthy? Can you blame me? In all my time as a Destroyer, I've never felt the pleasure of a man, much less a Saiyan..." Esdeath admitted, unwillingly.

"That's fine. After tonight, you'll feel what sex is like." Goku said, assuring her with a smile.

"D-Does it taste good down there...?" Esdeath asked.

Goku looked at her, with his mouth right on her clit and responded, "Yeah. Very. You're very wet down here. Chi-Chi told me if a sticky liquid thing comes out, it's mainly because you're arousal, right? Wow, you're really arousal...!"

The aroma of Esdeath's twitching clit was a smell of delight to Goku. He didn't mind that he was going to take Esdeath's virginity, just as long as the deal was kept and that she wouldn't go back on her word. Goku was going to make sure her first time would be one of the greatest nights ever...

"Ahh, yes... right there." Esdeath moaned. With both her hands behind Goku's head, she pushed him forward to her to add more pressure to his licking and in return, she let out an orgasm, "A-Ahhh!"

She squirted all over Goku's face, causing him to step back a little to wipe his face. Since Esdeath was new to the sex game, she didn't know if what she did was sanitary or not...

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get your face all wet." Esdeath immediately apologizes as she was watching Goku wipe himself.

"Haha, nah, you're fine." Goku said, smiling, "You just got way too excited from the pleasure I gave you that you just 'let' it all out."

"I don't understand..." Esdeath was lost.

"How do I put in words that I can really explain how." Goku snaps his fingers, "Ah! Okay, I got it. So, listen: when a guy pleasures a girl in the right way, that girl can't help but feel something coming out of her. And because it's coming out, it's a signal that the guy was able to pleasure her right. It's like being intimate or at least it's an intimate thing..." Goku said, not sure if his words were spot on.

"I see. And you responded to me the way you did because you want to get... intimate with me?"

Goku responded, "Yeah."

And that answer led Esdeath to blush hard. It also led her to smile undeniably because she didn't expect Goku to spout such smart lovely words. She looked to her lower left as her smile was still up and when Goku was done explaining, he gave Esdeath a quick kiss, surprising her as she gasp...

"!"

Goku sucked both her lips steady, twisting his tongue with hers. Saliva sounds were made & Esdeath followed Goku's pattern. Her style of kissing was awe and well, but compared to Goku's, it's child's play. Having to receive his kiss, Esdeath fell into the void of Goku's memorized lips, knowing she couldn't get out of due to the undying pleasure that came with it.

Once done, he broke up the kiss and decided to head to the main event. He undressed everything and revealed to Esdeath his monstrous cock that defined a what a Super Saiyan God is, sexually that is...

In front of Esdeath, as it was her first time seeing Goku's hard-long, stiff cock, she was getting turned on, "So that's what a full grown cock looks like." she said, impressed, "My word, it's so big...!"

"Funny. That's' what Chi-Chi always says, too!" Goku chuckled, "Though it's all well and say, only half of this was able to go inside of Chi-Chi."

"You say that as if you were sad you couldn't stick it all inside her." Esdeath said, examining Goku's disappointment.

"Here and there, yeah. I don't point it out though. As long as Chi-Chi felt the pleasure, then half of this was way more than enough. Now let's get back to you, Esdeath..."

Taking such a dashing, yet another approach, Goku grabbed the buttons to her long collared shirt. With both hands, he rips the shirt out of her, completely exposing her in the process as she gasp again in Goku's aggressive action...

"G-Goku..." Esdeath looks away to avoid Goku from seeing her face. She couldn't dealt with the sheer embarrassment, one after another, "Do you like what you see?" she shyly asked with the top of her left hand covering her mouth.

"Yours is a lot bigger than Chi-Chi's. Wow..." Goku said, amazed with his eyes widened, "I've never seen such a big chest before."

Flattered by the comparison, Esdeath rewarded Goku with a breast squeeze. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her left breast. She very much insisted this. In the temptation, Goku couldn't help himself and just dig right in...

"Super soft..." Goku continues to squeeze her left breast.

"T-Thank you..." Esdeath struggles to give out a compliment as she lets the moan escape her once more, "W-What I have, what you s-see, it's all yours, G-Goku. Don't be afraid now. You can squeeze b-both- - _**Ahhh!**_"

A simple breast squeeze aided Esdeath to squirt out some more. This time, her love juice splatted all over Goku's chest. A simple squeeze gave Esdeath to submit. And again, she got embarrassed.

Esdeath squealed at the rhythm of Goku's breast squeezing. When it was said and done, he made the Destroyer Goddess lay back down with him up top again, repositioned and everything, and proceeded on to becoming one with her...

"(_The moment of truth. I'm going to stick it in her_). Okay, Esdeath. I'm going to go inside you now."

"Yeah... I'm well aware. And I'm ready for it. Go right ahead...!" Esdeath gave him the thumbs up as she barely squinted her eyes for what's to come.

"Okay. [**Sigh**] Here's goes nothing."

His fully grown meat-rod was now inside of Esdeath. The thin membrane, that is the hymen, was what surrounded the opening of her pussy. The shape of hers, however, was in pair with Goku's massive length and because that was the case, his length shredded her hymen open...

"Ohhh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes! Right there...!"

The pattern of Goku's thrusting was on par with Esdeath's breathing as it was time perfectly. Goku had let out a moan of his own as he felt the tightness of Esdeath's pussy. Her inner walls were getting a work on Goku's length as it was proven to be a challenge.

Each thrusting that lead to skin contact enable a sound that confirmed what is was exactly. Much like with Chi-Chi, Goku's length was only halfway in. But unlike Chi-Chi, Esdeath's body was built different. Although only half was in, Goku could fit his entire cock inside if he chose to. He could've, but the feeling of being inside her restricted that for him...

"Ah! Ah! My body's feeling so hot right now...!" Esdeath was panting in submission, with her tongue out and everything.

Goku's consciousness was fading away, slowly. Having to feel the Goddess' cunt inside, with the inner walls squeezing his length good, Goku thought it was time to fit his entire length in. It was a miracle, but it was taking a toll on Esdeath immediately.

Putting the entire thing in, it was taking Esdeath's pussy to the absolute limit. Every inch inside was now filled by his enormous cock. And unlike with Chi-Chi, Esdeath's pussy was the perfect fit.

This time, Goku was flat on his back as Esdeath was on top, with his length still completely inside her. The second they changed position, Esdeath came. Squirting so much it was covering Goku's length. And as she tried to move a little, every bump & ripple was proof enough that it felt incredible...

"Harder...! Yes, deep in there, Goku! Fuck...!" Esdeath bit her lip in the process, "Sex feels so good. Goku, you're so deep in me. I can feel us together as one!"

With every movement of her hips, it led to nonstop squirting sessions on Esdeath's part. Cumming so much and cumming so hard, Esdeath noticed that Goku hasn't cum not once yet. She was impressed that he wouldn't shoot so easily.

Their hands interlocked together which led to Goku moving his hips to match the timing of Esdeath's breathing. Then, just as when Esdeath was getting too comfortable, Goku sped up his thrusting, causing Esdeath to break. And she came again.

The two deities' position changed again. Esdeath was on all four, with Goku behind riding her. She was still trying to recover from her godlike orgasm but was taken for granted when Goku slipped his cock inside her again. Getting it from behind, his speed for his thrusting spoke otherwise.

While still going in & out of her, Goku leaned close to Esdeath's face, as she leaned it back to him, and together, the two were making out, very sloppily. Esdeath's cum went everywhere as it emitted as wet sounds. Her hymen had broken and thanks to Goku, she was no longer a virgin.

For some reason, being inside of Esdeath, Goku's length kept getting bigger.

This time, the tip of Goku's cock reached the entrance of Esdeath's womb. Her eyes rolled up and her tongue was out. This incredible sensation led Esdeath to scream at the top of her lungs from the pleasure she currently is still getting...

"Ahh! Uhhghh! Ooohh!"

"You're getting tighter & tighter, Esdeath! I don't know how but I never felt this sensation with Chi-Chi!" Goku shamelessly admitted as he continued fucking her brains out.

This was raw sex, by the way. No condom, no protection. As Goku continued kissing a submissive Esdeath, while also raw dogging her, he roughed up her breasts with squeezes that were out of urge.

**-[2 Hours Later...]-**

Whether it was believable or not, the two were still at it. Back to the previous first position, Esdeath was on Goku's lap, face first & centered at him, her mind was broken. All there was out of her was pants & moans as her eyes were still rolled up to the back of her head, with her tongue still out.

She was at her limit.

Goku was still in charge but it didn't mean he was going to win this easily. Since it's been a while he had sex, he was also at his limit. Not once had he let himself ejaculate, no matter how good Esdeath's pussy was.

With her hips pushing down, along with impeccable timing, his thrusting matched the rhythm of Esdeath's breathing. In the amount of sex they had in 2 hours felt like 300 times they've done it. It felt as though they knew how each other's bodies' worked. It was as if they were a married couple, celebrating their honeymoon with nothing but lust for each other.

Goku was extremely close to reaching his limit and when it was almost time, his length upgraded. Even though Esdeath's inner walls were capturing Goku's length so smoothly, the tip of his length had entered inside of her womb. And thus, Esdeath yelled...

"_**Ahhhhh! Fuckkk! **_I didn't know it can reach a spot so deep! Fuck- - _**FUCKKK- - UGHHH!**_"

She came to the strongest orgasm ever. Hugging Goku bear tight, with arms & legs wrapped around him. Together, they were both sweaty to the core. With just the tip of Goku's length deep inside of Esdeath's womb, Goku started slowly down on his thrusting...

"Gahh... Esdeath- - I'm about to - -"

"Y-Yes, yes! I know! And I want you to cum inside me. It's okay to do so, as long as you take responsibility." Esdeath said, giving the okay, "Get me pregnant, Goku! This pussy is yours so please cum inside me! I've been a naughty Destroyer! You want to punish me, right ? You can do so by shooting it all inside me!"

It was very disgraceful-ish, however, no one but Goku could only see the many faces Esdeath was making. Her tongue wasn't hanging anymore, but her eyes shaped differently into hearts and her face in general was that of an ahegao.

Finally, he came clean. One final thrust and Goku shoved his entire length further in inside her womb, giving her a passionate kiss as it was timed perfectly the moment he finally craved & came inside her. Esdeath widened her eyes as she felt his semen filling up her womb...

"Mmm!" she was squeezing him, "(_He's actually cumming inside me. We're together as one. He's filling me up to the max, ha..._)"

After filling her womb up for nearly 4 minutes, both Goku & Esdeath broke up their kiss and fell back together on the bed, facing towards each other. The wager, as it was mentioned previously, was a tie. Both Goku & Esdeath tapped out, which would seem impossible since Esdeath was the one climaxing the most, but she kept up with Goku. They were breathing in each other's faces, with Esdeath smiling at him as she couldn't help it...

"My, my. It would seems no one was the victor of our little game, but rather it's a tie." Esdeath said while still looking at her Goku, "I love you so much, Goku..." she touched his right cheek with her right hand, rubbing it up and down as she sees fit.

"S-Sure..." Goku didn't pay much attention to her words except for the first sentence, "Wait, if it's a tie, then what about the promise?"

Esdeath's response was her kissing Goku again passionately. He took the kiss and fought back, but he still wanted answers. She tried to answer but was still exhausted from all the pleasuring she had go through...

"It's simple, really. If it's a tie, then we go again."

"Again!?"

"Again. But for now, we should probably catch some rest for tomorrow. We have a big day, if you didn't know. If you want my opinion, I enjoyed being one with you. We were very much... intimate, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess..." Goku pouted.

"Why the pout?" Esdeath wondered,

Goku responded as he planted his face on in-between her breasts, "It's nothing."

"It certainly can't be nothing if you're playing with my chest. Out with it, Goku. You can tell me."

His chin was on her chest as he was looking up at her, "I was hoping I'd win the 2 hours we had sex. I didn't expect you to actually keep up. It was your first time, after all."

Esdeath giggled, "I'm built differently. Perhaps that's why. For now, let's just get some sleep, okay? The promise can still be made as long as you can finally break me completely. You have many attempts to do so as you wish, Goku. If today wasn't enough there's always more opportunities ahead (_and truth be told, I don't mind being completely broken by him. He's what every man in this pathetic universe strives to be_)." Esdeath grabbed the large blanket that was under her feet and used it to cover both her and Goku, "Nighty-night, Goku. Sweet dreams." she said, wishing him goodnight with a kiss on the forehead.

"(_I have unlimited attempts, huh? That means I still got a shot in breaking her! That way, she can fulfil her promise. There's still hope for the people of this earth then_). Goodnight, Esdeath..."

And the two slept the night away, with Goku not knowing that he, along with Esdeath, were cuddling together...

"(_Oh, I should have had us shower together!_)" Esdeath opened her eyes to the idea that was missed. A soft grunt at the missed opportunity, she looked at Goku who was already sound asleep, "(_Well... no reasons to rush things_)." she kissed him on his forehead and smiled at his adorableness, "(_Even though he didn't seem as if he returned my affections, it doesn't matter. You will fall for me in the end, Goku. It'll be a fun little game_)."

* * *

**Morning**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Main Dining Hall...**

* * *

Kusu, who left last night the moment Esdeath wanted alone time in her room, spent her night back on earth. As of now, she picked up the Jeagers, Wave & Kurome, as instructed by Esdeath due to a mission she plans to tell. The rest of the Jeagers were down at the sublevel of Esdeath's home, doing some house work for her as she asked. The duo, alongside with Kusu, were in the main dining hall, waiting for Esdeath to give them their order.

Wave was looking at the window, to which, the only thing he could see was the open ice field in the front yard. Kurome was sitting on the right side of the table, enjoying her cookies as Kusu was sitting in the middle, adjusting her staff.

The door to the dining hall opened up and the person who entered the fray was a yawning Goku. Wave & Kusu turned and looked at Goku, readying to greet him. Coming out of yawning, the tired Saiyan had bedhead hair and eyes that were a little baggy. He pulled up a chair across from Kurome and sat down, with Kusu still in the middle...

"Oh! Good morning, Goku!" Wave greeted as he waved at him, "How did you sleep last night?"

Goku responded while yawning again, "I slept all right, uh, Wave, right?"

"Uh-huh. That's me." Wave said, "I wasn't sure you remembered me, Goku, haha. Yesterday, before we went to that planet to conquer it, Esdeath greeted all of us to you. Since she announced to all of us that you were going to officially be her lover."

(**A/N: This happened off scene**).

"Yeah, I can kinda remember some of your names." Goku scratched the back of his of bedhead hair, "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Lord Esdeath has requested the Jaegers, mostly these two here for a task that them, along with you & Esdeath are going to fill out." Kusu answered, "So anyway, how was it like sleeping with her?"

"Well, we made a bet that I thought I was going to win, but in the end, it was a draw (_kinda disappointed that she lasted that long_). Though I have unlimited tries."

"A bet? What was it?" Wave asked.

"I'd... rather not say." Goku insisted as what he did last night was disgraceful.

"(_Probably naughty things that she told me she was going to do_)." Kusu speculated, eyeing him as he continued to yawn.

"You sure do like snacking early in the day, Kurome." Wave pointed out with a white mug in his left hand.

"Mind your own business." Kurome said, nibbling on her cookie.

"You should try to eat more seafood. It's good for you." said Wave.

"I wouldn't want to smell like fish like you do." Kurome said, taking shots.

Attacked by Kurome's sudden words, Wave flips out a little, "W-What!? Really? Do I smell like fish, Goku?" he asked with his right armpit out.

"I guess so." Goku said, waving his left hand left & right like a defeated white flag. His attention was then on Kurome as there was something about her that threw him off, "(_This girl eating the cookie, she's Akame's younger sister. Kurome. The one that wants to kill her for not joining Esdeath. Wow, her energy's so calm yet... evil_)."

"Hmm?" Kurome noticed the staring Goku was laying down and took a harsh bite off of her cookie. That took Goku off guard because in that one split second, Kurome made a serious face. But it dialed down when she hugged her bag of cookies as a way of saying no one can eat them but her, "Keep your eyes off of my cookies!"

"Uh! What!? But you have so many! You do know that sharing is caring, right?" Goku said, informing Kurome as he thought of nothing but the wonderous taste of the cookie, "(_Yeah, she's the little sister of Akame, alright_)."

"Why you still staring at them? Got a problem?"

"Eh!? Oh, uh, no. Sorry if I come off as weird, but you look very much alike to that Akame person of Night Raid in the wanted posters.

"Oh, you just noticed that?" Wave said, not knowing it was a mock since both the sisters' appearance as a dead giveaway.

"You're about to be in a treat, then, Son Goku." Kusu said, preparing Goku with upcoming shocking news from Kurome.

"Hmm?"

"_**Heh... well, yeah. I'm very much related to that goodie-two shoe**_." Kurome said as her eyes were covered by her front bangs. Later, her front bangs unveiled them, "But all I see in her now is a traitorous older sister. To be reunited with my dear sister, hmm, I can't wait to kill her with my bear hands..." she smirked.

"!" Goku widened his eyes, "(_Kill? Akame's story checks out. Wow, she's twisted_)."

To kill the bloodlust in the air thanks to Kurome, the Destroyer of the hour entered the hall. Opening the door, she greeted everyone, especially Goku, with a smile. You could say she's in a happy mood thanks to last night...

"Goku, everyone, it's nice to see you all here." Esdeath said as she puts on her Destroyer General Cap.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Lord Esdeath. Why is it just me & Kurome? Where are the rest of the Jeagers?"

"It's their time of the month to do the house work around here. Shouldn't take that long though," Esdeath said, adjusting her cap, "This task I have assigned strictly focuses on you two, Kurome, Wave."

"Huh? And what could that be?"

"When I introduced Goku to you all, I heard your whispers. Don't be alarmed, but I overheard that you all think he's some kind of weakling I picked off the streets since I've been looking for the right man for too long now."

"Eh? S-So she heard everything..." Wave starts to freak out a little.

"Every bit down to the last detail." Esdeath smirked at him.

Wave bowed his head down at a 90 degree angle to show his loyalty, "S-Sorry! Badmouthing your lover is something I can't forgive myself."

"It's probably because you smell like fish, fish-stinker." Kurome added while still taking shots.

"K-Kurome...!" Wave looks at Kurome as she didn't make it any better.

"Wave, it's fine. The thought you all gave of Goku being some weakling gave me an idea. Just earlier, after Goku woke up and went to go wash, I went outside in the front yard and prepared an arena."

"An arena?" Kurome & Wave repeated.

"Yes. You two of you will compete in a 2-on-1 handicap match against my Goku here. With of course the Jeagers, Kusu & I watching on the bleachers I made out of ice."

And that sentence struck joy to Goku. Golden yellow stars took over his eyes as he jumped in the air for joy. As from fighting Esdeath, he also wanted to fight the Jeagers since he heard terrible rumors from Najenda & Night Raid...

"Awe, hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Goku's right fist was up in the air, "Great idea, Esdeath!"

"(_His smile always brings warmth to my heart_)." Esdeath smiled at him.

"With all due respect, Lord Esdeath, both Kurome & I are bit of an overkill. We're both skillfully fighters that can hold our own against even Najenda's crew."

"Fish-stinker's right. As much as I hate to admit it, aside from me, Wave here is strong enough to destroy a galaxy." Kurome added.

"And I'm not doubting that, Kurome. However, you underestimate the power Goku wields. That's mostly because you don't exactly know much of him, do you?"

"I guess not." Kurome admitted, "But why suggest the team up for?"

Esdeath hugged Goku from behind, startling him just a bit. Her cheeks were red with the left side literally next to his right and responded, "The two of you combined are strong enough to take out the rest of the Jaegers. Goku here is very much a trillion of you guys so I want to make him look strong. And to make an example out of those to talk mess about my options of a man."

"I-I see..." Wave said, sweating, "Well, I guess this is what I get for judging a book by its picture."

"Hmph. I could probably solo your lover, Lord Esdeath. No offense, but he just looks like he's all brawn with no brain."

"Fair point. But you'll see for yourself that he's not what you think of him. Are you up for the challenge, Goku?"

Goku chuckled, "You betcha I am! These 2 must be the strongest out of the group so I'm going to go all out. I'm all fired up!"

"(_Hmm. I was hoping he'd say that. I read him easily like a book. I really am made for him_)." Esdeath turned his face to him and kissed him passionately, making the 3 others widened their eyes.

"(_Whoa... I didn't know Esdeath could do such a girly thing_)." Wave was in awe with what he was seeing.

"(_He can make Lady Esdeath act a certain way. That means he really is the one_)." Kurome continues to nibble on her cookie while also admitting that Esdeath chose well if due to how she's acting differently right now.

"(_Esdeath seems to be making her moves on him. And Goku here seems to like it, slowly. What on earth did they do last night that made Goku accept Esdeath like that? Usually, he wouldn't bother with her_)." Kusu noticed as Goku kissed her back.

Esdeath broke up the hugs & kisses and turned her back on everyone, "Preparations ends in 10 minutes. In the meantime, you should all get anything out of your system before it's time. Enjoy the 10 minutes."

"Where are you going, My Lord?" Kusu asked.

"To inform the other members at the sublevel of this household. I'm going to issue out an order to watch the fight as it is mandatory. Oh, that reminds me. Kusu, how is Seryu holding up?"

"She's kicking it, but unconscious still. She'll regain her strength after sleeping for the rest of the day. The guest room you gave her in your home should suffice for that alone."

"That's good. Well, everyone... I bid you all a temporary farewell." Esdeath said, later departing.

After Esdeath left the room, with Kusu following her as her angel attendant, Wave & Kurome followed after, leaving just Goku alone in the dining hall. Even though he's got 10 minutes of alone time, he was just itching for the fight to come. Fists clenched while looking at them, Goku grinned as time was now ticking...

"I may not have been able to change Esdeath's way, but at least I can take my mind off of it by facing Wave and Akame's little sister. Huh, what am I gonna do for 10 minutes...?"

**End of Chapter 6...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I know Goku acted so OOC during the lemon scene with Esdeath, but you have to remember that back in Ch1 previously, I stated that this Goku, the Night Raid one, was also influenced hard by the Time Rift effects. So if he seemed a lot smarter, that's why. Not to mention the lemon scene itself could've been overkill. Overkill or just written so shit-ish. Either way, I guess that's the verdict. I'm just glad I got the Esdeath's virginity thing over with since for some reason, it kept bothered me lol.**

**Also, a few of you have asked me to put Kurome in Goku's harem and even though I strongly go against that idea & would very much pair her with Wave. I can put her in if you guys really, really want would a sister rivalry for Goku's affection or some shit. Another thing, this is a spoiler for a later chapter, but later on, Esdeath is going to bring up the topic of Zamasu soon. I'm not telling you what Ch, just soon.**

**Other than that, that's all I've got to say for this chapter, aside from the fact that next chapter will be a good one filled with delicious material (maybe). **

**Okay! So, now that I've gotten Ch6 out the way, let's talk about Dokkan Battle! The banners for SSB Vegito & Gogeta will come out soon and fuck, guys, I'm so excited. I've saved up so much stones to go all out of both banners. I know some people will go hard on the fusion units, but for me, other than the two fusions, I might go for Bardock & Gine 'cause they're adorable and my OTP. Good luck to everyone that'll pull on the banners that'll come out in a couple of days! :)**

**Guest: Ty :)**

**asim rockstar: Dude, I told you this time and time again, I can't make a Justice League crossover 'cause I don't know much of the DC universe. Please stop asking me over a gazillion times.**

**Guest: Ty, I will! :)**

**666: Believe it or not, yeah, they do. To put a mom in a son's harem is acceptable on this site for some reason, but killing off Chi-Chi isn't? The deformed comment is very likely lol. I also know about Ultra Instinct being a technique & transformation. I'm just writing what's first heard, if that makes sense. In DARAGON, the Universe 12 God of Destruction is the strongest. Esdeath is the second. I forgot that MUI Goku is literally op than all the Destroyers. MUI fusion is overkill, but if you're wondering, [SPOILERS] I might give Esdeath MUI, too. As for the Gokus in my 3 stories, here they are, weakest to strongest!**

-Goku (Enoteca's Saiyan)

-Fairy Tail Goku

-Night Raid Goku

**Gamelover41592: What he doesn't know won't kill Esdeath. (1000 IQ plays) (Lol)**

**twisterblake2015: I know, right? **

**fanfictionboy1998: Ty, and same.**

**supersaiyanman290: Super, super!**

**guest: Well, as you can see, Goku doesn't have any feelings for her yet. All he's focusing on is getting her to change, but will soon realize that'll be impossible. When Goku finds out about Chi-Chi's death & murderer, things will get haptic.**

**Imperial warlord: Ty! And nice to hear you feel that way about her.**

**Datan-shi okami: Tyvm! I love that you're hook. That means I'm doing something right with this fic lol. As for Kurome, just give me a little bit more time and later on I'll decide to whether or not to include her in. You stay safe, too.**

**drake202: True and with that being said, it'll take a while for Goku to know that Chi-Chi's murderer is literally the woman he had sex with. And ty, too! **

**A/N: I tried my best with the lemon, boys. Hope you all enjoyed it though lol. Stay safe, everyone. I'll be working on DBSxFT Ch42 after the 5 year anniversary of Dokkan lol. Should be fast though, you all have my word. Let me also know in the reviews if you want Kurome to be in the harem! (Catra from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is best character, btw).**

**Later.**


	7. Kill the Unusual Relationship 2

**A/N: And we're back to DARAGON, with this being Ch7. By the time this you're reading this, Ch42 of DBSxFT should already be up. With this chapter, I'm going to show you all what you're getting in to 'cause you're all going to be in for a treat. Also, to anyone wondering about Goku not pulling out, Esdeath won't get pregnant. She used Hakai to destroy the semen that was already fertilizing with her eggs. So... yeah lol...**

**Get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 7: Kill the Unusual Relationship 2**

**FULL RECAP:** Now claimed as Esdeath's official lover, Goku was met with problems. After discovering that Esdeath has a side that not everyone knows, he hopes he could try his best in changing her ways. However, the Destroyer Goddess says so otherwise.

Elsewhere, at the Night Raid hideout, a furious Najenda starts hatching a plan to rescue Goku as her, and the rest of Night Raid, prep to storm Esdeath's home planet.

After a 'unforgettable' night with Esdeath, the following morning, Goku accepted a 1v2 handicap match against Wave & Kurome, the little sister of Akame. As of now, he's about to witness the power of two members of the Jaegers...

* * *

**Morning**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Ice Arena...**

* * *

Outside in the cold climate, in front of Esdeath's large home, resides an arena made out of ice. The size was similar to that of Cell's arena and along with the arena came the ice bleacher made also by the Destroyer herself, Esdeath. Her, with her angel assistant & the Jaegers, were all spectators as it was mentioned before.

The bottom section of the bleachers were Esdeath & Kusu. The row above them were the rest of the Jaegers. All but four, that is. Kuro & Wave makes half of four, seeing as though they're the ones fighting Goku. The other 2 of the half was Dr. Stylish & Seryu, who was still knocked out. Stylish was caring for Seryu as the two were in the infirmary. Watching over her as she sleeps soundly, Stylish was sitting next to her, reading a book that was top grossing in a planet 500 miles from Dranakis.

So, the only members that came to see the fight was Bols & Run, as those two were sitting next to each other, right above Esdeath & Kusu's head.

Back at the arena, while facing the two in front of him, Goku excitingly was stretching his legs. The atmosphere was cold, and the wind was blowing Goku's hair back, with Kuro's & Wave's hair getting blown forward. However, Goku wasn't shivering...

Fixing his wristbands, Goku finished stretching and was now grinning at them as he waited for them to make their move, "Hehe, I haven't fought multiple people from different universes since the Tournament of Power. In a sense, I'm gettin' so excited from this!"

"Oh, yeah?" Wave raised his left eyebrow, "The feeling's mutual, Goku. From the stories of when Esdeath told, me you saved the multiverse. I just couldn't believe. Other than Destroyers, I don't see how it's possible you could rival them."

"Hehe, well, Esdeath did tell you I fought my own Destroyer back in my universe, right? I think I can handle two people who aren't God of Destruction material."

"(_Hmm, he's acting very confident. How charming_)." Esdeath smiled at his confidence.

"Let's see how the new recruit can do to our two strongest members. He's quite the catch if Lord Esdeath's attention right now is only on him." Run said, intrigued.

"I'm also intrigued as well. The hype for this man is surely to be a great one." Bols adds.

"Not many people can stand up against the Jaegers, much less when it comes to Wave & Kurome. But then again, this is Goku we're talking about. Your lover, Esdeath..." Kusu said, placing her staff on the bleachers to her left.

"Yes." Esdeath agreed, "It's an interesting buildup, Kusu. While everyone here thinks this is an unfair match, it's actually not. No one knows except us."

"Last chance, Goku. You sure you want this match to happen? Kurome & I are very, very strong." Wave said, adding precaution.

Wave hopes that with his words, he would back down. He knows that Kurome wouldn't hold back, so he was fearing for his safety. However, Goku's smile, as Wave was seeing it in front of him, begged to differ.

For Kurome, her POV of Goku wasn't anything to her. And by that, she just wanted to slash him. But there were consequences if something bad were to happen to him. Kurome, in her head, thinks she can take down Goku, but what she doesn't know is that this is the same man who tapped further into Ultra Instinct, in which, most Destroyer Gods couldn't do...

"(_He's awfully confident. Then again, Esdeath is, too_). I have a question, Goku." Kurome said, taking her sword, 'March of the Dead: Yatsufusa', out from her sword sheath, "How are you not afraid of Esdeath, or us?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Universe 10, from the rumors you probably haven't heard, is one of the universes not to be messed with. No travelers ever lived to tell the tale when they meet with the Jaegers. Especially if you're living in this universe. People on this planet, who are rebels, are prime examples of that. Night Raid, too." Kurome chuckled a bit, thinking of her older sister.

"(_I mean, Universe 10's up there in the twisted section because of Esdeath's influence_)."

"You don't feel as if your life's in danger?"

Softly, Goku flicked his tongue. Turning on his clear aura, getting into his martial arts stance, he was responded, "I guess it's because of the excitement."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurome tilted her head left, confused.

"Basically, when things are in the heat here, I tend to get excited. Not because of that way, but because of I get to fight that person who's bringing the heat. Whether it's dangerous or not, if I can fight that person, who's strong, I don't mind having my life in danger." Goku smiled.

"..." Kurome's eyes widened. She didn't really expect an abnormal answer like that. And because of that, she didn't know how to take it in. Looking up at the gray clouds, with the sky also being gray, she blushed a little bit and didn't know why she did such a girly thing, "What a weirdo (_his stupid smile is making me feel so funny_)."

"Hmm, seems like Goku's words caused Kurome to re-question her words." Kusu said, noticing her cheeks red.

"I can see that. He's a man who can change most people, specifically their behavior (_but not mine_)." Esdeath noted.

With tension now rising in the air, Wave got to work. His dark blue aura has risen out of him and at once, he activated his Teigu. The created wind pushed Goku's feet back as he used his arms to cover his eyes. Hair flying back, Goku squinted his eyes. The ice under Wave's feet shatters into a thousands of cracks.

His entire body was now getting covered in a special type of armor. His Teigu was an armor-type identical to Incursio, Bulat's Teigu. His yelling in the background consisted he was done getting inside his armor. Now in the form of his black, full-body armor, Wave has entered Grand Chariot, with his cape behind him...

"Whoa... that's so cool...!" Goku's eyes were stars as he was impressed, "What is that?"

"You like it? It's called Grand Chariot. It's my Teigu, Goku. While you were busy talking to Kurome, I had already stabbed my key into the icy ground. Being in this armor, my speed and physical strength increased dramatically."

"Similar to Kaio-Ken..." Goku mumbled under his breath, "(_But this guy's energy's off the charts! He's as strong as a fully powered SSJ2!_)"

"Hmph. All that yelling wasn't necessary." Kurome said, annoyed.

"Uh... my bad, Kurome..." Wave said, chuckling as his voice was echoing inside his helmet.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. _**Ugh...!**_" Kurome waved her sword in the front, and her aura was shown to be extremely dark black. Much like with Wave, her energy was as strong as a fully powered SSJ2.

In one blink, the two had disappeared. Surprising Goku with that impeccable speed, Wave was the first to appear in front of Goku, point blank. Wave goes in for a right punch, but with Goku seeing through that attack, he blocks it easily with his right forearm.

The collision, the impact of it all, caused the ice they stood on to crack like never before, later forming a crater. With his right forearm still blocking Wave's punch, Goku uses the same right arm to push back Wave so he can go in for the attack...

"Ahh! Let's see how you can handle a Kamehameha! _**KAMEHAMEHA!**_**"**

Goku's cupped hands were immediately formed, and he gathered energy fast. Right after he said the name of his attack, he blasted the energy attack to Wave. And he was ready to deflect it with nothing but his bare hands.

Him trying to go for the deflect wasn't needed, however. Theoretically, he can deflect it. Wave just didn't expect a save from no other than his partner. As the blast aided its way to a prepared Wave, Kurome teleported in front of the him & with her black aura supporting her next action, she used her sword to cut through the attack...

"(_She just cut my attack like it was nothing. What kind of sword is that?_)" Goku's eyes shaken a little in amazement. He wasn't bothered by the fact his attack was sliced in half, no. He just didn't expect that to happen. But then again, Kurome does have a sword, "She's Akame's sister, alright. Sword sisters is what they both are, haha..."

"Phew... Kurome, you know I could've handled that. I appreciate the save, but you didn't need to do that."

"I know. I did it not to save you, but to see if I could slash through his attack. It bothers me that that he would hold back on us."

"What do you mean?" Wave asked, coming next to her.

Kurome responded, "If he's Esdeath's lover, then he isn't a slouch. One of the main things she looked for in a man is if he can hold off his own against a Jaeger."

"I see." Wave said, now understanding where she was getting at, "Instead of one Jaeger getting held off, he's holding off two. He's holding off us like it's nothing..."

"Exactly. He's mocking us..." Kurome said, flicking her tongue as she was annoyed. She was staring at an innocent Goku laughing innocently in the background, "I have a plan, but it's going to lead to a little distraction."

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" asked Wave as he was on board.

"I'm going to power up my sword enough to where I can deliver multiple planet busting energy slashes. Just to see how strong he is."

"But if you do that, Kurome, you could destroy this planet, Esdeath's planet!" Wave was quick to go on the defense.

"Heh, you shouldn't worry, stinker. Whatever power he's hiding, he should be able to deflect all of them. Now are you gonna distract him or not?"

Looking at Kurome, then back at Goku, Wave responded, "A 1-on-1? Well, this isn't the first time, and it certainly won't be the last. Right! Get to charging, Kurome!"

"I don't need you to tell me that, Wave." Kurome smirked at him.

"Hehe... right." Wave's order was clear. Both him & Goku flew up in the air as it triggers Esdeath & the others to tilt their heads up, "You don't mind a 1v1 with me, do you, Goku?"

"Who, me? Nah, I don't mind. Whatever Kurome is doing down there, I'm sure it's going to be something special. So, I'll let whatever plan you guys are doing, 'kay?"

"Wow, overly confident, aren't ya?" Wave said, taking a little offense to Goku's words.

The exchange of words intrigued Esdeath & the others. Mostly Bols & Run. Kurome, on the other hand, was beyond annoyed. To think there was someone so cocky in front of her, she wanted to kill him and use his corpses. But she couldn't, seeing as though he's Esdeath's lover...

"Kurome seems annoyed." Run speculated.

"Seems like Goku can get under her skin. And she's usually nonchalant about it." Bols adds.

"Yes. I can see that." Esdeath said, noticing Kurome's changing behavior.

"(_Man, he's really getting on my nerves. Acting all confident as if he can defeat us so easily, I'm going to make sure I do a number on him_). _**Haaaa!**_" her black aura expanded.

"Hmm...?" Goku looks down at Kurome. Seeing her expanded aura, he was wondering how she was going to plan things out, "(_Wow, the pressure on that aura could drive anyone insane. She's a Jaeger, alright. Pretty scary, not to mention the aura's getting bigger and bigger_)."

"_**Hey, I wouldn't look at her when your opponent is right in front of you!**_" Wave shouted, flying towards him.

"!" Goku re-focused his attention on Wave and immediately entered SSJ2, surprising everyone but Esdeath & Kusu.

"Eh!? He can transform? His energy just skyrocketed!" Bols said, standing up after witnessing Goku's transformation.

"Not only did it just skyrocketed, it could possibly be higher than Wave's right now..." Run admitted as his eyes were shaking, "Lord Esdeath, where did you find this man?"

"Hmm..." Esdeath was eyeballing SSJ2 Goku with her cheeks blushing. She was fangirling so much it was noticeable. Her elbows were on top of her knees, and her hands were on her red cheeks, "From the Tournament of Power, ha..."

"(_There goes Esdeath_)." Kusu giggled, "(_It's so adorable seeing her act this way. A side I never thought I could see. It's like a group of girls seeing a group of guys try out for the football team_)."

Their auras clashed, with Goku's being much greater than his, and Wave was pushed back. The aura clashing caused Kurome to cover her eyes, but she was still charging up her attack. A fired up Goku, after a quick warmup, charges at Wave with no remorse. Wave caught himself and was now standing his ground.

Goku's golden aura was gone, but his static electricity that defined what SSJ2 is was still here. He got close and went in for a left punch to his face. However, Wave enhanced his speed and dodged to his left, only for him to strike back at an opening he saw.

Leaning forward, Wave lunged his left leg back to now forward to try to kick him in the abdomen. However, it was no cigar. A failed left kick was met with Goku's teleportation out of the situation to reappearing behind him, combing both his clenched fists at one, and bashes it to the left side of Wave's armored face.

The amount of power given from that hard swing drove Wave to crash down to the ice arena. Kurome's eyes were wide as she was surprised that someone was actually able to down Wave like that.

But he wasn't out of the circle yet.

He may have gotten down from Goku's punch, but it didn't mean he was down for the count...

"(_Ugh, shit. That impact on that was so great it cracked a little bit of Grand Chariot's helmet_)." Wave looked up and saw Goku taunting him. What he was doing to do the taunt was basically he used his right hand and asked him to come at him, "(_Uh... he's mocking me. Wow. And here I thought I should've gone easy on him. He's pretty confident, I'll give him that_)."

And with that, he flew back up to Goku. Being above his head, and being curious about the armor, Goku laid out multiple Ki blasts to him. And all that ever did as of now was flick off of Wave's armor...

"(_Hmm, aside from my fists, Ki blasts doesn't affect his armor_)."

"_**Arghh!**_"

Now that Wave knows the power Goku wield, despite it not being his all, he increased his strength & speed even more. He was spamming the Z-Vanishing move around Goku as he was turning around in every direction.

When Wave stopped spamming, Goku knew where he was going to strike. He was still looking in front of what was in front of him, and Wave was found to be appearing from behind. Just like how he did to Future Zamasu and how SSJ Vegeta did it to Base Form Broly, Goku, without looking, punched Wave's face with left fist, causing him to descend down to the out edges of the ice boulder...

"Uh! No way did he just anticipate Wave's movements!" Runs stood up from what he was seeing.

"I see it, but I still don't believe it..." Bols stutters a little.

"That's my Goku." Esdeath giggled.

Over at the edge, Wave was holding on by just barely. With his right fingers supporting him, he got himself up. He sighed for a moment, then paused. He was out of bounds but that didn't mean he was out for real, right? That's right he's not. Esdeath didn't care. Looking up, Wave no longer saw Goku, and that causes him to freak out. He was now on edge...

"What!? Where did he go?" Wave looked to his left & right, "No trace of him."

"... Wave, _**he's behind you!**_" Kurome yelled.

"Huh!?" Wave turned around and was met with a hand waving Goku.

"Hi." Goku grinned at him as he continued to wave.

"How did you- -"

Wave's voice was interrupted with Goku's direct punch to his abdomen, cracking his armor in the process. The next thing he did was an uppercut to his jaw, cracking the armor area there, as well. The punches of Goku's was something so painful, Wave was the first to witness more & more of it.

He kept going. After the jaw attack, he delivered multiple haymakers, left & right, with Wave just standing there, taking it as he couldn't get out of his position for some reason. And that provoked Kurome...

"(_47... 68... 87... over 100 punches!?_)" Wave calculated as he kept taking on the punches.

"What are you, stupid? Get out of his range, Wave!" Kurome said as she continued powering up.

"(_If I could do that, I would've already!_)"

"HAAA!" Goku's left feet stepped back a little and at once, he kicked Wave so hard, he was sent flying to the over side of the ice arena, "This power, this form I'm in, it matches yours, Wave. "But if this is the best you could do, then I guess I should've expected better."

"Ugh..." Wave got up, "Holy crap, dude. You can pack a punch." he chuckled, "You damaged about 40 percent of my armor. Congrats..."

"Really?" Goku said with a dumfounded face.

"Really. No one has ever did this much damage to Grand Chariot before. Esdeath can do it, but she doesn't bother to. So, you're the first."

"Gee, uh, thanks...?" Goku said, scratching the back of his hair.

"But..." Wave powers up to his full strength, "That doesn't mean I'm just going to give up, Goku. What you're seeing here is my full power! I'm going to put everything in this one punch. See if you can block it..." he teased.

"Heh, we'll see about that. Challenge accepted...!" Goku said, standing there with his arms down.

Given the taunt from one of the Jager's strongest members, Wave breathed in then out. With his dark blue aura still visible, he was on one knee, his left knee. His hands were on the ground, separated from each other in great distance and his right leg was pulled back. His visible aura was pushing back as ice pebbles were levitating around him...

"(_Well, his power right now definitely surpasses that of the ascended SSJ. Not bad_)." Goku grinned as he got into his stance.

"(_I never would've thought I get to use my full power, especially against a new member of the Jaegers. I only go full power if I have to. Goku seems as though he can take it_). You seem confident, Goku. What's up?"

"Oh, me? Haha, I'm just excited to see what this next attack can do. Though, it defeats the purpose of Kurome there powering up."

"Huh? How so?" Wave tilted his head up to him, "What do you mean?"

"You're buying time for her to power up to max as you're doing the same." Goku explains.

"Heh, you're just letting me, though..." Wave smirked.

"Well, I'm a curious cat, haha." Goku chuckled.

"(_Heh, unlike everyone else in the Jaeger, Goku seems to be the normal one here besides me_)." Wave's eyes were covered by his front bangs. Between him & the Jaegers, he respects Goku a lot more due to his kind & innocent self, "(_In all my years of being in the Jaegers, the atmosphere around my teammates were a bit off. But with Goku, I feel as though I can bond with him or something_)."

"Wave's going all out here..." Bols said, sweating.

Run had his right fingers under his chin to add an analysis, "When was the last time he had to go all out? I'd say... 4 years ago."

"Yes, when you all had your hands full with Night Raid, and when Najenda was causing me trouble. That Bulat person came close to killing Kurome and when none of you were there to save her, in her vulnerable state, Wave went all out. He has his quirks, here and there, but he's not to be mess with when he's at full power." Esdeath said, undoing her hand-to-elbow holding.

"Wave values every member of Night Raid. If I recall, when Seryu was almost close to death, Wave swooped in and saved her." Kusu adds, "Wave is that type of person to save our comrades."

"Hmm..." Esdeath smiled, admiring Wave's devotion to the Jaegers, "He has my respect."

As of now, Kurome was at 90 percent. Every energy she was dishing out, it was all going towards her sword as if it was devouring it. She could've been done by now, but due to Wave's surprising power, she didn't want to admit this, but at his full power against hers, Wave was a little bit stronger than in comparison...

"(_Holy crap_)." Kurome shutters, "(_This is Wave? This is the same energy I felt 4 years ago. If he goes all out, he's gonna kill Goku_). Hey, fish-stinker! You're going overboard with this! You're going to kill him...!"

But Wave didn't hear her words. His massive aura was taking over his ears as he was done charging up. The ground he was positioned in was getting destroyed more & more the longer his aura was still around. The wind he created was blowing Esdeath & the Jaegers' hair back, with the pebbles levitating all around still...

"This power I'm dishing out, Goku, is enough to wipeout the entire galaxy 3 times. Last chance. Either give up now or take this full on. I'm putting everything I have into my right fist!"

Hearing those words, Goku smirked. With his right hand, he waved at him, taunting him to come at him with no remorse or regret. And so, he responded, "Come."

"Heh..." Wave smirked back at him, "You have my respect, Goku. Something tells me you're going to block even this. _**But here I come...!**_"

"Don't hold back, Wave! Make sure you hit him with everything you've got!" Esdeath commanded with her right fist up, "It's now or never. You're a Jaeger! Hit Goku as if your life depends on it!"

And on Esdeath's given order, he issued it out. One blink and Wave dashed at him at full speed. Leaving his position had caused the icy ground to form a crater, leaving a path of ice pebbles behind him. Hovering fast and positioning himself to his right, Wave's right fist was formed. He noticed Goku wasn't moving in his position and noticed he was mouthing something...

"(_What's he saying...?_)" Wave wondered.

From Kurome to Bols to Run, the destined clash between Goku & Wave was inevitable. The hovering stopped and Wave was in his personal space. All his energy was put into his right fist and he aimed it Goku's abdomen.

A mighty roar escaped Wave & his front bangs to his hair was pulled up from the wind and with that, he connected with something. The impact of Wave's punch set off a massive explosion, blowing a force strong enough to break energy barriers.

During this fiasco, as the wind was blowing literally everything away in his path, Kusu, with her staff at hand, placed up a barrier around the ice bleachers to protect everyone from collectable damage. Only because it was suitable.

The collision from Wave to Goku caused the ground they stood on to break, causing to form a very large crater that dug itself deep on Esdeath's largest ice boulder. For every impactful attack led to smoke forming. However, as it dialed down, the results were in. Two shadowy figures were the stars of the show as of right now.

Everyone was quiet. Kurome didn't know she hit one hundred percent due to how her attention got stolen by Wave & Goku. As everyone's eyes widened, with anticipation killing them, the two shadowy figure were in placed position.

One shadow had his right fist blocked by the other's left hand. And from seeing that, the Jaegers didn't want to believe what they just saw. When it comes to being in the Jaegers, for as long as they've been serving under Esdeath, most things didn't impress them only because they overtook things by their own hands.

Finally, the smoke was cleared and everyone but Esdeath & Kusu were shocked beyond all hell. For Run & Bols, the amounted of things they saw in their line of work was nothing compared to what they just witness. In fact, they were so shocked about the results they stood up from their seats...

"Holy..." Wave's eyes were shaking as he was shuddering, "Y-You... blocked it...?"

"At full power?" Run said, shocked, "Who is this person? That punch from Wave was strong enough to wipe out countless civilizations. And Goku just blocked it with his left hand!?"

"I've seen some impressed things here and there, but to block a punch from none other than Wave, he's insane...!" Bols admits, "We can for sure admit he's a lot stronger than the whole crew..."

"Indeed." Esdeath added, "Now do you see why I picked him? By his looks & personality alone, I can kick with. But his power? If only you were all present at the Tournament of Power, every Destroyer stood up from their seats when this man, Son Goku, demonstrated a power not even a God of Destruction could master. Not even me..."

"Not even you...?" Bols & Run repeated, looking down at Esdeath with disbelief.

With Goku successfully blocking Wave's strongest punch, Wave was still in a shock state. His face says it all. His eyes kept shaking as his pupils were dilated. The look on Wave's face was almost as if he admitted defeat after seeing something so scary...

"(_Wave looks lost. He's in his own world right now after seeing his punch get easily blocked. Hmm? What the hell is that in his right hand?_)" Kurome noticed, eyeing Goku's right hand as her eyes were dilated, "(_Uh!? That's- -_)"

"Wow, that power was amazing, Wave! Fair play to you. But it seems Kurome's done power up now. I'm going to go face her now!"

The energy in his right hand was in a shape of a light blue ball. His right arm was pulled back. During the collision, when Wave noticed Goku mouthing something, that was it. The energy in his right hand was what he was mouthing. Specifically, an energy attack he was charging up. By the time Wave collided with Goku, he was done already...

"(_He was charging up that much energy while holding off Wave? Even I couldn't do on my best day..._)" Kurome admitted, "Huh?"

"It seems Wave doesn't know about Goku's energy ball in his right hand." Kusu said, noticing Wave was quiet as he was still in shock.

"I can see that." Esdeath inquired, "It sort of shows weakness that isn't tolerable in the Jaegers. But let's see how long it'll take for him to notice..."

Goku's right hand was pulled back. What he was mouthing earlier were the syllables to his own attack. Ka-to-the-me-to-the-ha-to-the-me were worded out and it didn't take long for Kurome to catch on with what he was about to. And she didn't like how this was turning out...

"Kch... _**Wave, in front of you! He's gonna unleash an energy attack on you! WATCH OUT!**_" Kurome warned Wave by yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Huh!?"

Wave finally snapped out of fantasy land. He shook his head left & right and took Kurome's words into account. But he was too late. While still in SSJ2, Goku's golden aura, added with the standard electricity around it, bursted out in front of Wave. His aura was much greater & it was much more bigger than Wave's.

Similar to how SSJ2 Teen Gohan powered up his Kamehameha against Cell, Goku, at will, fired his full powered Kamehameha attack (it's only full powered at the level of SSJ2) to Wave at point blank, chanting the last syllable...

"_**HAAA!**_"

At that point, there was nothing Wave could've done to save his butt. At point blank? Yeah, no chance in hell. The size of the Kamehameha, with Wave caught at the center of its tip, was sending him across the area, destroying it in the process.

Wave passed by Kurome's left as she looks back to see him getting pushed away from the arena and over Esdeath & the other's head. Not only was Wave out of the arena, he was out of the largest ice boulder that was holding Esdeath's home intact. His armor was shattered beyond all limits and thus, he was quickly, but also easily, defeated. He was falling down to the bottom of the ground, away from Esdeath's home as the Kamehameha wave was still ongoing, exiting out of earth's atmosphere.

And in the sky, Goku's attack exploded. Kusu undid her barrier and what was left of Run & Bols was them with their jaws dropped. Nervously sweating with their hearts pounding, they just witnessed a massacre. Well, not really, but with what they saw? It might as well be a massacre.

A stunned Kurome studders as she looks behind her. Half of the ice arena was destroyed and the path that it led behind was as if it was an aftermath of a war that's been going on for ages...

"Hey, Kurome, you done charging yet?" Goku asked, arms crossed with his golden aura still showing.

"Eh?" Kurome turned around, looking above her head at a confident Goku, "(_That's right. I finished powering up to the max. Which means..._)" she added her black aura to her sword & now she was complete.

The shape of her eyes were stretched ridiculously and her pupils dilated. Her sword was leaking out the negative energy provided by Kurome, along with the black aura being shared. She took a sword stance, positioned herself to the left and let out a sword slash.

The color of the sword slash was red with the outline of black, and it was just sending its way to Goku. With one slash, Goku didn't bother to uncross his arms. To dodge it, however, Goku Z-Vanished the moment it came close to him and reappeared in the exact position after the sword slash left behind his back..

"(_He's very fast. Though, it explains his actions from earlier..._)" Kurome grunted, "You're very annoying with the dodging & weaving, you know that?"

Goku chuckled, "I get that a lot..."

"Kch.."

She took a second stance and unleashed another sword slash, putting herself on repeat. From Goku's POV, he saw 10 energy sword slashes coming towards him. And so, in an orderly fashion, instead of spamming Z-Vanish as it was the first thought in mind, he decided to just dodge & weave them instead.

The second slash, he moved to his right. The third, left. The fourth, he flew a little higher. The fifth, he flew a little lower. The sixth, seventh, eighth & ninth, Goku dodged to his left & right so fast it was as if he was doing the Z-Vanish, to which, wasn't the case. And for the tenth slash, the final one, Goku decided to have some fun with it.

Undoing his crossed arms, he limited his aura to be skin-tight, as a way to serve as a barrier. When he got to know about Akame's abilities with her Murasame, despite not knowing what Kurome's sword can do, he didn't want to take any chances of possibly getting poisoned.

With the tenth slash heading its way to Goku, with his hands out, he grabbed it swiftly & turned around counterclockwise to send her sword energy slash back at her. She jumped up to avoid getting hit, but that led to Goku rushing to her...

"(_He's extremely fast!_)" Kurome grunted again.

"_**Arghh!**_"

Kurome was in a predicament. She was getting confronted by Goku's consecutive punches and was barely dodging them all. With her sword, she decided to strike back, only to get blocked by Goku's right index finger.

Every direction Kurome was aiming at, Goku blocked them all. And so, she took a few steps back to collect her thoughts. Powering up, her sword was getting manifested with more of her black aura. And so, she charges back at him.

Her sword was above her head as it was now going down towards Goku. This specific sword slash was infused with a little bit of Esdeath's Destruction energy given to her from the chains wrapped around her heart. As to how she was able to do that, well, let's just say Esdeath instructed her on how to do such a delicate thing.

Her sword, with the now red aura of black linings back it up, was strong enough to match the power to wipe out, yet, another galaxy. Her screws were off. Kurome was pissed & wanted nothing but to kill him. And that's exactly what Esdeath wanted...

"Uh-oh. That face, we know all too well. She's planning on killing Goku." Run said as he was still standing.

"The last time someone pissed her off this much, she destroyed 3 planets just to take her temper off..." Bols added.

"Goku will survive. Truth be told, I was hoping he would piss off Kurome. Aside from seeing Goku fend for himself, I also wanted to see Kurome go all out since all she does is eat cookies after a quick easy job." Esdeath said, wanting what's best for the match.

"But why, if I may speak?" Run asked.

"Just to have fun, Run. Sometimes the things I do aren't because I do it due to my title, no. Some things I do, I do it because it's fun. It's fun to win, but with no challenge it can grow stale..."

"I-I see. Well, let's hope Goku can hold off his own, then, I guess..." said Run, cheering him off in a weird sense.

"_**Congrats, Goku. You've done pissed me off now!**_" Kurome said, annoyed.

"(_Her energy's a little bit higher than Wave's. Nice! This is gettin' exciting!_) Do your best to make sure you can _**ACTUALLY **_ hit me, Kurome. Okay?" Goku said, encouraging her.

"_**Eh?**_" Kurome tilted her head to the left. She had on a psycho yandere face like she was unstable, "_**Do you want me to kill you? Fine. Just know that Esdeath won't save you from this one final slash...!**_" and she charges at him, not giving a flying crap, "_**ARGHHH!**_ _**DIEE!**_"

Her speed that just got displayed was amazing in Goku's eyes, but he could see it all too well. Not to mention he found it to be predictable. Meaning, he knew exactly where she was going to strike.

Kurome closes in on Goku, angered and all as she was very eager to kill him. With both her hands on the handle of the sword, with a tight grip, her aura, oozing, covered sword was swung to Goku's left side. Her swinging did hit something, but it led to a clash.

The 'hitting' Kurome landed was Goku's left hand, as it turns out he caught the sword with no effort. It led to both their auras clashing and a shockwave was made. Not one, not two, but three came out, and the wind blew another incredible force, blowing away everything around the two, including the ice pebbles.

It felt like a hurricane had struck, only to find out the reason for it be like a hurricane was because of Goku & Kurome's auras. Kurome manages to loosen Goku's grip and this time, she aimed to his right, only for it to get blocked by Goku's left hand... again...

"What!?" Kurome grunted, "Gahh...!"

She repeated her attack. From left to right, she tried slashing both his sides, but of course, Goku was having fun blocking it with just his left hand. Each course of blocking led to a shockwave getting made as it caused an earthquake to happen far below the ground where the blizzards were happening...

"She's losing composure..." Run said, squinting his eyes as the shockwaves were messing with his sight.

"You certainly have picked an unusual lover, huh, Lord Esdeath? I mean that in a good way, of course..." said Bols, gulping later.

"I know." Esdeath smiled, admiring Goku's laid back action, "My sweet, overly confident Goku. My love..." she later blushes.

After multiple failed, rapid, slashing attempts, Goku held onto Kurome's last attempted slash, pulled her to him, and gut punched her so hard, her pupils were temporarily gone. The punch was so strong, she spat out a combination of saliva & blood from her mouth and was now sent flying to the same direction to where Wave was sent...

"That's game. Goku defeated them..." Run stated with nervousness running down his veins for some reason.

"I wouldn't be so sure yet, Run." Kusu said, speculating that the match isn't over yet.

Kurome was sent outside of Esdeath's largest boulder, basically out of bounds. And right when the little sister of Akame was about to fall down to her defeat, a badly bruised up Wave caught her from behind, saving her before the match has ended...

"It's Wave! He's alright!" Bols said, relieved that Wave isn't dead.

"Wave..." Kurome looked at his face.

"Hey, Kurome..." Wave greeted her while panting hard, "Looks like I managed to save us from ending the match."

"... This guy's strong. He's hiding his true strength from us." Kurome said, standing side-to-side next to Wave.

"Yeah, I know. His attack he did on me was something I barely got out of. We seriously underestimated him big time." Wave chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kurome wondered.

"Nothing. It's just- - I'm having a hard time soaking all this in. He took both of us, full power and everything, and pushed us back like we're minced meat."

"I hate that you're right. He's strong, I'll give him that. Individually, he can wipe us out. But together? I think we have a shot at taking him down."

"Really? You think so?"

"I'm positive. If both of us work together, at our full power right now, we'll be able to win this stupid match." said Kurome.

"I like that idea. Facing him alone is bad enough seeing as though we got our butts kicked. But together? We can make do with that."

Both Kurome & Wave, now standing next to each other, turned on their aura. And simultaneously, they charged to Goku. Wave tries to hit him with a heavy punch, but Goku counters with an instant block with his forearms that formed an x-sign.

Goku drags Wave up top and moved to his left to avoid getting pierced by the tip of Kurome's sword. But Wave wasn't out of the game yet, so he scoured down to assist Kurome as both the two let themselves loose.

He was now fending off both the galaxy busters with his arms, blocking off the attack like it was nothing. Although he was blocking the simultaneously attacks that were coming at him, one-by-one, fist to sword swinging, he was getting pushed back.

Two minutes in, Goku blew them back with his golden aura. The two stranded a couple of feet away from him but they caught themselves in the process. Kurome & Wave now were standing their guards with what Goku was about to try next...

"You two aren't bad. It was a nice idea to do a gang up. I'm impressed."

"You're not bad yourself, Goku." Wave returned the compliment, "No one, aside from Kurome & Esdeath, has ever survived my strongest punch."

"Guess I'm that no one, then." Goku said, teasing Wave as his golden aura expanding, "You guys are strong, I'll give you two that much. But I'm going to end this already. This has been fun, but I'm getting bored now. Let me know when you guys want to fight me again, okay? _**I'm going to end this by entering the next level...**_"

"Next level?" Wave repeated, confusedly.

"(_The tone of his voice is changing. Uh! He's about to change...!_)" Kurome widened her eyes.

As it wasn't pointed obviously enough, Goku was undergoing another transformation change. The expansion of his aura led to him yelling at the top of his lungs. The clouds above everyone's head had begun moving towards Goku's direction. His yelling continued. Kurome & Wave looked around them and saw destroyed rubble & pebbles levitating all around them and mostly to Goku.

He was shaking Planet Dranakis by just his yelling alone. It surprised the Jaegers that Goku was able to do that. Shaking the planet, moving the clouds by just the yelling in his voice, his hair continues to grow longer.

Alongside with expanding his ridiculous size of his aura, the electricity that was a trademark that meant the user can undergo SSJ2 was viciously attacking the area below his feet. Goku continued yelling and they all continued watching him do so. They all saw him now lose his eyebrows and his aura was reduced to a long vertical size, ending it off with a bright light blinding everyone but Esdeath & Kusu's eyes.

The light simmers down, and everyone were now basked in the glory of SSJ3 Goku...

"U-uh... he's got no eyebrows..." Wave said as it was the first thing he noticed.

"His energy... holy shit..." Kurome added, "He's way stronger than before..."

"Sorry that took so long. I don't usually use this form much anymore, so it takes a while for me to come out like this. But this form you two see before you, this is SSJ3." Goku said, grinning.

"SSJ3...?" Bols & Run repeated.

"Ah, he's so handsome, isn't he, Kusu?" Esdeath said, fangirling.

"If you're into a Saiyan with no eyebrows, I guess." Kusu said, amused.

"By just powering up into that form, Goku had shook this planet & probably half the universe." Esdeath speculated, "By now, every living creature in different types of planets must've felt his energy, if they can sense Ki, that is."

"Congrats, Wave & Kurome. No one has ever pushed me this far into using my third strongest form. Only a pink person name Majin Buu has and I got to say, with the two of you right now, you could no doubt beat him."

"Not only has his appearance & power changed, but the tone of his voice, too. It's a lot deeper..." Wave noticed.

"Kch. Aside from all that, it's two against one. Let's just stick to the plan, Wave." Kurome suggested.

"Hmm, right." Wave turns on his aura, changing his stance.

"The same tactic? If you want to repeat your mistakes from before, fine by me. I've had my fun, but now I'm going to end this. _**Let's go, Wave, Kurome! HAAGHH!**_"

The appearance of Goku's aura changed from normal into a star shape, enticing it with multiple tips that were similar to the star. After ten seconds of yelling, his aura changed back to normal and at a daring start, his pacing was changed and had now proceeded to charge at them at will.

As the two sees him charging, Wave charges back, with Kurome charging up her sword again. Both the combaters, Goku & Wave, had their right fists out and was ready for another clash. A clash so impactful, it could cause another shockwave strong enough to wipe out half the planet.

The moment both their fists connected, Wave was easily overthrown. The armor fixup to his right arm was completely shattered and was now exposed. Goku then uppercuts Wave's jaw with his left fist and from then on, he goes again with a right fisted punch to his abdomen, ripping out more of his armor.

Wave's right arm & stomach were exposed and that meant Grand Chariot couldn't handle more of his attacks. As Wave got pushed back by Goku's series of attacks, Kurome pitched in. Tagging herself in, she flew past Wave and was now on the road to slashing Goku again, but in attempts of failures.

Striking for his right side, Goku caught the blade with just his right index finger. That was dirty, and it drove Kurome the wrong way. Her dilated eyes showed what she was feeling. A mixture of shocked, confused, and generally pissed off. So, she repeated her motions of attack at every angle on Goku, only for him to block every place of his body she was striking at.

With every failed attempt, every block by Goku, came mini shockwaves. And with that, Kurome tired herself out. She separated herself from Goku and came back next to Wave...

"Damn it! We're not going anywhere with this...!" an angered Kurome said, panting.

"Ahh... I know. We need to end this match already. We need to combine our attacks as one. That way, we can end this once and for all."

"But the last time we did that, Esdeath yelled at us because our energies' weren't lining up. We almost destroyed half her planet. We're lucky she favors us. A scolding is something I can take, but torture?"

"Yeah, but you heard Esdeath, right? She told us, well, mainly me, to go all out. So I say, we go all out! Even if that means we destroy half her planet in the process." Wave said, encouraging her.

"Fine. There's no restrictions to this match, so I guess Esdeath won't mind." Kurome smirked.

"That's the spirit, haha."

"(_Looks like they're done planning. Which means I better stop playing around, too_)." Goku spectates.

Aligning their energies together, the colors of their auras combined. What was different about this and what caused this to be disastrous the first time was the type of energy they each had. Wave, despite doing Esdeath's biddings, had positive energy. Kurome had down right negative energy. Similar in math, where if a positive multiplies with a negative, the results will be negative. That was being implied to Wave & Kurome. Wave's energy couldn't foster in the negative energy from Kurome because his body rejected it.

And Goku started to notice...

"(_That's weird. Since when can people balance the nature of energy? Wait a minute. Kurome's energy's so negative here. It's taking over Wave's positive energy. If they're combining their energies, why is Kurome's energy the outcome?_)"

That's when Goku realized something wasn't adding up. And so, he widened his eyes...

"(_Uh! That's why! They're creating an unstable energy ticking bomb! Wave's body must've rejected the negative energy because there was too much of it coming from Kurome! And because there was too much, the negative energy forced its way inside of Wave, overthrowing the positive out in the process. Wave's body can't handle the negative energy and so it's doing something to him! If I don't stop this, they're going to destroy half this planet!_)"

Raising his speed, SSJ3 Goku confronted the two, point blank, and proceeded to handle Wave out first. With his right hand, he waved it in front of Kurome's face, blowing her way for several distances to give him some time with Wave.

With both his hands, he held on to him, readying to do something that might be risky. His hands were placed on Wave's chest and his aura overtook his. This stunt was putting on a show for Esdeath & the others. Mostly Run & Bols were on the edge of their seats because the stunt Wave & Kurome was about to do almost cost everyone's lives at that time. Seeing it again, but pinning it on Goku, the two wondered what he was going to do.

The dark energy surrounding Wave was getting out matched by Goku's. His golden, distinct energy was covering Wave's entire body. His eyes, nostrils, and mouth were shining out golden yellow & the dark color of Kurome's energy was fading away. Now that the energy of Goku was overtaking Wave's body, he was now cleanse...

"There we go. You're not gonna set off a bomb no more, haha..." Goku smirked, "So that was plan, huh? Pretty ballsy, but prevented."

"Uh..." Wave nervously sweat.

Kurome was back in action at to save her partner in crime, she charges to Goku with a fully powered energy slash ready to cut down Goku. However, she gets blown back by Goku, with his right palm while also not looking at her. She saw and felt disrespected...

"Kurome- - _**BLUAH!**_"

Goku kneed him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood & saliva. Kurome came back, but this time Goku blocked her sword with his right forearm and Wave with his left knee. Goku grabs Kurome's left leg to start his Dragon Throw and spun her around 9 times, throwing her to Wave, who together, were throw several meters away from him...

"This to end this."

Goku's arms were out in the opposite direction of each other. Later he positioned his hands together, with his wrists aligned together, right up, left down, and he begins charging up a Kamehameha. Now formed as cupped hands, he positioned them to his right and at SSJ3 level, he charged up a fully powered Kamehameha called: Ultimate Kamehameha.

**A/N: The move is called that in one of the DBZ games when Goku is in SSJ2 or SSJ3.**

"Kamehame..."

"Kurome, he's charging up..."

"I know, I know..." Kurome grunted, freaking out.

"What do we do...?" Wave asked as he was scared to move.

"Grr... I don't know, I don't know!" Kurome started freaking out.

Goku grins at them, "(_They dropped their guard_)."

And he disappeared in front of their very eyes. Shuddering together in what just happened, they heard the sound of Instant Transmission coming from behind their backs. Slowly, they turned their heads at the exact time. They looked at Goku's Kamehameha and was mesmerized at the size of it. Though, it was nothing but a 'friendly' match, they felt as if they were about to die.

From the heavy pressure, the color of the Kamehameha, and the look on Goku's face, they knew this was the end. And they nervously sweat. In slow motion, as if time was slowing down, Goku properly waved his cupped hands at the two and it connected...

"_**HAAAA!**_"

Goku's SSJ3's version of the Kamehameha was much bigger than the average size. And because of that size, it swallowed the two whole. The Kamehameha ate the ice boulder that was holding everyone on as half of its size was destroyed. The energy blast was sending both the two down back to the ground and in the process, Wave's Grand Chariot was completely shattered in the process.

However, because of that blast, one may think they were going to land at the center ground far below, but it was quite the opposite. Of course, the two were going to sustain such ungodly amount of damage, that didn't stop Kurome from taking matters into her hands. To stop their soon-to-be painful landing to the cold, hard, icy ground, Kurome used her sword and stuck it to the bottom right side of one of the ice boulders just 5 boulders down from the largest one, while just barely grabbing ahold of Wave's left leg.

She saved herself & Wave, but was greatly injured in the process from the aftermath of SSJ3 Goku's Ultimate Kamehameha.

The match was over, and Goku was the victor. He was flying down back to the destroyed arena and reverted back to base form. He took a deep breath & wiped the grease on top of his forehead off. To end it, he chuckled...

"Hehe, that was fun!" Goku said as he couldn't help himself from laughing as he always does.

At the bleachers, Run & Bols were shuddered from witnessing something so beyond unbelievable. From being at the edge of their seats to now standing up, the two finally understood what Esdeath meant. And from that point on, they knew not to judge a book by its cover. And they continued shuddering...

"H-He defeated them. Two of our strongest members, down like that?" Run's eyes couldn't stop shaking, "The amount of power I just saw, not even the two strongest stopped him. Goku... is insane!"

"Wow, that's Goku?" Bols nervously laughs, "Such an innocent person with monstrous strength. Remind me to never get on his bad side."

"But that attack Goku just did, I can't tell if he intended to kill them or if he went overboard. Did he kill them?" Run wondered as he couldn't sense either of the two's energy.

"No, they're alive. At the last second, Kurome used her Yatsufusa to stick it at one of the boulder's edges below us. She's alive, and she's hanging on by a thread while also carrying Wave by the leg." Kusu answered, "Here, take a look."

Kusu grabbed her staff and lightly tapped the ground twice for the green orb in the middle to get a screening of Kurome & Wave. Esdeath, Run & Bols were closely looking at the screening while invading Kusu's space, which she didn't mind since she finds it adorable...

"They're alright, but damn did they take a beating or what?" Bols said, relieved.

Run cuts in, "It's as you said, Miss Kusu, they're hanging by a thread thanks to Kurome's sword. But yeah, Bols, I agree. That blast took them out. They're alive & conscious, but are definitely bleeding out."

"Since the match is over, what do you two think of my Goku?" Esdeath asked, looking up at the two.

Run responded, "Well, for starters, I would hate to have him on the enemy's side, that's for sure. Aside from you, Lady Esdeath, I think I wouldn't mess with him on his bad day."

Esdeath & Kusu had a good laugh at Run's statement. It was true, but it was good to see that Goku was imprinted as this overpowered Saiyan in their eyes. It made Esdeath even more happy than she already is right now. This was results she was hoping she would hear. Now for Bols' statement...

"And you, Bols?"

"I never made such bad remarks on your lover, Lord Esdeath, but I will say this. If he's a member of the Jaegers, I'd be glad to work with him as our comrade."

Esdeath smiled, "Excellent." she clapped her hands, "Since the match's over, we should retrieve Wave & Kurome, & get them healed up. Run, use your Teigu to fetch Wave & Kurome. I'm sure they would appreciate the save from you."

"As you command, My Lord." Run saluted her while bowing her head. He activated his Teigu: the Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema and flew in the direction of where Kurome & Wave were sent flying while flying over Goku's head in the process.

"Whoa, he has wings?" Goku said, impressed as he saw Run flying down to rescue Kurome & Wing.

Goku's attention got snapped the moment he heard clapping. When he turned around, he saw Esdeath approaching him as it turns out she was the one clapping...

"Well done, Goku. Your performance was most excellent. You gave Wave & Kurome a run for their money, surprising them & the rest of the Jaegers of your daring powers." Esdeath said, smiling.

"Oh, haha, it was nothing, Esdeath." Goku innocently chuckled, "To be fair, they were giving it their best, too! I had fun fighting them...!"

"I can see that from the look on your face. You're so cute when you fight, you know that?"

Goku responded, "Uh, haha, thank you, I guess?"

"Aside from winning, your Kamehameha did some serious damage to the other side of my boulder behind you. You basically destroyed the front yard."

Goku looked back and saw several ice rubble floating around in front of him. So he fake chuckled, "Uh, sorry! I didn't mean to go overboard!" he held both his hands together and bowed his head in forgiveness.

"Goku, it's okay, really." Esdeath said, admiring his kindness, "What's most important is you having fun against members of the Jaegers. And so, you deserve a reward. 2, actually."

"2? Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Esdeath started blushing.

Esdeath gave her arms to him, wrapping them around his neck as she pulled herself close to kiss him directly. Goku's eyes widened and his cheeks were blushing. A single, but fast flinch came out of him, but he didn't fight back.

He closed his eyes and accepted his reward. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her closer to him. In the previous chapter, Goku had made a vow to make sure she would submit so she could do what she had promised him. He just needed to break her in every way possible. Anything that would help him, he would take, but as he found out, she's one tough nut to crack.

The two of them pressed on each other's lips, wrapping their slippery tongues together. Their sequence of kissing shocked Kusu & Bols as they didn't expect the two 'lovers' to make out so casually...

"Wow, Goku certainly is close to Lady Esdeath, isn't he?" Bols said, seeing Esdeath submit to Goku's lips as he does the same.

"Very." Kusu added, agreeing with Bols, "I've known Esdeath since she was a child. All she every does in her life was kill, destroy, kill. Seeing this side of her, well, it's so refreshing to see. I'm so happy she gets to experience emotions such as love."

"She's never experienced love before, Kusu?"

"Before meeting, Goku? No." Kusu nodded her head left & right, "Esdeath didn't think she could experience it, but here she is, kissing her true lover in front of us. Though, the one thing that makes me question their relationship is how she was able to make Goku fall in love with her."

"I'm sorta with you on that one. Goku seems so nice & is the opposite of Lord Esdeath." Bols added.

"Nonetheless, I'm happy for her. And I hope nothing gets in her way with Goku. They were just meant to be." Kusu said, smiling.

"Same here..."

**-[The 5th Boulder bottom from Esdeath's Main One...]-**

**-[Around the Same Time Goku & Esdeath were Making Out...]-**

Thanks to Kurome's save, her & Wave were hanging on thanks to her sword. Wave was upside down thanks to Kurome catching him with her left hand. She had her hands full as she deemed it difficult to get out of the situation they were in. And the wind blows a soft, cold breeze at them...

"Ow, ow, ow. God, I've never been in such pain before. Goku's really strong, huh?" Wave said, painfully laughing as his body was swinging left & right slowly.

"Shut up, Wave. Your stupid laugh's gonna cost me my grip on you. But yeah, I agree with you. Goku's stupid strong." Kurome said while in pain.

"So, how are we going to get out of this one? You think Goku's going to get us?"

"After the stunt he did on us? I doubt it. He's probably getting rewarded by Esdeath right now. I'm also guessing this is what she meant by showing that Goku isn't who his appearance brings him out to be. And I sort of..." she blushes out of embarrassment, "Learned it the hard way..."

"Kurome..." Wave tilted his head up as he was still upside down, "You like him, don't you?"

"W-What!?" Kurome looks down at Wave as she starting freaking out, "Like him?"

Wave responded, "Yeah. I like him, too. We were both wrong about him and he showed us the hard way. And because of that, I like him. He's going to fit in well with the Jaegers, wouldn't you say?"

"Eh? Oh, that's what you meant..." Kusu looks away embarrassed, "Yeah, I guess he fits in well with us." she later pouted while looking to her right.

"Are you okay? Your face is red..." Wave asked in concern. He noticed her face was completely red.

Kurome grunted, "Ugh, shut up before I drop you, moron." she threatened.

"Uh, right..." Wave gulped after.

"Hey, be quiet for a second." Kurome rudely asked as she felt a surge of energy near them. Her forehead creased a little as she was focusing on the energy signal, "Someone's heading down our way."

Wave widened his eyes after picking up the energy after Kurome, "You're right." he looked above Kurome and saw a figure flying down to them, "Uh! It's Run! Look!"

"Hmm..?" Kurome looked at where Wave was pointing at.

"Nice to see you two alive & almost well..." Run said, hovering next to them, "Esdeath told me to fetch you two since she knows that blast Goku did was fatal. Here, Kurome, hand Wave to me. I'll carry him in my arms."

"Right..."

Showing no mercy to her partner, Kurome threw Wave to Run recklessly, causing him to shriek like a little girl. Now that an injured Wave was in Run's arms, Run turned around and face his back on Kurome for her to jump on him, in between his wings with her sword placed back in her sheath...

"Everyone good?" Run asked.

"Yep." Kurome replied.

"I'm chilling..." Wave answered while still in the most pain.

"Right. To Esdeath & the others...!"

**-[Back to Goku, Esdeath & the Others..]-**

**-[Aftermath of the Kissing Session...]-**

As requested by Goddess of Destruction Esdeath, Run successfully salvaged Wave & Kurome. The 3 together were flying over Esdeath & Goku, as they were seen talking to each other, laughing as the 3 assumed they were enjoying the company of one another.

Hurrying to the bleachers, Run made it to Kusu & Bols as he gently placed Wave down on the first bottom row, with Kurome next to him...

"Ah, welcome back, you three." Kusu greeted them in open arms, "So what do you two think of Goku now, Kurome, Wave?"

"He's no slouch, that's for sure." Wave replied, relying down.

"He's a bit retarded in the brains, but an absolute fit in the brawns for the Jaegers. I like him..." Kurome also replied while dusting her clothes off, "Kusu, could you?"

"I'm already on it." said Kusu as she held her staff in her left hand.

She spun her staff around 5 times to get a good motion going as a baby blue light emerged. Stopping at the 6th, she pointed the head of her staff at the two injured and was now making them glow in the baby blue color thanks to the light. The light overtook their bodies for a solid minute and when it dialed down, the light exploded as if it was a bubble getting popped and the two were brand new again.

Wave, after getting healed by the angel, stood up, "Ah, that's better. Thank you, Kusu. As always, your healing really makes things worth it."

"Anytime, Wave. You are all special to Lord Esdeath, so I tend to do my best in making sure you stick around in her life as she cherishes you all." Kusu smiled.

"So, what do you think Lord Esdeath & Goku are talking about?" Wave asked, looking at them laugh together.

"Lord Esdeath just rewarded Goku with a kiss and I think Kusu told me that she wanted to give him 2 rewards instead of one." Bols answered, confused.

Kusu cuts in, staring, "That's right. To reward Goku after defeating you two, but I am also curious as to what the second reward would be. Oh! That reminds me, guys. From this point on, Goku will now become an official member of the Jaegers. He'll be a very strong asset to the team, so please treat him well."

"R-Right..." the Jaegers responded.

Over to Goku & Esdeath, the two were still seen chatting up a storm. Esdeath had her arms on her stomach, comforting it after laughing hard from one of Goku's jokes that he didn't know struck home to her. But back to the second reward here...

"Aha, most intriguing, Goku. So tell me, what do you want your second reward to be? It can be anything. Anything but me turning over a new leaf since we still have that bet on trying to break me through sex."

Goku snapped his fingers, "Dang. I was hoping my reward could be that. You really are something else, Esdeath."

And Esdeath laughed even more, "Hurry and tell me your reward already. You're killing me with your charming jokes. Remember, aside from the bet from last night, it can be anything. Try not to overthink it, though."

"Hmm, let's see..." Goku puts on his thinking cap, "Gahh, this is hard, man..." his brain was getting fried.

"Perhaps you want to fight another person, say one of the Jaegers?" Esdeath offered.

"Oh, good idea, Esdeath! Make my second award to fight someone again!" Goku said with excitement in his voice.

"Splendid!" Esdeath smiled at him, "A great choice, indeed. Tell me, who is it you want to fight? It can be anyone in the Jaegers. Kurome & Wave again, Run, Bols. Hell, perhaps all of them since you're a God, much like myself. It can be anyone, Goku. Don't be afraid to tell me your answer."

"Right. Let's see..." Goku looked over at the Jaegers who were waving at him as he did it back. He took Esdeath's words in account. She said anyone, so he thought about this long and hard. He already had a taste to what Wave & Kurome can do, so he was curious about Run & Bols. Then, an idea came to him.

"You made up your mind? I can see that look on your face. I know it all too well. You have someone in mind, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, Esdeath." Goku said.

"Good. Who is it you want to find. Any one of the Jaegers?" Esdeath turns towards them as they, with Kusu, waved at her as she did it back.

"I want to fight..." Goku was going to regret this, but screw it. He took a big gulp and pointed at his next contender he wanted to fight so desperately, "You. I want to fight you, Esdeath..."

Goku's answer caused Esdeath to widened her eyes in surprise, "Are you sure about this, Goku?"

"I'm very positive. Absolutely. I know you're a Destroyer Goddess, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you're a strong person. I fought Beerus & barely made it out, haha. And now I want a piece of you."

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right?" Esdeath said, fearing for his safety.

"Just like you said, I thought about it long and hard. And my answer won't change. I want to fight you, Esdeath."

"I see..." Esdeath took him seriously, "Even though I look at you as my true lover, I won't hold back, not even to you. Final warning."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, Esdeath."

Esdeath smiled at him and responded, "You're very brave, I'll give you that. Very well. Kusu?" she looked at her angel.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Fix the arena back to its former glory. Goku's second reward is to fight me."

"WHAT!? YOU, LORD ESDEATH!?" the Jaegers screamed with their eyes circularly widened.

"I'm surprised as you all are, too. But that's his request as his second reward." Esdeath shooked her head, sighing, "So, as the victor, I'll obliged to it."

"This is crazy! We're going to see Esdeath fight Goku? She'll crush him!" Wave said, knowing that Esdeath is a powerhouse.

"Yeah, but out of all of us, he's the strongest, Wave." Bols added, "Maybe he has a chance or something."

"At chance at what, dying? Yeah, he does..." Kurome adjoined, taking shots at Goku's stupidity as she nibbles down her favorite cookies.

"Let's not jump the gun here, guys. We all thought Goku wasn't anything special and yet he bested the two of you." Run said, "Maybe he has something up his sleeve."

"Probably..." Wave looked at Goku, "What a weird guy. What kind of person would want to fight Lord Esdeath as a reward, let alone a second one?"

"Son Goku is that person." Kusu giggled, "Now if you all excuse me, I'll be fixing the ring now." Kusu flew up above the ring and with her staff, she pointed it down. One swoop, the ice arena was new, "There. All done, My Lord!" Kusu shouted, flying back down next to the Jaegers as all of them started sitting down in the same bottom row.

"Good job. Now back to us now." Esdeath turned her attention to Goku, who jumped a few yards back from her, "I see you're already fired up, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah, I am. I'm nervous, but I'm ready & excited!" Goku said, grinning at her while clenching his fists, "Can I request something from you, Esdeath?"

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Esdeath's ears were on him.

"When I first fought Lord Beerus, he toyed with me at first. But that was only because I didn't have my God forms, SSG & SSB. If it's all right with you, I'd like you to take this match seriously."

A simple request, but she accepted, "Very well. For you, My Love, I'll take you on in a serious manner. Just don't expect me to be like that skinny, purple, pussy cat, you hear?"

"Heh, oh, I don't intend on it." Goku smirked.

"Hmph. I'm ready when you are. Come." Esdeath said, inviting him over.

The request has been made and now Goku was going to go all out. Since Esdeath is a Destroyer with God Ki, regular SSJ forms wasn't going to be enough to take her down. So, he decided to use everything he got for this one battle...

"(_SSG wouldn't do much to her since it didn't do much to Jiren when I first fought him. So I'll jump to SSB & stacked that on with the Kaio-Ken!_)" Goku turns on his aura and his hairstyle changed in the form of SSB but his hair color was still black.

"(_I'm sensing God Ki from him. How adorable. If Goku can make Beerus go all out on him, he'll give me run for my money or something. I best to not let my guard down, not even for a second_)." Esdeath was staring down Goku as she was ready when he is.

"Alright. Here goes...!"

Goku transformed in his SSB form, shocking the Jaegers that he could do such a thing. The sudden transformation created a wind force that blew Esdeath's long hair back but she held on to her General Cap. But for the Jaegers, they had a hard time keeping their eyes open...

"Holy crap, guys! Look at Goku's hair! It's blue!" Wave pointed out.

"Hey, can you all sense his Ki? 'Cause I can't!" Bols brought up.

"He has God Ki, like Lord Esdeath. I didn't think there was a being who could have that, other than Destroyers..." Run said.

"So he was hiding more power from us. How lame..." Kurome pouted to her left as she felt insulted.

"Your Ki isn't bad, Goku. But I know that's not all you got." Esdeath teased.

"Hehe, you're right. It's not. Right now, I'm at my full power of SSB. But you're in for a treat 'cause now I'm going to add the Kaio-Ken! _**Kaio-Ken x20!**_"

And now Goku's aura has an aura. With blue in the inside and red on the outside, Goku was at max strength. Getting in his fighting stance, he had already powered up an attack, a physical one that's going to involve his right fist in a couple of moments...

"Combining SSB with the Kaio-Ken is always my been my trump card! Jiren is able to handle this like it's nothing. So, let's see if you can, Esdeath! _**Here I come! Prepare yourself!**_" Goku said, racing over to Esdeath with the urge to land first blood.

As Goku travels his way to Esdeath, his aura was leaving a destructive trail as his right hand was emitting such a golden bright color. For this attack, in Goku's background, a golden yellow dragon was shown behind him as it indicted what Goku's big attack was. When he closed in on her, he chanted out the words...

"_**DRAGON FIST...!**_"

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Planet Dranakis, Infirmary Room...**

**(Around the Same Time Goku was About to Square Off with Esdeath...)**

* * *

During the time Goku was talking to Esdeath, discussing what his second reward should be, Seryu had finally regained consciousness. Sitting on a bed, lying down, next to her was Dr. Stylish. He kept her company to look over her injuries he managed to heal up. He was reading a novel he invested so much time in and he was only halfway through.

Turning a page, he noticed Seryu was awake. So he placed his book down on a drawer next to him to check up on her...

"You're awake, Seryu. I didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow."

"Dr. Stylish." Seryu laid up, "What happened to me? Ugh, man. How long was I out?"

"You've been sleeping for over 26 hours. As to what happen to you, well, let's just say Night Raid has a new member. Several new members..."

Now things were coming back to her. Seryu's eyes were dilated as she started remembering what happened to her not too long ago. Her face looked as though she was stressed, and knowing what she got put through, it was certainly the case. She was having a panic attack, and was rapidly breathing in & out...

"Seryu, calm down. Here, here, have some medicine. This should help you ease the pain." Dr Stylish handled over two blue pills to Seryu as she gulped them both, "The pills will help you ease the nerves for 48 hours."

"Thank you, Dr. Stylish." Seryu sighed.

"So what happened when you were chasing Lubbock of Night Raid?"

"When I was chasing him, he was already with Night Raid. Stylish, the person I got my ass handed to was a new member of Night Raid. He goes by the name of Vegeta."

"Vegeta, hmm? Such an odd name if I ever hear of one. What does he look like?"

She closed her eyes to try to get a clear imagine of him, "He's in shape, has a widow's peak and has some sort of battle armor of the color blue. Not to mention he has the power to transform."

"Transform, you say? How interesting." Dr. Stylish had his right leg over his left, "This is most intriguing, Seryu. Who would've thought Najenda would recruit someone who can pull off a feat like that? What was the transformation like?"

"Nothing had changed that much but his hair. Vegeta had black hair at first, but thanks to the transformation, he changed from black to golden yellow!"

"I see." Dr. Stylish took down notes, "We have to go tell Lord Esdeath about this. Surely, she'll know what to do, am I right?"

"Speaking of Lord Esdeath, where is she? And where is everyone?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about the new recruit."

"N-New recruit?" Seryu raised her left eyebrow, "What happened when I was out?"

Dr. Stylish responded to Seryu with his right index finger up, readying to explain, "While you were out cold, Esdeath had finally found her true lover."

"Really? She has? That's great!" Seryu said as she was happy for her.

"He goes by the name of Son Goku. Appearance alone, he's an absolute hunk in whom I want to have a night alone with, if you know what I'm saying, haha." Dr. Stylish teased with one eye closed.

"S-Sure..."

"Anyway, he's someone who apparently is stronger than all of us combined. That's what Lord Esdeath said to me, though. After we recruited him, we all went to go conquer a planet that was two months long overdue and when we all came back to this planet, Her Majesty issued out a 2v1 for Goku. Him against Wave & Kurome."

"I don't usually doubt Lord Esdeath's leadership since I am her humble follower, but isn't that overkill?"

"I'm thinking the same thing. Even though Lord Esdeath told us he's not a weakling, I still had doubts. There's been some explosions here and there, and I felt Goku's energy skyrocket out the roof. His energy, if you could've sense it right now, was way, way stronger than Wave's & Kurome's."

"Well, what's happening now? Seryu asked, getting out of bed.

"That's what I'm wondering right now, Seryu. I don't know." Stylish sighed, letting curiosity get to him.

As their conversation continued on, the two heard an explosion that shook the house. There was a miniature earthquake that shook the infirmary to where Stylish & Seryu fell on their bottoms. Everything in that room was shaking. Some items in the room fell to the ground, with one of them being the novel Stylish was reading...

"What the heck was that?" Seryu asked, getting up.

"Gah, it must be Wave, Kurome, & our lovely new recruit. They're probably stirring up a storm outside in the ice arena Lord Esdeath made." Dr. Stylish speculated.

"Then let's not waste any more time then, Stylish!" Seryu helped Stylish up and held onto his right hand, "Let's go see the fight! I must see if his sense of justice is on par with ours!"

"Hmm, very well." Dr. Stylish, smiling, "You seem better now so why not? Lead the way, girl."

Seryu smiled at him, "Right!"

And the two left the Infirmary Room...

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Planet Dranakis, Ice Arena (Destroyed...)**

**Present Time...**

* * *

The whole entire ice boulder, with everyone in it, was placed in a large case of smoke. The aftermath of SSBKK Goku's Dragon Fist led everyone wondering if Esdeath had survive such a strong hit. In their eyes, for some odd reason, they were able to see Goku's punch connect, but after that? Everything went AWOL. The moment Goku managed to 'touch' Esdeath, everything started going south for the Universe 7 Saiyan.

Running out of the house, Dr. Stylish & Seryu finally met up with Kusu & the others. Running to them, Seryu got their attention by waving at them, yelling in the process...

"Hey, everyone! What's going on?" Seryu shouted.

"Seryu, you're alright!" Wave was the first to greet her, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Seryu took the compliment as she & Stylish sat next with the rest of the members.

"So, can anyone care to fill us in on the details here? I thought Goku was facing you two here..." Stylish said, confused.

"Right now, you two, Goku is facing off with the Goddess of Destruction." Kusu answered.

"Wait, hold on. Did you say Goddess of Destruction!?" Seryu & Stylish repeated.

"That's right. You heard me clearly. Goku is facing Lord Esdeath. This large puff of smoke was Goku's doing. He went full power on Esdeath and charged at her with an attack I believe to be called the Dragon Fist?" Kusu continues to explain, "Somehow, he managed to hit her and with that a large smoke bomb came out. That's where we currently are."

"Yeah, not to mention the Goku's connected attack blew all of us away. Thank you once again, Kusu, for catching all of us from falling out of this ice boulder." Wave said, scratching the back of his head, shamelessly.

"The shockwave made by Goku & Esdeath wasn't something you all couldn't avoid. But again, you are all welcome." Kusu smiled at them.

"Hey, the smoke's clearing up." Kurome pointed out with her right index finger.

The results were in. As the smoke cleared out, everyone saw what they didn't expect to see, even though they've been with the Destroyer since recruitment day. In their own POVs, they all saw the ice arena destroyed. Kusu was the only one who saw the outcome of this match and wasn't surprised. But she did admire Goku's bravery in challenging her best friend...

"(_Just as I thought, not a single scratch was put on Esdeath. That's the Universe 10 Goddess of Destruction of you. Hee-hee, none other than my best friend!_)" Kusu smiled to herself.

"Guys, holy crap. Do you see this?" Wave's eyes were shaking.

"I see it and again, I still don't believe it..." Bols shudders.

It happened in an instant. The Jaegers saw Esdeath as the victor. She was seen on top of Goku, who reverted back to his base form as he made a face most rebels wouldn't make. He was scared. In his base form, in front of him, he saw Esdeath with her chilling Destruction aura. Her eyes were glowing baby blue and her aura looked as though it was oozing out. Her left hand was on his chest while she pointed her right index & middle finger directly on Goku's face.

Esdeath's aura automatically overtook Goku's, and destroyed it overall. The energy built in the Dragon Fist was also destroyed and her razor sharp eyes sent chills down Goku's spine. Her right index & middle finger that was aligned together oozed out energy strong enough to wipe out a galaxy over 10 times.

Goku couldn't believe it. Everything went out just like that? How did Goku went from charging at her, to getting pinned down with her on top?

Her eyes were dilated and her face looked as though she committed genocide. Never in Goku's life has ever he felt this scared before in his entire life. This pressure he was feeling right now, it felt much stronger than Jiren's, and much darker than Beerus'...

"Fight's over, Goku. _**You lose...**_"

**End of Chapter 7...**

* * *

**A/N: I can't tell you guys how many times I enjoyed reading this chapter. It was such a blast making lol. So, as you all can tell, as request from you guys and from many private messages, I decided to put Kurome in the harem. Don't know why you all would want to see a sister rivalry, but hey, I guess I can make that work. I got an idea as to how I can fit her in.**

**Ch8 will be in one part, but it should be a good one. Just not as great as this one. Also, the scene where Goku was kissing back Esdeath is explained. All Goku has to do is make Esdeath submit to him, so she can fill her end of the bargain and change her ways. But you all read it for yourselves. It's going to hard to do so.**

**Next chapter will be the rescue operation, so look out for that! Aside from Goku meeting the Jaegers, I have more ideas waiting to get dished out, so please continue to enjoy DARAGON, everyone!**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about Dokkan, shall we? The 5th year anniversary is here by the time you're reading this and for my luck? It was pretty alright, I guess. Here are my pulls...**

**LR Gogeta's Banners (In 1000 stones...)**

-LR STR Gogeta (2 Dupes)

-LR INT Cell (Rainbowed)

-LR PHY SSJ Gogeta (Rainbowed)

-AGL SSJ Gogeta (Rainbowed)

-PHY SSJ Broly (3 Dupes)

The rest of the featured units after PHY SSJ Broly **(all rainbowed)**

**LR TEQ Vegito's Banners (2.7k stones...)**

-AGL SSJ Future Trunks & Mai (3 Dupes)

-LR AGL SSJ Teen Gohan (3 Dupes)

-INT SSJ Vegito (already rainbowed)

-TEQ DBS Future Trunks (2 Dupes)

-AGL Zamasu (3 Dupes)

-The rest of the featured units after AGL Zamasu **(already rainbowed)**

**A/N: Guys, I'm so fuckin' pissed I didn't pull LR Vegito or Bardock & Gine. I mean, Vegito's an LR, so that's to be expected, but Bardock & Gine? It's like the game knows my love for them and said 'fuck you, here's a dozen SSJ4 Gogetas'! I'll pull Bardock & Gine someday, and I'll buy LR Vegito when he comes to the Baba Shop.**

**Not even the absurd amount of tickets gave me them, like, wtf. I have 1k stones left, so when LR INT Goku Black & LR PHY Broly trio comes later on tonight in this 5 year celebration, I'll update my pulls again in the next DARAGON Ch lol. Guess my luck ran out with Vegito, huh? That's why Gogeta's better lol. I'm joking, I'm joking. I love them both equally :)**

**twisterblake2015: Ty!**

**fanfictionboy1998: Ty, and to you, as well!**

**supersaiyanman290: Ty!**

**gamelover41592: Yep, I'm with you on that one. Goku's gonna need all the luck he can get.**

**666: And Kurome is in! After a ridiculous amount of private messages, I've been convinced to add her in for some 'sister rivalry'. When he finds out about Chi-Chi's death, it will definitely take some time for him to forgive Esdeath. As for Xeno Goku, he'll be as he is in the DBH universe. So he's much stronger than the three Gokus. I'm not going to nerf him. Jiren may be stronger than all the G.O.D. but in my story, I'm making him only stronger than 10 of the Destroyers. Esdeath & the Universe 12 can clap him. If you don't like that, I'm sorry then. And tyvm. **

**BomBashious: Well, it'll get there, someday lol. With the progress in favs & follows, I'm fine with where it stands for now. Though, I would like it if it hits 100 favs & follows. As for your suggestion, I guess I'll do that after I upload this chapter. Thanks for loving my fic, btw. And yeah, you're right. It's ridiculous on how the girls in AGK acts since half this story is AGK. But that's just me making it that way, so... yeah. I would have had one of the girls acknowledge Vegeta, but this is a harem for Goku lol. Plus, I'm a heavy VegeBul shipper.**

**Imperial warlord: Tyvm! For the Destroyers, you're right about that. I just made it that way for Esdeath 'cause I thought it'd be more interesting that way. And yeah, the overconfidence in Night Raid will come to bite them in the ass.**

**GeoNovaWraith: She really does make to have him love her, so she did whatever it took to try to make it happen. Also, fuck you for jinxing my pulls lol.**

**Guest: Thank you and, uh, I didn't need to know that.**

**asim rockstar: We'll cross that bridge when we get there.**

**Guest: And Kurome is added!**

**drake202: Yes, a lemon is unexpected but the thought of Esdeath being a million year old virgin got to me so much that I decided to turn it into a lemon. Hope it was good or something. If not, then that's alright, too. The rescue mission will come next chapter so the match wasn't spoiled. And of course, ty.**

**WhereThe PartyAt: That's pretty much Goku, yep. Kurome is in it, so I hope you're happy or something lol. Thanks for your wishes, but I'm sad I didn't pull BadaGine. I mean LR Gogeta is cool, but I was expecting to also pull Bardock, too, you feel me?**

**A/N: Also, are you guys down if I make another crossover story? I'm thinking of making an only pairing story between DB & Bleach. A pairing that's so fuckin' bizarre I just felt the need to make it. I want to make a pairing story of Goku & Candice Catnipp. Don't know why, but I really want to make that story for some reason. If ya'll say yes, I'll make it sometime soon. If ya'll say no, I'll still make it 'cause I really think Goku would pair up well with the Quincy girl lol. **

**Let me know what you all think, okay? **

**Later.**


	8. Kill the Rescue Operation

**A/N: Yo! How is everyone's day going? Hope you're all doing great. I'm doing fine myself, actually. I have school next week, so yeah. Some of you may already be in school by the time this is up, so... I pray you are all safe and are wearing masks.**

**By the way, as if I didn't mention this enough, this is SubarashiLawl. I changed my name to Sitri Vollstandig just 'cause I felt like it. Sounds way more official than my old name, not that I don't like it, I just feel as though I needed a change on this shitty site.**

**Thx for 100+ favs & follows! Ya'll rock!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 8: Kill the Rescue Operation...**

**FULL RECAP: **From the beginning, when Goku was told about Esdeath & her involvement with Universe 10, he was eager to see how strong she actually was. Transported to Universe 10, to Esdeath's home, he was given the opportunity to fight 2 of the strongest members of the Jaegers, Wave & Kurome.

After defeating them with such ease, he was met with a reward he thoroughly enjoyed picking out. And that reward was facing Esdeath herself. She was shocked to hear such a request, but she accepted it just to please. Fully loaded and fully powered to the max, Goku went all out. By stacking the Kaio-Ken x20 on SSB, he wasted no time in trying to end the fight.

One simple Dragon Fist and an explosion occurred. The battle was over in a flash. The one who won the battle in a blink of an eye was... Esdeath. She reigned supreme by getting on top of Goku, who reverted back to base form, while glaring down at him with such a scary presence that even he acknowledged...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Ice Arena (Destroyed...)**

* * *

_**-(First Person POV)-**_

**Ugh... shit. Esdeath's gonna have my head. Her house is on fire, with smoke coming out from everywhere. The majority of the Jaegers are down and out and I'm the last one standing. **This had to happen right after Lord Esdeath & Kusu left for a brief calling by that Zeno King of All guy.

They took Goku. Najenda... Night Raid with its new members and... _**Akame**_. My dearest sister, Akame. All of them, right after Lord Esdeath left this universe, dropped from the sky and roughly landed on us.

My clothes are ripped to shreds and I'm gushing out blood everywhere. I'm standing on one knee, holding my sword upside down with it being implanted in the ice. Looking up, with blood covering my left eye, I see all of Night Raid in that weird cube, looking down at me.

What a load of crap. How the hell was I supposed to know my sister's group brought in new members. Those new guys, I hate to admit it, but they're way stronger than all of the members of the Jaegers.

Shit... shit.. fuck.

What am I going to do...?

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Ice Arena**

**(10 Day Earlier...)**

* * *

**-(**_**First Person POV)-**_

**I... can't believe it. The match between Goku & Lord Esdeath is over. Just like that?** All of us on the bleachers were awestruck with what we just witnessed. As it turns out, Goku held back on Wave & I by a lot. He held back that much power but he still kicked our asses. And if that wasn't enough, the weirdo even knows how to sense God Ki & has a divine transformation. How do I know this, you may ask? The moment Goku turned into his blue form or whatever, I, or either of the Jaegers couldn't sense his Ki...

"Haha, holy shit..." Wave said, struggling to speak.

"What a letdown. And here I thought we were going to see Lord Esdeath actually try a little. But nonetheless, it was an amazing match." Dr. Stylish said, uncrossing his legs.

"True." Bols nodded, "We don't get much challengers that would want to challenge Lord Esdeath, so it's refreshing."

"Hey, so, is Goku a deity or something? At his full power, when his hair turned blue, I couldn't sense his Ki." Wave asked.

"Actually, Wave, he is." Kusu answered, looking at him to her right, "Goku is a Saiyan who can undergo multiple transformations, with two of them being God forms. SSG & SSB. His blue form is the strongest seeing as though we were all witnessing it right in front of us earlier."

"And yet, Lord Esdeath just crapped on his blue form." I added, placing my left hand under my chin with my left elbow on my left thigh, "Kch. It's bad enough he beated Wave & me, but to think he held back _**that **_much power? God, that's so frustrating..."

"Well, what matters most is that he's alive. He survived Lord Esdeath & that he's an official member of the Jaegers. So, I'd say it's a win-win either way." Run said, concluding the match.

Back at the arena, which was in shambles, Goku was still positioned down by Esdeath. He was quiet, but I couldn't tell much. Esdeath's aura was still covering the both of them and I could still see her face.

The look she was giving to Goku was something she would give to those who would oppose her. Her right index & middle fingers were pointed at Goku's face as it was lighted up in her energy, Destruction energy. Esdeath's aura looked as though it unstable with it wiggling so slowly to the left, then the right. Oh, did I mention her energy is Destruction? 'Cause the ground they're on that's in contact with them is getting destroyed, slowly...

"(_This is... Esdeath. Holy crap_)." Goku quietly shuddered, "(_I was at full power and she just took me down instantly_)."

Goku was still in shock with what just happened. I'm just going to go on a limb here and assume that attack he tried to do was probably one of his strongest attacks, so he's trembling at how Esdeath was able to counter it so fast and easily.

Speaking of Esdeath, it appears she snapped back to reality after staring down at Goku with such a killing intent for 5 minutes...

"Eh!?" Esdeath tilted her head back, making her aura disappear, "Oh, I apologize, Goku. I got a little bit carried away." she got up after, helping Goku in the process. "It's been so long since last I had a challenger who's has God Ki, like me."

"R-Right..." Goku nervously sweats, hinging.

"Hmm?" Esdeath took noticed at Goku's behavior, noticing that something was up with him. And so she responded, "Something on your mind, My Love?"

"Yeah. So, could you tell me what happened? I charged at you and in a blink of an eye, I was on the ground. How on earth did you stop my Dragon Fist?"

"Oh, that? It was quite simple, really."

"Really? Please, tell me!" Goku asked, running up to her.

Goku was all up on Esdeath & because of that, she blushed so hard. His face was so close to hers, to which, her face turned red. Man, Kusu was right. It's so rare to see Esdeath like this. But I guess I don't mind. Goku kinda does have that on me, too, as well - -_**Wait... **_

What the hell did I just say...?

"Basically, your Dragon Fist, as you yelled it to my face earlier, was met with my aura. My aura consists of Destruction energy that allows me to destroy anything that comes in contact with it."

"Similar to Lord Beerus! But you didn't say Hakai, though..."

"Not everything has to be pointed at for me to destroy. Using Hakai can also be used as a defense mechanism. Once I destroyed your Dragon Fist, all I did was use brute strength and tossed you to the ground. And the rest, well, you can figure that out, right?"

Goku gave Esdeath some space. "Yeah. I do (_Hehe, wow. If she can do something so simple like that, how am I, or Night Raid, going to beat someone like that?_)"

"You look disappointed. Oh no, did I ruin the fight by ending it so shortly abrupt?"

"Hmm?" Goku widened his eyes. "Oh, no, no! You didn't! I said for you to not hold back. I can grasp at what kind of person you are. I don't know how you do it, but you're clearly stronger than me."

"Oh, you flatter me, Goku." Esdeath smiled at him with blushing cheeks, "At least you had fun in challenging a Destroyer like me, right?"

"Sure!" Goku chuckled. "Hey, uh, can we fight again?"

By that request, Esdeath fell on her back. So did I, Kusu, & the Jaegers, too...

"Errr... why don't we hold that off for another time, okay? I wouldn't want to upset the expectations from the Jaegers." Esdeath said, looking back at us.

"Oh, okay. So, what now?" Goku looked at her dumbfounded.

"We're going to be doing some training exercise, that's what." Esdeath responded, crossing her arms. "Now that you're a part of the Jaegers, and my lover, it's a protocol for you to learn more about them."

"But I already know all of their names. You know, when you first introduced me to them?"

"And I don't doubt that. But I'm talking about getting to form a bond with them. As you can see, every member in the Jaegers would sacrifice an arm or a leg to save their own. Their relationship with each other is immeasurable. Since you're a new member, I want you to bond with them, too."

Goku stared at us unexpectedly. Picking us off with his stare, one-by-one, he looked back at Esdeath. "Like a bonding test?"

"Something like that, yes. So tell me this, Goku, who do you want to bond with first? You have a variety of choices." Esdeath waved her right arm as a pathway for Goku to pick.

"Hmm..." Goku placed his right hand under his chin.

I have no idea what they're talking about, but for some reason, I can see that whatever Goku's response is, it would refer to me. I know this because he's staring at me. And so, I widened my eyes at him...

"What do you suppose Lord Esdeath is telling Goku?" Wave asked.

"She's probably telling us that she wants Goku to pick one of us to fight him or something..." Run said, guessing it as it was his best bet.

"Eh?" Bols freaked out a little. "Up against a God? I sure hope I don't get picked!"

Whatever Esdeath was telling Goku, he sure was taking his sweet time. 2 minutes later, it would seem he got his choice. For imagery, one would say a lightbulb appeared above his head...

"I got it!" Goku snapped his fingers.

"By that tone, I can see that you have. So, who do you want to bond with first?"

"(_Out of all of them, Wave seems to be the normal one. And out of all of them, Kurome, Akame's little sister, seems a little unstable_). I chose to bond with... Kurome." Goku answered.

"Excellent choice, Love. Kurome, I need you to come over here." Esdeath ordered.

"Hmm? Coming..." I said, walking over to them with my sword inside of my sword sheath in my right hand. "Is there something you need from me?"

"There is." Esdeath placed her left hand on Goku's right shoulder. "Starting right now, I want you & Goku to bond, just like how I made everyone do with each other."

I flinched a little. My shoulders slouched and I slowly turned at Goku. He looked at me, smiling & waving at me as if we were best of friends...

"Out of all people, I get chosen first?"

"I didn't pick you. Goku did. Apparently, he wanted to bond with you first for some reason, so I'm just carrying it out."

"But most people would choose Seryu since she's the spokesperson of the group." I added to give more context.

"True, but seeing as though he picked you when Seryu was the first choice in hand, I certainly don't mind. It's a change of pace."

For real? A change of pace? This person is just like Wave, only he's a Saiyan who loves to fight more & more...

"How long do I have to put up with this?"

"Until you & him are able to bond. Even if it takes 10 years, I want you to make sure he cooperates well with you, and the others in the near future."

"S-Sure..." I nervously sweat, looking left. "Say, not that I'm not doubting your words, Lord Esdeath, but doesn't that mean you won't get to hang out with him more?"

Esdeath widened her eyes just a little bit. She wasn't taken by surprise with my words, no. Rather, she had a feeling I would say that...

"Believe me, Kurome, there's nothing in the world I like more than to be with my Goku." Esdeath closed her eyes and sighed, putting her arms out in front of me in a shape of a W. Later, she looked at me. "Unfortunately, something urgent came up. Apparently, the Grand Priest arranged a meeting with me & Kusu. I'm a little curious as what the meeting will be about, but until I get there, it's all assumptions at this rate. We depart in the next 20 minutes and I won't be back until who knows how long."

"Wait, I have to try to bond with him until you come back?" I asked.

Esdeath quickly responded, "Yes. If it takes longer than that, then so be. Hopefully, though, it shouldn't 'cause no offense, Kurome, I don't see you as Goku's type."

Wow... she's not wrong, but still... wow. That stings, figuratively...

"How do you suppose I go at it? I mean, as you know, I'm not really the one who starts up the approach."

"Hmm? Then, try to, Kurome. Can't be that hard. I know for a fact that you'll come to love Goku as much as I do. Well, not as much as me, but you get it. There's doubt in your mind, so I want you to get rid of that. I'm counting on you."

"And if I don't?"

She looked at me with an expression. Because I'm one of her favorites, she wasn't going to get all heated with me...

"Easy. I'll just keep shoving him down your throat, whether you like it or not. As long as you're able to open up to him, member-to-member, then everything should be fine."

That's Lord Esdeath for ya. She always gets what she wants. Whether it's because of her title, her power and duration, she's not afraid to say what's on her mind. And so, I softly grunted...

"And what about the others? Are you going to making them go to this trouble like how you're making me?"

Esdeath smiled. "No. I'm certain that they'll come to enjoy Goku. You're just a different breed. But not in a disabled way."

"R-Right..."

Is that her way of saying I'm mentally challenged...?

"Goku..." Esdeath called for him, snapping her fingers as it grabbed his attention. "Come over here, please."

"Hmm?" Goku had his hands behind his head and tilted back in the air, looking at the dark blue sky as it was pointed out he didn't hear our conversation. "Coming."

He hopped over to us, with his hands behind his head still, before letting go. He stood next to Esdeath as it made her smile tremendously...

"What's up? You guys done talking?"

"Yes, we are. Although it's temporary, it pains me that we have to part ways. Kusu & I have been summoned by the Grand Priest for some important matters he wishes to discuss. So, it'll take days, weeks, months even, who knows. But he's the Grand Priest, so I must comply."

"Gosh, what could be so important that could take months?" Goku asked, lifting his left eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Usually, whenever I meet up with him, whatever he ask of me, it's very time consuming. No matter how long it takes, by the time I come back, I want the two of you to form some sort of relationship. I want all members of the Jaegers to be all friendly with each other. That's an order."

"Y-Yes, My Lord/ Okay..." Goku & I said.

"Good. As it turns out in your favor, Kurome, the rest of the Jaegers will be sent out on a solo mission."

"Solo? Wait, you're not suggesting..."

"What's she suggesting...?" Goku asked, turning his head to me, then Esdeath.

"Uh-huh. They're going to head to other planets of my choosing and make sure it's a planet worthy. If not, then I give them the cue to destroy it. If I remember right, you held the title of the most planets destroyed by 47. Seryu with 45. And the rest in the 30s." Esdeath said, placing her right fingers under her chin to brainstorm the destruction of planets results.

"Seryu's gonna beat my record, My Lord. Can't you put the planet hunts for another day?"

"Sorry. No can do. This is for your own good." Esdeath replied head patting me as I pouted a little. "I want you to bond with him, even if it means he's the only person you can talk to on this planet."

"You really don't have to do all this, Lord Es- -"

"Sorry, I do." Esdeath said, interrupting me. "I need you to like him."

When it was set and done, Esdeath got a signal from Kusu. She looked at the angel and nodded once at her. All of us regrouped and Esdeath eventually told everyone the plan of what they were going to do, while I'm stuck on this planet with the one guy who can match Esdeath... sort of.

After telling everyone what their roles will be, they all got started. If I think about, not only will I not see Esdeath for a couple of days, the same goes with the Jaegers.

Kusu fetched the God Cube and everyone was inside of it. Everyone but Esdeath as she rushed to Goku to give him a farewell kiss. After that quick direct kiss, she looked at Goku and smiled at him, cheeks blushing as her left hand was on his left cheek. When I looked at Goku, I could see his cheeks blushing, too.

Does he have a crush on her, too?

After saying their goodbyes, the God Cube with everyone inside of it departed. Kusu was on top of the cube, sitting down, while Esdeath & the others were waving at us. I didn't wave back, but I know that they know I do care for them. Goku, on the other hand, waved at them while putting on such an angelic smile.

How charming. That was sarcasm, by the way if you readers didn't know.

With Goku waving, I heard Esdeath giggled even though she & the others were so far up in the sky. And the next thing Goku & I knew, the God Cube ascended at the speed Kusu gave it. And now, I'm alone with Goku...

"Haha, so now it's just the two of us, Kurome." Goku said, putting his arm down after waving our crew goodbye. "So, what do you suggest we do in order to bond? Uh..."

I looked at Goku with a defined look on my face. To answer his question, it's simple. With my sword sheath in my left hand, I took out my sword and waved the tip of it at his face, point blank...

"Easy. We're going to go again, you against me. I want a rematch."

"Hmm?" he widened his eyes in surprise while looking down on me. "Is that how people in the Jaegers bond or something? 'Cause that's a cool way to get to know each other."

"Tch. Not really, I just want to beat the crap out of you."

"Eh?"

"Don't '_**eh**_' me, Goku. You may be a part of the Jaegers, but that still doesn't justify how you held back against me. Now..."

To show that I meant what I said, I went full power on him, in the process of blowing his hair back in making him look dumbfounded...

"Unless you want to spend an eternity with me, go full power. Don't hold back."

"Man... you sure are still holding that thought of me holding back against you & Wave, huh? Alright, you got yourself a deal." Goku said, smiling at me as he placed his clenched right fist at the center of his left palm. "Make sure you don't have any regrets in asking me this, okay?"

"Just shut up and go SSB already..." I asked, tired of his smart remarks.

"Right!" Goku smirked.

My aura was still there, out in front for him to see as it didn't seem to put a scare on Goku. But rather, he got excited. Weirdo. He separated his feet from each other to give it some space. One second, he closed his eyes, then he reopened them, smirking.

That's the look of an overly confident person. That's annoying, but it shows character that you're strong. Despite getting my ass handled to him, I'm excited to see where this leads. I don't care if this is overkill for me...

"Here goes... _**HARGHH!**_"

He showed his aura by exploding it on me. A fat aura that was brought in the process of getting squeezed out, his hair started blinking blue. There were cracks below his feet and tiny pebbles levitating around him.

What a showoff, honestly...

"_**AGHH! YEE-AHH!**_"

And a bright blue light simmered everywhere. As it simmered down, I was now in the presence of Goku, in his God form, while having full access to God Ki. Wow, I never seen such spiky hair before, let alone it being blue...

"This is SSB, Kurome." Goku said with his arms angled upwards to his shoulders. "Try not to get startled just 'cause you can't sense my Ki, okay?"

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to." I said, assuring him.

This is it. We're both at our full power here, so anything goes. Except... I know he's going to kick my ass, but I rather have it that than leave it at when he went easy on me from earlier. While he's looking happy & excited, it would seems he dropped his guard.

Perfect...

"Here I go...!" Right away, I sprinted to him with full speed ahead. Let's see where this goes. Prepare yourself, Esdeath's lover...!

**-[7 Hours Later...]-**

Within 7 hours we duked it out, Goku came out as the victor. I mean, obviously. I know he was way stronger than me, but still... that didn't stop me. In that 7 hours, I gave it everything I had, but to see Goku not break a sweat while using just his right index finger... what an upset that is.

I was on all fours, looking at the ground, at the pond of sweat I made. My sword was a few feet away from me, precisely to my right. I can't tell you guys enough with the amount of heavy breathing I did.

One sweat drop was right under my chin, waiting for its turn to fall into the pond I made. My heart keep beating so fast, and I continued panting. God, this is so frustrating...

"Phew..." Goku turned off his blue form and reverted back to base. "What a good match. I had fun." He then walked towards me as my head was still down.

Man... he's Esdeath's lover, all right. Aside from Esdeath & Kusu, that makes him the strongest out of the Jaegers. The thought of someone from a different universe being the strongest here continued spiraling inside my head. I narrowed my eyes down on the ice, wondering how this all came to be until my thoughts were interrupted...

"Hey, good match, Kurome. Although you lost to me a hundred times, it's still fun fighting you."

"Heh, you hear yourself? A hundred times, Goku. I've never lost so badly to an opponent I can slash down."

"But... you can't slash me down. I'm stronger than you."

"Err... okay, that was uncalled for."

"Hmm, cheer up. We still have to bond in order to make Esdeath believe we actually did it, you know? There, there..." Goku said, getting on his knees as he got closer to me.

Goku, with his right hand, placed it on my head and proceeded to head pat me. In doing so, I widened my eyes & immediately turned my head up to find that my face was very, very close to his. And... and that made me feel so weird...

"(_During those hours of fighting her, she's clearly the opposite of Akame. I mean, they're both killers, but when fighting Kurome, I sensed nothing but negative energy. It felt so... unstable_)." Goku continued narrowing his eyes at him while still head patting me. "Hey, so, you still wanna go at it? The score is 100-0."

I was still awestruck by the fact he would head pat me as if I'm a dog or something. My heart stopped beating fast and it resorted to beating slow now, and in that moment, I realized I was caught up in the moment. Taken by surprise by Goku's sudden action, he pointed something out to me that made me feel a little bit embarrassed...

"Your cheeks are red, Kurome. Are you okay...?"

"Eh!?" I flinched a little.

Later, to get out of this embarrassing situation, I slapped his hand to stop him front continuously head patting me. Doing that, Goku was taken as to why I would do that. Nonetheless, it didn't bother him...

"Ugh, whatever. It's getting late. We should get some sleep." I said, getting up to retrieve my sword. I glanced down at it after due to because I couldn't even lay a scratch on him. "... Goku."

"Yes?"

"We're bonding out of Esdeath's order, but let's make one thing clear, okay? We're not going to do that kind of bonding."

"I... don't think I follow..." said Goku scratching his hair confusedly.

"As in, I'm not going to share a bed with you as some sort of bonding crap." I inquired, adding more details.

"Oh! Sure, sure, haha. I wouldn't want that anyway. Not that there's anything wrong about you, I just want to take things slow."

"Right..." I glanced at him with my arms crossed. "You gonna head in or what?" I said, pointing at the front door with my right thumb.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Yes, I am! There's still some leftover food from last night that Kusu made for me. I'm gonna go eat all of it!"

"Of course you are, Goku." I sighed. "Right after you eat, what are you going to do?"

"Well..." Goku looked up at the sky. "I was kinda hoping to explore the rest of this planet."

"Planet Dranakis?"

"Yep! Esdeath said there's no living organisms here except for her, Kusu & the Jaegers. I know she's not lying and all, but still, I want to check it out."

"... ... .." All I did was look at him. Don't know why he would think that, but there really isn't anything below us that's living. "Hmph. We can check it out tomorrow morning, if you like. As a way to bond and shit..."

"I'd like that." Goku smiled, standing at the front door that was open.

"...!" I widened my eyes. Goddamn it. There's that feeling again! How on earth does a simple smile, such as his, put me in a weird feeling? He's not... I'm not falling for him- - Am I? Is it because he humiliated me so badly in the 7 hours and from our first match? Such a travesty, I'm in. "Just head inside already..."

Our conversation came to an end, and the two of us headed inside of Esdeath's home. Goku had already entered inside and immediately rushed his way to the kitchen's fridge. As for me, the moment he went inside, I just stop myself from entering inside, looking down on the ice as I tightened my grip on my sword sheath.

My eyes were covered by my front bangs, my cheeks were blushing red, and I was breathing heavily. I didn't want Goku to see this, but damn his smile. With each breath I take, the cold air makes it visible. When I uncovered my eyes, I made a face I thought I could never make. The face of a girl who's trying to confess or something...

"Idiot..."

And I went inside later...

* * *

**Morning**

**Planet Dranakis, Esdeath's Home, the Dining Room...**

* * *

**(**_**-First Person POV**_**-)**

**I got bed head for sleeping too comfortably. Overall, I slept good. My hair's so messy, I got sleepy eyes, and today's the day I explore this planet with Goku as a way of bonding. **On days off, I prefer sleeping in because other than killing worthless trash for a living, I love sleeping in peace. Graciously enough, Esdeath gave each of the Jaegers our own room, so I'm here, in my room, awake grumpy.

After washing up in my bathroom, I got dressed. Putting on my red gauntlets and my outfit that I usually wear, I took a big sigh...

"Sigh... what a weird dream."

And by that I mean I had a dream where I got all close to Goku, that weirdo that Esdeath likes so much. What does she see in him? 'Cause whatever it is, it's putting an effect on me, too. Whatever it is, I've got to get it out of me. Goku belongs to Esdeath, not me.

Kch. Whatever.

My stomach's growling, so I'm going to get something to eat, to start off the day. Heading downstairs, I was met with a cheerful Goku, who happens to be in a lot of energy. Ugh, at this time? How does he do it...?"

"Oh, morning, Kurome!" Goku greeted her with a smile & a hand wave.

"... ... ..." I widened my eyes again. "M-Morning (_honestly, fuck his smile_)." I went over to one of the main cabinets to find a goodie bag that I always stashed. Pulling up a chair opposite of Goku, I sat down and opened my bag. "Mmm, what a way to start off the morning."

"Cookies? You even eat them in the morning? Hey, let me try some."

"Hmm? Kch?! - - _**No!**_"

He tried it, but I didn't allow it. Going in to try to take a cookie from my bag, I quickly secured it and slapped his hand away, causing him to get a little sad. While looking at me, he was rubbing his hand that got slapped...

"Sheesh... a simple no would've been fine." Goku said while still rubbing his hand. "Anyway, are you excited to explore more of this planet? 'Cause I am!"

"There's only going to be falsely high expectations & disappointment later on." I added, finishing up 2 cookies into later sealing the bag to save for later.

"You wouldn't know that. Don't you just hang around on earth, ordering people around and stuff? That or you're destroying planets by Esdeath's order."

"I wouldn't say all of that is true, Goku." I said, standing up as I got out of my feet. "There are things on this planet that occupies my time."

"Really? What do you do here on this iced up planet?" Goku asked, leaning closer to me.

"Space..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, haha..." Goku chuckled as he stepped back a couple of feet.

"To answer your question, I say we head out already. If you're that curious, then we'll check out the things I do here below the ground."

"Hee-hee, alright!" Goku jumped in the air.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Planet Dranakis, the Lost City (Destroyed...)**

* * *

**-(**_**First Person POV**_**)-**

**There were many things I do in my spare time that happens to get squeezed in with things requested by Esdeath & Kusu. **The main request I & the Jaegers always get asked to do was to visit a cemetery in the Lost City, where Esdeath grew up in, and put flowers on former God of Destruction Ramushi's grave...

"Gosh, man, I know this city's destroyed and all, but it's like the plants took over everything!" Goku said, looking at buildings fused with tree roots there were covered in snow. "And it's still snowing! Wait, Esdeath did say it snows here 24/7. Speaking of which, what are we doing in a cemetery?"

I quickly replied to him with a bouquet of flowers in my hands. "Everyone in the Jaegers always comes here to pay respect to the deity who taught Esdeath. Former God of Destruction Ramushi."

"Former? Hold on, what happened to him?"

"Esdeath killed him when she was just a kid and took his title." I answered. "Here. Catch." I threw one of the bouquet of flowers at him.

"Whoa!" Goku managed to catch it. "Oh, I get it. Actually, I don't. Why would Esdeath want the Jaegers to put flowers on his grave?"

"Hmm, if I recall here, even though Ramushi took Esdeath's childhood just to train her due to potential, Esdeath still respects him because she is who she is today. The power part of her being a Destroyer, not a deranged psychopath. She's been a psychopath for as long as I can remember."

"The relationship of master and student, huh? I can see that. I got a few of my own." Goku said, smiling as he pictured all of his teachers from the first to current. "I kinda have some new respect for her."

"Hmph. Just place the flowers on his grave already." I said as I already placed mine.

"Haha, right, right."

Goku walked past me and was in front of Ramushi's grave. His grave was the largest out of everyone else's. He noticed there were other flower sets and I think he knew where they came from. Taking two steps, he was on one knee and placed his bouquet on top of the others before his. When he stood up, the wind blew his hair to the left slowly and mine, too...

"So, what next on the agenda?" Goku asked, turning around.

"Next is Kusu's garden. It's two miles from here. Let's get going." I pointed to my left.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Planet Dranakis, Kusu's Garden...**

* * *

**-(_First Person POV_)-**

**The place we're at is a sacred place that only Kusu entrusts me to. **As to where we're at, simply put it, we're on top of the Lost City's tallest building. On the rooftops, there was a reason why Kusu chose this place, out of all places, to garden her plants.

This specific area gives of a radiant unknown energy that gives Kusu's plants the abilities to grow out fruits that can help the Jaegers increase their senses. So in order to protect her plants, Esdeath made sure to ensure the plant's safety by adding a strong barrier around the building.

In total, she has 2 large beds, 15 plants each...

"Whoa... Kurome, what are these plants? I've never seen before in my universe. Though, this is Universe 10..."

"Polaris Boom Plants. They're plants that are very rare on this planet. There was a lot before, from what Esdeath told me before Ramushi came here, but when Esdeath became the next Destroyer, she reshaped this planet that led to endangering these rare plants. Luckily, Kusu managed to find some when Esdeath was just 16 and managed to keep them well ever since. "

"What do you get out of them after you harvest them?"

After I finished watering my one flower bed, I went over to Goku to see him watering them, as well. "Here." I pulled out a Polaris Fruit from one of the plants to his left that had already began to harvest and threw it to him. "Have a bite and see for yourself on why Kusu adores these plants."

"R-Right..."

Polaris Boom Plants are plants embedded in the color of baby blue & white, as a specialty of Planet Dranakis. They're shaped similarly to that of an apple tree, but instead of apples, it's Polaris Fruits. Speaking of the fruits, they look similar to mangos, but it's the color that drives the difference away. To which, it's baby blue & white...

"Mmm... Mmm? Whoa..." Goku took one bite in and already he was sold. Judging by his face, he devoured the rest of the fruit with the juice spurring out of it a little. "Delicious! Wow, these are good! Huh? Hey, something's happening to my body..."

He looked at his hands and noticed something was changing. His eyes widened and at once, he looked at me. His pupils shrunk a little...

"These fruits, like the one you ate, are special fruits that can sharpen all five of your senses by a 1000 percent." I explained, taking a fruit of my own to later devouring the whole thing just so I can continue explaining. "We use these fruits as a last resort when we're invading planets to destroy."

"How 'bout earth?"

"Especially earth because of my sister's group."

"Night Raid..."

"Hmph..." Kurome evilly smirked. "Yes, Night Raid. That pathetic group that operates at night. There are planets with people that can give us a challenge, but Night Raid? Eating these fruits is like a drug. With every fight, we stock up and eat them. Only my older sister & Najenda can still out skill us when we're on these fruits. They're just that strong..."

"(_I can see the hatred in her eyes whenever she talks about Akame_). Hey, so, if you don't mind me ask, why do you hate Akame so much?"

"Why?" I glanced at him. "_**Why, it's because she's a traitor. **_She & I have been together since we were young. We had each other's backs when life depended it. Until one day, she just up and left me, to join Najenda. That pissed me off so much that I wanted to cut her down. Up in our teenage years, we were both working for the Empire. Akame saw the bad in it and joined Night Raid. Esdeath then came in my life and killed the stupid kid Emperor and so I followed her, after finding out she has a history with Najenda."

"(_Wait, she does?_) But she's still your sister, Kurome. You can't just cut her off after all the things she did for you to ensure your survival, you know. It may not seem like it, but she does care for you and would want the best for you."

"... ... ..." I felt tilted that the new guy, Goku, would defend my sister like that. "And what's it to you, Goku? Why are you so interested in my life? You act as though you know Akame."

"Eh!? Oh, um, I actually don't know her, haha!" Goku responded to my words by fake laughing as he put his right hand behind his head. "I just don't like seeing siblings argue."

"Goku, you don't know her, so you don't have a say in what I plan to do to my sister once I meet her again. So butt out of my life, okay? I don't get all nosy in your life, you shouldn't with mine."

"Uh- - Right, right." said Goku looking to his left to end the conversation.

"... Tell me something, Goku. I want to know here: why does Esdeath like you so much?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, she loves you. Love as in she wants to beat, like, your wife of something. She wants to be in your life as if she's your official lover. She may love you with all her heart, but you don't show them back. Now why is that?"

Goku didn't bother commenting on what I said. So it would seems not even he knows why Esdeath loves him so much. He finished watering Kusu's plants and set the hose down to face me. It looks like he's going to answer anyway...

"I'm not really sure. She's someone who's really strong. Stronger than me. Usually that excites me, but Esdeath, on the other hand, she has something that's putting me on edge here. She has an aura much darker than Lord Beerus & a presence much stronger than Jiren."

"But... you kissed her back when she was departing with the others."

"Oh, that? Well, that's easy. She & I had sex that led to an idea by her. Basically, if I can break her in any way possible, she'll reconsider her actions." Goku said with his right index finger up.

"A promise, huh? That sounds- - _**wait. **_Did you say you had sex with Esdeath!?" I curiously asked just to hear it one more time from his mouth.

"Yeah." Goku replied. "I did. It's weird, really. I have a wife, but I really enjoyed doing it with her for some reason. She felt much better than Chi-Chi..." Goku said, embarrassedly admitted.

D-Did I hear that right? Goku had sex with Esdeath? They just met and they're far off ahead in that direction already? I'm so shocked by this news that my eyes automatically widened on its own. How close are they, really...?

"You look surprised by that."

"Surprised? Yeah, I'm surprised, Goku! You two just met and you're at that level already? You two might as well get married so you can treat her like a princess."

"I mean, one step at a time, Kurome." Goku said, chuckling.

One step at time? You don't call having sex on the first day with a million year old virgin one step at a time...

"Besides, if you were the one who's the Destroyer, I would try to offer the same deal to you. That is, if you like me and all..."

"E-Eh!?" I started getting flustered. "You're not saying you would- -"

"Sex. Yes, I would have sex with you. It was Esdeath's first time, but she didn't break easily. But I'm pretty confident I could break you if we were to do it."

"Tch!? What do you say?" This time, my face turned completely red. "Are you saying that because you're stronger than me?"

"Err- - Yeah..." Goku confirmed it for me as it struck an nerve. He looked at me and saw my provoked face. "(_Did I piss her off or something? Aw, crap. Was hoping I could avoid that_)."

He... he sees me as a weakling. N-No... he doesn't really think that, does he? If he does think I'm weak, he might tell Esdeath. And if he tells Esdeath, she might kill me off for looking like a weakling. I'll be dead weight to the Jaegers...

"(_Uh-oh. She seems upset. Her front bangs are covering her eyes. Did I say something to upset her that much? She's moving her mouth a little as if she's shivering_). Hey, Kurome, are you- -"

I never got the chance to hear what Goku was about to say because the moment he was about to tell me, there was an explosion two buildings away from us. We both looked at that direction and found out that it was some sort of creature wreaking havoc everywhere.

This thing, or whatever it is, it's on top of one of the tallest buildings, shooting energy beams everywhere. With something like that happening, it took off my mind on the idea that Goku thinks I'm weak. So the two of us flew over to the creature to confront it, to see what the deal is...

"Hey... I thought you said there wasn't any living things on this planet." Goku said, remembering what he got told.

"There isn't." I confirmed it for him again. "There shouldn't be anything living person or creature that's supposed to walk among this planet."

"Looks like Esdeath missed a creature, huh? Better take care of it while we can."

"R-Right..." For once, I agreed with him. "Let me do it. Just make sure Kusu's plants are safe, okay?"

"If it's a way of bonding, then you got it! Best of luck!" Goku gave me a thumbs up, managing a confident smile knowing that I would kill it.

"Hmph. As if I need luck. Here, take this." I took my sword out of the sheath and handed the sheath to Goku as he caught it with one hand. "I don't know how a stupid looking creature like you managed to get this close to Kusu's plants, but this is as far as you can go. _**I'll add you to my collection of corpses to use**_."

I turned on my aura, went full power right off the bat and charged at the creature with the baby blue skin. This creature had fire eyes coming out of his eye sockets and was just standing there, looking at me. Must be one dumb, stupid creature...

"(_Something seems wrong here. It's just standing there as if it's not afraid of her sword. Wait a minute_). Gah! _**KUROME, GET OUT OF THERE, QUICKLY! IT'S BAITING YOU! IT KNOWS HOW TO HIDE ENERGY!**_"

"Huh!?" Turn back? I was already closing in. There's no way I'm not going to slash this stupid creature. I can't let it touch the plants, nope. "Huh?" When I turned back to face the creature, it stopped my incoming sword with just one hand and proceeded to gut punched me, causing me to spit out saliva. "_**Bluagh!**_" That was a direct hit. And if that wasn't bad enough, this creature blasted an energy blast through my stomach.

"_**KUROME!**_" Goku yelled as his pupils got little.

The same with his pupils, my pupils shrunk, too. Only this time, a pond amount of blood gushed out of me, with my mouth chipping in with saliva as well. The blast sent me flying through several buildings, causing me to lose full.

The moment I got sent flying, my Yatsufusa fell out of my hand and landed on one of the building's rooftop. Each building had a huge hole in it thanks to me crashing into it. The bizarre creature then chased after me. It had razor sharp nails and it pointed them at me, looking as though it wanted to claw my eyes out.

As it was about to close in, I couldn't do anything at that point. Everything feels so weird, and I'm on the verge to death here. I really am weak. And here I thought I was good at hiding it. Fuck my life. Slowly, my eyes were closing shut. Things just feels so weird... so.. weird. Such trivial bullshit...

"_**Kurome!**_"

"Huh!?" Hearing my name, I opened my eyes. As it turns out, Goku saved me. He confronted the creature by punching it's face with a left punch, sending him crashing down on one of the already destroyed buildings and caught me in his arms.

"Hold on, Kurome. I'll get you fixed up after I take care of that monster."

"Ha..." It was difficult for me to breathe. "G-Goku..."

"Don't talk, don't talk. You'll make it worse. Here, I'll put you down next to the flower beds."

Goku instantly teleported the two of us at the rooftop to where Kusu's Polaris Boom Plants are and placed me next to the flower bed, the one where I watered. He took two steps in front of me and at once, he turned in his god form, SSB...

"That form..." I struggled to speak.

"Yeah. We barely got to know each other, but you're still a friend, Kurome (_and you're Akame's sister. I'm not going to let you die_). To bond, we need to care for each other, to watch each other's back. And I've got your back, Kurome. Wait here..." Goku flew up high above my head and was just waiting for the creature to come out of the rubble. "Hmm? There you are. Looks like you just got out, huh?"

The creature blasted his way out and the pieces of multiple rubble was spiraling everywhere. There was some that headed towards Goku, but he punched them out of his sight with just his left hand and blasted some that came to me...

"_**Grr...**_"

"It can speak, at least..." Goku confusedly sweat. "Hmm? What was that?"

I had no idea what Goku was seeing, but whatever it was, the creature started making sounds. Making stomping sounds that were ridiculously loud, it seems to catch Goku's attention. Ugh... Oh, my god, shut the fuck up on the yelling...

"_**RAWWRRR!**_" The creature's jaw expanded wide and its aura appeared. The size of that thing was destroying the rubble around him with such force that I saw some of it fly over my head.

"Man, is that yelling annoying..." Goku said, annoyed. "But that energy, his aura, dark red..." He widened his eyes. "Hey, Kurome, what are the chances of this weird monster being ridiculously overpowered?"

"I'm not sure..." I replied, coughing up blood from my mouth as I struggled to sit up but couldn't. "I've never seen this thing before..."

"Really? Well, that checks it off, then. And I thought Kurome's energy was unstable. This monster's energy is beyond help here. If it continues yelling as a way to charge up its negative energy, it's going to destroy this place. Huh?"

The monster showed something that put Goku in a world of shock. It started powering up again, but only this time, it... it... it's energy was off radar. I couldn't sense it. I don't know how, but the creature has- -

"God Ki..." Goku said as his eyes were shaking a little. But he wasn't scared. That's when it hit him. "Wait a minute..." He turned around to look at the barrier Esdeath made. "That monster must've gotten God Ki by consuming that barrier. But the question is: where did this monster come from?"

"_**RAARAGHH!**_" The monster used the ground as a spring trap to jumped its way up to Goku. Its aura was super big, not to mention so bright with that stupid color.

"It's coming this way..." Goku looked at me in concern, then looked back at the monster with a serious face. "(_This monster has some of Esdeath's energy, but just a tiny, tiny fraction. So..._) Heh, looks like I'll be using _**THAT **_technique again. The technique from the Destroyers!" He turned on his SSB aura and all of it when into his right hand.

What's he gonna do...?

As the monster got close to him, Goku let out a grin. Whatever he was planning, he got into position. He didn't let the foul creature's screeching get to him as he was super focused on this one attack he was about to lay out.

The moment the creature got that close to Goku, its claws was already aiming at him. Speaking of Goku, it seems he was ready to put this whatever attack into action.

He lifted his right knee up, placing his right boot close to his left thigh, used his left hand to hold a firmed grip of his right forearm and placed his right hand in front of the creature's face. By this, the creature stopped as it, along with me as well, was curious as to see what attack Goku was laying out...

"Sorry to use this again, Beerus, Esdeath! _**Hakai!**_"

In an instant, the ability of Hakai was put into effect. Starting from the head, the creature's head started getting erased from a bright purple light and from that point, it followed the rest in on the body. Purple particles devouring the monster's body whole, Goku managed to secure the plants and stopped the monster...

"Phew..." Goku wiped his forehead and immediately flew down to me on one knee. "Hey, are you alright?"

I responded quickly. "D-Did you just wipe that creature out of existence? I know that move. Esdeath uses it and last I checked you're not Esdeath..." I couldn't believe that Goku used a moved that Esdeath can use. He's not a Destroyer.

"It's called Hakai. Like it? I saw Beerus used it on this evil dude name Zamasu, so I used it for the first time myself against a fused Zamasu from the future in an alternate timeline."

"Zamasu? (_Gowasu's student?_) Ugh!" More blood kept coming out of me and I felt more undesirable pain.

"Oh, crap! Here, here, I'll heal you, Kurome." Goku swapped out of his SSB & entered a form I never saw before.

"Red...?" I said, surprised.

"It's called SSG. A form that's a little bit weaker than SSB, but it allows me heal people. As long as I'm in this form, that is. Alright, this shouldn't take all. You won't get hurt this, so stay still..."

"Okay..." I said, blushing. "Ha..." He softly touched my wound and his aura appear, covering both him & me.

He took one breath in and closed his eyes. His red aura that was covering the both of us was getting sucked into Goku's right hand, to which, was what he was using to apply the healing to my wound. His crimson red aura was now serving as Goku's method of patching me right up. Resized as stitches, my wound started closing. And the next, I was getting offered energy from Goku, load of energy, his energy...

"There. You should be good to go. Feel any better?" Goku asked, helping me sit up.

"..." I speechless to speak. All I did was touch the area where my wound is and I got stunned. Not only did Goku sealed the wound with his crimson red aura, he gave me some of his energy to apply it to the stitching. "Goku..."

"Yeah...?" Goku looked at me, in such an innocent way. "What's up?"

"... ... ..." I started blushing red. For a brief moment, my eyes got covered, but that didn't stop me from continuing to speak my mind out to him. "Do... do you think I'm weak?"

"Weak? What do you mean...?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I unveiled my eyes. "You don't think I'm capable of keeping up with the rest of the Jaegers, don't you? I'm not dead weight! I don't want to get disposed of... I don't..."

"Kurome..." Goku now saw the inner me that broke out of my shell, revealing to him that I had a vulnerable spot that no one knows, not even Esdeath. "[**Sigh...**] Kurome, let's get one thing out of the way here, okay? You're not weak, but rather the opposite."

"Goku..." I squinted my eyes just a little bit.

"You're a part of the Jaegers. They care for your safety as much as I do, so you're not going to get disposed of. And even if that happens, well..." Goku placed his right clenched right fist in the middle of my chest, causing me to blush harder. "I'll make sure to save you, if that happens. So on my watch, Kurome, I'll make sure you won't get disposed 'cause let's face facts here, you're strong as hell! You're someone I would want to fight! And that makes us friends, whether you like it or not! So if you like, I can make a promise to look after you, to make sure you don't ever get thrown in the idea of getting disposed of!"

And again, I said his name. "Goku. Do you actually promise that?"

"Yes. I'm not going to leave you should an event like that takes place, got it? You're not alone!" Goku ended off his reassuring sentence by smiling at me.

Haha... that smile. At first, it was annoying. Mainly because it struck me funny. He made my heart feel all hard and awkward. A second time, he made my heart beat fast. And now this time, I don't actually mind. In fact, I kind of adore it. And because of that, I couldn't help but show him a cheerful smile. He made me so happy for some reason...

"Okay, then it's a promise. Make sure I don't get disposed of, Goku. Otherwise I'll kill you. I'm in your care."

"It's a promise." Goku continued to smile to me. "(_Wow. She has a soft spot that I didn't think she could have. From before she had this negative vibe that made me feel as though she was some sort of sociopath_).

"While we're on the subject, Goku, I want to say that... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting so harsh to you earlier today. About my past, about my sister, all of it. I was just using that to cover up the fact that you held back on me back at the arena. You're really, really strong, Goku!"

With that compliment, it earned me a head pat by him. "Yeah, I know. But don't count yourself out, Kurome. You're strong, too."

"Am I strong enough to overpower you in such inappropriate activities?"

Goku tilted his head left, confused. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about this..."

I pushed myself on Goku, causing him lay on his back with me on top of him. My clothes were torn, so I was a bit exposed. Especially my sailor uniform. The center of it was sliced off so Goku saw my underboobs. I had even placed his right hand on my left breast to make sure he would get _**enlightened **_by this. I don't usually do such sexual things, but Goku's different...

"Let's do it. Since you think I'm not weak, I want to show you I can overcome you in sex. Granted, it'll be my first time, but I'm not backing down. Do you accept?"

"Uh..." Goku nervously sweats. "You really want me to have sex with you? Me, to take your fist time?"

"Uh-huh. Let's see if you can break me. I'm not going down without a fight, Son Goku." I smiled at him, happily.

"(_Man, Kurome went from cold blooded killer to happy, cheerful girlfriend. If we were dating, that is_). Alright, I accept. If I win, you have to promise me you won't try to kill your sister."

"That's fine. And if I win, well, I want you to by my personal butler for a full year."

"Deal!" Goku said, accepting the terms & conditions.

And with that, a battle pass was given to me. I sat on his imprinted cock, with my panties on it as my skirt was covering the entire thing, and leaned in closer to Goku's face, to kiss him directly. I moaned a little bit when his imprinted cock touched my private area, and if that wasn't enough, our tongues connected.

Swirling inside of our mouths together, this was a first. My first kiss was given to him and because of that, I leaked a little. Breaking up the kiss, I got off of him & started to get undressed. Him, too.

We saw each other naked. He saw my evenly proportioned body with reasonable cup sizes and I saw his enlarged monstrous Saiyan cock. It's so gigantic its size would break me in half. And so, we took each other and began having sex beside one of the flower of bed of Kusu's plants. Oh, did I mention Goku's still in his SSG form? He probably forgot he was still in that form.

Ah, who cares. _**I certainly don't...**_

* * *

**Morning**

**-Planet Dranakis, Kurome's Room**

**(9 Days Later...**)

* * *

**-(**_**First Person POV**_**)-**

**I kid you not with what I'm about to say. Goku & I, for such unbelievable stamina that we gave it our all, had sex continuously for 9 days straight. **We took no breaks, we kept each other company, and there wasn't anyone that interrupted us for those 9 days. Sex for 9 days felt so fucking good, but also so quick for some reason. I climaxed after climaxed, like, it was feeling I wanted to enjoy forever.

The two of us was still fucking until 10 minutes later, where Goku poured out the rest of his hot semen. His stupidly large cock reshaped my pussy, not to mention it looked destroyed, but who cares, really? In my bed, our clothes were on the ground next to us and we were both naked under the sheets. We were done having sex & one of us got won the deal.

To you readers reading this, try to guess who won. Really, guess. 'Cause you won't believe it unless you saw the duration & stamina one of us put in the 9 days...

"Man..." Goku panted. "You beated me. Not even Esdeath could last that long. You're something else, Kurome."

I giggled a little bit and was bear hugging his left arm. "Told you I would win. Now you have to be my butler for an entire year, idiot."

"Idiot? What?"

"It's just a joke, Goku." I couldn't stop giggling from his cute stupidity. "I still can't believe we had sex for 9 days straight. Whatever it is that everyone's doing, I'm glad they're still at it." I smiled at him.

"How so?" Goku looked at me.

To answer his question, I got on top of him and got close to his face. "Because it would be a shame if they were to come here. I still want to bond with you, even though we did for the past 9 days." Before he talked, I kissed and he didn't fight back. A saliva bridge was formed and I ate it up. "I'm just happy. In fact, I've been happy ever since you made that promise to me."

"(_If I think about it, I made a promise to both the sisters. For Akame, it's for me to not die and for me to save Kurome & she ever gets disposed of_). So, you're usually quiet & heartless, but being with you the past 9 days, well, I like this side of you."

"...!" I flustered up and looked to my left. Doing this, Goku sat up but I was still on his lap. I don't usually comment about body physique of a guy's body, but Goku's an exception. "Hey, so, um, with the way I've been acting these past days, could you keep it a secret from the others? I don't want Esdeath & the Jaegers to find out I have such a vulnerable side..."

"Okay. But why? Being real with your friends is better than hiding it. Even I know that." Goku said, adjusting his sitting. "They won't mind. Seeing this side for you, I sure didn't."

But that's where you're wrong, Goku. You don't know them that as well as I do. Sure, I can tell them, but it's like I said. You haven't known them for as long as I have...

"You're wrong, but it's whatever. Just promise me that, okay? For me?" I politely begged him.

"Sure, sure. Why not, I guess (_Kurome's not evil. Sure, she's been used a lot, and from what she told me about her past when we were having sex, I can pretty much say I can save her, too. I've got to make sure she makes up with Akame_)."

"And another thing, Goku."

"What? There's more?" Goku grunted a little, to which, resorted me to pout.

"Just hear me about, idiot. I know you're Esdeath's claimed lover only because of the situation she puts on people, but can you also make me another promise?"

"Sure?" Goku didn't know where I was going with this.

"C-Can I be your... um, uh... can I be your lover, too? You know, because it'll strengthen the first promise we made." I said, using that as an excuse because I didn't want to admit it. I like him. I think I like him much more Esdeath, actually. "Esdeath doesn't have to know about this relationship. But that's only if it's fine with you!"

"... ... ..." Goku's response to my proposal was that he was just quiet. Eyes were widened, but he was quiet.

I know what he's probably thinking. He's probably comparing me to Esdeath. This never really bothered me, but even I admitted it. Esdeath has a way better body than me and I know she has way bigger breasts than, too. I hate that. Because I have someone I can truly care about, other than my sister from back in the day, I want Goku to be with me.

He's probably gonna say no. Esdeath's in a higher league in terms of beauty than me. Ugh, if only he was introduced to me when I was little with Akame. Maybe then I could, you know, be his...

"Alright, I'm sold. I'll be your lover, too." Goku said, smiling at me with such sunshine backing him up.

"I... you're sold? You're actually going to accept those terms?" I asked, lifting my left eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Goku quickly replied. "I like you a lot, Kurome. The first time I met you, you seemed so cold hearted, but that's only because you didn't want to be seen as weak and all. You're not weak in my eyes and I won't ever see you like that. You're my friend and so I like you, haha!"

"We're lovers now. You & me, Goku. Hmm..." I've never been this happy before in my entire life. Is this what love feels likes?

"(_Since I agreed to be your lover, then maybe she'll turn over a new leaf. Which means she'll forgive Akame. Alright, Goku! Things are definitely looking good on your side!_)"

"I rather not tell the Jaegers, Kusu & especially Esdeath about this, okay? If word got out that we're dating, then Esdeath might actually kill me."

"My lips are seal!" Goku said as he pretended to zip close his lips.

"Um... Goku, I love you." I confessed, catching him off guard.

"Eh!? Oh, haha, yeah. You, too, I guess." said Goku, confessing it back. "(_What's with the people in Universe 10 and their confessions? Sheesh_)."

For brief moment, before we head down to eat breakfast since we're both officially tired from fucking too long, I placed my forehead on him, and my arms around his neck. This is a special moment for us. A rare occurrence but I don't care. I want to be treated like a princess...

* * *

**Morning**

**Planet Dranakis, the Dining Room...**

* * *

**-(**_**First Person POV**_)-

**20 minutes after we got out of bed to get dressed & wash up, we headed out to get some breakfast. **Luckily for us, Kusu made more than enough leftovers so all we just did was heat it up in the oven. But only Goku was enjoying the food. I ate my usual cookies. We both pulled up a chair to sit next to each other and he saw me open my bag...

"So, uh... do you think I can get a cookie, Kurome?" Goku asked, pointing at my bag with his fork.

"Hmm?" I looked at him while I was holding the cookie in my mouth. "Sure. You can." I smiled at him and slid the bag to him as he started grabbing loads full. "H-Hey! You can have some, not all of it!"

"Oh, my bad, Kurome." said Goku with his mouth full, disgusting me out a little.

"Ugh, it's fine. You're lucky I like you, Goku. Otherwise I would've killed you. Just kidding." Rare occurrence, but I made a joke. An awkward one that made him just blankly stare at me.

"Right..." Goku nervously laughs as he looked to his right. "Man, these cookies are good. I can why you like them. But they're way too sugary. You should eat something healthy for a change."

"I'll eat whatever I want to put in my belly, Goku! Idiot!" I whacked him on the head with my sword sheath. But that resorted to him & me laughing, as if we're a lovely couple.

We had our morning moment come to an end when the two of us sensed 3 energy levels coming down to this place, Esdeath's home. The two of us quickly finished our food and we ran out the door.

Looking up, we saw Kusu's God Cube flying down on us. Only three people. I don't see Esdeath or Kusu, so thank goodness for that. It's Wave, Seryu, & Dr. Stylish. I don't see Run anywhere. He's probably with Esdeath & Kusu. That means these 3 are done with their solo missions...

"Greetings, friends! It's a pleasure to see you after a week and 2 days!" Seryu greeted us as she got off the cube before it landed. "How are you two doing? Did you manage to bond as friends when all of us were gone?"

"Oh, we definitely bonded, alright." Goku answered with his arms behind his head. "How was your solo missions in destroying the planets picked out for you?" That last part Goku sounded a little bit serious. It was as if he wasn't okay with how we were operating.

"It was pretty harsh, I must say. The planet I was in was filled with disappointing people that I didn't find stylish. Was a huge waste. But they were really strong. Had it not been for the Polaris fruit thingamajig, I wouldn't have come out of it alive. But I did anyway 'cause they're all weak, hmm." Dr. Stylish said with one eye wink.

"The planet I was at were pretty strong, too, Dr. But I didn't need the fruit. My Teigu and I took care of the problem." Wave said, showing off a little.

"As for me, I had no such problem. They were all weak." Seryu grinned with her arms crossed.

"In the end, did you manage to destroy the planets?" Kurome asked.

"Yes." The 3 responded.

"(_Man, they're ruthless. And here I thought Wave was the gentle one. Maybe he is still_). So, why are you three here? You could've arrive here a few days earlier." Goku said, letting them know that Goku & Kurome were alone.

"We could've been done with it sooner, but things got complicated, Goku." Wave replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

Dr. Stylish cuts in. "Some planets we were at, these people had these weird aura. Auras that were dark red. Ugly creatures, too."

"Red aura?" Goku & I said.

"Yeah, the same was for me, too." Wave added. "Red auras and they were really powerful."

"Goku..." I glanced at him as he did the same.

"I know. We fought the same one."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Wave asked.

"A few days ago, Kurome and I found some sort of monster in baby blue skin with an aura of dark red, too. He was really strong to the point where I had to use a move I'm not used to using."

"How interesting? By chance, where did you guys fight this monster?"

"The Lost City." I said, answering Dr. Stylish's question. "But don't worry, Kusu's plants are all right. Goku made sure of it."

"Nice!" Wave gave us both a thumbs up. "You're really fitting in really well us, aren't you? Looks like Kurome seems to like you."

"Buzz off, fish-stinker." I grunted at him.

"Huh? Do I really still smell like fish?" Wave said, smelling himself from the diss I laid on him.

"Oh, how fascinating!" Seryu ran up to the two of us and hugged us both. "I'm glad you two are able to bond like that. To take down a beast such as the ones with the red aura only proves the Jaegers are the strongest group out there in the universe! Is that how you two bonded, by the way?"

The two of us steamed up. In a way, yes, that was how we bonded. But we bonded deeply by undergoing such intercourse for 9 days straight. And the promise he and I made. Ahh. It sounds so romantic in my head, but to tell them to these 3? It's embarrassing...

"Something like that, yes. Right, Kurome?" Goku looked at me, lying as I caught onto it quickly.

"Yep." I nodded. "A friendship was formed when we stopped that monster from tearing up Kusu's plants."

"Ahh! I'm for you two! That means your sense of justice is on par with the rest of ours, Goku! I know we officially welcomed you to the Jaegers, but I'll say it again. Welcome aboard to being a Jaeger!"

"Haha, right."

Everyone seems to not have a problem with Goku. I know Wave certainly doesn't. Seryu, too, and I'm pretty sure Dr. Stylish finds him pretty stylish or something. He did say his SSJ transformations were really stylish, I think...

"Hmm? Oh, hey, did the snow from the air get so big? Holy crap, guys, look." Wave pointed out.

"Say what?" all of but Wave said.

We joined Wave into looking up in the air and he was right. The snow we're seeing were very big for some weird reason. There was one slowly falling down on Wave, and being the curious person he is, he decided to touch it. But it was at that point I should've stopped him...

"That's not snow, Wave! Don't touch it! It's going to detonate!" I yelled, advising to not touch the snow.

But I was too late. He had already touched the moment I spotted out the fake snow. The moment he touched it, the fake snow reshaped itself into some weird looking kid with a somewhat widow's peak...

"Huh!? What the heck is that?" Wave said, scared.

"Bluagh! Take a Ghost Kamikaze to the face, jerk!" The Energy Ghost said, later hugging him as the next he exploded on him, point-blank.

The explosion caused the rest of us to fall back a little as we were all on the same side in front of Esdeath's house. When the smoke cleared out, Wave was unconscious. His pupils disappeared and he fell flat on his stomach. All of us but Goku were shocked beyond all disbelief...

"Wave!" Dr. Stylish, Seryu & I shouted, concerning for him.

"Wait, that move. That's Gotenks'..." Goku mumbled under his breath.

Whatever that oddly thing came from, more of started appear. As all of us looked up from the sky, we saw over a thousand of those fake snow. Descending down, all of the snow reshaped itself into more of a teenage kid with a widow's peak. Yeah, I'm counting over a thousand. Strangely enough, all of the fake snow went after Stylish, Wave & me. Not Goku for some apparent reason...

"Kch! What the hell are these things!? If we get touched by these things, they'll explode!" Wave said as he was in the middle of getting into his Teigu.

"Well whatever these weird things are, we must not let them touch us. Otherwise, we'll get burnt into a crisp like Wave did!"

"Kch, how annoying!" I said as I was slicing up every fake snow that approached me. With each slice, they exploded but I was safe with my Yatsufusa backing me up. Instead of me slicing them, I used my corpses.

"Goku, are you gonna help? We kind of need you!" Seryu said, holding off the fake snow as she looked at Goku.

"Huh? Oh, right. Coming..." He turned on his clear aura.

Before he could join in on helping us put a stop on to these weird, fake snow, there came a crash landing that blew us back a bit. In the smoke the four of us saw a shadowy figure. 5 figures, actually. No... I recognize one of the people in the smoke. It can't be...

"Yahoo! My Ghost Kamikazes of 1000 actually worked! Quite tiring. Oh, hey, I got one person!" Gotenks said.

"Dad!"

"Huh? Gohan? Gotenks? Vegeta's here, too. Ah! Najenda & Akame, you guys, too?" Goku said, surprised.

"Akame?" I widened my eyes.

"Kch! _**IT'S YOU! VEGETA!**_" Seryu growled at the main in blue armor.

"Oh? You're still alive? Not too bad, Seryu." Vegeta smirked at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"What does it look like? We're here to save you!" Najenda answered as she & Akame rushed past Goku to attack me.

The last 2 Ghost Kamikaze attacks, as that kid named Gotenks said it, were on me but I managed to brushed off. But now I got two bigger threats on me now. I held off Najenda's punch with my sword but was countered by my sister's second attack that followed Najenda's. Shit, she was bait...

"Ugh!" I got pushed back a little thanks to Najenda using the force in her right arm and with that came Akame's Teigu, Murasame. In a single cut, she sliced me open and the poison that came from her Murasame entered my body.

And with that, I was down for the count. Kch, I let my guard down for one sec- - No, I didn't. I didn't let my guard down, but rather this was Night Raid I'm talking about. They're tactics & strategies are very unpredictable. Fuck...

"Uagh!" Blood spewed out from my mouth and I fell, just like with Wave, forward on my stomach.

The scene of me falling to the ground as I joined Wave sparked anger in Seryu and as the smoke finally cleared out, she looked back immediately and was met with the other Saiyan who was responsible to almost sending her to death's door. Vegeta had his right hand in front of Seryu's face, point-blank, causing her to freeze, knowing she couldn't get out of the situation she got herself in...

"Grr... you son of a- -"

"_**Big Bang Attack! HAA!**_"

Vegeta's attack blasted Seryu past Dr. Stylish as she crashed into Esdeath's home, which led to the house to explode as it came in contact with that attack. I can't sense Seryu's energy, but I know she's not dead. Under all that rubble, please live...

"Oh, dear... this is really troublesome..." Dr. Stylish admitted, nervously sweating.

"_**I wouldn't take my eyes off of what's in front of you, mister**_."

"Hmm?"

As Dr. Stylish turned out, he was met with the man who called Goku his dad. Gohan, right? Either way, he was in front of him, crouching with a charged up energy attack to his right. And just like that, he redirected his attack to Stylish's face, point-blank...

"_**Kamehameha!**_"

Gohan's attack successfully came in contact to Dr. Stylish and just like with Seryu, he got sent flying into Esdeath's house, which was now in rubbles, in joining Seryu.

This isn't good. I need to get on my feet and stop them or else I'll get killed. Huh? Goku, why are you just standing there? Wait... he's talking to Najenda and... Akame...? What? How does he know them...?

"G-Goku..." I coughed up blood trying to stand up. As to how I got up, I used my sword and implanted it to the ground, holding onto the grip as I pushed myself up. But I stumbled a little.

"Akame, I thought you said you weren't going to kill her? You cut her and now there's poison flowing through her veins." Najenda said, glancing at a struggled me.

"I barely cut her, so she should be fine." Akame said, later looking at Goku. "Sorry it took so long to save you, Goku. We had something that pulled us back by a week."

"Nah, you're fine, Akame. I'm just glad to see you again." Goku said, smiling at my sister that led her to blush.

"No... he's not yours, Akame. Do you hear me!? Get away from him!" I yelled, angered as I charged at them with no plan in mind.

It was a stupid thing to do. Charging at them as I was the only one left still standing, injured beyond all hell. But Goku's my lover. I'm not going to let them take him...! Huh!?

"_**GARGHH!**_"

The man name Vegeta teleported in front of me and deliberately ended me by giving me a hard right punch to my stomach, adding more pain to the fuel. My eyes widened & my pupils disappeared for a quick second. Other than the standard blood coming out of my mouth, there also came saliva.

I got on my knees with my hands on my stomach. I leaned forward to where my forehead was touching the ice. After I took a minute to recollect my thoughts, I looked up and saw them flying away, in that weird cube.

My clothes are ripped to shreds and I'm gushing out blood everywhere. I'm now standing on one knee, holding my sword upside down with it being implanted in the ice. Looking up, with blood covering my left eye, I saw all of Night Raid in that weird cube, looking down at me.

I see now. Only a few of them came to attack us. The rest waited inside the God Cube. Oh, no! The God Cube Wave, Seryu & Dr. Stylish came in! It's destroyed. How? I- - That Vegeta guy. He blasted the cube into oblivion and met up with the rest of the Jaegers.

Goku... what are you doing siding with the enemies? What happen to staying with me? Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to treat me like a princess.

What a load of crap. How the hell was I supposed to know my sister's group brought in new members. Those new guys, I hate to admit it, but they're way stronger than all of the members of the Jaegers.

As all of Night Raid started departing in that God Cube, Goku looked down on me. Although I don't know what his relationship is with Night Raid & my sister, I know for a fact that he knows them. He's my lover. Why is he leaving me? We looked at each other with sadness in our eyes. Goku looked like he was regretting this decision. And somehow I believe him.

This was one time thing. I... I'm very unstable at the moment. Night Raid took Goku away from me. I... I...

"She's crying..." Goku said, catching only my sister's attention.

"Kurome..." Akame's eyes were shaking as she joined Goku in looking down on me. "Crying... but why...? I don't understand..."

"Goku..." I mumbled the last word before I was met further in with the poison. I collapsed on the ground later. I couldn't do much with the poison draining me.

"Kurome..." Goku said my name in a sad tone.

"... ... ..." Akame touched Goku's right shoulder that made him turn to her. "C'mon, let's get with the rest of the group behind us. Your friends are also waiting for you."

"Right..." said Goku with a weak smile. "(_Please be alright, Kurome_)."

And just like that, the whole Night Raid left with Goku. They left the majority of the Jaegers in the destruction they left behind. Seryu & Dr. Stylish in the rubble of what was once Esdeath's house. Wave & I on our stomachs, lying unconscious.

Shit... shit.. fuck.

What am I going to do...?

**-[5 Hours Later...]-**

**Esdeath, Kusu & Run had returned from whatever they were doing. Together, the 3 of them entered Dranakis and were above all our heads, up in the very high sky. **They were looking at the mess Night Raid made. The destroyed house, fire everywhere, the looks on their faces says it all. They weren't happy. Especially Esdeath...

"Dr. Stylish, Wave, Seryu, Kurome... what happened?" Run asked himself as he flew down to Wave & Kurome.

"My Lord, you don't think this was in the work of..."

"I think so, Kusu. I don't see Goku anywhere. So that means... _**that bitch Najenda & Night Raid took him from me**_." Esdeath said with her eyes covered by her front bangs as she growled a little.

"What are we going to do? What are your orders, Lord Esdeath?" Run asked with Wave & Kurome on his back.

Esdeath quickly responded. "We're going to find Night Raid and kill them. And then we're going to take back Goku_**. Run, get ready. I know exactly how to track them down...**_"

**End of Chapter 8...**

* * *

**A/N: I could've made a lemon scene with Kurome & Goku, but there was just one in Ch6. I didn't include this in the chapter, but during the 9 days the two were fucking, Goku admitted that Kurome felt more tighter & better than Esdeath, but that's only because she's way, way younger than Esdeath lol. **

**Oh, and the part where Goku turned SSB where it really wasn't need is something DBS Goku would do. So I applied that in this chapter. And what I mean by that is he turns blue to people that aren't even gods. Like in the T.O.P., he used SSB to a guy who was trying to eliminate him and himself. That guy from Universe 4? Look up that episode if you guys don't know what I'm talking about**

**So in this chapter, I made Kurome fall deeply in love with Goku. If that felt rushed, I sort of don't regret it, honestly. I was in the moment when making this. Kurome is in Goku's harem so there's no doubt in my mind that she'll be competing to steal Goku's heart like how the rest of the girls are.**

**I honestly still am a Kurome & Wave shipper, but the idea of adding her to the harem grew on me. That and also the idea of a sister rivalry over him with her soon-to-be rivalry with Esdeath, too.**

**Also, the creature who ate Esdeath's barrier is a blue skinned demon spawn that came from the Demon Realm that Towa & Mechikabura made. So if anyone is confused on how strong that demon is, there you go.**

**Gamelover41592: Probably, probably not. We'll see about that**

**Blood Spider: Oookay then... **

**drake202: Esdeath is the second strongest Destroyer in my story, so it's to be expected. Fusion is also a possibility. **

**666: I must've worded it wrong when I was rereading it. Truth be told, whenever I reread my word, I tend to read too fast to where something that sounds weird get overlooked. Thank you for pointing that out. I'll make sure to rewrite that part in Ch7. Not now, but soon. Also, nice.**

**Imperial warlord: Ty!**

**stroziercameron: It was stated in the anime & manga. I'm not an expert on power scaling but I have seen the proof, I think.**

**twsiterblake2015: Ty, and cool. I'll make sure to check out his remastered story.**

**fanfictionboy1998: until then.**

**supersaiyanman290: Ty and I will.**

**BomBashious: Vegeta will still get love. Other than having girls not fall for him, he'll have his shine more in DARAGON. And also don't worry! I am going to add character deaths. It may be cruel, but I'm going to carry it out. As for your crossover ideas, they're alright lol. Fairy Tail, I'm already doing and DxD, well, I don't know much of that show.**

**WhereThe PartyAt: Yep, yep lol. As for my soon-to-come fourth story, you'll find out how I'll make that pairing work. Just sit back and play the waiting game, pal.**

**GeoNovaWraith: I know it's sudden, but it feels like it could work. I feel it in my guts, dude. Nice comparison, btw. Kurome won't die. She's going to live. I'll make sure of that.**

**Vegito: Thanks, step bro. Btw, I didn't nerf Beerus. Maybe I did, but I didn't, don't worry about it, step bro.**

**Ultra instinct: I wouldn't know how to make that crossover happen. I watched the show, but still, I can't. I'm sorry :(**

**Later. **


	9. Kill the Obscene Disagreement

**A/N: Hey, everyone. And we're back with DARAGON Ch9. In the last chapter, I know Night Raid could've killed the Jaegers, but they didn't. And that'll be explained in this chapter. But I will admit though, it sounds like nothing but plot armor all around. **

**Not to mention Kurome's now deeply in love with Goku, whether she admits it or not. And Ch8 proves so otherwise. After this Ch & DBSxFT Ch45, I'm excited to work on DARAGON Ch10 & DBSxFT Ch46 (the start of the Goku Black Arc).**

**Get to reading...!**

* * *

**Ice Queen Arc**

**Chapter 9: Kill the Obscene Disagreement.**

**FULL RECAP: **Given the task to bond, Goku & Kurome were left with no choice but to do what Esdeath had instructed, no matter how long it would take. With Esdeath, Kusu & the Jaegers giving the room to just Goku & Kurome, the two's way of bonding was exactly what either had in mind.

After Kurome exposed the weak side of her that she didn't want anyone to see, she was given a promise by Goku, the Saiyan who wanted to free her. Just as when Kurome was about to open up more to Goku, Night Raid initiated their rescue operation.

It was a successful operation Night Raid pulled off. As Goku leaves with his group, him & Akame were looking down at a weaken state Kurome, who was looking at them, crying, to which, surprised Akame the most out of the two of them...

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Outer Space, Close to Earth...**

* * *

**The operation was a success. Night Raid had fully infiltrated Esdeath's home planet and rescued Goku, the Saiyan who grew an affection to Najenda. **They took out the majority of the Jaegers, but the question that comes to mind is: why didn't they finish them off when they got the chance?

Today's chapter picks up where the last one left off. Night Raid had successfully rescued Goku & are now exiting out of Planet Dranakis' atmosphere. Excluding Bulma, the entire Night Raid were there, with Goku inside of the God Cube as it served as their transportation back to earth, specifically their hideout...

"Wow... you guys certainly are something else, huh?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head as the next he got tackled by a sudden hug from a certain red-eyes assassin. "Whoa!"

"... ... ..."

That person who gave him the hug so unexpectedly was the wielder of Murasame, Akame. She had him locked in within her grasp. Goku's arms were out in a w-shape as his eyes widened. In his POV, he was seeing Akame laying her head on his chest as her eyes were covered by her front bangs...

"Akame...?" Goku noticed her covered face & saw her only her cheeks turning red.

"I'm glad you're all right, Goku." Akame said with a sigh of relief. Giving the benefit of the doubt, she smiled.

"Thanks for the concern, Akame. But, uh, why are you hugging me?" Goku asked. He had no clue as to why someone like Akame would do such a thing. To Goku, he thought of Akame as heartless due to him just assuming she was the type.

"Our promise, Goku..." Akame responded, looking up at Goku as it caused him to enter a flashback.

"_**Can the part where you said you make me sad apply to the situation all of us will get pulled in? Like when you come to face Esdeath, you won't die?**_"

"_**Sure, sure. I guess, Akame.**_"

"_**Mmm.**_" Akame in the flashback shows a smile. "_**Then it's a promise, Goku.**_" she gave out her right pinky as Goku took out his.

"_**It's a promise!**_" he repeated.

The promise. Goku remembered now. It was so fathomable that Goku was awestruck about it. He had just now remembered about it. And the only reason as to why he had just remembered it was because his mind was taken off thanks to the Night Raid rescue operation.

It was clear in his head now. Thanks to that, Goku proceeded to head pat her. "Yeah. To not die, is what you want, huh?"

"That's correct. You promise me, so I want you to still fulfill it."

"Hehe, of course I'll fulfill it, Akame. You betcha I will."

"Good." Akame smiled at him, causing him to blush just a little bit. "By the way, Goku, why is it you smell like Kurome...? This scent is so different, yet strong. It's a scene I've never smelled before..."

"(_Yikes! That's right! During my week at Dranakis, I had sex with Kurome for 9 days! Her scent must've rubbed on him hard!_)" Goku gulped.

This wasn't good. Being the younger sister of Akame, Kurome had Goku to herself for 9 days. It would make sense as to how Goku's scent was different. They fucked for 9 days, for your information! And now Kurome fell down the road of wanting Goku to herself, boyfriend-to-girlfriend. But Akame doesn't know that, nope. She doesn't know Kurome has a crush on Goku, so Goku had no choice but to play it safe...

"Err... well, during the time I was with Esdeath & the Jaegers, Esdeath forced me to take part in a friendly spar that went on for days." Goku said, lying to cover up his tracks. He didn't want to admit this, but he sort of has a little crush on Kurome, despite being married.

"That's... weird, I suppose. But I'm assuming out of all of them, she was the one who went the hardest on you, didn't she?"

"The hardest...? Eh..." Goku looked to his left as a thought bubble appeared above his head. An image of Kurome getting creampied over a hundred times surfaced his thought bubble as the next switched over to his insanely huge cock cumming very deep inside of Kurome as the two were making out. "Well, she did put on a fight (_in bed, that is_)."

Let's not get it twisted here. Even though what Akame did was something a lover what do to another, she didn't, in fact, realize she was falling for him. It was slow, and she didn't notice, but soon she will. And when that time comes when she realizes she has feelings for the new member and that Kurome as well, Akame was going to make sure she wins him over.

And the same goes for Najenda as she cuts in right here...

"I take it you had no problem in handling her, right?" Najenda said, cutting in as she made the two separate. "Goku?"

Akame was the first to respond, not to mention doing it while steaming up. "Huh! Najenda! You developed a habit of appearing out of nowhere, especially when it's around Goku."

"I am the leader, and I care about our members. That includes our new ones. Basically, you're fine, right?" Najenda said, crossed armed as she eyed Goku scratching the back of his head.

Goku responded smiling. "Yep! I've had no problem being stuck with Esdeath & the Jaegers for the past 9 days! Oh, by the way, you guys, why didn't you all kill them when you had the chance?"

"I thought it was obvious, Goku. It's 'cause Esdeath was there. Or at least she probably was but was concealing her energy." Piccolo answered.

"Thanks to Najenda informing us with such great inform, we knew how much Esdeath loves the Jaegers. So that means if we were to go for the kill, then it would mean we would face her on the spot, given that she loves them as mentioned earlier." Gohan cuts in. "We had to be strategic, Dad. We couldn't just rush in and face them before rescuing you."

"Heh..!" Gotenks' snarkiness was getting the better of him as he rubs under his nose with his right index finger while closing his eyes to showcase his grin. "We should've done it anyway. Those chumps didn't even put up a fight. Even though we were the ones that gave them the element of surprise, we should've ended them while we had the chance."

"I agree with the little brat." Chelsea said, sucking on her lollipop. "Even if they're Esdeath's favorites, that was an open window."

"We couldn't risk it, Chelsea. Esdeath would've saved them asap, given that she was on that planet, I'm assuming." Akame added.

"But.. she wasn't..." Goku cuts in, rest assuring them as the group all stared at him, stunned.

"Wait, Kakarot... you're not saying..."

"Yeah... Esdeath wasn't home. She went on a meeting trip with Zeni & Whis' dad." Goku bluntly said. "You guys could've killed them..."

Everyone's mind in the cube were blank. But their eyes were wide. Staring cluelessly at Goku, they all simultaneously blinked. What they assumed was something they didn't expect. And because of that, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Mine, & Vegeta comedically grew their heads large to yell over an innocent Goku...

"Kakarot, you moron! Why didn't you tell us the moment we touched land, you idiot!?" Vegeta yelled as multiple cross-popping veins appeared everywhere on his face.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know your plan was to just rescue me, huh? Had I been informed the moment you guys came in contact with me, then I could've told you, Vegeta. Why do you keep calling me an idiot anyway?"

"Kch... 'cause you _**ARE **_an idiot, you idiot!" Vegeta said, shark teeth appearing.

"Dude's right, man. Fuck!" Lubbock grunted as he turned left, annoyed.

"Great. With that information already passed, we could've ended the Jaegers' reign! Damn it!" Mine grunted.

"I feel you, Mine." said Tatsumi backing up a boiled up Mine. "Goku, you could've said something, you know. It may have been our fault, but still, man, it wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry."

"Such a handsome face, but a bonehead for a trade. Nice..." Leone said, teasing. "(_Hmm. Definitely my type, hehe_)."

Having to not know about Esdeath actually not being there thanks to Goku not informing them was to be expected. And because of that, Goku was getting chewed off by Tatsumi, Lubbock, Mine & mostly Vegeta. This was happening in the background.

Gohan, Gotenks & Piccolo were just watching Goku getting his head ripped off once again. As for Najenda & the others, they were a bit upset at the miss opportunity. But... it happens. What can you do...?

"Hmm... a missed opportunity, but there's nothing we can do about now." Najenda said, lighting up her smoke. "For now, our plan is to head back to Earth. We should use this time to prepare ourselves. Knowing Esdeath, she'll come for our heads the moment we touch her precious Jaegers."

"Then I say we let 'em come!" Gotenks threw his right clenched fist in the air, amped to take on the upcoming challenge.

"Let's not get too hasty, kid. We may have gotten the upper advantage, but that doesn't mean we'll get that again." said Najenda informing Gotenks again.

"Yeah, yeah, old lady. You're just saying that 'cause you've been one step behind Esdeath for years. You've never had us...!"

Uh-oh. Gotenks just signed his release right there. The two words that no one in Night Raid wanted to say to Najenda, 'cause it pisses her off so much, and Gotenks just flat out said it. The moment Gotenks said it, the current members of Night Raid were dead silent. Nervous & intensely sweating, they all looked at Najenda as she was boiling up all her anger into her right fist...

"_**OWW!**_" Gotenks crouches as he used his hands to cover his bump on the head thanks to Najenda. "You didn't have to hit me! I was just pointing out facts! Your team sucked before we got here! Just sayin'!"

Gotenks' shit talking wasn't making things any better. And because of that, it earned him another punch to the head, throwing him off his a-game as comedically, smoke was coming out...

"Stupid brat..." Najenda mumbled under her breath. "Kids are so rude, I swear..."

"Poor Gotenks. You did had it coming, though..." Lubbock patted Gotenks on the back. "So, Najenda, what's the next plan?"

"When we get back to our hideout, with Bulma waiting for us, I'll explain. But we should hurry. Esdeath could be on our trail right now..."

"Right..." the whole Night Raid nodded their heads.

* * *

**Evening**

**Universe 10**

**Planet Dranakis, Infirmary Room (Destroyed...)**

* * *

**The sight of Esdeath's home was still a mess. **Never in a million years would it ever get destroyed by intruders because even with intruders, she never gets company! So that left her stunned. At the infirmary room, the walls & room were destroyed, so the only thing that was covering their heads was the dark blue cloudy skies.

But fear not. Thanks to the best friend of Esdeath, Kusu placed a barrier all over the house, doing its job in rebuilding up the house. The color of the barrier was a little bit of a darker blue. In the infirmary room, the unconscious Jaegers were on separated beds. With barriers of their own thanks to Kusu as it surrounds their beds, she was treating the Jaegers' wounds.

They were all healed, but they needed time to rest. However, one member out of the unconscious group was beginning to wake up...

"_**I'll be your lover, too.**_"

"_**I like you a lot, Kurome.**_"

"_**You're not weak in my eyes and I won't ever see you like that**_."

Those were the words roaming in Kurome's head. She embraced those words deep into her mind that it was all she could think about, really. But on the other hand, her image got revoked. From an image of her & Goku together to him leaving her with Akame, she wasn't vibing too well that idea.

And so, she was having nightmares...

"_**Goku, where are you going? Get back! You swore you would be with me!**_"

In her dream world, she saw Goku, front bangs covering his eyes as he smiled very twistedly, while holding Akame's hand, who was doing the same thing Goku was doing...

"_**I lied. Why would I be with someone who's so damn weak? You're not worth my time. Esdeath's way better than you a by land slide, Kurome.**_"

"_**What? I don't... I don't understand.**_"

"_**Poor little sister. We all know your secret. You think of yourself as a weakling. And you're right. You are. There were times I could've slashed you, but out of pity... I didn't**_."

Kurome was livid, but also was crying. She gets nightmares on a daily basis whenever she sleeps, but not one of them ever bothered her so much. But this one, well, this one personally got to her on a scale far beyond her own comprehension...

"_**Why would you lie...? Goku, answer me!**_" Kurome furiously demanded as tears were running down her face as she later bit her lips.

The Goku in her nightmares responded, laughing as a way to taunt her. "_**Why? It's cause you're not on a level I would consider being my lover. I prefer Esdeath. Oh, and especially your older sister, Akame.**_"

"_**...!**_" Kurome's eyes widened as she remembered something. Even though she was sleeping still, she got a flashback of Goku talking to Akame as the two later looked down at her. "_**Was... was all of it- - Was everything a lie?**_"

"_**What do you think? Look at you. You're so pathetic, Kurome. I can see why you think of yourself as a weakling. The one thing I will agree with you on is the fact that you call yourself a weakling. Your parents would've been ashamed of you like I am right now. Oh wait, they left you.**_"

"_**Goku, you're breaking my young, naïve sister's heart. You're not wrong, but ease up. She can't handle it with her weak-self.**_" Nightmare Akame added.

Kurome's eyes couldn't stop shaking. When she wanted to charge at them, the whole scenery changed. It was back to where Goku was leaving in the God Cube with Night Raid. She was put in the exact position. Injured and all, she looked up at Goku & Akame...

"_**Pathetic...**_" Nightmare Goku said.

"_**Self-conscious & vulnerable**_." Nightmare Akame added.

"_**But most of all, you're just not at a level that can satisfy us, Esdeath & the Jaegers.**_" they both simultaneously ended it off.

Tears wouldn't stop coming out of Kurome's eyes as the next she was seeing her lover & sister having sex right in front of her face as the God Cube was slowly ascending. But the next, Goku turned SSB & aimed his right hand down at Kurome, readying a One-Handed Kamehameha.

The energy attack was sending down as the color of it was covering Kurome. She tried to run, but for some reason, she was stuck. It was as if she got caught in quick sand. When the blast was close to her face, she yelled & that prompt her to finally wake up.

Eyes opened, Kurome immediately sat up. She was nervously sweating & her eyes were wide as her pupils were extremely small. She was breathing heavy as if she was in a sauna for far too long...

"Ah, Kurome! You're awake! As expected from one of the strongest members of Jaegers!" Kusu said, welcoming her.

"Kusu..." Kurome looked left & saw Kusu & Esdeath sitting on a stool next to her bed. "And Lord Esdeath. What are you two- - You two are back early...?"

"Of course. How else did we find the group injured beyond all hell?" Kusu said, bringing up a good point.

"Kurome, I'm glad you're all right. The same with the other Jaegers. But you need to tell me what happen." Esdeath said with determination in her eyes. "Don't leave anything out, okay? Full details, if you will."

"Right. Of course..."

**-[ONE HOUR LATER...]-**

As instructed, Kurome didn't leave not a single detail out. After explaining fully about what happen, the invasion and all, Esdeath was filled with anger she could kill a person in spite seconds. That scared Kurome for some reason. She was fine with her being angry back in the days of being with her, but as of now, no. She was still shaken about what happened with her & Goku...

"(_She's mad. I can see in it her look. She's angry that I let Goku leave with Akame's leader_)." Kurome gulped, eyes covered by her front bangs. Never in her life has Kurome feared Esdeath. Starting now, she was afraid of her. Letting her lover get away, Kurome felt as if a dagger stabbed her heart. She was prepared with the consequences.

Esdeath stood up from her seat, eyes also covered due to her front bangs. When Kurome couldn't see her Destroyer's eyes, she knew what that meant. She was going to kill her off. She was afraid. She was deeply afraid. She was extremely afraid.

She started breathing uncontrollably with sweat all over her face as she was getting too nervous. Eyes shaking, she deeply gulped again. When Esdeath lifted her right hand over her head, Kurome shut her eyes closed and looked down right...

"(_She's gonna kill me!_)"

There was regret in her voice when she said that in her mind. She was panicking, she was going through it all. Maybe Esdeath found out that she didn't want to be seen as a weakling, to which, it could've been a liability to her & the Jaegers. She wasn't about to cry, but tears were forming just a tiny bit...

"Thank you, Kurome. It must've been hard trying to take on all of Night Raid on your own, hasn't it?"

"Eh?" Kurome quickly opened her eyes. "You're... not mad...?"

Esdeath responded. "Why would I be mad? You were put in a disadvantage that had you cornered, my dear. It's understandable you would lose, Kurome. Goku leaving with them is unfortunate, but you gave it your all. That's all that matters, really. I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"Lord Esdeath..." a speechless Kurome was taken back at what just happened. Her eyes were still completely wide and her heart was beating hard. "What just happen? You're not mad I couldn't retrieve Goku?"

"I'm not mad, but disappointed. Actually, no. I'm not disappointed. I'm just glad you made it out of there. Had it not been for Kusu healing your wounds, the chains wrapped around your heart would've done the job. Goku is someone I deeply love, but that doesn't mean I can't say the same for you & the rest. You are all my children in whom I want to see live out to your fullest potential."

"Thank you, Esdeath..." Kurome said, taking the compliment as she felt embarrassment. "Has there ever been a time you've ever yelled at me or something? 'Cause I don't recall such a thing."

"My memory is sharp, but no. To Wave & the other boys, excluding Run, yes. They're all boneheads." Esdeath said, cracking a joke in attempt to make Kurome laugh.

"I feel honored."

"Don't feel honor. Just feel happy. We're all one big family, after all. I cherish every single one of you. That's why I planted those chains around your hearts just in case."

"Oh, speaking of which, where is Run?" Kurome asked as she looked around the room.

"Right here! I'm right here!" Run entered the room with a tray of steam buns. "Kusu, you didn't tell me you made 50 steam buns here. It was hassle bringing them up here from the first floor."

"My bad, Run." Kusu giggled. "To be fair, I had forgotten about the buns I made when Esdeath asked to heal our friends here."

"50...? Wait, how long was I out?"

"11 hours." Esdeath answered. "You were out for most of the day."

"Why did it take that long just to heal me?"

Kusu cuts in. "Well, aside from healing you, your teammates, there was also the house I needed to repair. And as you can see I set up a barrier that's doing the job for me. I also had to go check on my plants to make sure they were are in good condition. A job well done, Kurome. As expected, you were the right pick."

There was a small desk in between Kurome's bed & Seryu. Run went over there to place the tray down but in the process, he gave Esdeath & Kusu a bun. After placing the tray down, he gave one to Kurome...

"Eat up, Kurome, while they're hot. I've made them to symbolize the flavor of your cookies you're so fond of." Kusu suggested as she smiled heartly at her.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you for the food." Kusu took a bite. "Delicious..."

"I know. It's amazing. Isn't it, My Lord?" Kusu looked at Esdeath.

"It has a taste that reminds me of Kurome a lot. So, yes, it is." Esdeath said.

"(_D-Did she say I'm tasty?_)" Kurome was weirded out, seeing as though she doesn't swing that way.

"By the way, My Lord. What's our next move? As angry as you are, I am, too. Are we going to bring the fight to Night Raid?" Run wondered.

After finishing up her steamed bun, she adjusted her General Cap and turned around to face the door. She walked to it but stop after getting close to the exit...

"No. The plan for now is for all of the Jaegers to stay put. Kusu, you & Run are to make sure the rest of the Jaegers are alive & well."

"I take it you're going after them yourself?" Kusu looked at Esdeath with a blank face.

"Hmph. Something like that, but no. As much as I want to go over there and kill all of Night Raid, it'll be a death trap not for me, but the Jaegers."

"How so...?" asked Run as he grabbed another steamed bun.

"If my theory here is true, then Night Raid is a greater threat than usual. They've got two Super Saiyan Gods on their team. Vegeta &... my Goku..."

"Gods? There's another one that's like Goku?" Run couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Esdeath replied. "Unlike Goku, Vegeta is the type to kill without hesitation. I caught that detail when I was watching not only my Goku, but his group, too, during the tournament. Not to mention he could fit in well with the Jaegers. A shame he sided with Najenda."

"If that's true, where are you heading off to?" Kurome cuts in.

"That's private information that I can't even tell you, Kurome, Run." Esdeath looked back at the two. "But if you really what to know, it's reinforcements. I don't have time to face Najenda & her stupid group yet, so I'm sending out a team that's loyal to me. As of now, they're on a planet that's across the universe. I'm going to head there."

"My Lord... surely you're not calling them...?" Kusu figured out who she was fetching. "Those three surely will follow out your orders, even if it'll cost them their lives. But they're not as strong as Vegeta."

"I'm aware. Just leave that to me, Kusu. Just do your part in healing our friends here."

"Okay, I will. Make sure you come back, I want to stuff you more with my cooking! Love you, My Lord!" Kusu's words of encouragement sparked Esdeath to smile, but her smile wasn't seen as the three only saw the back of her head as she started heading out.

"Hmph. Love you, too, idiot."

What was being fixed now got destroyed again. Esdeath blasted a large hole in the wall in front of her to get out. She turned on her aura and started flying out of Dranakis' atmosphere, leaving the planet alone to Kurome, Run, and Kusu...

"And there she goes." Kusu took a steady breath. "Pass me another steam bun, Run."

"Oh, right. Here." Run threw one to her as she caught it. "I get that she can't tell us who these three are, but could you give us a bit more details on how they operate, Kusu?"

"I'm curious, too. It wouldn't hurt to know more about them if Lord Esdeath isn't gonna tell us their names."

They brought up a good point. Kusu was even impressed. Now that Esdeath was gone, all screws were loose. She cleared her throat and was ready to explain where Esdeath was heading, to the people she was trying to get to do her biddings...

"Very well. You two certainly are the curious cats of the group, huh? I don't blame you though. The people Lord Esdeath is heading at are a group of three of tremendous power."

"So, tell us!" Kurome jumped out of her bed while Run used his Teigu to fly over the bed as the two got in her face.

"Very well! Very well!" Kusu giggled. When she was ready to explain, Kusu went back to her bed but sat on the edge while Run sat on the stool that was previously Esdeath's. "To start off, there are three of them, as I mentioned before. They're called the Three Beasts. This goes back to before you were all born, you two."

"Hmm? So, they're just as old as Esdeath..." Run mumbled under his breath.

"Before Esdeath formed the Jaegers, which would be all you guys here, she was carrying out her tasks as a Destroyer with 3 loyal guards who would die for her."

"A bit hardcore, if you ask me, Kusu." Kurome admits as she slightly slanted her shoulders.

"It's no different than how you all would die for her, as she would do the same for you guys as well. But these three were different. Back when the Empire had that kid running the operations on this Earth, there was a battle happening across the universe, in the far deep pits of space. You see, Esdeath needed a group if she were to ever get lazy on destroying planets she was overdue for."

"But, she's never lazy. What's the real reason?" Run asked.

Kurome cuts in with her left hand up. "Maybe she just wanted to form a family, like she has with us."

"Quite the opposite, actually. Esdeath formed the Jaegers because she treasures all of you as her family. But for the Three Beasts, she just wanted to form a group. It all started out as her wanting to retire back then. After killing former Destroyer Ramushi, Esdeath have been destroying for centuries. She grew tired of it and wanted to see if someone could take her place."

"Was it during that time, she wanted to find love?"

"Yes, it was, Run." Kusu confirmed, smiling. "Esdeath & I explored the entire Universe 10 in search of the right person to take her place. However, during her search, there were countless bloodshed. To become a Destroyer, one would have to at least be on a scale of a Destroyer themselves. During that time, when Esdeath was searching all across the universe, she stumbled upon the first man of the Three Beast named Liver."

"Liver? What, is he an alcoholic?" asked Kusu.

"Err... I guess you could say that. You see, Esdeath & I had heard of this man and the power behind him. Esdeath thought to herself that he could make an excellent Destroyer. However, when they fought, the battle ended in 3 seconds. Liver was indeed strong, but against Esdeath, he's nothing but another common mortal."

"So another potential candidate thrown out the window, huh? What happened next?"

"Easy. Esdeath recruited him to serve under her." Kusu answered for Run, with her right index finger up. "Just like with Ramushi & little Esdeath back in the day, Esdeath saw potential in him. So she took him in, trained him & made him a blood thirsty killer who serves no one but her."

"I can see the comparison on that, but doesn't that mean Liver might've had his own motives to become a Destroyer?"

"I had doubts, but Esdeath didn't." Kusu assured Run. "Esdeath trusted her guts with Liver and since then, he's been serving under her name for as long as Esdeath's been around."

Kurome cuts in as she wonders about the next two Beasts. "And what of the other two? Surely, those two got recommended too, right?"

"Not really, nope. After Esdeath recruited Liver to be her right hand man, she scouted out the other two. Daidara & Nyau. Those two are formidable foes as well, but they're just right under Liver, in terms of power."

"And so, that's the story on how she came to recruit the three, eh? Kusu, be honest here. Do you think they're stronger than all of us in the Jaegers?"

The thought on which group was stronger was something Kusu had anticipated. She didn't frap, though. She had it coming, but she was prepared...

"As of now, the two groups are tied. In terms of power, however, Liver comes out on top as the strongest out of everyone, out of the three. He is the most dangerous out of the three. Out of everyone, he would come close to become the next God of Destruction."

"Liver... the name's starting to ring a bell now. Isn't the man who singlehandedly destroyed multiple planets during his reigning onslaught?"

"Yes. I'm impressed you knew that about him." said Kusu widening her eyes just a little bit.

"Back at my home planet, I had heard stories about a man who went to planets after planets, destroying what was 'corrupt' and stuff. My planet was next, in case you guys didn't know. I always wondered why he didn't destroy it seeing as though I wasn't strong enough back then. Must've been Lord Esdeath."

"Well, not really, Run. Before Esdeath recruited Liver, he was a wanted man who soon got captured by one of this Earth's strongest fighters. He was imprisoned and was watched on at all times."

"And I'm guessing Lord Esdeath killed everyone, in that prison and released him."

"That's precisely correct, Kurome! She freed him, fought him, and later recruited him to join her."

"If Liver's that strong as you say he is, how strong is Daidara & Nyau?"

Kusu responded firmly. "About as strong as you & Wave, Run."

"Run & Wave? That does seem strong. Wave's an idiot, but he's strong. And Run's strong, too. If the Three Beasts are this strong, why don't they fight Night Raid? Things could've been settled already if they took our place."

"... ... ..." Kusu's soon-to-be answer was something both the two were waiting. Surely enough, she responded. "I can see where you're getting at, Kurome. With the Three Beasts, Esdeath could've gotten a lot of things done quicker. But she chose the Jaegers instead of them. As a learning curve for you guys. Besides, she had other things she needed them to take care of."

"Something that would involve the three being far across the universe?"

"Correct, Run! The three are experts at fighting, but I'm not going to leave out credit to you guys because you all here are strong & are experts, too. The only difference is Esdeath needs a more than one group capable of tremendous feats. That's one thing the three have over you guys. Fighting Night Raid will help you resolve that issue."

"I see. Then, why is Lord Esdeath heading to the three anyway if she wants us to handle Night Raid ourselves?"

"It's simply out of anger. They took Goku away from her, so she wants to see them suffer, badly." Kusu quickly replied. "I, too, am quite livid they would take Goku away from us. Seeing as though he is the only man who can make Esdeath happy."

"Goku..." the name of the Saiyan she fell in love with brought up flashbacks of her being with him. Kurome was all happy for a change, but seeing as though that came to an end, she was livid too. She formed a fist out of rage as her front bangs covered her eyes. Teeth gritting, all she could think about was how he left her for Akame.

"Oh, by the way, Kurome. Do you mind if I ask you a question...?" Kusu asked.

Kurome snapped back to reality & unveiled her eyes. Her eyes were widened & she was breathing weirdly for about a few seconds. "Huh? Oh, no, I don't. Go ahead. What is it?"

"I'm not one to bring up assumptions here, but while I was healing you, Esdeath picked up a scent that was very similar to Goku's. You two didn't perhaps..."

"...!" Kurome went on high alert. She remembered that Esdeath & Kurome wasn't around during the week she was alone with Goku. So they don't know about her & Goku doing the dirty deeds to each other for 9 long days. "Err... well... things got complicated, Kusu. The reason as to why I smell like Goku was because we were sparring with each other, for 9 whole days. I was still upset about how he held back on me & Wave."

"I get it now. You wanted to have your rematch with him, so you spent 9 days trying to get one up on him!" Kusu said, finally getting the answer. Sort of.

"Right... that." Kurome was glad the angel bought her lie. But doing this was something she couldn't keep up for long. She knows that they'll find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

"Something on your mind, Run? You seem concerned?" Kusu noticed Run making a serious face.

Run looked at Kusu and responded. "It's nothing. I'm just curious to see how this will all fold out. I'm pretty anxious here."

"Aren't we all? Have faith in Lord Esdeath & do as she ask, okay, Run? You & Kurome are to stay here until you two & everyone else are fully healed."

"Yes, ma'am..." the two said, later sighing out of boredom.

Obliging to Kusu's wish made her happy. Her staff was put against the drawer next to her and her hands were put together as if she clapped. "Splendid! Now then, for the time being, who wants to help me eat all the steam buns? There's a lot but it's nothing the three of us can't handle!"

The two gulped. Slowly, they looked back at the tray and saw countless amounts of steam buns. Knowing Kusu, if they didn't accept her challenging offer, it would upset her. But the thing is, she made way too many steam buns. To eat all that on that one tray would make their stomach hurt. But it's either that or see their angel friend cry from getting her feelings hurt...

"Yay..." Kusu & Run sarcastically said with no emotion behind it.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Main Room...**

* * *

**All of the members have made it home. After the majority of Night Raid got out of the cube, **they met up with Bulma in the main room. From there, there were monitors set up. 9 screens total & her main focus was on the screen in the middle. When she heard the main door open, she turned around and saw her group, safe & sound...

"Oh, hey! Good to see you all alive & well." Bulma greeted, holding a cigarette in-between her right index & middle finger. "And you've got Goku. So that means the mission's a success."

"Indeed. What are you working on, Bulma?" Najenda asked.

Bulma took her eyes back to the middle screening & responded swiftly. "The moment all of you went off to go rescue Goku during those days, I actually went on ahead and scouted the Earth for you guys."

"You did? Wow, you work fast, Bulma!" a stunned Goku said, eyes widened.

"Hmph. That's my wife you're talking about, Kakarot. Nothing escapes her sight when it comes to a subject peaking her interest."

"And speaking of my interest, everyone, take a look here." Bulma added, pointed at the middle screen with her left index finger.

"What is it? What are we looking out?" asked Chelsea, stumped.

"It still makes me wonder what the 3 Majin Buus in our universe were looking for. But that's when it hit me."

"What's up, Bulma?" Gohan was prepared with what Bulma was about to say.

Bulma continues her words as she dropped her cigarette down on the floor, stomped on it to take it out, and got another one. "Back with Whis, he mentioned the possibility of Gotenks staying as Gotenks thanks to this new type of energy that Towa has. Demon Energy. Whatever this type of energy can do, it works in wonders."

"How so? Where are you getting at?" Najenda asked, curious.

"Demon Energy gave the 3 Majin Buus the power to match Gotenks, Gotenks' fusion limit is 30 minutes. What's something Demon Energy can't do? Nothing! So, before all of you went to go rescue Goku, I was able to snatch a bit of Gotenks' hair."

"Why...?" Leone's left eyebrow raised, leaving her to wondering what the outcome of that would be.

"Gotenks got infected with the Demon Energy that came from his Majin Buu that he fought. It's not visible as I tried multiple ways into spectating it, but hey, what can you do? Anyway, after I ran a few experiments with it, thanks to Vegeta's energy that he gave me to back me up here, I came up with this. The thing the 3 Buus were searching for, that made Towa send them to our universe, is, in fact, the Dark Dragon Balls!"

Bulma's theory was right on the money. As least, for her anyway. Putting the pieces together, conducting countless research, she came with the conclusion that was a Dark Dragon Ball in this timeline! Specifically, in this universe, but that'll get explained too, as well...

"What!?" Vegeta said as he was at a loss of words. "In 9 days, you came up with that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because look, honey, everyone. The screening in the middle. I set up 9 different drones all over the planet, powered by Vegeta's energy, to look for anything abnormal. And frankly, to make things easier, I enabled the drones to have a function to draw out any particular energy that stands out. And look what I find..." Bulma snapped her fingers. "Demon Energy..."

The middle screen showed an empty grassy wasteland with hills in the background. But more specifically, a crater. Bulma zooms in more to see the crater that was being shown. And what was there stunned Goku & the others. A Dark Dragon Ball was present before their very eyes.

The Dark Dragon Ball was filled with negative energy, along with the main course Demon Energy, as it was manifesting the area around it, sucking out the life force like a blood blender bending water out from the flowers & trees...

"Whoa... it's red..." Gotenks pointed it out. "Why do I get the feeling it's bringing on more than what the appearance brings it out it to be..."

"This is what the Buus were after. This Dragon Ball. I'm counting... 4 stars!" Piccolo added, arms crossed. "But something doesn't add up."

"And what's that, Piccolo?" Goku asked as he stood next to him.

"Back in our universe, the Buus left. It wasn't because of the fact that you two were there." Piccolo explains as he looks at Goku & Vegeta. "It must've been because they finally found the Dark Dragon Ball."

"And how would you know that?" Leone asked as she stood next to Goku, surprising him.

"My ears aren't just for looks, Leone. My hearing is much better than the average human. Same goes with Saiyans. I may have not been there, but I can tell you this. Judging from their voices, they found what they were looking for thanks to a credible source."

"Towa..." Gohan added. "The Dark Dragon Ball here means only one thing..."

"The 3 Majin Buus are coming..." Goku finished his son's sentence. "That's why they left in a hurry, Gohan. Back in Universe 7!"

"Um, can anyone enlighten me on what the hell is going on here?" Tatsumi asked as he couldn't comprehend what everyone was talking about, mostly the new recruits.

"It's a long story, Tatsumi. But long story short, the affairs in Universe 7 are now the affairs of Universe 10. Meaning, the bad people that rivals Goku, or in this case his friends, are heading this way to obtain that ball that's infecting the land."

"So what's the plan, Najenda? How are we going at this...? As you know, we have a lot on our hands now with what we just pulled..." Lubbock reminds her.

"Yeah... Esdeath will no doubt come here to kill us herself and we now know there are even more threats heading this way that are from another universe. No - - Timeline. Things are really turning out 'great' in our favor, huh?" Najenda said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"But it's not just that, you guys. The other 8 screenings show what a shitshow this planet is." Bulma points out as she switched camera angles on the other 8.

"Hey, bro... isn't that man- -"

Bulat cuts in, serious. "A very wealthy man that supports Night Raid. Why is one of your drones on him, Bulma? You're not saying..."

"Word got out that Kangkah Krufa is a rebel against Esdeath & the Empire." Sheele also cuts in herself to explain Bulma's reason on why one of the drones were on him. "Mr. Krufa was supplying us with weapons for rebels that joined to fight behind us. Undercover assassins, fighters, snipers, all of them. One of the Jaegers, Run, found him out and blacklisted him as a wanted man."

"Not old man Krufa!" Tatsumi was starting to get fed up.

"He's only in his 30s, babe. He's not that old. Though... he's somewhat Najenda's age..." Mine connects the dots as two thought bubbles surfaced above her head.

"I'm right here, Mine. Rude..."

"But if even Krufa got spotted as one of us, the Jaegers will no doubt kill him." Sheele continues as she was worried for his well-being. "The only thing here that lingers my thoughts is why didn't Run kill him when he had he chance?"

"Perhaps he knew that Krufa was very close to us since he knows Najenda personally. So, what do we do? Your orders, Najenda." Susanoo was prepared with anything Najenda plans to dish out.

"Najenda, I suggest we split into groups. I can tell that you're worrying about what Esdeath might do since she's in love with Goku, but also you're worried about the 3 pink Buus heading this way. Not to mention the head of Kangkah Krufa."

"I know. And you took the words right out of my mind, Akame." Najenda expressed her words by softly smiling at her. "Started from here on out, things will get rough. So, here's the plan, everyone. Multiple things will happen all at once, simultaneously. I'm thinking 3 groups should suffice."

"This ought to be good..." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"First & foremost, we need to make sure our fellow friend, Mr. Krufa, is in good hands. Tatsumi, Bulat, you're going to be with Gohan & Piccolo. As for the Dark Dragon Balls falling into the wrong hands, I'll leave that to Bulma, Vegeta, Sheele, Susanoo, Lubbock & Mine. Looking out for Esdeath, knowing her, will be myself, Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Goku & Gotenks. Any objections?"

It was a solid plan, to which, none had raised their hands to object. Vegeta wanted to be on the team of the looking out for Esdeath, but at the same time, he was also interested in the Dark Dragon Ball of 4 stars. Once him & his team gets their hands on the Dark 4 Star Ball, all that will cloud his mind would be the difference in the powers of Universe 7's Dragon Balls & of course, the dark ones...

"Then you all have your orders. Bulat, you're the leader of Team 2. Bulma is leader for Team 3 & I'm leader for 1. Let's move out, everyone...!"

* * *

**Early Evening**

**Universe 10**

**Outer Edge of the Universe, Planet Byodansks...**

* * *

**Night Raid was well known through Universe 10. As to how they were known is a story for a different time. Some planets backs up Night Raid with their beliefs standing behind them. However, siding with Night Raid was something Esdeath ruled out as a sin. **On a planet far across the universe, there was a civilization on Planet Byodansks that supported Night Raid and were well enough prepared to enter Earth to help them.

But... sometimes playing hero isn't for everyone as it can be nothing but a false mindset with a cheap façade that's easily seen when afraid.

The entirety of the planet's population was massacred. The last remaining forces, the main one, were dying slowly. A small army of troops were quickly killed, and an old man was sliced in half & a beautiful blond had her face readjusted as she died from the shock...

"Hmm... and she's dead. Haha! She died from all the pain I gave her, guys, look! I was readjusting her face is all. She was so hopeful. But now look at her..." the blonde hair man said as he was seeing the blonde girl's body spazzing out as if she was having a seizure.

"Skinny the faces off of your enemies, Nyau, isn't readjusting. It's playing with your food." the man with the dashing mustache said.

"It's disgusting, actually. A waste of time, Nyau. Don't know why you're into that. I'd rather kill them to get the experience points." the spiky blond hair man said. "But the sad thing is, none of these weak people gave me such high experience. A shame..."

"You did make sure to finish that girl off, did you, Nyau?" the mustache man said as he knows Nyau likes to skin people's faces off.

"Of course, of course!" Nyau's answer led him to chuckle. "C'mon, Liver! You know I can get it done! Same goes to you, Daidara!"

"Then our mission here is done. Planet Byodansks is no more. With it's citizens that rallied behind Night Raid, their corpses will perish along with this planet."

"_**Before you three destroy this weak planet, how 'bout you all take on another mission?**_"

"...! ...! ...!" the Three Beasts' eyes widened as they turned behind them. "Lord Esdeath!" the three all said as they saw her on the rooftop of the building that was now in front of them.

"Long time no see, you three. It seems you took care of this planet no problem. As expected from the Three Beasts." Esdeath smirked as she was slowly descending down.

"**My Lord**!" Liver & the other two shows their loyalty as they got on one knee while bowing their heads down to her. "It's been a while, Lord Esdeath."

"Yes, it has. About 84,864 years, I believe. Regardless, it's good to see you three again. My subordinates."

"To what do we owe the honor, My Lord? The mission to destroy all 10,000 planets that sides with Night Raid isn't complete yet. We are only 400 short."

"400? With that given amount of years? My, you boys have been slacking, huh? Hmm, doesn't matter. There's been a change of plans. I need you three for an even greater mission."

"Mission?" Liver lifted his head up. "My Lord, for you to come all the way here, on the other side of the universe, without Lady Kusu, this must be serious. How can we be of assistance?"

"On the planet that I allowed to live, Planet Earth, there comes a group that rebels against me. Quite an annoying group seeing as though they like to foil with things I like."

"I see. So, you want us to kill this group for you, is that it? Because you don't have time to kill them?" Liver said.

"I can kill them, but they're basically rats, Liver. They know how to hide their energy very well and they have so many hideouts, it's ridiculous."

"Pardon me for speaking so ill of your work, Lord Esdeath, but why not just destroy the planet? Or use Hakai when you see them?" Daidara popped the question as he lifted his head up, too.

"Believe it or not, Night Raid, which is the name of the troublesome group, can counter anything I dish at them. My only option is to just destroy Earth, but I somewhat have taken a liking to it." Esdeath stated.

"How many suppose members are we talking about?" asked Nyau with one eye open.

"A decent amount. Besides, Night Raid operates on a level I've never seen before in my years of living in Universe 10. They're all weaker than me, but just because they're weaker, that doesn't mean they're dumb. I'll give credit where it's due. They can strategize. It's a peeve, but they've earned it."

For Esdeath to compliment her enemies like that, Liver took it under consideration. This Night Raid that was clouding his thoughts, Liver knew things were going to be tricky. This mission the three were currently on was a task level 10. But it seems this new one Esdeath plans to give to them, the level might be even higher...

"What level is this task you're about to give, Lord Esdeath?" Liver asked as he was ready to carry it out.

"15."

All 3 stood up in shock. Eyes widened as they uttered softly. Liver took a step back as it brought up flashbacks to when there was another event that was considered level 15...

"Night Raid must be that good if you're classifying it as level 15."

"Good at being annoying, scoundrel rats, that is." said Esdeath, unamused.

"Hehe, sounds to me we're going to have fun with Night Raid! If that's our order, then I say let's get it over with!" Nyau suggested as the only thing that interested him was skinny their faces.

"No, Nyau, that's not what I'm assigning. It's actually something else." Esdeath corrected him.

"My Lord?" Nyau, confused on what his real mission was, tilted his head left.

"Night Raid have survived my grasp for as long as that group's been going. In order to crush them, we must go for other ways. On Earth, there are other rebels that side with them. One of them is a wealthy man. I want you three to kill that man. Basically, he's someone whose currency can supplies Najenda & her idiot followers a massive amount of weaponry. "

"You don't want us to go after Night Raid? Or rather, you're going to?" Liver spoke up.

"... ... ..." Esdeath took time to think here. Yes, she wanted to find Najenda & Night Raid & make them pay, but at the same time, she was worried about the Jaegers. "No. I'm going to attend to a few injured people, in whom, I know personally. Victims to Night Raid..."

"I see. Then who are we to stand in your way, then?" Liver bowed his head. He looks at Daidara & Nyau. "We have our orders. In the name of Lord Esdeath, we shall murder one of Night Raid's accomplices. This person is the key to aiding supplies to those that opposes Lord Esdeath. We'll leave if you two don't got anything else to say..."

"Heh! I sure for hell don't. If this rich guy's loaded, that means he's going to have countless guards. That means... _**I can rack up numerous experience points!**_" Daidara cracked a smirk as bloodlust was coursing through him.

"And I can skin more & more dumb people. Yes!" Nyau threw his arms behind his head as he was excited for this mission to start.

"One more thing, My Lord. This task given to us is official and all, but what makes it level 15?"

Esdeath's eyes widened just a little bit as she was about to respond to Liver's questions. She knew Liver was the type to take precaution. And so, she answered...

"Night Raid recruited more members. I'm going to go on a limb here & say she's going to assign them to protect the target. These recruits are from a different universe. Universe 7. The new recruits are much stronger than the current members, so it's safe to assume they won't show any mercy. Which is why I'll lend you my power. Here..."

Esdeath turned on her aura and centered her right hand in front of the three. Her aura was expanding as it was now merging onto the Three Beasts. They weren't acquiring power of a Destroyer Goddess, but a sharp boost that can match the new members to an extent...

"Wow... this power is amazing...!" Nyau jumped up & down to see the results given thanks to Esdeath's power.

"This power can allow me to rack up even more experience points! No... _**AN EVEN MORE SHIT LOAD!**_" Daidara evilly chuckled.

While the two were going on at the profound power given to them, Liver was the odd ball out. He was grateful, but he knew the mission mattered more. And flattery certainly wouldn't get him anywhere...

"I'll give you three the coordinates on where the man is being guarded at after I drop all three of you off on Earth. As you three will have your hands full, I , too, will be busy. But that doesn't mean I'll be out just yet. Once the people I know personally heal up to good health, I'll send them to back you three up. Any question?"

"No, ma'am!" the Three Beasts closed their eyes & saluted.

"(_Najenda is a someone who's tricky. But I know how to track her down. Thanks to me secretly attaching a bit of my Destruction Energy onto one of her members that I held prisoner, I can find where she's really hiding. And maybe then, I can get back my Goku. I'll make way with this plan once all the Jaegers are at full health. That way, they can get their revenge at Night Raid as I will with Najenda_)." Najenda's General Cap covered her eyes but was unveiled later. "Then you three have your orders. I know you won't fail me, so I'm counting on the fact that you all will get this done. Now then, _**let's head to Earth.**_"

And the four was now heading back to Earth...

**A/N: As you just read, from Chapter 1, Esdeath leeched on a bit of her own energy onto one of the formerly injured Night Raid members that she previously caught as a tracker. Right as when they all reunited, she could've went to them to finally end things once and for all, but she wanted to entirely kill them all in one place, to which, they all weren't. **

**She's not going to use the tracker she placed just yet until the time comes. And that time is when all the Jaegers are awake & healthy & when Goku is away from Najenda.**

**OMG, spoilers...**

* * *

**Evening **

**Universe 10**

**Night Raid's Hideout, Main Room...**

* * *

**Two out of the three groups were out of the hideout to do the task they were given. Vegeta & his team with the Dark Star Ball, Gohan & his team on protecting Mr. Krufa. **The last team, Team 1, were monitoring the entire planet thanks to drones Bulma made as they were all over the Earth. As it was shown, all 9 screens were occupied.

7 of them were just screenings of cities that were under the supervision of Esdeath & the Jaegers. The eighth screen, the one on the lower right, was the screening to the area of where the Dark Dragon Ball is. Vegeta's team was already on it as they arrived on scene. And as for the last screening, the drone instructed to that one was showing a screening of outer space, just to pick up Esdeath & the Jaegers' energy signal, should they come...

"_**It looks like we arrived to where that red orb is, Najenda. And judging from what we saw from the screen's POV, the Dark Dragon Ball totally destroyed this area.**_" said Sheele as she was looking around.

"Excellent work, you guys. Looks like Vegeta's idea worked. Even though we don't know what the red orb can do, it's still safe to take caution. Setting up your energy to use as skin tight barriers from getting infected seems to be working."

"_**Hehe, no kidding. It's like we're astronauts in space here.**_" Lubbock said.

"_**Astronauts without all the unnecessary suits.**_" Mine added. "_**God, would you take a look at this place? It looked like someone nuked the place.**_"

"_**And look at the ground. Nothing but dark red outlines. Najenda, are you seeing all of this?**_" Susanoo asked.

"Crystal clear, Susanoo. The orb even has its own aura."

"Red with black outline. It's very bizarre to see an object have energy without it being used." Akame admits.

"_**If we don't take that red orb back to the hideout, it'll continue to spread its negative energy deep into the Earth's roots.**_" Bulma said, scanning the orb with her device. "_**On my transmitter, for it to be just lying here for who knows how long, its doing more than just draining the life forces of nature around it.**_"

"What do you mean?"

"_**Najenda... I'm getting tremendous signals here! The Dark Dragon Ball's trying to get more than what it bargained for by using its aura to tap deep into the Earth's roots!**_"

"Okay, I'll bite here. How bad is that?" Gotenks asked, crouching.

"_**The energy is the same one that made you stay fused, Gotenks. That same energy is using its own to drain all of Earth's life force.**_"

"How much did it get out of it?"

"_**I'll try to do the math here.**_"

Bulma's transmitter was picking up an estimated number. She didn't know how long the red orb was sitting there for so it was taking a while. Doing this was going to take some time, and protection. To which, Vegeta was providing with his energy barrier merging to Bulma to ensure her safety...

"_**Unbelievable...**_"

"_**What did you find out, Bulma?**_" Vegeta asked, coming next to her.

"_**The Dark Dragon Ball took over an estimate of 68 percent. So that mean... the red orb's been here for a while.**_"

The discovery shocked the faces of Night Raid, mostly the ones at the hideout and are with Bulma & Vegeta. The other team didn't hear what she was saying as they primarily focused on their own task...

"Holy shit...! 68 percent? That's not good at all..." Chelsea's lollipop dropped out of her mouth as her pupils dilated. "How the hell did we not see something like this, Najenda?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Najenda bluntly answered. "I'm not sure if the Earth can keep revolving with it eviscerating at the rate it's going at."

"_**For now, we should take this Dragon Ball back at the hideout. It may seem risky, but with Goku & Vegeta's energy, we can contain the negative energy from imploding us & the hideout. But only problem is, it's stuck on the ground & it won't budge.**_"

"_**It's probably like that because it's still in the process of devouring our planet.**_" Sheele conducted.

"_**Then I say we blast this thing!**_" Mine suggested, shoving her Teigu right at the Dark Dragon Ball.

"_**No, Mine. Doing that will cut off our only chance to find this Towa person. We need to make sure we keep this safe out of her reach so that other planets don't suffer the same fate. Besides, I'm not so certain this orb can get even a dent in.**_" said Bulma as she finished scanning it. "_**This orb has a force that converges gravity, allowing it to feel as though it weighs a freakin' sextillion tons!**_"

"_**So how do we get it out, then, Bulma?**_" Mine asked as she was all ears here.

"_**Hmm, Vegeta, try lifting the Dragon Ball with everything you got.**_" Bulma looked at her husband as she stepped.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "_**Hmph. I won't need to go blue, Bulma. Regular Super Saiyan should suffice.**_"

"Get back with us with what you guys can dig up, okay? If your team managed to grabbed out the Dragon Ball, make sure to contact me, asap! Is that clear, Team 3?"

"_**Loud and clear, Najenda.**_" Sheele confirmed, turning off her communicator.

While that was going on, Najenda switched on to the next screening, the one where it has Gohan, Piccolo, Tatsumi & Bulat on top of a broken down building, eyeing out for their business partner who was at the harbor, boarding onto his private yacht...

"Team 2, what's the status of your mission?"

Bulat was the one to respond to Najenda. His arms were crossed as his focus was only on Mr. Krufa. "_**Everything's in motion, Najenda. Mr. Krufa has entered the boat.**_"

"I'm pulling up a different angle on where you're at. Hold up." Najenda's knowledge of Universe 7's technology was no picnic in the park, but the basis she got down already. "There."

"That's Mr. Krufa, all right. He's well-guarded with 5 body guards." Leone points out as she placed her hands down on the touch panel. "Any sign of the Jaegers?"

"_**Negative. From this spot to the next, I'm not picking anything up. The radius is fair enough, but still.**_" Gohan hooked his thumbs on his blue obi tie as he looks up in the air. "_**Yeah. No signs of them anywhere.**_"

"What their game plan? If this Run guy managed to find one of Night Raid's biggest contributors, then why not kill him on the spot?" Gotenks, for once, was thinking with his brain.

"I like your thinking, kid. But this is Run we're talking about. Run, out of every member of the Jaegers is the smartest one. He's a very well tactician." Leone gave Gotenks the benefit of the doubt. "Unless he's already there on the yacht with Krufa, then I'm really confused here."

"Run wasn't there when we invaded Esdeath's planet. So it's safe to assume he was with Esdeath." Akame brings up.

"_**That's not a bad assumption, Akame. As long as we're here to protect Krufa, nothing should go wrong.**_" said Bulat who was now sitting down on the edge of the building with Tatsumi.

"Hey Najenda, remind me one more time here again. Why don't Gohan & the others just hop on board with the ship?" Goku asked, cluelessly.

Najenda looked at Goku. "Because exposure is a big vital thing we'd like to avoid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starter..." Najenda starts smoking. "Mr. Krufa is fighting on our side, but he only seen my face & Akame. His only purpose is to supply the fighters fighting behind Night Raid with weapons. If he were to know more of our faces, like Leone & Chelsea, hell, even you & the kid here, we'd be giving Esdeath more information."

"How so?"

"Esdeath has the ability to bring intel out of a person by poking their brains. By just using her Destruction Energy." Akame answered. "It's a nasty method that I've seen happen to many of our fallen comrades. And for those who live from it are forever changed. Their minds get put in a change that Esdeath allows. For example, if you were a positive, ongoing, strong person, Esdeath will wipe that mindset away with her powers and put you in another mindset that's filled with false information."

"You can be happy, but later sad. You might've been friends with this one other person for 15 years, but then that gets wipe away and you're filled with a lie that he or she is your enemy for 15 years." Leone added. "Overall, it's some fucked shit, Goku."

"Whoa..." Goku & Gotenks awe in surprised.

"Esdeath's method doesn't always work, you know. As long as you're a deity like her, or at the very most have a strong mindset yourself, you can outstand it. Najenda here did." Chelsea pointed at Najenda with her lollipop.

"What!? No way! You're amazing, Najenda..." Goku was still awe from his shocking face.

"I guess you're leader for a reason. You must have one of, if not, the strongest mindset. Sorry about calling you old back then." Gotenks felt embarrassed as he deeply underestimated her. But now, he won't do it again.

"Hmm, you're forgiven. But that was a long time ago. I'm not sure if I can outstand it again, if I'm going to be frank here." Najenda discredits herself. "You guys are too modest, really. Let's just focus on Team 2 here."

"Right." everyone in the room except for Najenda said.

"_**Nice to know we have people to cheer each other on. It's really reassuring.**_" Bulat cracks a smile from hearing their conversation. "_**Hmm? Najenda, we'll have to come back to you later. Krufa's boat is leaving the harbor.**_"

"Right. I'll leave it to you four then. Update with anything you & the others can provide, got it?"

"_**Yes, ma'am! Bulat out!**_" Bulat cuts off his communicator.

Team 2 & 3 were now in motion. With them laying out their mission, Najenda switched the two drones' POV to other cities, with the middle one watching the Earth's atmosphere, specifically space...

"And there they go. Watching them do their own things that's related all together is getting me pumped up!" Goku showed his excitement by clenching his fists.

"Man, can Esdeath come already? I'm bored waiting for her." Gotenks expresses his boredom by placing his hands behind his head. "That and the stupid pink blobs. I want my rematch."

"Speaking of Esdeath, hey, um, Najenda?" Goku looked at her with a question in mind.

"Yes, what is it?" Najenda finished her smoke and turned to Goku. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Actually, there is." Goku cleared his throat. "Uh, so..."

This was going to be good. With what Goku has say brought the attention to everyone in the room. Najenda, Gotenks, Akame, Leone & Chelsea all paid their attention to Goku as they let him have the floor...

"(_This must be serious if Goku was able to grab even Akame's attention_)." Najenda thought to herself.

"I know you & Night Raid have issues with Esdeath, even your fair share of battles. But level with me here, if you will. I know the subject of Esdeath really puts you in a bad mood, believe me, I've have that feeling before. But instead of me killing her, why don't we make her change for the better?"

"I don't... I don't understand, Goku, what are you trying to say?" Najenda asked, confused as her eyes squinted at him little.

"I know Esdeath's long overdue with an apology, but I say it happens anyway. I don't have to kill Esdeath. Level with me here, she's not really what you & everyone else brings her out to be."

"Oh? She's not a cold-blooded killer, Goku?" Najenda started to get annoyed. "Because from where I stand, she's exactly that!"

"I know, I know! Her strength proved so, otherwise!"

"(_Huh? Goku fought Esdeath? When? Back at her planet?_)" Akame was confused.

"I don't want to resort to something I don't have to do. I don't want to kill Esdeath. When I was with her, I found out she has a soft spot. If I can continue to exploit that discovery, I can get her to change."

"... ... .." Najenda covered her eyes as she let Goku rambled on. "Goku... stop..." she said but her words weren't heard.

"Esdeath & I met a bet where if I can break her, she'll change and do what I say."

"Stop..."

"She can change. I know it and I feel it in my bones."

Things were getting heated. Najenda didn't want to hear what was coming out of Goku's words. For some reason, she felt angered that Goku would spout such utter nonsense. She gritted her teeth and looked down at the control panel. Right as when Goku was about to continue rambling on, Najenda had enough and smacked Goku, shocking everyone in the entire room...

"N-Najenda!" Chelsea & Leone gasped as what their leader to just. To slap the man who can potentially end Esdeath was just out of the left playing field.

"... ... ..." Akame was quiet. The only thing she did was widen her eyes. She was prepared for most things but in front of her? Nope.

"Holy shit..." Gotenks mumbled under his breath. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut since this is a situation he knows he wouldn't come out of alive.

"She can change? You don't want to kill her?" Najenda unveiled her eyes as her voice imploding rage at him. "Do you understand what you're saying? Esdeath is someone who doesn't show mercy! She doesn't give a flying shit if you're a worshipper or not! She kills because she enjoys it! People like her don't change!"

"But she can! I know that for a fact, Najenda!" Goku raised his voice, but he wasn't getting angry. "You weren't there when I was at her planet. When I was alone with her, when I saw a different side to her." he gets a flashback of Esdeath crying back at her planet, specifically the dining hall. "She wasn't how the stories brought her out to be!"

"Maybe it's because she's a pretty prestige liar? No one in the universe believes for a second she can show emotions. She's a heartless, sadistic bitch who doesn't show emotions!"

Things were starting to get out of hand. Akame & the others needed to find a way to calm her down to not start something she may end up regretting...

"Hey, why don't we change the subject here?" Leone suggested, arms out as her eyes were closed. She nervously sweats. "There are bigger things out there that's more important than your guys' arguing- -"

"I lived in hell because of her! I've seen it numerous times for myself! She kills & kills as a hobby! Goku, what you're asking for is impossible. What you're saying, to try to change Esdeath, you're basically asking for the impossible. Countless people have fallen victim to her. People die to her. She has over a trillion heads and that number will continue to keep rising!"

"And all that can change!" Goku raised his voice higher. "Back in my universe, I managed to change some evil people. Piccolo? Vegeta? Majin Buu? They've killed countless numbers of innocent people, but they all redeemed themselves afterwards, thanks to me!"

"But Esdeath isn't like them! Universe 10 isn't like Universe 7! Everyone is different! Your friends all felt a change they never thought they could get. Esdeath doesn't. Goku, did you get hit in the head or something while you were there? 'Cause I'm getting nothing but crap from you!"

"No, I didn't...!" Goku immediately responded. "Najenda, why can't you see the bigger picture here?"

"_**Because I can't. As much as I want that, I just can't. I resent Esdeath, so, so much.**_ You don't know what it's like out here, in this universe. This... hell universe..." her voice broke down, but it didn't stop her from continuing. "Goku, when you become a member of Night Raid, you are obligated to kill. There are no exceptions. We've been doing this for years."

"Your methods on killing doesn't always solve things, Najenda. There are other ways and I'm going to make sure I see it through. I'm going to beat Esdeath, but I'm not going to kill her."

"Killing doesn't change things, but it can end years of misery and torture. I don't expect someone as light hearted as you to understand, I don't. You & I may be fighting among a common enemy, but at the end of the day, we're total opposites. You couldn't be anymore wrong, Goku. Really, you couldn't."

Words have never really hurt Goku, but for some reason, her words have. Goku wasn't thinking like an idiot here, if one thinks about it. Well, sure, he wants to not kill Esdeath, someone who kills for all her life. But because he knows she's madly in love with her, he wants to use that to change Esdeath for the better.

But...

When Najenda told Goku he can't change Esdeath in who she is, he felt attacked. He didn't know why, he just felt it. He changed Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta & Majin Buu (Fat), so what's wrong in trying to change Esdeath? He's friends with his Destroyer, for peep sake!

Goku took it offensively and decided to growl back at Najenda's hurtful words...

"Just because you've known her longer than me, that doesn't mean you exactly know her. You've been at war with her for who knows how long and every encounter, she always remains above you. No wonder Esdeath's one step ahead of you. If it wasn't for us in helping you make this much progress, you would've still been one step behind her. Esdeath can change. You just don't see it because you're weaker than her."

Uh-oh. Goku had gone did it now. He fired back and bit off more than he could chew. Gotenks had dropped his jaw at what he had heard as this was the first Goku had dropped a truth bomb. Chelsea dropped her lollipop while Leone widened her eyes. Truth bombs coming from Goku left Akame a bit tainted. Offended, but mostly tainted. Even though it was only for a few days, she had never seen Goku act like this...

"Get out..." Najenda scoffed as she took her attention back the big screen to watch for Esdeath & the Jaegers. "I don't have time for this. You're only here because we need you since you can turn into Ultra Instinct. Just get out of here, Goku. I can't focus with you spewing such bullshit."

"Don't worry, I was planning, too. I'll be outside."

When Goku went out the front door, things got awkward as it was filled in the air. Najenda clenched her fists that were on the panels. Pissed at what Goku said to her, she, as well, had never let words get to her. But Goku? The man, in whom, deep down she has a crush on? Her heart was hurting. She took out her anger by punching the machine as little static electricity came out from it...

"Well... that was something, wasn't it?" Leone said, trying to up lift the mood. "So, Goku has different values from you, Najenda. We still need him to beat Esdeath with that Ultra Instinct or whatever."

"It's not that simple, Leone. I've met people like him before. Not wanting to kill a person that's responsible for massacring untold races, it's uncanny. Those are the exact same people who fall into despair right after. I don't want Goku to think that way..."

"Najenda..." Leone felt her words hit just right as she lend Najenda's shoulder her right hand.

"Goku just needs to see that he can't change everyone. Whatever fake personal Esdeath did when they were together, I betting it now, it won't last." Chelsea guaranteed it as she shook her head. She was very much certain of it as she shook her head up & down.

"Gotenks, has Goku ever been like this?" Najenda asked while her head was still down.

Now being able to talk, the fusion half-breed responded. "From as long as I've known him. Goku's been known to not wanting to kill his enemies because he knew they could change. Not all (_like Frieza_), but the majority. That's who Goku is. He's never wrong in giving people a second chance."

"Well, not everyone can vouch for that, kid." Najenda sighed. "I've never met a man who could rile me like that." she touched her chest. "No... I can't let it get to me. Sooner or later, he's going to realize that Esdeath is much worser than anyone he's ever encounter. It'll take time. For now, I guess I should give him some space."

"Here, Najenda, I'll go talk to him. I don't know what I'll say, but I don't want this argument between you two come in the way of our mission." Akame suggested with her Murasame in her right hand.

"... Do as you please, Akame..." Najenda gave her the ok as she lets out another sigh. "Chelsea, Leone, Gotenks, keep watch for anything that goes on for me, okay? I'm going to go take a bath..."

"R-Right..." the three who were assigned followed as they didn't want to get an earful at an already pissed of Najenda.

So that just happened. Najenda, who fell in love with Goku, whether she realizes it or not, had her first argument with him, as if they were lovers for 50 years. Both their words got to each other so it was going to take some time to heal off of it, but what can you do?

When Akame entered outside the front, she saw Goku looking up, arms behind his head. He was looking at the gray clouds, indicating that it was going to rain soon. When the front door was shut, Goku turned around and saw Akame walking to him, later next to him on his right side...

"Hey, Akame." Goku greeted, looking at her. "If you're here to change my mind on killing her, you're pushing your luck."

"No, no, I'm not." Akame promised him. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up, that's all."

Goku turned his attention back to the gray clouds. "Oh, I'm doing all right, I guess. Najenda's words really got to me. I don't see how she doesn't know that people can change."

Akame took a deep breath, then responded. "I know where you're getting at, but you've got to look at the cons here. She's different from Beerus, your Destroyer. Other than doing as their titles imply, Esdeath's unlike any other people we've met. She slaughtered people we loved. She took my sister away from me."

"Kurome..." he gets a flashback of her smiling. "That's right. Your sister..."

"Yeah..." Akame softly smiled as she joined Goku at looking at the clouds. "I can see where you're getting at, though. Some people can change, some can't. Do you really think you can change Esdeath for the better?"

"I know I can. You weren't there, Akame, but I was. Esdeath, for some reason, has a thing for me. She confessed her love as we got... closer."

"Hmph. You're an all right person, but the things you say even confuses me." Akame smiled, teasing just a bit. "So, let's say you have a plan in mind. How are you going to change her ways? You would need a miracle for that seeing as though she doesn't bargain well with others unless it suits her."

"I can come to her, Akame! You can come with me to see for yourself."

"I beg your pardon...? Akame's curiosity strikes again . "You're not suggesting we go back to her planet, are you?"

"Well, yeah. Well, actually, no. That would be a stupid move. If I'm going to change her, I need a plan. I need more details on how I can persuade her, something that'll give me such an advantage."

"For starters, she destroys. Maybe you can get all fancy and adequate and create a situation that can benefit you first. Just so you can have a good start with your unhatched plan."

"Create?" Goku looked at her. "Create... Creation... Ah! Akame, you're a genius!" he grabbed her shoulders.

"I am?"

"Yeah! Other than Najenda, no one else have lived as long as Esdeath during her reign. No one except for the God of Creation!"

"Creation? Are you- -" Akame tilted her head but she knew where Goku was getting at.

"Uh-huh! Hold onto me, Akame. To get more information about Esdeath, _**we're going to go see the Supreme Kai of this universe, Gowasu..!**_"

**End of Chapter 9...**

* * *

**A/N: So, um, I've got something big to announce, guys. Since last year, I've been bombarded with requests to do a crossover of Goku & the High School DxD girls, but I always rejected them because I don't know much about DxD. However, it wasn't until a few weeks ago, a random dude private messaged me to ask me for my Pay-Pal . He said he was gonna pay me big money if I do a crossover. I played along and thought he was bluffing, but guess what? He wasn't...**

**He pay-pal me 60 bucks. 60-fuckin'- bucks, guys. I didn't know what to make out of it. I gave him back the money seeing as though I just couldn't accept it, but he insisted I keep it in return to make a DBxDxD crossover. Don't get me wrong, I love free money, but 60 dollars for a measly story that might flop in? Jesus Christ...**

**I won't mention his name due to reasons, but he did allow me to share this with you all since he told me he doesn't care as long as I make that crossover story. So... it looks like I'll be making it after all. I haven't touched the money yet, and I keep sending him the money back, but damn is he persistent. So that's what this announcement is. I'll be making another story of Goku having a harem with the DxD girls. **

**I don't know much of that show, nor the girls except for Rias & Akeno. If any of you experts can tell me about DxD, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm making the story, but the guy insisted on some things he wants in it, so be warned, guys. Some things will be out of reach and that's only because it's what this person requested. **

**I was planning on making a crossover of Goku & Candice Catnipp but that can come after this one, I guess. Don't know where I'll with this crossover, but hopefully I can pull it off. **

**Kosmish: Plot armor is strong, I know that, but people will die in my story. It'll just be that one time and that one time only.**

**Gamelover41592: Ty.**

**GeoNovaWraith: Goku Black Arc (Manga version) is wayyyy better, man. There will be more Goku x Kurome moments. Not to worry.**

**stroziercameron: There isn't a plural in what you said, so it's possible that Jiren is only stronger than HIS God of Destruction. In my story, Esdeath is stronger than other Destroyers.**

**asim rockstar: I mean, I guess I'm making a DxD crossover, but that's way too much, dude.**

**twisterblake2015: ty.**

**fanfictionboy1998: Ty, and I hope you're safe, too. **

**supersaiyanman290: ty.**

**666: Kissanime always gave me viruses, but I am sadden to see it get taken down. And yeah, as it turns out, I am going to be doing a freakin' DxD crossover. Don't know much about it, but I don't have to know the lore. Well, I want to know anyway, but still. This crossover isn't going to be as much action pack as my other ones, but I will build up relationships. Once I do make the story, I can just focus on the relationship and stuff. I don't have to dive deep into lores from that show. Everyone just watches that show for the ass & tits from the smexy girls, right? Lol. **

**Nah, but for real. If I do carry out with this story, I'll still make more chapters from my other stories. I'm not going go overboard with making more stories lol. 5 at best. DBSxFT, DARAGON, Enoteca's Saiyan, the soon-to-be DxD one, and my soon-to-be Bleach one. I'll upload a chapter from one story to the next a month. If I'm in the mood, possibly 2 or 3, if I have more material. You seem very informed about DxD so maybe you can inform me or something when making my new story lol. Also, you're not the only one who dislikes Issei. My friends who watches Harem animes does, too. Issei as a father is laughable, ngl. **

**xxx: As a matter of fact, yes, he does. Gowasu does create more planets. This is a spoiler, but you're gonna hear him say it in the next chapter!**

**Imperial warlord: It seems they have appeared. Liver, Daidara and Nyau! **

**WhereThe PartyAt: I thought so, too. Nice to know you think the same lol. The rivalry will come soon!**

**RogerGoken2003: Exactly! Lol. Those Saiyan knuckleheads will throw in blue for no reason at all! Lmao. **

**Vegito: Ty. I wish it can come sooner, with the updates, but I have to tend to my other stories. After I upload this story, I do the next with DBSxFT, then this story again.**

**Guest: YOUR BURRITO IS HERE (New chapter already out).**

**drake202: Oh, they definitely did, imo. These monsters come from the Demon Realm. More of that will be explained soon. Ty again.**

**A/N: I'll be working on the Goku Black Arc for my DBSxFT while at the same time be working on my new story that'll come out. Goku x High School DxD. (Yay... I'm sooo excited). *Sarcasm*. No, but I am really excited to do the Goku Black Arc, though. **

**Let me know what you all think of the upcoming DxD crossover story coming with the next DBSxFT chapter, okay?**

**Later.**


End file.
